Extorsión y amor
by Carupin
Summary: No quería que tuviera ese efecto. No debería estar dejando que él estuviera haciéndome lo que me hacía… pero el efecto en mi cuerpo era innegable. Tan pronto lo sentía cerca de mi, me excitaba. Lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo… me encantaba. Sakura/Syaoran (Terminada)
1. Capítulo I

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Syaoran / Sakura**

 **+18**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

No quería que tuviera ese efecto. No debería estar dejando que él estuviera haciéndome lo que me hacía… pero el efecto en mi cuerpo era innegable. Tan pronto lo sentía en mi metro cuadrado mis pezones se endurecían y comenzaba a humedecerme. Lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo… me encantaba. Él no era tierno conmigo, distaba de ser lo que siempre imaginé que quería en un hombre. Él me buscaba cuando él quería, muchas veces me encontraba desprevenida y siendo arrastrada hacia algún lugar solitario y sin que me diera ni cuenta acomodaba mi ropa interior para darse a si mismo acceso, y súbitamente me encontraba que estaba con él en medio de mis piernas, penetrándome, haciéndome sentir lo excitado que estaba, mirándome furioso y no permitiéndome mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera su rostro. No lo entendía y no me comprendía a mí tampoco. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien conmigo si yo sabía que todo eso estaba mal y no buscaba ayuda.

No lograba concentrarme en clases y si miraba de soslayo él parecía tan inmerso en la materia como siempre; nadie imaginaría que detrás de esa máscara de alumno dedicado existía un sádico con un apetito sexual insaciable… y que yo, la con menos aptitudes del salón, era con quien él satisfacía su tórrida necesidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Syaoran y yo nos conocimos cuando llegó en cuarto grado a mi salón. Él no hablaba mucho. Pensaba en un principio que era porque no entendía del todo nuestro idioma ya que él era extranjero, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo noté que en realidad hablaba muy fluido. A mi Syaoran Li me gustaba y lo noté en sexto grado, cuando por una obra escolar tuvimos que actuar y besarnos, después de que no lo habíamos practicado ni siquiera en los ensayos por vergüenza, luego de que se realizó la presentación, cada vez que estábamos solos o se daba una oportunidad nos besábamos. Nunca hablábamos de ello, simplemente ocurría, y debo reconocer que en más de alguna ocasión incluso provoqué la situación, quedándome hasta más tarde o demorándome todo lo posible. A medida que fuimos creciendo los besos comenzaron a no ser suficientes, empezamos a explorar el cuerpo del otro y aquello se volvió un hábito. Fuimos testigos de cómo comenzamos a cambiar y cómo poco a poco las características propias de nuestros géneros se hicieron patentes.

Con el tiempo, debo admitir, que me había hecho adicta a sus besos y a sus toques, pero la relación entre nosotros no cambiaba, lo único que era distinto era que cada vez que me percataba que estábamos solos, mi ritmo cardiaco se veía increíblemente afectado por su presencia. Mi piel clamaba por sus manos y mis labios se hinchaban ante la anticipación de lo que sabía que vendría… y fue inevitable, cuando hicimos un trabajo por parejas un día cuando ya estábamos en noveno grado, en mi casa, en mi habitación y más concretamente en mi cama, lo hicimos por primera vez. Él fue delicado y preocupado, y creo que fue además la primera vez que compartimos algo más que contacto físico. Syaoran me contó que él estaba solo acá y que al finalizar los estudios obligatorios iría la universidad en Hong Kong. Me sentí incomoda ante aquella confesión porque no me imaginaba un día sin la incertidumbre de saber en qué momento nos quedaríamos finalmente solos.

Por otro lado, nunca fue más conveniente el que mi padre y mi hermano me dejaran tanto tiempo sola y no llegaran hasta muy noche. Syaoran y yo ocupábamos esas tardes de un modo que no había imaginado nunca que lo haría y poco a poco él se fue abriendo más a mí y compartíamos distintas cosas. Si bien era cierto que nadie sospechaba que no éramos mas que compañeros de clases, a veces él tenía gestos conmigo que extrañaban a los demás, y me hacían desear más de esos pequeños detalles que hacían enrojecer y tartamudear. Syaoran a esa altura no me miraba con hostilidad y aunque no lo dijera, me gustaba creer que él sentía lo mismo por mi, porque habían días en los que no teníamos sexo, él no lo buscaba, ni yo tampoco, pero pasábamos abrazándonos y sólo besándonos… a veces sólo nos mirábamos y nos sonreíamos. Guardaba esos momentos como tesoros en mi memoria.

Todo cambió cuando pasamos a preparatoria. Me encontraba a mi misma nerviosa pensando si seguiríamos siendo compañeros el próximo año. Syaoran ya compartía con nuestros compañeros y tenía un comportamiento casi normal, y me gustaba creer que de alguna forma había ayudado en eso, por lo que si nos cambiaban de curso temía que volviera a ser tan reservado como lo era en un principio. Observarlo y poder en contadas ocasiones verlo reir sin que supiera que lo miraba... era mi pasatiempo favorito. No quería un retroceso justo cuando al menos él parecía ser más feliz.

Mis nervios tuvieron justificación, Syaoran y yo ya no eramos compañeros. Miraba con pesar el listado sin querer aceptar que él y yo no estaríamos más juntos y me sentí desanimada. Empecé repentinamente a estar menos entusiasta con ese nuevo periodo de mi vida. Creo que no lo disimulé bien, porque Syaoran tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos y mi corazón dio un brinco; a él el hecho le molestó tanto como a mi. Nadie nos veía por el tumulto de gente buscando sus apellidos y correspondiente salón. Me sentí más tranquila cuando leí en su miraba que todo iba a estar bien. Me susurró en el oído que me iba a estar esperando durante el receso y durante toda la clase no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera esa promesa, no me importaban mis nuevos compañeros, no me importaba la nueva profesora a cargo, mis pensamientos estaban en ese anhelado encuentro.

Syaoran caminaba delante de mi. No conocíamos las inmediaciones de nuestra nueva escuela y no sabíamos qué lugares eran apropiados para no ser vistos. No nos sentíamos seguros en ninguno y pasaron dos semanas antes de dar con un lugar. Esas dos semanas, después de la escuela fueron especialmente apasionadas, tratando de compensar el tiempo que no podíamos disfrutar al estar separados. En lo que respectaba a mi, Syaoran era mi novio, no tenía ojos para nadie más, y me inquietaba saber qué pensaba él sobre la rara relación que teníamos, pero no quería que se sintiera acorralado tampoco, temía que si lo apretaba demasiado se resbalaría como un jabón de barra entre mis manos.

El lugar que encontramos estaba detrás de la caseta donde se guardaban las colchonetas, pelotas y demás cosas que se ocupaban en la clase de educación física. Era un espacio de alrededor de un metro de ancho, y estábamos rodeados de sillas y mesas que ya habían excedido su periodo de vida útil, y se encontraban inestablemente apiladas ahí, por un encargado que me imagino que era demasiado flojo como para hacerlo bien. Esa tarde era el último receso del día y Syaoran me dijo que no podría ir esa tarde a mi casa porque tenía que hacer un trabajo, después de casi un mes por primera vez, además del molesto hecho de que no estábamos juntos en el mismo salón, nos importunaba el que tuviéramos distintas asignaciones y él tuvo que pensar lo mismo porque me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró al oído que todo estaría bien, que era sólo un hecho fortuito y que haría lo posible porque no volviera a pasar. Busqué su boca con desesperación, sus palabras habían hecho que mi corazón se sintiera sobrepasado por los sentimientos que habitaban ahí por él y quise demostrárselo. Sabía que quedaban un poco más de cinco minutos para que terminara el receso y también supe que lo quería a él en ese momento. Lo incité tocándolo por encima del pantalón y él me miró sorprendido. No habían muchas oportunidades en las que yo tomara la iniciativa, no porque no quisiera, si no porque él era más rápido que yo y empezaba antes de tener la oportunidad de poder intentarlo yo. Me sorprendí de que estuviera listo si yo no hubiese hecho ese avance ¿él hubiese tenido que estar con esa erección? No, no lo iba a permitir. Él me levantó y me apoyó contra la pared y lo rodeé con mis piernas. Podía sentirlo duro a través de la tela de nuestra ropa, él comenzó a hacer movimientos definidos con sus caderas y yo estaba tan excitada que sentía su roce como si no estuviéramos con ropa, mis gemidos apenas eran audibles. Mientras apoyaba su frente con la mía él hizo aquel contacto más rudo y me estremecí al sentir cómo el orgasmo que me provocó me recorrió por completo, desde la zona centro donde se concentraba, hasta los dedos de mis pies. Temblaba aún cuando escuchamos el timbre que anunciaba el último periodo de clases. Aún podía sentirlo duro y me sentí completamente responsable de eso, él notó mi incomodidad y me acarició la mejilla y me dijo que no me preocupara. Me dejó apoyar mis piernas en el suelo y me dio un último beso, me pidió que me fuera antes y acepté de mala gana. Me pareció escuchar algo desde dentro de la caseta pero no le di importancia. Apresuré el paso para poder llegar a tiempo al salón pero antes de doblar, miré para ver si Syaoran venía, pero no lo vi.

Estaba menos ansiosa de lo habitual con que terminaran pronto las clases. Dedicaría la tarde a asear la casa y a ordenarla. Mi padre no me decía nada, pero debía admitir que desde hacía tiempo no era en extremo prolija cuando era mi turno con el asunto. Comentarios que mi hermano si se encargaba de hacerme saber. Mientras me arreglaba y guardaba las cosas para ir a casa, pensaba en pasar por la tienda y llevar algunas cosas a casa que sabía que faltaban. Al salir de la escuela un chico muy alto y que parecía ser del último grado se interpuso en mi camino. Intenté evadirlo pero él deliberadamente iba hacia donde yo para evitar que lo evadiera. Finalmente decidí hablarle para hacerle entender que me estaba entorpeciendo.

—Disculpa… necesito ir a mi casa y no me estás dejando – hablé con un tono que evidenciaba mi molestia.

—Ah… era con toda intención, si aún no te habías dado cuenta – respondió él burlonamente.

Lo miré irritada. No lo conocía ni siquiera de vista ¿por qué estaría haciendo eso?

—Te estás preguntando por qué, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa que me dio un mal presentimiento.

—Es lo mínimo que podría cuestionar. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no me dejes avanzar? – interrogué sin estar demasiado segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

No obstante no obtuve una respuesta verbal, sino que él, puso delante de mis ojos su teléfono móvil… y fotos de Syaoran y yo hacía no muchas horas atrás. Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de encontrarme con aquella evidencia y me sonrojé furiosamente. Estaba avergonzada por la exposición de aquellas fotos y la situación en la que me encontraba en ellas, que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando. Me sentí vulnerable y vejada, pero era imposible negarlo. Él no dejó de mostrar esa sonrisa ladina y que denotaba la seguridad que sentía en si mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? – expresé con mala voluntad. No estaba para juegos.

—¿Y qué si te dijera que quiero lo mismo que te veo haciendo con ese pigmeo en estas fotos? – contraatacó con el mismo tono de voz que yo, pero más amenazante.

Me horroricé ante la idea. El sujeto no estaba nada mal pero no era Syaoran y no me gustaba ni un poco la energía proveniente de él.

—¿Acostumbran a hacer de las suyas en los terrenos de la escuela? De primer año y ya tan precoces… el pequeño caliente y su novia que lo es todavía más... obtuvo lo que quería y lo dejó solo con una erección gigante y se fue sin que le importara ni siquiera un poco, a clases, como si nada hubiese pasado… - habló más para sí mismo que para mí, sólo para expresar su punto.

Lo odié por hacerme sentir así y por hacer ver que lo que compartíamos Syaoran y yo era algo sucio.

—Basta, no tienes derecho a hablar así. Di lo que pretendes y termina con esto – le dije con determinación.

—Estuve averiguando y ustedes no son oficialmente nada. Lo que me conviene para mis propósitos, porque Desde hoy tú serás mi novia.

Escuché lo que dijo pero terminé de procesarlo hasta un minuto después.

—¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamé entre sorprendida y reticente.

Él se acercó y volvió a mostrarme las fotos. Temblé de ira y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Me estaban extorsionando y nunca imaginé que sería víctima de algo así, porque nunca me metí con nadie, no tenía problemas ni nunca los tuve, sin embargo estaba frente a una persona que no había visto nunca antes y me estaba exigiendo cosas que no deseaba darle a nadie que no fuera Li.

—No te preocupes, no imagines cosas que no son. No soy tan mala clase como piensas, no te exigiré ninguna clase de favor sexual. No me importa si sigues haciendo lo que tanto te gusta con ese niñito, mientras nadie los vea – dictaminó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Pude concluir que decía la verdad –… siempre que cumplas nunca nadie sabrá de estas fotos… no tengo que decirte qué haría con ellas si no cumples con tu parte del trato…

Me sentí más aliviada cuando dijo eso, pero seguía choqueada por su exigencia tan absurda. No tenía nada para defenderme y estaba a completa voluntad de ese tipo.

Un tumulto de gente se aproximaba y el sujeto, el cual aún no sabía su nombre, en dos zancadas y más rápido de lo que pude verlo venir se me acercó y murmuró, antes de besarme "que no hiciera un escándalo" y por primera vez en mi vida unos labios que no eran los de Syaoran se apoderaron de los míos y no me gustó ni un poco.

—Has que parezca más creíble. Abrázame – exigió él.

Contra todos mis deseos y anhelos tuve que hacerlo y abrazarlo. Cerré los ojos evitando pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y me llevé a mi misma a una dimensión donde a quién besaba no era él, sino quien me gustaba en realidad, pero no funcionó, esos labios fríos jamás serían los de Syaoran.

Comencé a escuchar a gente que vitoreaba y decían cosas alentando el beso y aproveché esa oportunidad y me alejé de él, tuve el impulso de limpiarme los labios pero pensé en que eso sería completamente contraproducente. Parpadeé cuando vi una figura que me era muy familiar mirando hacia donde yo estaba y quise creer que era mi idea, pero justo detrás del chico que me chantajeaba, vi a quién no esperaba que me viera nunca haciendo algo así. Vi a Syaoran mirando perplejo la escena y entonces lo supe porque ya llevábamos demasiados años "juntos" como para no saber cuando él realmente odiaba algo. Syaoran, después de que salió de ese estado de sorpresa, me dirigió una mirada de profundo odio que me congeló hasta la medula… y entonces supe… que lo había perdido…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, un gusto saludar por estos lados, espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que inicié y me dejen saber sus opiniones. Me daría mucha alegría recibir algun review.**

 **Hasta la próxima entrega.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Tal como había predicho, Syaoran no quiso escucharme. Intenté hablar con él durante las siguientes tres semanas, pero aparentemente él se había dado a sí mismo el objetivo de nunca dar conmigo, porque no lo podía encontrar jamás en ningún lugar, ni por los pasillos, en el comedor, tampoco en la tienda de la escuela y no estaba segura cómo, pero cuando intenté en distintas ocasiones esperarlo fuera de su salón, él se desvanecía haciéndome quedar como una tonta esperándolo; el mensaje estaba claro. Él no deseaba oírme.

A esas alturas ya todos sabían que Eriol Hiragizawa, el chico que me amenazaba, y yo éramos "novios". Cada vez que él se acercaba incitaba en mi la necesidad de cavar un hoyo y enterrarme ahí, para que jamás me encontrara, pero no tenía tanta suerte. No creo haber sido tan desdichada en mi vida como lo estaba siendo ahora. Cada vez que le pregunté por qué hacía lo que hacía él sólo respondía con una sonrisa que me hacía querer agarrarlo del cuello y asfixiarlo; parecía como si todo para él fuera una broma y no cuantificaba cuánto daño me estaba causando. Procuré nunca decírselo para no darle más poder sobre mí.

La distancia con Syaoran me dolía. Lo extrañaba y cada vez que lo veía a lo lejos hacía que me cuestionara si realmente había sido alguien para él, y que tal vez todas esas señales que me pareció ver alguna vez las había creado yo y mi vasta imaginación, eso además del humano sentimiento de buscar y querer sentirme correspondida por el ser que al uno quería.

Después de cuatro meses empecé a preguntarme si lo que había compartido con Syaoran había sido real. Hiragizawa seguía chantajeándome con esas fotos, que parecían ser la única evidencia de que lo que tuvimos Li y yo no había sido producto de mi imaginación.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar cada vez más rápido, y era lamentable aceptar que a pesar de lo que uno quisiera, el mundo sigue girando aún cuando uno no esté demasiado dispuesto a seguir ese ritmo, si no que por mera inercia se avanzaba.

Eriol, quién me exigió que lo llamara por su nombre, comenzaba a ser mi única compañía, aunque me costara admitirlo. Las amigas que tenía comenzaron a alejarse de mí y de mi apática actitud… y no las culpaba, yo también me hubiese alejado de mi misma en caso de haber podido ser posible.

Eriol en cada receso me esperaba sagradamente fuera del salón. Nunca me exigió nada, y el único beso que había tenido que darle fue ese fatídico día en el cuál todo comenzó hacía ya seis meses. Al menos podía creerle que era una persona que hacía valer su palabra, y si no fuera porque siguió amedrentándome con las fotos, podría haber empezado a pensar que se sentía culpable por lo que me estaba haciendo. Lo cierto era que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a tenerlo cerca y no mucho tiempo después simplemente acepté que lo de Syaoran y yo era algo que era parte del pasado y que había sido algo unilateral. Si él hubiese estado realmente interesado en mí, me hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarle lo que había pasado y cuando razoné eso decidí que debía dejar de alimentar las falsas esperanzas que pude haber conservado e intenté empezar a pasarlo mejor con lo que tenía, no con lo que aspiraba a tener. Me concentré en mis estudios, en los deportes y si Eriol era el único que, por razones que aún desconocía, quería estar cerca de mí a tal punto de obligarme para poder lograrlo, iba a aceptar su compañía.

Hiragizawa por lo que deduje, era una persona solitaria. Un día me dijo que él se consideraba "amigo de todos y de nadie" y comprendí a lo que se refería, porque aunque nunca lo vi con nadie de su mismo grado, parecía llevarse bien con todos. Eriol parecía disfrutar el jugarme bromas de mal gusto, decía que era "muy despistada" y no podía refutar aquella aseveración, porque seguía cayendo en sus jugarretas, hasta que incluso comenzó a darme risa a mí también, si trataba de olvidar el asunto de la extorsión – y realmente no podía - él hubiese sido una de mis personas favoritas. Reí con un juego de palabras que no entendí en ese preciso momento, pero que comprendí segundos más tarde, reí de verdad, como no lo hacía mucho tiempo. Nos encontrábamos fuera de mi salón y repentinamente, después de meses, vi a Syaoran Li a menos de tres metros de mí y reconocí el olor del suavizante que solía usar en su ropa. Me congelé, comencé a temblar. Él caminó frente a mi sin siquiera dirigirme una sola mirada y me di cuenta que cualquier avance que pude haber hecho a lo largo de esos meses, se fue directo al tacho de la basura. Su presencia hizo de pronto que me sintiera culpable de haber intentado ser un poco más feliz, porque había sido un intento realmente infructuoso y pobre. Todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, que podía clasificarlos entre un profundo deseo y el enojo propio de quien se sabe no correspondido, más bien conocido como despecho, se agolparon súbitamente en mí, y no supe cómo había sido realmente capaz de sobrellevarlo en esos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Hiragizawa lo notó y trató de acercarse, pero todo resentimiento que se había apaciguado con el tiempo acerca de lo que él había provocado, renació. Syaoran Li seguía doliendo tanto como hacía seis meses y si él no hubiese intervenido, probablemente todo seguiría estando bien nosotros.

Calmadamente fui al baño y me encontré con una chica de pelo largo y oscuro que me pareció de algún modo familiar, ella me quedó mirando extrañada y hubo algo que encontré en esos ojos que me hablaban de una autentica preocupación hacia mí, y sin cuestionarme los motivos la abracé y lloré lo que no había llorado en todos esos meses de tensiones acumuladas. Ella se quedó conmigo esa hora de clases y aceptó junto conmigo el castigo que más tarde nos dio el profesor por no aparecer a inglés sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa. El nombre de esa chica era Tomoyo Daidouji y resultó ser mi compañera de clase. Me sentí abochornada cuando recién después de ese suceso me di cuenta de que ella existía y me hizo percibir que por estar tan concentrada en mí no estaba notando cosas que tal vez podrían ser importantes. Tomoyo nunca preguntó qué había pasado y se lo agradecí.

El fin de año se acercaba a pasos agigantados y el sólo hecho de dejar de ir a la escuela era el panorama más prometedor en mi futuro más próximo. Eriol no estaría el próximo año y eso auguraba un mejor porvenir. Hiragizawa prometió terminar con la amenaza tan pronto llegara fin de año y quedaba un mes y unos días para que esa tortura acabara. Sabía que eran sólo palabras, pero no me quedaba más que confiar en él.

Tomoyo fue una luz en el oscuro callejón de soledad al cual estaba guiando mi vida. Desde pequeña no tenía una amiga principal, de esas que te acompañan incluso a hacer una larga fila para poder hacer un trámite engorroso, que te llevan las tareas cuando estás enferma para ir a clases y de las que hacen los trabajos contigo aún cuando sabe que es posible que tenga que hacer la mayor parte.

El año escolar terminó y Eriol finalmente se graduó. Sentí como el aire era menos pesado, el día era más brillante y era como si además me hubiesen quitado una gran mochila de los hombros después de haberla cargado muchísimo tiempo. Fue revitalizante ver que esta pronto a desaparecer de mi vida.

No podía creer cuán rápido pasó el tiempo y por lo mismo sentí que las vacaciones duraron menos de lo que dura un suspiro. A paso lento llegué a las tarimas donde estaban anunciados los cursos y los salones asignados a estos. Busqué mi nombre esperanzada de seguir este año con Tomoyo, pero comencé a pensar egocéntricamente que la persona que se encarga de la reestructuración de cursos tenía algo personal contra mí, porque justo cuando pensé que podía ser todo mejor, me encuentro de frente con la realidad de que no estaría con ella. Resoplé de frustración y fue inevitable que mi decepción no se manifestara en mi rostro. Iba ya resignada a mi nuevo salón de clases, medio cabizbaja, he de aceptar, cuando alguien me agarró de la muñeca bruscamente y repentinamente una voz que no reconocí del todo me habló.

—¿Estás decepcionada de que tu querido Eriol no esté este año? ¿O es que te molesta demasiado el que volvamos a ser compañeros de curso? – dijo Syaoran con altanería tomando completamente desprevenida.

Después de casi un año sin oír su voz que casi no reconocí porque sonaba distinta y más grave, y sin sentir sus manos tocándome, mi cuerpo reaccionó como si no hubiese pasado ni siquiera un día. Un calor impropio se apoderó de mi cuerpo, sentí como mi rostro adquiría una tonalidad carmesí y mis extremidades inferiores se debilitaron. Me encontré a mi misma hiperventilando, pero había aprendido a no dejarme en evidencia. Había adquirido esa habilidad después de haber sobrevivido a las amenazas de Eriol.

—Suéltame – exigí no deseando realmente que lo hiciera.

Syaoran me soltó la muñeca bruscamente y tan pronto lo hice extrañé el contacto. Lo observé mejor y había crecido por lo menos veinte centímetros desde que habíamos estado así de cerca. Él me miró desafiante y me regaló una sonrisa sarcástica que personalmente odié.

Desde ese primer día de clases, aunque estábamos en el mismo salón, no hubo más contacto y pasó una semana completa. Imaginé que así sería el resto del año. Verlo a diario hacía que el estómago me doliera como si viviera en una constante angustia y yo debía ser masoquista, porque buscaba encontrarme con su mirada que no tenía para mí un solo ápice de calidez. Eso pensé hasta que después de la clase de educación física, esa primera semana, la última hora de clases, Syaoran me acorraló dentro del vestuario de mujeres. Me había demorado porque había sido la encargada de guardar los materiales que habíamos usado en clases y era la única que quedaba en esas inmediaciones. Me asusté, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era miedo lo que su cercanía me causaba. Él me miró de una forma que había visto antes y juro que por un instante, cuando me levantó y se metió conmigo a la ducha que yo había abierto justo antes de darme cuenta de su intrusión, no comprendí que era lo que pretendía, eso hasta que pude percatarme de que él estaba excitado. El agua había transparentado mi camiseta blanca y se podía apreciar a través de esta mis pechos que él miró sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Él posó su mano en mi seno izquierdo y cerré los ojos al reconocer ese contacto. Lamió mi cuello y ascendió hasta acercarse a mis labios. Hizo alrededor de tres amagos de besarme, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se alejaba y me desafiaba. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Deseaba sus labios y sin poder aguantar más ese juego lo atraje hacia a mí y fue explosivo el sentir su lengua contorsionarse con la mía. Quise quitarle todo el aire a través de aquel contacto tan anhelado, no deseaba acabar con el beso y él en apariencia tampoco lo quería, porque me besaba con tan profundidad que la intimidad era casi tan intensa como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo, y fue cuando pensaba en eso que Syaoran tan mojado como yo lo estaba, dejó en evidencia el estado de su excitación que yo había podido sentir pero que verlo fue algo completamente distinto. Comprendí entonces lo que él quería; él no me iba a obligar, Syaoran buscaba que le demostrara con hechos qué era lo que yo esperaba que pasara a continuación y mirándolo sin siquiera pestañar una sola vez, considerando que abajo sólo tenía la ropa interior que no había alcanzado a quitarme, desvergonzadamente la corrí para darle el acceso que él, sin demasiada sutileza, había solicitado. El agua seguía corriendo y él en una mirada fogosa y un rápido movimiento, me invadió. Había pasado poco menos de un año desde la última vez y no sé si fue eso o él se había hecho más grande en ese transcurso de tiempo, pero me costó un poco acostumbrarme. Había perdido la práctica. Me afirmaba de sus hombros y con mis caderas ayudaba a que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. Traté de controlar mis gemidos respirando sólo muy agitadamente en su oído y la verdad no necesité mucho más. No estaba segura de si era por el tiempo que había estado sin él, porque era él Syaoran o la situación fue muy sensual, pero alcancé el orgasmo tan pronto sentí que él se abandonaba al suyo. Terminamos jadeando buscando aire y pude notar cómo él perdía vigorosidad, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Parecía como si su fuerza se hubiese visto disminuida después de aquel desgaste evidente de energía. Syaoran cortó el agua de la ducha y fue como si la magia de aquel encuentro se evaporara junto con esa acción, porque ambos salimos del transe en el que la lujuria nos arrastró y al menos yo recién entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en los vestidores de la escuela, a vista y paciencia de quien se le ocurriera entrar. Syaoran adquirió una expresión extraña en su rostro, comenzó a acrecentar la distancia entre ambos, se arregló como pudo, sin hacerlo demasiado bien y salió corriendo sin que yo alcanzara a decir algo. Me resbale y quedé sentada en la fría y aún humeda baldosa de la rudimentaria ducha, aún atónita por lo que acababa de vivir. Sin detenerme a estudiar la situación me di una ducha de agua helada y me vestí en tiempo récord.

El fin de semana, a diferencia de cómo había sido el flujo de tiempo antes de aquel más que inesperado encuentro con Syaoran, pasó lento. Lo agradecí porque aún no estaba segura acerca de cómo debía enfrentar la situación. Todo me indicaba que no las cosas no iban a cambiar, pero quería creer que si lo harían, sobre todo al notar cómo me dolía mi intimidad que hacía que fuera un constante recordatorio de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, tal como había imaginado en un principio, al llegar a clases temprano ese día lunes, Li, que era como había determinado que le diría a partir de ese día, aún sabiendo que yo había llegado porque lo vi mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, no se volteó. Tomé en ese mismo instante la resolución de cambiar mi actitud, ya era suficientemente malo que Tomoyo y yo no estuviéramos en el mismo curso como para hacerme las cosas más difíciles a mí misma. Estaba harta de la autocompasión. No me habían criado para ser una sombra entre la muchedumbre y yo tampoco me sentía demasiado conforme en lo que había terminado convirtiéndome. Ni Li ni nadie debían tener ese poder en mí.

Saludé a todos, y algunos que me miraron extrañados por mi repentino interés pero aún así me devolvieron el saludo, pero no le di la más mínima importancia a quienes me ignoraron.

Empecé a prestar más atención a las clases y a mis compañeros, quienes fuera de aislarme, me facilitaron la existencia al permitirme unirme a ellos. Era destacable como la vida se hace más llevadera si uno está empeñado en no creer que es una víctima de las circunstancias. Era un cliché y cosas de ese tipo me que perturbaban, pero cuando oía decir a la gente que "si la vida te da limones, has limonada" empezaba a comprender a cabalidad a qué se refería. Tenía un grupo de compañeros de curso con los que me juntaba y terminaba haciendo las tareas, eran tres chicas y el novio de una de estas. No compartía con ellos como lo hacía con Tomoyo, pero pasaba un rato agradable a su lado.

Ese día me levanté pensando en cuánto quería comer chocolate, pero al salir tarde de casa no tuve el tiempo suficiente para poder adquirirlo de camino a la escuela, por lo que en el receso les dije a mis compañeros que iría al negocio para poder obtener mi precioso derivado del cacao, pero cuando pasé por el corredor que estaba en el primer piso, que era un atajo para llegar más rápido a donde necesitaba ir, Li apareció de la nada y me arrastró hacia un salón que estaba en desuso. Corría el rumor de que ese salón se encontraba cerrado no por causas normales y era todo un mito escolar acerca de qué había en ese lugar; unos decían que habían frascos con animales muertos, otros que lo habían clausurado porque un chico había tenido un accidente y había muerto tras golpearse la cabeza en el escritorio y que la sangre aún podía verse, y el más irreal y descabellado era que esa sala no era normal y que al entrar se distorsionaba el tiempo y el espacio. Debo reconocer que el último y que pensaba que era el más idiota de todos, fue lo que más parecido tuvo con lo que viví en ese salón. Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando Li buscó mis labios. Su respiración se oía agitada y había tanta pasión en cómo me tocaba que apagó mis sentidos: el de alerta y el común. Él estaba excitado y buscaba que le correspondiera, y aunque me gustaba y quería, sabía en una pequeña fracción de moralidad que me quedaba, en una proporción de una a cien, que si daba cabida a que él hiciera esa clase de cosas cuando él estimara conveniente no me respetaría más. Traté de negarme sin hacerlo demasiado convincente me imagino, porque subió mi falda y sin que alcanzara a evitarlo, dos de sus dedos alcanzaron mi punto más sensible más rápido de lo que creí posible, anulando cualquier atisbo de reticencia que pudiera haber quedado en mi. Sus dedos me exploraron con maestría y dedicación y comencé por primera vez a imaginar si él en todo ese tiempo había estado con otra mujer. Herví en mis propios celos al imaginarlo en una situación tan intima como la que estábamos nosotros ahora. Conmigo no había caso; estaba enamorada de él y reaparecía para hacerme la vida más difícil cuando esta empezaba a ser más admisible. Li seguía hurgando en mi interior, haciéndome suspirar cada vez que sentía aquel roce acercarme al clímax. Él sabía lo que hacía y me hacia desesperar cuando estaba al borde de alcanzarlo y se detenía. Me encontraba completamente húmeda a esa altura, estaba demasiado estimulada y receptiva con sus caricias, y creo que él hubiese seguido torturándome un rato más de no haber oído el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso y el inicio de un nuevo periodo de clases. Retiró su mano casi al instante, sacándome de ese estado sublime en el que me encontraba, sin hacerse responsable de lo que él mismo había iniciado. Me dio la espalda para marcharse y no lo soporté, lo afirmé de la ropa y le demandé que se volteara, le exigí que volviera a darme la atención que me estaba dando no hacía mucho. Desabroché su pantalón y vi como en sus ojos la expresión dura y burlona que había adoptado desapareció para reemplazarla ahora por una de lujuria, que fue la misma que recordé de esa ocasión en el vestidor de mujeres y junto con eso y mis irrefrenables deseos de él… firmé mi propia sentencia…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por la recepción que tuvo esta historia y los buenos comentarios! Cada uno de ellos hacen que me motive a escribir más rápido, porque cuento con el tiempo (vacaciones de la universidad) y las ganas :D**

 **saku-princess:** ¿En serio? Ojalá que no se haya quedado sólo en un promesa... espero saber qué piensas de este capítulo ;)

 **Camili:** Jajajaja ¡tu review fue muy chistoso! No es mi intención ser cruel... pero a veces uno debe serlo... conseguí que me dejaras saber tu opinión, ¿ves? De verdad espero que el embrujo siga y no se termine... sé de primera mano cuan decepcionante es leer una historia que pierda su magia... y si, esta historia tendrá muchos lemon, espero que eso no desvie tu atención =X

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26** : ¡Hola! ¿Avanzó como esperabas? ¿Para bien o para mal? Espero que me dejes saberlo con otro maravilloso review en este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **roxelanali** : Lamento haberte provocado tristeza 8( Espero compensarlo de alguna forma con este capítulo... y si no, en los siguientes. Cuídate, ¡muchos saludos!

 **ValSmile** : ¡Holaa! Tiempo sin saludarte. Espero que todo esté bien. Qué gusto me da verte aquí también. Tenemos gustos medio parecidos jajajaja. En fin, todo un gusto, como siempre, obvio, en leer tu opinión, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. ¡Gracias!

 **kirkxD:** ojalá y no se quede sólo en un inicio interesante y que si te parece que asi fue, me lo hagas saber para compensarlo y remediarlo ;)

 **A todos quienes agregaron además la historia a favoritos y la siguen, muchos saludos también.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: referencia a situaciones de contenido adulto**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Li y yo no nos resistimos más y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se expresaran por nosotros y una vez que recuperamos el aliento él se marchó y me dejó sola en el místico salón, que de místico en realidad tenía muy poco. Efectivamente tenía frascos, pero no eran más que matraces amarillentos por el exceso de uso supuse, y sin ninguna clase de contenido en su interior. Habían también unas pocas mesas y sillas de distinto material al que usábamos en la actualidad, unos mapas que ya no servían y mucho polvo. Miré a mi alrededor una vez más con más detenimiento y todo el panorama sólo hacía evidenciar cuan bajo había caído. Me sentí indigna y primitiva al ceder de esa forma al placer físico que tanto había idealizado porque lo había conocido con él, pero no era lo mismo, antes no me sentía así de vacía y sucia. No merecía eso, y no era tan boba como para no saber que un pene podía conseguirlo en cualquier lado. El sexo con Syaoran era placentero en el ámbito físico, sin embargo en el plano emocional era devastador y mentalmente extenuante.

El Syaoran Li del cual había estado enamorada no era el mismo chico que me había dejado sola en ese lugar repugnante. Ese hombre ya no existía y lo ideal sería que lo aceptara. En teoría lo comprendía y lo entendía, pero hacerle entender a mi cuerpo que no debía reaccionar era algo completamente distinto. El olor de su ropa, la esencia de su shampoo, sus manos cálidas y esa apariencia descuidadamente cuidada hacían estragos con mis hormonas adolescentes. Luché contra esos impulsos y les gané más de alguna vez, escondiéndome de él, pero después lo lamentaba y era como un castigo que me imponía a mi misma porque luego me arrepentía, y entonces la respuesta vino a mí… si Li me gustaba tanto de esa forma, lo seguiría haciendo con él; lo utilizaría de la misma manera que él lo hacía conmigo, me satisfacerla sexualmente con él. Esa era una guerra de egos y dos podían jugar ese juego. Me empoderaría y recuperaría aunque fuera en parte el respeto hacia mí misma.

Y lo conseguí, disfruté cada ocasión en la que lo dejé con una erección que latía por atención, gocé cada vez en que le hice creer que iba a estar con él y que le permitiría entrar en mi cuerpo, más de alguna vez le hice pensar que le daría placer con mi boca y que recorrería con mi lengua la longitud de su miembro, y cada oportunidad que estuvo a punto de terminar gracias las bondades de mis manos y lo dejaba con los ojos brillantes y anhelantes por el clímax que se acercaba y que nunca llegó… Cuando su respiración se hacía dificultosa y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba me daba por pagada. Lo maravilloso de ser mujer es que nuestra excitación no es evidente y él definitivamente no era inmune a mí, y esa debilidad la había aprendido a usar bien. Aunque si es cierto que más de alguna vez el juego se me fue de las manos y terminé cediendo en el que yo llamaba mi propio lascivo juego, no podía evitarlo, la lujuria era intrínseca en mí. Por mucho que me concentrara y tratara de entrenar mi mente para que ni esta ni la razón no estuvieran dispuestas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de distinta manera. Él nunca reclamó el que lo dejara a medias, no obstante cuando ocurría, él era especialmente demandante y me hacía sentir en carne propia la frustración que experimentó cuando volvíamos a encontrarnos después, haciéndome pedirle que por favor hiciera algo con mi excitación.

El fin de semestre se acercaba de manera estrepitosa, y a dos semanas de salir de vacaciones de mitad de año escolar, apareció en la escuela de visita a quien no esperé ver nunca más: Eriol Hiragizawa y me estaba esperando afuera de mi sala y no pensé antes en cuan conveniente había sido su súbita aparición ni en cuan oportuno había sido, porque venía casualmente de un encuentro con Li que me había dejado un tanto disgustada. Eriol al verme sonrió y he de admitir que se veía bastante mejor sin el soso uniforme. Llevaba el pelo unos centímetros más largo y había reemplazado sus gafas por lentes de contacto. Chiharu, Rika y Naoko me quedaron mirando consternadas cuando me despedí de ellas con un gesto con la mano y les cerré un ojo en complicidad dándoles pie para que imaginaran lo que quisieran, y escuché que empezaron a comentar y a suponer cosas sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación, sin tener la sutileza de hacerlo cuando no pudiéramos oírlas. Nos dirigimos a la salida de la escuela mientras pensaba que nunca me alegré más de ver a ese sujeto llegar.

Una vez que nos alejamos un poco de las miradas de todos, le dejé saber mis dudas sin ninguna clase de anestesia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – interrogué.

—¿Contenta de verme? – preguntó él burlón.

—Tal vez no tan disgustada como debería – admití con pesar.

—La pequeña Sakura por fin admite que le gusto. Aunque sea un poco – se mofó él, al parecer contento con mi aceptación.

Lo miré y fue inevitable rodar los ojos ante su comentario.

—¿Borraste las fotos como lo prometiste? – expresé más duramente de lo que esperaba.

—No pensé que fueras tan incrédula – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

—No tengo razones para confiar en ti – respondí sin paciencia.

—Ni tampoco para no hacerlo… cumplí lo que te prometí ¿no? – contraatacó él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – insistí sin mucha serenidad.

—Te hará feliz saber que deserté el primer año de universidad. He vuelto – anunció orgulloso.

Pero aquella revelación y fingida altivez fue algo que sus ojos no manifestaron y lo noté cuando nos quedamos mirando prolongadamente. Un silencio tenso nos rodeó, y de pronto sentí una clase de tensión sexual que nunca se había manifestado entre ambos y fue cuando Eriol se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro y nos encontrábamos a una escasa distancia que permitía que sintiera su respiración y muy seguramente él la mía. Vi cómo aminoraba aún más el espacio entre nosotros y sentí sus labios rozar los míos por un breve instante, no me moví aún cuando sabía lo que él buscaba y me quede justo donde estaba, como si estuviera clavada al piso, su cercanía no me molestó en lo absoluto, pero si me sobresalté al oír una suave voz que provenía detrás de mí y me alejé raudamente de él.

—¿Sakura-chan? – me llamó Tomoyo.

Me volteé y me encontré con mi amiga que miraba un tanto dudosa de la escena en la que acababa de ser testigo.

—Ah… Tomoyo-chan… hola – saludé incapaz de sonar normal.

—¿Tu amigo? – preguntó ella suspicaz.

—Sí… bueno, no… él es… - empecé a hablar atropellando las palabras, pero fui interrumpida antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—Soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Mucho gusto – se presentó caballerosamente,

Él fue demasiado cortés y tuve un muy mal presentimiento al respecto. Usualmente no me daba cuenta de esa clase de cosas, pero fue evidente a mis ojos que a Eriol le gustó Tomoyo tan pronto la vio y lo vi casi escrito en su frente… y no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que protegerla de ese sujeto, aunque en realidad no noté nada distinto o algo que me indicara que ella se percatara del interés de él.

—Tomoyo-chan, ¿no es hoy miércoles? Pensé que estarías ensayando esa nueva canción con el piano – consulté rogando que no sonara como si la estuviera echando.

—Si, es que te vi desde lejos y pensé en saludarte porque no te vi durante el día de hoy, pero tienes razón, estoy un poco retrasada. Nos vemos. Adiós Hiragizawa-san – se despidió haciendo una breve reverencia y se encaminó a la sala de música.

Tan pronto Tomoyo se alejó y estuve segura de que no podía oírme retomé la conversación con Eriol.

—No, no te lo voy a permitir – dictaminé seriamente.

Eriol sonrió desvergonzadamente y ni siquiera tuve que aclararle a qué me refería porque él lo sabía.

—¿Y cómo lo piensas impedir? – preguntó curioso.

No tenía cómo hacerlo y como la única seguridad con la que contaba contra Hiragizawa era la distancia, y esta ya no era una barrera porque había vuelto, sólo me quedó una opción que sopesé fugazmente cuando lo vi afuera del salón; lo utilizaría a él para alejar el fantasma de Li en mi vida y al mismo tiempo protegería a Tomoyo. Di un paso y luego otro. Me paré frente a él y comparé mi tamaño con de él y no conseguiría mi objetivo con mi pobre metro sesenta. Hablé con un volumen bajo a propósito, para que él no pudiera escuchar bien y sin poder creerlo él cayó en mi treta, porque se agachó y fue entonces cuando voluntariamente lo besé empeñosamente. Si tenía suerte alguien que tuviera la lengua larga nos vería, y como los rumores se difundían rápido, estos llegarían a los oídos de mi querida amiga, y cualquier avance que Eriol intentara con ella, sería detenido en el acto por la misma Tomoyo. Me felicité a mi misma internamente, estaba orgullosa de mi propio plan, pero a la vez me dio tristeza el darme cuenta en la clase de persona que me había convertido, manipulando personas y situaciones.

El beso duró lo suficiente como para alejarme en busca de aire y Eriol me miraba exigiendo una explicación. Estaba mirándome estático: realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba esa clase de jugada.

—Me has neutralizado – admitió él aún sin poder salir del todo del asombro.

—No vas a perjudicar a mi amiga. No te quiero cerca de ella – le advertí.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo malas intenciones? – quiso saber él ya no altivo ni sarcástico, sino más bien lacónico.

No tienes idea de cuánto daño me hiciste o lo que provocaste con tus amenazas el año pasado. No te importó amenazarme ni amedrentarme para conseguir no tengo idea aún qué objetivo. No eres nada considerado y nada me hace creer que puedas ser una buena persona.

—Sakura… - intentó hablar.

—No, a Tomoyo no la arruinarás y no discutiré al respecto – dictaminé.

Eriol no discutió porque me notó iracunda, pero yo sabía que había algo como el que yo me interpusiera no lo iba a detener para siempre si de verdad tenía un interés más que pasajero por ella.

Sorprendentemente al día siguiente, tan pronto hice mi presencia en el salón, me abordaron mis amigas y otras chicas que no conocía demasiado queriendo saber los detalles sobre la aparición de Hiragizawa en la escuela.

—¡Kinomoto! Creí que lo de ustedes se había terminado cuando él salió de esta tortura obligatoria – dijo sin contención una chica que sólo reconocía de vista.

—¡Pudiste habernos contado que tenías aún una relación con él aún! – dijo Chiharu.

—¿No había quedado Hiragizawa en la universidad siendo el primero en la lista del ranking? ¿Está sólo de visita? – dijo una chica con la que había trabajado una vez de apellido Futaba.

—¡No sean así! Sakura quizás no tenía ganas de ventilar su vida amorosa con cotillas como ustedes – Naoko hablo con su típico aire sabiondo.

—Chicas, quizás Sakura no quiera hablar de esto, no la pongan en una situación incómoda – trató de apaciguarlas la siempre considerada Rika.

—Dicen que volvió porque te dejó embarazada en una visita hace dos meses – comentó sin un atisbo de sutileza una chica morena y pelo graso con la que nunca había tratado.

Todas se quedaron calladas ante la última pregunta sin tino y sólo solté una carcajada como respuesta. Las chicas me quedaron mirando sorprendidas pero luego captaron el mensaje escondido tras la risa.

—No se preocupen por un embarazo, no es posible… ya saben… cuando tienes por novio a un chico mayor tomas precauciones ante cualquier situación imprevista – les conté a modo de confidencia.

Afortunadamente sonó la campanilla que anunciaba que las clases comenzarían y eso me salvó del interrogatorio. Fingir que hablaba de esa clase de cosas con plena confianza me incomodó. Nunca compartí con nadie el hecho de que llevaba una vida sexualmente activa hacía años y el que de pronto todo lo asumieran fue sobrecargador. No le daría más importancia de la que tenía.

En el receso fui a buscar a Tomoyo quien estaba especialmente silenciosa y no pude evitar hacerle el comentario.

—Creí que me contarías si tenías un novio Sakura-chan, no es tu culpa, es la mía por esperar a que compartieras esa clase de cosas conmigo – dijo ella sentidamente.

—¡Tomoyo no es eso! – exclamé velozmente.

No quería que pensara eso. La verdad todo pasó más rápido de lo que creí y si no le había contado nada era porque hasta ayer no había nada que contar… no quería mentirle a ella.

—Eriol volvió y ayer nos reencontramos… - le conté lo único cierto de todo el asunto.

—Ahh, comprendo ahora – dijo un poco más contenta.

Tomoyo y yo conversamos de cosas triviales hasta que el receso terminó. Estar con ella sin pensar en maquinaciones, sexo y mentiras era revitalizante y me sentí realmente tranquila como no lo hacía desde hacía tiempo. Ella era lo único verdadero en mi vida además de mi padre y mi hermano.

De camino a mi salón sentí que Li estaba cerca. Mi olfato detectó su aroma uno segundos antes de que él pasara por mi lado ignorándome, provocando que mi sentido de alerta despertara, no obstante él no hizo nada más que mirarme de soslayo y pasar de mí. Encogí mis hombros y me mantuve rígida y segura. Él actuaba así siempre, así que no pude concluir si él estaba enterado del chisme del que era protagonista.

Al salir me encontré con que Eriol me estaba esperando. El que fuera un ex alumno y se le permitiera el acceso a la escuela no sabía si era demasiado conveniente, porque se aparecía sin que pudiera tener un plan a mano para mantenerlo a raya. Hizo una seña para que me acercara y no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo, tomó mi bolso y se lo puso al hombro, dejándome con la boca abierta ante el gesto. Al voltear para despedirme de mis compañeras me encontré con los ojos de Li, que miraban la escena sin ninguna clase de expresión. Desvió la vista y siguió su camino, adelantándose a nosotros. Mi pecho se contrajo ante ese acontecimiento y me dolió, como si me estuvieran estrujando algo… pero eso era lo que yo quería, ¿no?

Eriol siguió viniendo por mí pero le pedí que me esperara afuera. A esas alturas ya a nadie le parecía extraño verlo. Finalmente las vacaciones llegaron y me dieron un respiro. Dormía hasta tarde cada vez que no me tocaba hacer el almuerzo, y estaba tan contenta de no lidiar con la escuela que incluso hice mis tareas en los primeros días, limpié la casa a conciencia y ya a los cuatro días no tenía nada que hacer. Mi padre llegaría en dos días y Touya estaba ocupado en la universidad y sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Escuché que llamaban a la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a Hiragizawa afuera, esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

—Sé que no se supone que aparezca por tu casa y menos sin aviso… pero no tengo nada qué hacer. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? – preguntó formalmente.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba ni verlo, ni tanta formalidad. Lo miré buscando alguna clase de señal que me indicara que había un plan oculto tras su invitación pero no encontré nada. Su invitación me venía perfecta.

—Si, vamos. Espérame un poco – le solicité.

Fui por mi bolso, revisé si tenía mi dinero dentro y documentos y emprendimos rumbo hacia donde el camino nos llevara.

Eriol nunca había hablado demasiado antes, igual cabía considerar que las circunstancias eran distintas en el pasado, no olvidaba lo que había hecho pero al final él sólo había ayudado a apresurar lo inevitable, y quién sabe, quizás incluso me había salvado de un daño aún mayor. Él se veía apagado y me daba constantes evasivas respecto a su breve periodo en la universidad. Sospecho que fue para que no le siguiera preguntando cosas y mantener mi boca ocupada, pero me invitó un helado y dejándome claro que podía ser el que yo quisiera. Estaba tratando de terminar con lo que había pedido, porque tenía que aceptar que mis ojos eran más grandes que mi estómago, cuando vi a Tomoyo aparecer de la nada en la acera. Caminaba con pasos largos y gráciles, con la mirada fija al frente. Al verla me emocioné y no pude evitar llamarla y después de hacerlo, recordé a quién tenía a mi lado. Ella se acercó y se sentó con nosotros dejando en claro que no quería interrumpir nada y le dejé saber de manera rotunda que ella no era una molestia. Al poco rato observé como Tomoyo y Eriol se enfrascaron en una conversación de música, arte, fotografías y las diferentes marcas de cámaras réflex de la que no entendí nada. Saltaba a la vista que sus gustos eran muy parecidos y me sirvió en el fondo para valorar la situación, tal vez había sobre reaccionado con ellos. Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos y aun un poco reticente dejé que Eriol acompañara a Tomoyo a su casa porque vivían hacia el mismo lado, mientras que mi casa se encontraba en el lado contrario. Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia y él solo se sonrojó e hizo como si no le hubiese dicho nada.

Esa noche soñé con Li y tiempos mejores, y me permití a mi misma llamarlo Syaoran. Fue inevitable notar que mi entrepierna se había humedecido ante su recuerdo y fue aún menos ineludible el dirigir una de mis manos hacia donde fluía la evidencia de mi necesidad de él. Sabía que era una práctica por la cual no debería sentirme culpable, es parte de la naturaleza humana explorar el propio cuerpo, pero hacerlo memorándolo a él rozaba una conducta autodestructiva y entonces, después de aquel orgasmo vacío, supe que debía hablar con él y terminar las cosas de una manera que me permitiera a mi misma avanzar.

Las vacaciones terminaron y el profesor a cargo reestructuró los puestos en el salón, dejándome justo al lado de Li, a merced de la esencia con olor a limpio que desprendía que me llegaba directo a la nariz, como puñetazos. Li ya no me miraba con indiferencia, tampoco me ignoraba, al llegar me saludaba y se despedía al irse, si se me caía el lápiz cerca de él, lo recogía y me lo pasaba en la mano, cuando le preguntaba la hora alguien él me respondía. Me trataba como si fuera una compañera más y eso fue jodidamente peor que ser el blanco de sus miradas de odio. Yo era parte del paisaje… una persona más... su comportamiento no cambió y estaba completamente descolocada. Él ni siquiera refunfuñó cuando la profesora de biología dijo que debíamos hacer un trabajo en parejas y empezó a nombrar por lista y nos tocó a Kinomoto y Li juntos.

Al terminar las clases el viernes Li se paró a mi lado y me entregó un papel con su dirección, dijo que me estaría esperando y que no llegara tarde. Nunca estuve en su apartamento antes.

Después de armarme de valor, llegué a su apartamento. No vivía tan lejos. Golpeé la puerta y él me abrió a los pocos segundos de tocar. Me invitó a entrar y el lugar completo olía a él. Estaba enteramente ordenado y organizado, no había nada fuera de lugar y todo estaba en una correcta disposición. Debí imaginarlo, él era muy estructurado.

Nos acercamos a una mesa grande y me quité el bolso donde traía los materiales para hacer la tarea, pero él me lo impidió.

—No, espera, no te invité a venir sólo para eso – aclaró él.

¿No era por la tarea de biología que me había invitado a venir? ¿Entonces para qué? La incertidumbre y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

—He estado pensándolo, y creo que si vamos a hacer compañeros de salón por un año y medio más deberíamos hacernos las cosas más fáciles. Después de todo… no somos desconocidos – habló calmadamente.

—Sí, tienes razón. No somos desconocidos – estuve de acuerdo con él.

—Crees… ¿crees que podamos ser amigos? – preguntó él con un tono que denotaba una genuina timidez.

¿Amigos? ¿Amigos? Él y yo… ¿amigos? ¡No quería ser su amiga! ¿Cómo iba a poder ser su amiga si cerraba los ojos y me lo imaginaba desnudo? Mi respuesta se hizo esperar porque no sabía qué debía contestar.

—Obviamente que… podemos ser… amigos – respondí con tan poca honestidad que de seguro él la ignoró a propósito.

Esperé a que pasara un tiempo prudente para poder irme de ese lugar pero no deseaba irme a casa, aún así necesitaba huir del territorio de Li.

—Me tengo ir, Li. Olvidé que debía hacer la cena – me despedí levantándome de pronto de mi silla.

Él me miró extrañado y me acompañó a la puerta, nos despedimos y ya aliviada de no estar bajo su techo pude atender aquel nudo que tenía atorado a la altura de la garganta, que desde hacía rato no me dejaba respirar bien.

Llamé a Eriol y él muy dispuesto me dijo estaría en veinte minutos donde estaba yo. Al verlo no contuve una sonrisa de alivio, ni las lágrimas. Tampoco reprimí el beso ahogado que le di y que él, con los ojos cerrados, me respondió…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ah, no me digan nada... que yo misma me odio en este momento.**

 **Este capítulo no contiene lemon en si mismo, pero debía desarrollar la historia central asi que si se les hizo de alguna forma decepcionante y tedioso, por favor discúlpenme.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no les diré la cifra pero tan pronto veo cierta cantidad de ellos comienzo a escribir con una sonrisa en el rostro. No tengo capítulos listos, si no que de verdad tomo en cuenta sus comentarios e ideas.**

 **Kimi Deathberry:** tu review fue especialmente halagador ¡Nunca creí que perturbador pudiera ser utilizado en un contexto positivo! Gracias por seguir mis historias, me hace feliz saber que lees mis cosas... Actualizo rápido, ¿ves? Muchísimos saludos y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios.

 **roxelanali:** quizás si lo hizo, no se sabe mucho de él hasta ahora, pero tengo en mente un capítulo especial desde su perspectiva ¿te interesaría leer algo así? ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Saludos!

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya:** Respondiendo a tus preguntas, dado que en realidad este capítulo no lo deja entrever de manera muy clara, si Syaoran quiere a Sakura o no... ya lo sabremos más adelante, pero si puedo darte una pista que sale en los primeros párrafos de este capítulo. Ella hace una referencia acerca de si misma que bien puede aplicarsele a él también. Respecto a la segunda pregunta ¿Ya viste quien volvió? Pues si, Eriol no podía llegar e irse así como si nada, tienes toda la razón. Quién sabe que pasará con un nuevo lío que mencioné muy sutilmente. Estoy muy agradecida con tu review, espero haber respondido tus dudas y si tienes más o bien una queja, me dejes saberlo. ¡Cuídate!

 **ValSmile:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? El encuentro con Syaoran se dio... pero no de la forma en la que estoy segura que esperabas... ¡espero no te indignes! jajajaja si logré eso, puedes decirmelo mediante un review e incluso también por facebook. Fue un gusto conversar contigo. ¡Cuídate!

 **Camili:** Jajajajaj bueno sí, era dificil darse cuenta porque no dejé ni siquiera una pista acerca del mal sujeto que separó a Sakura de Syaoran. Espero que haya sido un factor sopresa positivo. No suelo inventar personajes ;) Muchas gracias. Me hace feliz saber que te agrada mi forma de narrar, es como el mejor halago que le puedes decir a alguien que escribe. Y si, en primera persona es más fácil y hace mucho más cercano al lector y al protagonista, es la idea... que se sientan como ella jajajaja ¿quieres ser usada por Syaoran? Uhhh jajajaja.  
¿Así que temes lo peor? Oh, niña... todavía queda un poco para que se resuelva eso... y es bien es cierto eso que dices... Syaoran no hace las cosas nada fáciles y comenzará a actuar más extraño a partir de ahora. ¡Nooo no te comas las uñas! Creo que tendré que bajar el nivel de intriga entonces, no quiero ser la causa de que anden mujeres por la vida con las uñas carcomidas y feas... ¡NO! aquello no puedo permitirlo _ ¿Te agradó este capítulo? Por favor, cuento con tu opinión... Saludos!

 **Sabrina Motorpsico:** Bueno, si, es cierto, no es demasiado explícita porque hay cosas que aunque tengo en mente no estoy segura de cómo las recepcionaran. No quiero pasar a llevar a nadie... pero te aseguro que con más de alguna sorpresa te encontrarás. Espero que este capítulo te deje con más ganas de seguir la historia porque a mi personalmente me ha encantado escribir sobre ellos. ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Ariadne0x:** No tengo inteciones de abandonarla, muy por el contrario, estoy motivadísima escribiendo. Probablemente respecto a lo que dejaste en el review haya algo más de cierto en tus creencias, no estás demasiado perdida jajajaja. Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. ¡Saludos!

 **A todos los que le dieron follow y adhirieron a favoritos esta historia, también muchas gracias.**

 **Como siempre, sus comentarios son mi sueldo :D**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: clasificación M (+18)**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Su saliva tuvo el efecto buscado, porque fue como un analgésico a la angustia que se apoderó de mi mente y que repercutía en un punto entre la faringe y la garganta. Había pensado en hacer lo que Li sugirió antes en su departamento, pero cuando él me lo dijo primero arrojó mis planes por un precipicio. Leí el mensaje escondido entre líneas, tras la palabra "amigos". Era para ponerle un fin a lo que fuera que tuviéramos y hubiese sido más fácil ser quien pronunció esas palabras que ser quien las receptó. Estaba tan abstraída con mis pensamientos que besaba a Eriol por impulso y quise tanto dejar de pensar que demandé más cercanía con él. No sentía lo mismo que con Li, pero me hacía sentir algo parecido a lo que se siente cuando estas bajo anestesia local. Me empiné y lo abracé y fue cuando él me alejó suavemente. No quería que viera mi rostro, así que escondí mi rostro en su pecho y permitió que me quedara ahí hasta que lo solté por voluntad propia.

—Muchas gracias por venir – susurré sin mirarlo.

—Si hubiese sabido que me recibirías así, hubiese llegado en la mitad del tiempo que me demoré – contestó él coquetamente.

Reí. Necesitaba eso, y él me lo proporcionaba sin esforzarse demasiado.

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? – consultó dudoso.

—¿Me contarás por qué estás de regreso? – respondí con otra pregunta.

—De acuerdo. Te contaré y tú me dirás a mí cuál es tu problema – concedió.

Lo observé cruzarse de brazos y buscar una banca. Estábamos en el Parque Pingüino, por lo que encontrar una no le fue demasiado difícil. Me invitó a sentarme a su lado con un gesto y yo obedecí.

—¿Sabes? Toda la vida pensé que era muy inteligente y todos me lo decían, por lo que comencé a creerlo en serio. Nunca estudié y sin embargo aprobaba con sobresalientes, pero al salir de este pueblo... Allá donde fui hay gente mejor que yo… infinitamente más capaz… y me di cuenta de que el nivel de dificultad era mayor al que creía. Traté de llevar la misma vida allá, sin estudiar y cuando comprendí que debía tratar de hacerlo como las personas normales, y me quemaba las pestañas estudiando hasta la madrugada y no obstante aún así fracasaba una y otra vez… simplemente no pude más. Huí. Esa es la verdad. No sirvo para eso y no pude con las expectativas que tenía de mi mismo – confesó sentidamente

Ahora comprendía el por qué evitaba hablar del tema. Sin conocerlo demasiado podía decir que era una persona orgullosa y un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Aquello debió haberle afectado mucho. No era nadie para opinar o decirle algo así que opté por responderle con mi parte del trato.

—Syaoran y yo nunca tuvimos una relación formal, que digo formal, ni siquiera normal. Eso incluye ese tiempo en el que tu muy oportuno, como siempre, nos encontraste. Él terminó lo fuera que tuviéramos hoy y me pidió que fuéramos… _amigos_ – solté de golpe y no pude evitar hacer hincapié en la palabra "amigos". No le di más detalles.

—Vaya… - acotó él.

—Si… vaya… - recalqué yo.

Eriol se acercó de nuevo y rodeó su brazo izquierdo por sobre mis hombros e hizo que mi cabeza se apoyara en él. Me sentí protegida y totalmente contenida. Creo que ambos lo necesitábamos porque sólo nos quedamos ahí, mirando a la gente pasar sin que una sola palabra perturbara la tranquilidad recientemente adquirida y tan necesitada. Me atrevía a decir que por los dos.

Mi relación con Eriol era casi platónica. Todas las chicas mencionaban la bonita pareja que hacíamos y que él parecía muy devoto, yo sólo sonreía ante los comentarios. La verdad es que él me gustaba en cierto modo, habíamos llegado a acercarnos más después de ese día, pero cuando Tomoyo y él se juntaban era como si mi existencia pasara a un plano astral. Me sentía mal por Eriol, veía en sus ojos que ella le agradaba de verdad. Nunca lo expresó, pero el poco entusiasmo que manifestaba era cuando hablaban de sus gustos en común, gustos de gente con veinte o treinta años más de los que ellos tenían. Aún cuando ya no lo odiaba, hacía como que no me daba cuenta sobre lo que pasaba. Creo que de algún modo retorcido quería hacerle pagar por el chantaje que sufrí el año anterior, y elegí seguir viviendo la fachada de aquella falsa relación que muy de vez en cuando y por breves momentos dejaba de ser ficticia. Compartimos más de par de besos en ese periodo. Sin embargo aunque Tomoyo parecía absorta y muy inmersa en sus conversaciones con Eriol, no había un solo indicio que me indicara que ella tuviera alguna clase de interés en él. Ella era muy hermética, a veces demasiado.

Por otro lado estaba Syaoran Li, mi nuevo flamante "amigo". Tenía que reconocer que él se esforzaba más que yo por esa "amistad". Sentía que cada gesto hacia mí era como restregarme en la cara que él no era alguien a quien pudiera tener. A veces sentía enormes ganas de gritarle todos lo que sentía por él, de pedirle disculpas si es que lo había lastimado y de rogarle a quien fuera que por favor me cambiaran de grupo para no tener que pensar esas cosas mientras se supone que debería estar ocupada aprendiendo contenidos formales.

Mis notas sufrieron una caída estrepitosa. Nunca destaqué demasiado en nada, menos aún en matemáticas y música y exceptuando educación física mi rendimiento era menor al del promedio, pero de igual manera aprobaba acomodadamente las asignaturas. Últimamente lo peor tortura era cuando entregaban los resultados obtenidos de los exámenes y los profesores tenían la manía de entregarlos en orden descendente, y la mía si no era la última me sentía agradecida, pero tampoco nada para enorgullecerse, porque era la penúltima.

Una vez que terminó la hora de clase, el profesor me dio una mirada desaprobatoria al revisar mis ejercicios y me citó después de que acabaran las clases ese mismo día. Estaba asustada, nunca era nada bueno que el profesor titular te llamara a conversar con él a solas. Entré tímidamente al estrecho habitáculo predispuesto para esos fines, y después de preguntarme delicadamente si tenía alguna clase de problema en casa que estuviera desviando mi atención de "lo importante y que era mi única obligación" fue directo y claro: estaba arriesgando repetir el curso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y sabía que estaba haciendo sentir incomodo al profesor pero era autenticas e incontrolables, y todos sabíamos que era rudo, pero que en el fondo era muy suave y entre sollozos le pedí si por favor me podía cambiar de salón. Me interrogó sobre si sufría alguna clase de abuso por parte de mis compañeros, y le explique que simplemente no me sentía agradada. Me preguntó serio si estaba segura de que un cambio de curso era lo que necesitaba para mejorar y yo fui enfática diciéndole que sí. Dijo que no me prometía nada, pero que haría todo lo posible, me sequé las lágrimas y un poco más esperanzada salí de ahí.

Me fui a casa a paso lento. Nadie me esperaba de todos modos así que si me demoraba un par de minutos más nadie jamás lo sabría. Anhelaba acostarme, después de llorar siempre sentía los ojos pesados y me daba sueño. Al entrar cerré la puerta y sólo unos segundos después, mientras me quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, alguien llamó a la recientemente cerrada puerta. Miré la hora y no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que fueran mi padre o mi hermano. Además ellos no tocarían, sólo entrarían. Extrañada abrí y me encontré con Syaoran Li en persona.

—¡Li! – exclamé sorprendida.

—¿Puedo pasar? – consultó con desalentada.

—P-pasa… – le permití el acceso nerviosamente, no entendiendo qué hacía ahí.

Él se quitó los zapatos y nos sentamos en los sillones. Pasados unos minutos ninguno hablaba, y le ofrecí un té, ilusionada de que aceptara para poder ahorrarme esa intranquilidad que sentía de tenerlo en mi casa, aunque fuera por un breve momento, no obstante no estaba de suerte, porque no aceptó. Miraba la hora en el gran reloj frente a mí, como si por estarla viendo todo el tiempo, la hora avanzaría más rápido, hasta que él interrumpió mi fijación recientemente adquirida.

—¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó con una voz nerviosa.

—No – respondí lamentando no haber sido más lista y haber respondido que sí.

Li se levantó y caminó hacia mí, se arrodillo frente a donde yo estaba sentada. Me incliné hacia la orilla de mi asiento de manera autómata, asombrada por aquel acto de repentina cercanía y quedamos a la misma altura.

—¿Li? – lo llamé por su apellido.

Algo le molestó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esa expresión en esos ojos, pero era imposible que no reconociera esa emoción en él. Sus ojos a veces me hablaban tan claramente...

—Li… Li… Li… ¡Eso es todo lo que sabes decir ahora! – expresó subiendo el tono de su voz, pero sin alejarse.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunté entre irritada y asustada.

—¡Pasa que no soporto que me digas Li! – exclamó iracundo.

—¿Cómo se supone que te diga entonces? – le contesté exaltada también.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que me decías Syaoran – murmuró apenas audible.

—Pero ese tiempo ya pasó…- agregué con pesar - Tú fuiste quien habló de ser amigos.

—¿Y qué más puedo ser si tienes a alguien en tu vida? – consultó colérico.

La distancia desde la que hablábamos no podía ser prudente. No era normal ni sana, pero ninguno de los dos se movía un solo centímetro. Debo reconocer que desde hacía un rato había dejado de oír sus palabras y sólo veía esos labios que se movían y me invitaban a besarlos, pero no quería volver a esa etapa donde ambos nos faltábamos el respeto asaltándonos sexualmente sin considerar la opinión del otro. Humillando al otro, así que simplemente se lo pregunté.

—Quiero besarte, Syaoran. ¿Puedo hacerlo? – le solicité con completa honestidad.

Nunca llegué a oír su respuesta pero si sentí sus labios gentiles sobre los míos. Era un beso de descubrimiento y reconocimiento. Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas acariciándome tímidamente con ambos pulgares y como reacción en cadena las mías se dirigieron directo a sus orejas. Recordé que a él le encantaba que lo hiciera. Abrí la boca y delineé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y recorrí su boca con ella. Busqué su lengua y una vez que satisfice mi necesidad de contacto con aquel húmedo órgano muscular. Mordisqueé su labio inferior suavemente y él lo hacía conmigo cuando era su turno. El filo de sus dientes en mis labios era peligroso y sublime: esa era la clase de beso que nos dábamos antes de que todo cambiara. Sin que lo deseara, él se separó de mí, pero no retiró sus cálidas manos de mis mejillas ya acaloradas por la súbita e inesperada emoción.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya y cerré los ojos. La situación parecía un sueño.

—Sakura… – habló el rompiendo la magia de ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con miedo.

—No te cambies de grupo. No lo hagas, Sakura… - pidió, aunque sonó casi a un ruego.

—¿Cómo sabes…? – consulté sorprendida de que supiera algo que no le había comentado a nadie excepto a nuestro profesor - ¿Estabas escuchando?

Me avergoncé y me alejé de él dándole la espalda. No era que me hubiese molestado que escuchara, si no que estuviera al tanto de toda mi triste situación, y que además fuera testigo de aquella desesperada petición que hice sobre el cambio de salón.

Syaoran se volvió a acercar y sentí sus brazos cruzarse a la altura de mi cintura. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en él… sentía cómo mi pulso aumentaba y lo sentía constante en mis oídos. Podía escucharlo. Me volteé y ambos volvimos a buscar un beso, y aunque ya me había excitado con el anterior, el sentimiento en este renovado encuentro de nuestras bocas era más pasional.

—Syaoran… – gemí en su oído al sentir su miembro excitado a la altura de mi estómago.

—Me gusta la forma en que mi nombre es dicho por ti – confesó.

Era obvio a donde llegaríamos por lo que lo solté, él me miró decepcionado por mi alejamiento, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que había ido a buscar sus zapatos a la entrada. A pasos torpes y entre besos efímeros y mojados subimos a mi habitación, que afortunadamente había ordenado hacía un par de días, así que el desastre no era tanto. Nos recostamos en la cama besándonos sin detenernos un solo instante, temía que si dejaba un segundo de hacerlo el momento se esfumaría. Él se mostraba más tímido de lo que yo sabía que era en realidad, por lo que estaba en mí infundirle confianza. Con mis manos comencé a acariciarle el pecho, y como sin querer, en un espacio que dejaron al descubierto unos botones de la camisa que se habían desabrochado, introduje mi mano para tocarlo por debajo de la ropa y me regocijé ante el contacto de su piel suave y cálida. Tembló cuando quité mi mano de la conveniente abertura de su camisa y me sujetó la intrusa mano antes de que lograra quitarla del todo, su mirada era suplicante, pero no cedí… tenía otros planes. Deshice el nudo de su corbata y me posicioné sobre él. Lentamente desabotoné su camisa y le di húmedos besos mientras descendía aventuradamente y cuando ya no quedaban más botones, seguí con el del pantalón. Agradecí que no llevara un cinturón. Syaoran me miraba expectante, y decididamente bajé el zipper, encontrándome con su erección apenas contenida por su ropa interior. Lo miré de nuevo y todo me pareció condenadamente sexy el panorama desde esa altura, el cómo me estaba mirando, su pose, su cuerpo, su excitación… entonces di el siguiente paso, y le pedí que levantara las caderas, a lo que él accedió sin tardarse. Le bajé el bóxer y el pantalón hasta quitárselos, y volví a la posición en la que estaba antes, frente a la enhiesta erección, que se encontraba totalmente expuesta para mí. Lo tomé con mi mano y él reaccionó con un pequeño sobresalto, lo recompensé con movimientos firmes y seguros y a él le gustó, pero supe que le encantó más cuando me acerqué aún más y lo miré sonriendo coquetamente, y una expresión suplicante se apoderó de su atractivo rostro, y aunque no lo hubiese pedido con ese mohín de deseo, yo tenía deseos de hacerlo y sin desviar mis ojos de los suyos, lo tomé con mi boca, humedeciéndolo con mi saliva, por lo que estimularlo con la mano se hizo más fácil. Intercalé mis atenciones con las manos y las fugaces caricias de mi boca hasta que él levanto las caderas y empuñaba sus manos constantemente como signo de cuanto le estaba costando contenerse y no terminar tan pronto. Leí en sus gestos agitados que luchaba contra el impulso de sostener mi cabeza y acabar en mi boca. Debatí si debía continuar con ello y complacerlo o si era una mejor opción detenerme, y después de unos breves instantes en los cuales por supuesto no detuve mis agasajos, finalmente me decanté por la segunda opción, después de todo no era tan altruista. Sin embargo no lo hice con un afán de dejarlo así de frustrado, sino que también necesitaba de él. Subí para encontrarme con su boca y lo besé con deseo, pasión y sin un ápice de disimulo de cuanto me agradaba todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, y él me abrazó y abandonó la sumisa posición en la que se encontraba para reemplazarme. Era mi turno ahora de disfrutar de sus consideraciones, pero antes se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, quedando totalmente expuesto para el deleite de mi vista. Si iba al archivero de mis recuerdos, en realidad muy pocas veces nos desnudamos por completo, por lo que guardé esa imagen imponente de él sin ropa y con su hombría en su máxima expresión en un importante lugar de mi mente. Él imitó mi juego previo de desabotonar con detenimiento mi camisa, haciéndolo tan lento que ponía a prueba mi paciencia, pero me pidió que me levantara un poco para poder desabrochar mi sostén, y no tardó nada en lograr su objetivo, aprovechó de quitarme la molesta camisa y el sostén arrojándolos al suelo, dejando mis pechos a su disposición. Los tomó con las manos y jugó con ellos juntándolos, separándolos y estrujándolos, y vi en esa sonrisa lujuriosa qué era lo que estaba imaginando al juntarlos con especial énfasis... Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para estimular mi pezones con su lengua y cuando pensó que había tenido suficiente de esa caricia tan deliciosa, que a veces era reemplazada por una succión exquisita, con sus labios los tiraba un poco haciendo que me doliera de un modo placentero. A esa altura estaban tan sensibles que hasta el aire que corría me provocaba suspiros. Dejó de atender mis pechos para seguir más al sur, levantando mi falda y descubriendo que mi humedad ya hacía traspasado la ropa interior, haciendo que fuera evidente a la vista. Creo que aquello produjo algo en él, porque dejó de torturarme con la lentitud de sus movimientos y sin mucha delicadeza me pidió que lo ayudara y me quitara todo. Accedí y me quedé ante él tan desnuda como había llegado al mundo, temblando como una hoja al viento ante el deseo y los nervios. Syaoran subió y se acostó de medio lado junto a mí, pasó uno de su brazo izquierdo tras mi cuello y buscó mis labios que yo gustosa le facilité. Sentí su dureza en mi cadera, tibia y suave, pero dejé de pensar en eso cuando con su mano derecha comenzó a tocarme en mi intimidad y como reflejo mi pierna izquierda se flexionó, haciéndole el acceso mucho más fácil. Sentí cada uno de sus dedos tocándome, recorriéndome. Estaba tan mojada y mi clítoris tan susceptible, que apenas y me rozaba con la yema de los dedos y me dejaba al borde de alcanzar la cúspide. Jugó conmigo y mis espasmos que eran incontrolables, hasta que liquidó su curiosidad de mi, e hizo cuando aún estaba inmersa en las sensaciones que sus dedos me provocaban, que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho y sentí su erección en mi trasero. No puedo decir que no me asusté, no sabía si estaba preparada para eso. Él se movió y sentí como se abría paso entre mis piernas, humectándose con la humedad que no era posible reprimir u ocultar. Comenzó a hacerme sentir su dureza y el contacto de su hombría con mí más que dilatada intimidad, e hizo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos para poder controlar aquella sensación tan abrumadora para no tener un orgasmo en ese momento, porque el poder sentir y ver como con esos ritmos movimientos se asomaba su pene entre mis pliegues fue demasiado. Syaoran dejó de hacer eso y me penetró sin que lo anticipara, por donde yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Solté un suspiro de alivio al ya no ser víctima de la incertidumbre de qué era lo que él buscaba, y porque ya estaba sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí. Con su boca me besaba el cuello y me lamía a instantes, con sus manos masajeaba mis senos y con maldad con su índice y pulgar me pellizcaba los pezones, y más abajo estaba siendo penetrada con suma maestría en un ritmo perfecto. No creo haberme sentido así de saciada en toda mi vida, y lo único negativo de esa posición era que no podía ver su expresión y eso era todo lo que me faltaba para abandonarme al placer absoluto. Nació en ese instante la imperiosa necesidad de ver su rostro, para poder comprobar si para él estaba siendo igual de maravilloso que para mí y haciendo muestra de una fuerza de voluntad que no creí que tuviera, interrumpí el momento y Syaoran me miró como si hubiese cometido un pecado mortal, al parecer el estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Necesito verte – le dije y él sonrió y asintió.

Él Iba a asumir la posición dominante, pero lo detuve, quería probar otra cosa, así que hice que se recostara y me posicioné sobre él, separando mis piernas e introduje su hombría sin titubear una vez más en mí, volviendo a sentirme llena de él. Me moví tímidamente al principio, buscando retomar el ritmo que tanto me había gustado y no tardé en encontrarlo, pero se sentía aún mejor, porque al estar en esa posición, mi clítoris se estimulaba al rozar la base de su pene y sin un poco de vergüenza seguí buscando ese contacto y alcancé egoístamente mi tan anhelando orgasmo, contrayendo mis paredes vaginales involuntariamente haciendo que sintiera aún más ajustado él en mi interior y no tardé en sentir que él se dejó llevar también, haciéndome sentir un calor interno adicional. No podía detener el temblor de mis piernas y sin realmente quererlo me dejé caer en su pecho, mientras sentía cómo él perdía paulatinamente la robustez, y luego lo liberé de mi peso y me dejé caer a su lado, había sido tanto el desborde de energía que sentía cómo me adormecía poco después.

Estaba sin palabras, acababa de tener una de las mejores sesiones de sexo de mi vida y Syaoran se encontraba a mi lado aún, durmiendo. Miré por la ventana y noté que era de noche. Tomé el reloj que estaba a mi espalda y ya faltaba poco para que fueran las nueve de la noche. Iba a despertar a Syaoran cuando escuche unos golpes en mi puerta y de pronto la situación de ensueño se rompió: estaba desnuda, con un hombre en mi cama y había olvidado que debía hacer la cena. Le grité más fuerte de lo necesario a Touya que ya bajaría, mientras sacudía a Syaoran para que dejara de dormir y todo fue caótico después. Tuve que vestirme rápidamente con lo primero que encontré mientras murmuraba a mi acompañante que se vistiera rápido y que no hiciera ruido. No había manera de que él se pudiera ir o salir de mi habitación siquiera, por lo que tendría que permanecer ahí hasta nuevo aviso, mientras resignada buscaba dinero en mi cajón donde guardaba mis ahorros para llamar a un servicio de entrega a domicilio. Debía aceptar mi culpa y compensarla.

Touya me dirigía miradas desconfiadas. Él me conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta que algo estaba escondiendo. Debo darle crédito por eso y agradecerle que no quisiera indagar más porque estaba cansado, después de todo una especialización no debía ser algo fácil. Cuando finalmente se retiró me apuré en subir a mi habitación llevándole a Syaoran un trozo de pizza que se tardó segundos en engullir. Al parecer estaba famélico.

No había más opción que esperar a que Touya se fuera a a la cama. Ni siquiera podíamos hablar, por lo que le sugerí que nos acostáramos y él aceptó. No sabía cuánto rato tardaría por lo que sólo me limité a abrazarlo y él atinó a cubrirnos y aunque estaba metida en un lío nunca me sentí más en paz conmigo misma.

Desperté en medio de la noche y busqué a Syaoran, pero no lo encontré, debió haberse ido en algún momento e inmediatamente lo extrañé, y lamenté no haberme podido despedir como correspondía y me di media vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo y de pronto comencé a angustiarme sin ninguna clase de explicación. Nunca hablamos sobre un futuro, tampoco nos dignamos si quiera a hablar del pasado y la falta de palabras ya antes nos había jugado una muy mala pasada. Él aún pensaba que tenía algo con Eriol.

Nunca antes anhelé tanto que el fin de semana pasara rápido y amaneciera pronto para poder ir a la escuela. No obstante, por muy temprano que llegué y por más que esperé, él nunca apareció. Tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente o subsiguiente. No llegó en toda la semana y nadie tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba con él y aunque estaba preocupada por eso tenía dividida mi mente en mejorar en los estudios.

Era sábado y ya la tarde había caido. Recordé súbitamente que Tomoyo tenía un recital de piano ese día y que me había estado hablando de él todala semana. Miré la hora y ya había comenzado. Me sentí pésimo por mi olvido y rápidamente comencé a vestirme más decente, si no podía llegar a tiempo, para ver la presentación inicial al menos intentaría llegar para poder ver a mi amiga, pero por más que intenté llegar no logré hacerlo a tiempo. Iba caminando cabizbaja y triste por haber olvidado algo tan importante para ella y supuse que debía estar en los camarines, así que me encaminé hacia allá, cuando de pronto me encontré con la imagen más extraña que pude haber encontrado: Tomoyo abrazaba a Eriol fuertemente, mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza con demasiado afecto. Sentí algo en mi pecho, una punzada, algo molesto. No me gustó ni si quiera un poco. Comencé a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de ver esa imagen hasta que choque con alguien que llevaba algo en sus manos que se terminó por caer e hizo un ruido estruendoso que hizo que todos se voltearan a ver qué pasó, así que antes de ser vista por ellos corrí tan rápido como podía hacerlo, hasta que quedé sin aliento y me vi en la obligación de detenerme. Jadeé en busca de aire y entonces la imagen de Tomoyo y Eriol volvió a aparecer. Traté de convencerme que aquello debía tener una explicación, pero no me sentía con ganas de escucharla. Se suponía que Eriol era mi novio… ¿por qué mi amiga lo abrazaba? Sabía que por mucho que lo pensara no llegaría a la respuesta, así que simplemente me fui a casa, no sin antes pasar por un chocolate gigante y con la mayor cantidad de calorías permitidas por los estatutos de salud.

Al día siguiente llamé a Eriol y lo cité temprano al Parque Pingüino y al llegar no había ni una sola alma en el lugar.

—Te advertí desde un principio que no quería que te acercaras a Tomoyo – le dije desafiante.

—¿De qué hablas? – preguntó él desentendido.

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero – dictaminé.

—Nunca dijiste que Tomoyo no debería acercarse a mi – dijo mirándome del mismo modo como lo conocí hacía más de un año y medio atrás.

—Este es tu verdadero yo. Ya me parecía extraño que no mostraras tus garras. Ya veo que te has recuperado de tu ego dañado – contesté con una sonrisa que denotaba la seguridad en mis palabras.

—¿Hubiese sido mejor que siguiera siendo esa persona que realmente no soy? Es que a ti te gustan así ¿no? Un tanto lentos, tímidos y sin mucho que decir – contestó haciendo una clara alusión a Syaoran.

—Con eso no te metas – escupí amenazante.

—¿Por qué no? Ah… ¿Es que has pasado mucho tiempo sin un hombre? Todos sabemos cómo se ponen de irritables las mujeres sin sexo y yo sé muy bien cuánto te gusta - soltó con cizaña.

Me acerqué con la clara intención de abofetearlo pero él detuvo mi mano. Nos miramos desafiantes mientras luchaba con él para que soltara mi mano y de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando como si no cupiese la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera pasar, me colgué de su cuello y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y lo sentí duro contra mi. Gemí y busqué más contacto moviéndome sobre su erección y él me llevó tras un árbol que debía llevar ahí más años que la ciudad misma. Me apoyó contra él y así, con ropa y en medio de un parque, con movimientos certeros alcancé un orgasmo tan rápido como había empezado todo. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

—Sakura yo… - empezó a hablar Eriol.

—No… no digas nada… no… esto no pasó. Olvídalo – solicité.

Eriol asintió creo que aliviado. Sin decir una sola palabra más me fui completamente desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero antes de irme alcanzar una distancia en la cual él no me pudiera escuchar, me volteé nuevamente y le advertí.

—Lo de Tomoyo es verdad. Si no te detienes me veré obligada a contarle esto – rectifiqué mi amenaza.

Eriol me miró pasmado y con una cara de horror que nunca le había visto antes y luego de decir eso, seguí mi camino.

Lo que no me esperé es que un poco más allá estuviera Syaoran con ropa deportiva mirándome con una cara de asco tal que tan pronto procesé sentí como si mi sangre abandonara todo mi cuerpo y morir en una lenta y dolorosa agonía…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿qué tal? No me demoré tanto como hubiesen querido jajajaja eso sí cada vez se me están haciendo más largos los capítulos. Espero que eso no las desanime 8(  
**

 **Ya estoy imaginando lo que querrán decirme luego de esto. Voy a esperar sus comentarios con temor...**

 **Como siempre, estoy muy agradecida con sus reviews, espero seguir contando con ellos.**

 **Camili:** ¡vaya review! nunca había recibido uno más dedicado y completo como el tuyo. Me hizo extremadamente feliz leerlo. Ahora a las aclaraciones... ¿satisfice tu placer culpable de Sakura y Eriol juntos en este capítulo? De algun modo extraño creo que si... y bueno si, Sakura está un poco OOC pero prometo rescatar su esencia... es sólo que ella realmente lo pasó mal sin su Syaoran y no sabe bien como sobrellevar las cosas y ahora si empieza a tener sentido el título, ¿no? la extorsionaron a ella... ahora es tu turno.  
¿Tomoyo y Eriol juntos? Quién sabe... mmm, no creo poder responder eso aún. Aunque tampoco pretendo hacer esta historia eterna ;)  
Sakura y Syaoran no hablar cuando pueden... ¿qué será lo que le sucede a ambos? ¿Mutismo selectivo y conveniente? Yo sólo diría que son inmaduros... ahh y bueno Eriol contó parte de su verdad al principio, pero aún falta la verdad que llevó a todo este enredo. No creo que Sakura le cuente a alguien todo por lo que ha pasado. No todavía al menos.  
Nuevamente agradezco tu apoyo, muchas gracias. Estaré esperando tu comentario antes de actualizar de nuevo 8(! A todo esto... ¿está bien que pregunte de dónde eres? ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima entrega!

 **ValSmile:** jajajaja ¡sí! has dado justo en el clavo: el desajuste hormonal adolescente se vive en este fanfic, como debo haberlo recalcado nuevamente en este capítulo con un lemon de tres hojas de word... no sé que me pasó, me entusiasmé demasiado parece.  
¿El cambio de Syaoran? He estado pensando en un capítulo que cuente su lado de la historia para dejar menos misterios y menos nudos sin desatar ¿qué dices de eso? y respecto a por qué Sakura se besa con ambos tengo una respuesta sensata y muy honesta... porque puede xD jajajaja ¿no lo harías tú? En fin niña, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que me dejes saber si te agradó o no este capítulo. ¡Estamos al habla!

 **roxelanali:** ¡Hola! ahora si hubo lemon, un poco largo creo jajajaj... ¿y cómo dejé la parte final este capítulo? Creo que me estoy volviendo maligna junto con Sakura... muy agradecida con tu constante apoyo, espero seguir contando con el... ¡Mil saludos! Hasta la próxima entrega

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya:** ¡Holaa! tienes toda la razón al pensar que soy mala, me encanta dejarlas con la duda y así chantajearlas emocionalmente para que me sigan dejando estos reviews que tanto amo jajajaja Creo que hice de las mías en este capítulo también, ¿no? dejándolo justo ahí... Muchísimos saludos, cuídate y hasta la próxima entrega.

 **kirkxD:** muchísimas gracias. Sí, por supuesto que es importante... cuando hay demasiado lemon al menos a mi me pasa que se me hace repetitivo y pierdo el interés... hay que ocupar ese recurso cuando es necesario y no abusar de él. Gracias por tu review, espero que me sigas haciendo saber tu opinión :D

 **Kimi Deathberry:** ¡Hola! Quizás entre las dos se hieran mmm aún no estoy segura sobre eso, pero algo dejé entrever en este capítulo. ¿Acoso? Por favor hazlo, tengo la pésima costumbre de dejar botadas las cosas y quisiera que me recordaran constantemente por qué no debo hacerlo ¿y estás conforme con lo largo del capítulo? cada vez se me hace más difícil contar la historia con menos palabras... y no olvido preguntarte ¿estás contenta con el lemon? lo hice lo más dedicadamente posible, sólo para ti que lo pediste jajajaja. En fin, no te aburro más. Muchísimos saludos y espero tu comentario en la próxima entrega. También a ti te extorsionaré con no actualizar hasta que lo hagas 8(

 **Muchos saludos a todos los lectores que aunque leen y no comentan pasan por aquí.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Capítulo especial: Syaoran

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: +18**

 **Capítulo especial: Perspectiva de Syaoran**

* * *

La posición de mi madre fue clara desde el principio: debía irme al extranjero y empezar a mi corta edad a valerme por mi mismo. Con eso no se refería a que debiera trabajar y mantenerme, si no que debía aprender a arreglármelas solo como parte de mi entrenamiento para endurecer mi carácter. Sabía que eso en China no era posible porque mis hermanas aunque la respetaban, me consentirían a pesar de las advertencias. Es la desventaja de ser el menor, y el único hijo de la familia.

Mi madre se empecinó con que debía ser Japón, en un pequeño pueblo, para que no corriera peligros. De todos los países del mundo… Japón. Suspiré y acepté la sentencia. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha opción.

No fue tan difícil empezar mi nueva vida allá. Al principio los problemas domésticos como que mis conocimientos en cocina eran limitados y por meses comí lo mismo, y odiar el arroz en oriente debía ser algo así como un pecado capital y yo un pecador de primera línea. Lavar la ropa con la correcta dosificación de detergente y no olvidar el suavizante, planchar y ese tipo de cosas me complicaron, pero con el tiempo llegué a dominar esas técnicas a la perfección.

La vida en la escuela era tranquila y las molestas miradas al principio al ser un estudiante nuevo y además extranjero, cesaban a medida que dejé de ser la novedad. Excepto para una chica que no dejó de verme aunque ya había pasado un año desde mi llegada. No comprendía por qué y no me gustaba que lo hiciera, me ponía de mal humor, pero había logrado con su insistencia que me fijara lo suficiente en ella como para analizar su carácter. Kinomoto, como se apellidaba, era muy alegre, compartía con todos a su alrededor y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, sin mirar a quien y de manera desinteresada. Era una persona que no podía ser real, y sin darme cuenta terminé observándola a diario, esperando encontrar algo que revelara su verdadera personalidad y comprobar mi teoría. No obstante aunque pasó otro año nunca vi nada que la delatara, y eso me crispaba los nervios. No podía ser que mi sexto sentido estuviera tan equivocado, por lo que mis anhelos de descubrir su verdad me hicieron especialmente sensible a su presencia.

Esas pavorosas obras que tanto les gustan en las escuelas organizar anualmente, se presentaba ese año como una maldita costumbre de nuevo. Había podido zafarme los dos años anteriores de una participación activa, y como karma por ello, me tocó el protagónico junto con Kinomoto. Tuve que armarme de paciencia para tolerar las constantes pruebas de vestuario, los cambios en las líneas del libreto que ya había memorizado, y los constantes y molestos ensayos… y eso que aún lo peor no lo experimentaba, porque que la obra finalizaba con un beso entre los protagonistas.

En los ensayos Kinomoto no me miraba directo a los ojos, y aunque practicábamos la parte final, nunca llegamos a concretar el beso, guardando ese momento para cuando no nos quedara más opción que hacerlo. Llegado ese momento sentí la presión de que todo el esfuerzo de mis compañeros y de todos se compensara, y deseé hacerlo bien, así que puse todo de mi parte para hacerlo creíble. Tuvimos que besarnos delante de todo ese público, no sin antes mirarnos profundamente a los ojos por un momento que me pareció eterno, y sólo entonces descubrí por primera vez el verde tan intenso y particular de sus orbes. Quedé embelesado. Nunca me había dado el tiempo de mirarla realmente, y de un instante a otro besarla se me hizo lo más fácil del mundo, lejos de lo que pensé en un principio. Nadie se percató de lo que pasó en ese instante, ya que si alguien lo hizo sólo lo atribuyó a la interpretación de los personajes. Oía los aplausos alrededor, pero yo sol podía pensar en sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y en ese beso que nos acabábamos de dar.

Los días pasaron y Kinomoto rehuía de mi mirada, lo que era irónico, dado que se la había pasado mirándome por dos años, y ahora que yo finalmente quería que lo hiciera, me evitaba. Hasta que un día nos tocó llegar más temprano a ambos, porque fuimos los designados para ordenar el salón. Ella me saludó como lo hace a diario con todos a todos, dándome los buenos días con una sonrisa en sus labios. No había realmente nada que dijera que yo fuera de algún modo distinto para ella y me pregunté si había sido parte de mi imaginación las supuestas miradas hacia mi persona, cuando sin aviso previo ella de pronto se tropezó y cayó. Su caída había sido graciosa, no había sido de riesgo y sin embargo a mi no se me hizo ni si quiera un poco divertido. Rápidamente fui hacia donde ella estaba y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella sonriendo aceptó mi ayuda y sin desearlo la levanté con más fuerza de la que calculé porque ella era más liviana de lo que pensé y terminó de una forma extraña aterrizando en mi pecho. Ella no dejó de sonreír e hizo el amago de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero yo no la dejé. Me dirigió una mirada curiosa y nos sostuvimos la mirada de la misma forma que lo habíamos hecho en la obra. Ella se acercó un poco, yo también lo hice. Estábamos probando los límites y ambos los transgredimos cuando buscamos los labios del otro acabando con la distancia al mismo tiempo. Ese fue nuestro primer beso dado por voluntad propia, después de eso no desperdicié oportunidades para volver a hacerlo. Me gustaba mucho la sensación que me provocaba y me costaba recordar constantemente que no debía curvar mis labios, porque una sonrisa se me formaba sin que lo deseara en realidad en momentos que no lo ameritaban realmente.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y sin que me diera cuenta la extraña relación que tenía con Kinomoto perduró. De hecho, cuando estábamos a solas nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres de pila. Tampoco era que habláramos mucho, creo que más por mi causa que por la de ella, no obstante nuestros besos maduraron a medida que nos hacíamos expertos en la materia, y terminé sintiendo mucho más de lo que inicialmente ocasionaban, además el que ella se estuviera desarrollando y adquiriendo volumen en lugares donde antes no había nada, mermaba mi autocontrol. Ella se hacía día a día más hermosa y mis hormonas lo percibían, pero no me atrevía a hacer más hasta que un día ella pasó a llevarme la entrepierna sin querer, percatándose de que esta había adquirido tamaño. Me preguntó curiosa y tímida el por qué, y yo aún más avergonzado que ella le expliqué, y ella asintió comprensivamente. No pensé que sucedería nada más, pero ella me sorprendió, porque segundos después sentí su mano por encima de mis pantalones. No me enorgullezco de lo rápido que terminé en esa oportunidad, pero después de eso el siguiente paso se hizo extremadamente sencillo. Llegamos a conocernos bien. Demasiado bien, pero no tanto como pensaba, porque nuestras sesiones de onanismo dejaron de ser lo mismo después de que tuvimos nuestra primera vez. Fue extraño, rápido y no tan bueno como imaginé, tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas expectativas pero cuando lo volvimos a hacer un momento después con menos nervios y un poco más de conocimiento supe que no podría detenerme jamás. Estaba tan entusiasmado y con tantas endorfinas que terminé hablando con Sakura ese día más de lo que había hablado con ella en años.

Ella aunque vivía con su padre y su hermano, pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Me llamaba la atención ese hecho. Nunca parecía quejarse y no parecía ser de las personas a las que le gustara disfrutar de la soledad, pero me atrevo a decir que aprovechamos y abusamos de esa libertad que ambos teníamos. Sospeché que si tal vez ella no estuviera tan sola, Sakura no me habría dado en su vida la cabida que yo sabía que tenía.

Nadie hacía conjeturas sobre nosotros y era la idea en realidad la idea, pero me costaba permanecer en mi papel indiferente cuando ella necesitaba alguna cosa. Llegué a apreciar los momentos que pasaba con ella estuviéramos teniendo sexo no.

En preparatoria la sorpresa que me llevé al llegar fue desagradable porque ella y yo ya no seríamos compañeros y aunque no lo expresé sentí mucha ira y más cuando noté la mirada de decepción de ella. Traté de darle ánimos aún cuando yo no me sentía muy feliz tampoco y procuré aclararle que eso no interferiría entre nosotros.

Su falta se hacía notar, extrañaba poder observarla mientras trataba de resolver ejercicios de los que era evidente que no entendía nada, quedarla viendo cuando ella no se daba cuenta, ver cómo su mente divagaba mientras miraba por la ventana totalmente ensimismada y me hacía cuestionarme en qué estaría pensando… a veces me gustaba fantasear en que yo era parte de esos pensamientos dispersos.

La consecuencia de echarla de menos era que en los cortos recesos necesitaba de ella. Aprovechaba al máximo cada segundo a su lado para poder tolerar las siguientes horas sin Sakura. A veces las cosas se me iban de las manos, en realidad a ambos. Ella no era mucho de tomar la iniciativa como yo, pero cuando se atrevía no había nadie que pudiera detenerla y ella al explicarle que no podía verla esa tarde por unas tareas, vi un dejo de decepción en sus ojos y no me gustó. Ese día no podía hacer mucho para solucionar ese imprevisto, pero procuraría que no volviera a ocurrir. No sé que hizo que ella se terminara percatando de mi erección, pero lo hizo y lo que se desencadenó luego no lo esperé. Ella se excitó. En mi eso no era novedad, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo y ella buscó su propio alivio y lo consiguió, pero yo no alcancé. No podía creer que tendría que quedarme con esa erección, pero ya me ocuparía de ella.

Volví tardes a clases y tuve que aceptar la llamada de atención de mi profesora de biología. Durante toda la clase pensé en lo decepcionante que fue tener que encargarme yo mismo de mi problema. No era una práctica tan habitual en mí, porque no lo necesitaba, pero también a eso le sumaba la expresión de frustración de ella al saber que esa tarde no iría a su casa y entonces decidí que si iría a su casa, no me quedaría todo el tiempo que acostumbraba pero cualquier momento era significativo si lo compartía con ella. Salí más animado de clases ante la perspectiva de poder estar con Sakura.

Mientras caminaba vi un grupo de personas que aplaudía y ovacionaban. No me llamó la atención, pero vi el color una cabellera que conocía bien. Miré de nuevo y me pareció ver a Sakura con un chico, no podía estar equivocado pero lo deseé con ganas. Me acerqué y vi que ella lo abrazaba. Miré con horror la escena, no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero mis ojos no me engañaban. Era ella junto a un hombre que no era yo… y nunca nada me hubiese podido preparar para lo que sentí en ese momento. Sentí odio, rabia y decepción porque jamás sopesé la opción de que ella pudiera hacerme algo así. Nosotros no éramos novios, no teníamos un compromiso tácito tampoco, pero yo todo el tiempo pensé que había un acuerdo de exclusividad entre nosotros… porque yo no necesitaba a nadie más, pero no pensé en que ese era yo y no ella. Sakura notó que yo la estaba mirando y vi el desasosiego en su mirada y por primera vez en desde que todo había comenzado… no me importo.

Ella intentó buscarme, lo sabía. Sin embargo a mi no me interesaban sus motivos. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque en el fondo yo no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con eso, pero traté de convencerme a mí mismo. A ella se le veía más apagada y lo sabía porque aunque ella no me veía a mi yo si la veía a ella. Era como una maldición el que por donde fuera me la encontrara. Ella no se daba cuenta porque era muy distraída, y aquello me permitía poder pasar desapercibido a sus ojos. Agradecí que no fuéramos compañeros en ese minuto, porque sería difícil estar en el mismo espacio que Sakura.

Poco después era un secreto a voces que ese ella era novia de ese sujeto. Cada vez que lo oía me daban ganas de arrojar mi escritorio por la ventana y cuando los veía era como si me echaran limón en la herida recién hecha.

Un día estaba tan abstraído que no me percaté que Sakura estaba delante de mí, y no me quedó más opción que pasar por delante de ella. Sentir esa fragancia que ella expelía invadiendo mis pulmones fue como he leído que describen los drogadictos rehabilitados que vuelven a recaer: intoxicarte, sublime y que llenó un vacío existente en el alma y la extrañé.

Después de aquel encuentro fui más cauto. No deseaba volver a sentir eso, porque me sentí débil y mi decisión de no querer oírla se ablandó.

El año terminó y yo pasé las vacaciones con mi familia. Me cuestioné seriamente si debería volver a Japón. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo allá y sabía que mi madre podía reconsiderar su decisión, pero cuando me reuní con ella para solicitarlo, me arrepentí inexplicablemente y no dije una sola palabra sobre el asunto.

El segundo año de preparatorio comenzó y busqué mi apellido y mi salón. No tardé en notar que justo arriba de mi estaba el nombre de ella… maldije mi suerte y me encaminé a mi nuevo salón, rogando que nos dejaran en los extremos opuestos, y entonces la vi caminar a paso lento y no supe qué pero me irritó una enormidad verla caminar como si fuera al matadero. ¿Tanto le desagradaba el que estuviéramos en el mismo salón? ¿O era porque su estúpido y demasiado alto novio ya no estaba más? No lo pude soportar y después de muchos meses le volví a hablar y aunque no lo había planeado la volví a tocar. Sentí un hormigueo en mi mano y mis latidos aumentar al instante. Comprendí que yo estaba completamente vulnerable aún ante ella. Me molestó demasiado que esos meses alejados no me hicieran más fuerte contra Sakura y pensé toda esa semana en ese efecto que ella seguía teniendo sobre mí.

Luché contra los sentimientos encontrados que tenía con ella toda la semana, hasta el viernes, cuando después de la clase de educación física la vi entrar al vestidor de mujeres luego de terminar su misión como encargada de esa semana de guardar los implementos usados en la clase. Las demás ya se habían ido. A decir verdad, ella se había demorado demasiado, como si no estuviera realmente concentrada en lo que hacía, así que sin que nadie me viera me atreví a traspasar ese sitio que para todos los efectos estaba prohibido para el género masculino. Vi a Sakura abrir la llave de la ducha y sólo estaba con ropa interior y una camiseta. Tuve una visión perfecta de sus piernas y de pronto recordé lo que me gustaba que me rodeara con ellas cuando teníamos sexo. El demonio de la lujuria se posesionó de mi cuerpo y sin pensar más en las consecuencias la llevé a la ducha donde ambos nos mojamos. Debatí si debía besarla o no y finalmente no tuve nada más que aceptar cuando Kinomoto dictaminó la última palabra y volví a sentir exactamente lo mismo que antes. Fue como un déjà vu. Y me entregué a ese deseo reprimido. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirme luego, pero no pensé que tan pronto terminara lo haría. Me sentí completamente asqueado por la situación y escapé de ella, huí de mi… evadí los sentimientos que se removieron dentro de mí y de lo extremadamente explosivo que fue ese reencuentro.

¿Lo peor de todo? Tras esa situación que vivimos ella parecía estar como siempre. Incluso mejor que nunca… y la odié. Se las había arreglado para obtener amigos y en cosa de segundos lo consiguió. No le costaba nada llegar a la gente; mientras que yo aún tenía que repasar mentalmente las posibles respuestas apropiadas para una simple conversación rutinaria.

Sakura nunca había suscitado ese sentimiento de odio y atracción en mí, y no sabía cómo lidiar con esa mezcla, podía con uno solo una a la vez. Cada movimiento que hacía me enervaba, cada vez que oía su risa me irritaba, cada vez que la encontraba mirándome me exasperaba. Fuese como fuese su presencia evidentemente no pasaba inadvertida para mí y la aborrecía por eso. Sin embargo cuando no la tenía frente a mí, ante la menor evocación de su recuerdo me provocaba una dolorosa y punzante erección.

En uno de mis intentos para no encontrarme con ella, logré dar con la sala que es el mayor misterio de la escuela. Todos hablaban de ella, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada distinto a sólo especular y hablar sandeces. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y forcejeé un rato la cerradura con una llave de las mías que afortunadamente e inexplicablemente entró, y después de intentarlo sentí como el seguro cedió. Estaba a penas colocando un pie en el lugar cuando logré oír a alguien caminando por ahí cerca, haciéndoseme raro porque no solía ser demasiado frecuentado ese sector y me escondí dentro, para que nadie me viera, entreabrí la puerta un poco para ver quién fue esa persona que me dio ese susto y entonces supe que no podía ser una coincidencia el que fuese la persona que menos quería ver la que estaba a pocos metros de mi. No sé bien por qué lo hice, aunque si lo sabía a la vez, pero de lo que no estoy seguro es de cómo tuve el valor para hacerlo. Abrí definitivamente la puerta y en unos cuantos pasos secuestré a Sakura hacia esa sala infame y la besé, lo hice tal como quería hacerlo, como tanto tiempo me negué a aceptarlo y la respuesta de mi cuerpo a su presencia fue la esperada. Ella no respondía como yo buscaba que lo hiciese, pero tampoco era que se negara del todo. Al parecer ella estaba librando una batalla interna, tal como me pasaba a mí, pero por otro lado no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, y me rendí al impulso y las ganas de tocarla. Me volví loco de deseo al comprobar que su cuerpo respondía velozmente a mis caricias y me sentí poderoso de pronto porque ella estaba en un estado en el que estaba completamente entregada a lo que yo decidiese hacer y fue hipnótico para mi también el saber que era yo y no otro el que estaba así con ella. No estuve seguro de si ella había escuchado que el receso había terminado, pero en lo que respectaba a mí, lo había oído y lo agradecí porque me sacó de ese transe en el que me encontré sin siquiera haberlo notado. Dejé de hacer lo que hacía y me encaminé de vuelta al salón, pero no llegué muy lejos, porque Sakura me afirmó de la ropa y muy segura de sí misma me exigió que terminara lo que había empezado, despojándome de la seguridad que me brindaban mis pantalones y mirándome profunda y necesitadamente. En ese momento supe que haría lo que ella me pidiese que hiciera, pero también me di cuenta de que ella al igual que yo con ella, era condescendiente conmigo, y me iba a aprovechar de eso.

La entrega fue mutua, tanto así que llegué a sentir temor de volver a caer en su embrujo. Había sido tan pasional como el primer reencuentro pero además fue peligrosamente parecido a las cosas antes de que ella decidiera estar con alguien más. Me asusté y volví a huir, puse toda la distancia emocional en aquel impúdico acto físico. No quería volver a ser dañado y la dejé sola en ese lugar con un sentimiento de culpabilidad carcomiéndome el alma.

No obstante, había vuelto a recaer. Obtener el placer de ella y con ella era adictivo para mi, y para Sakura también lo era. Empezamos a luchar contra aquel predominante impulso sexual y era duro admitir que ella era más fuerte que yo. Se hizo buena en el arte del escapismo y se convirtió en una maestra en la técnica de jugar con las expectativas, para ser más claro, las mías.

Las cosas anduvieron de ese modo extraño por un tiempo. Era un juego peligroso, como la ruleta rusa. Nadie entendía como alguien se presta voluntariamente para jugar algo así, de hecho yo mismo me lo cuestioné en alguna oportunidad y sin embargo yo me encontraba apuntándome con un revólver y ella era la bala. Absurdo.

Llegué al salón a recoger mis cosas, había tardado porque pasé al baño y pude oír a las amigas de Sakura hablar hiperventiladamente. Hablaban de ella, para ser precioso y mencionaron un nombre que pensé que ya no tendría que volver a oír: Eriol Hiragizawa estaba de vuelta y Sakura se había ido con él. Justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ir peor.

Al día siguiente me arrepentí de haber puesto un pie en el salón tan pronto entré. Escuché cómo interrogaban a Sakura sobre Eriol hasta que una chica mencionó un embarazo y la posible paternidad de Eriol y una visita hacía dos meses. Me quedé congelado. Nunca sopesé que ella pudiera estar acostándose conmigo y con él al mismo tiempo y me vi sobrepasado por un sentimiento que ya conocía: la traición. Volví a sentirme traicionado y lastimado y aquel hoyo en el pecho que sentí se hizo más grande cuando ella se rió y comentó con completa seguridad que aquello no era cierto, que habían métodos para evitarlo. Se me revolvió el estómago y me sentí enfermo de pronto ante el recuerdo de cuando fuimos a Tokio para conseguir sus pastillas anticonceptivas, ya que no podíamos hacerlo en Tomoeda porque alguien podría enterarse. La timidez y lo acomplejados que estábamos ambos no eran parte que ella representaba en ese momento, cuando hablaba con toda confianza sobre su vida sexual activa. Con Hiragizawa.

Entonces me rendí. No quise pelear más. No quería quererla más, no deseaba odiarla tampoco. Sólo anhelé poder extirparla de mi alma, de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mi corazón.

En las vacaciones me mentalicé para empezar a actuar distinto y lo más civilizadamente que pudiera, por lo que cuando quedé sentado justo a su lado no hice ningún aspaviento, e intenté pensar que a mi lado sólo estaba una compañera más y de cierto modo resultó. La trataba con incluso más cortesía de la que trataba a los demás. Incluso sospechosamente amable, pero era absolutamente necesario, aunque las circunstancias seguían jugándome malas pasadas al tener que incluso hacer trabajos juntos. Al finalizar la semana le entregué mi dirección. Nunca la llevé ahí a mi departamento, pero en su casa habían demasiados recuerdos que no me sentía con ánimos de enfrentar. No deseaba comprobar mi fortaleza cuando apenas y me estaba armando una forma adecuada y madura de sobrellevar las cosas. Lo de ser masoquista no había resultado y ya lo había comprobado.

Ella llegó a mi departamento, y yo que al ver que estaba cerca de la hora que ella dijo que llegaría, me encontraba cerca de la puerta e inmediatamente le abrí. Intentó comenzar de inmediato con los deberes pero antes la detuve y le pedí que fuéramos amigos. No fue mi idea su reticencia a mi petición, a ella no le gustó, pero no le hice ningún comentario al respecto. Al poco rato vi como me mentía acerca de tener que irse, ella se sentía descompuesta, lo podía asegurar, así que dejé que se fuera sin retenerla más tiempo.

Mi madre me llamó y me informó que una de mis hermanas en un viaje se había enfermado. Me dijo que no era nada grave, y que se recuperaba favorablemente, y que sólo me lo contaba porque no debía faltar a su palabra cuando le pedí, antes de marcharme por primera para venir aquí, que cuando pasara algo debía contármelo. Lo agradecí y decidí ir a Hong Kong en un viaje express. Iba a informárselo al profesor titular cuando oí una conversación entre él y una voz que yo conocía muy bien. Sakura se encontraba con él y hablaban de su compleja situación en los estudios. Había notado que ella no estaba rindiendo pero no me hizo gracias saber que su condición en lo académico era peor de lo que había supuesto, y me sentí peor cuando la oí llorar pidiéndole al profesor que la cambiara de grupo. Volví a sentir un hoyo en mi pecho al saber que ella estaba sufriendo de verdad porque aquella fue la primera vez que la oí llorar. Ese fue un llamado de auxilio de su parte y lamenté que estuviera pasándolo tan mal. Me di cuenta de que no había notado nada extraño en su conducta y que ella fuera de lo que pensé, si podía ocultar bien sus problemas.

La seguí a casa, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó que yo caminaba nada disimuladamente un par de metros más atrás. Sus pasos eran lentos y me hacía pensar que para mover un pie le pedía permiso al otro. Usualmente ella era más inquieta y sus movimientos más rápidos. Llegó a su casa a salvo y sin pensarlo toqué. Me arrepentí, pero me mantuve firme ahí. Sakura abrió la puerta y pude ver sus ojos enrojecidos, y muy dudosa al verme. De hecho ni yo podía explicarme mi propia presencia en ese lugar.

Ella lucía nerviosa, miraba la hora constantemente y me pregunté a mi mismo si había sido demasiado imprudente y ella esperaba a alguien, por lo que cuando ella me aclaró que no me sentí aliviado.

Me acerqué a ella y Sakura como acto reflejo me imitó. Estábamos muy cerca y no fue mi intención pero el oírla llamarme "Li" nuevamente me sacó de quicio y me encargué de dejárselo saber. Discutimos sin yo haberlo realmente querido, pero su mirada parecía perdida en mis labios, por lo que cuando preguntó con tanto respeto si acaso podía besarme yo sólo cedí a lo que parecía ser el deseo de ambos.

La besé con honestidad sin pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en todos los problemas que habían surgido entre nosotros, en la distancia que había. Me enfoqué en los sentimientos positivos que ella me incitaba a sentir y me entregué a ese beso, no quería castigarla, no buscaba odiarla. Sólo quería ser sincero conmigo mismo y a la vez, con ella.

Estábamos en la misma sintonía y ambos los sabíamos.

Le pedí que no se cambiara de grupo. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que siempre escapaba de ella me gustaba tenerla cerca. Ella se sonrojó ante la petición y se alejó de mí. Descubrió que había oído su conversación y no comprendió que hablaba desde lo más profundo de mi alma y la abracé con los sentimientos aflorando en mi pecho y Sakura no me rechazó. Me sentí tranquilo y feliz. Hasta que la oí decir mi nombre nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo y alejándose a la vez. Justo cuando pensé que habíamos llegado a entendernos, ella volvía huir, pero no fue lo que pensé lo que pasó, sino que ella fue a buscar mis zapatos en la entrada y me miró de manera cómplice. Entonces supe que subiríamos a su habitación y que no iba a ser un encuentro fugaz como los que habíamos tenido durante meses en cualquier lugar, temiendo ser vistos y encontrados, muy por el contrario. Íbamos a tener tiempo y comodidad.

Sakura estaba especialmente activa. Ella parecía estar completamente inmersa en lo que estábamos compartiendo. Había logrado que no tuviera palabras para explicar cuán bien me estaba sintiendo. Me había robado la voluntad y ella decidía por mí. El sexo oral no era una práctica que no hayamos efectuado antes, pero habían sido sesiones más tímidas y menos enérgicas, no obstante en esa oportunidad no había ni un atisbo de retraimiento, a ella le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo... y a mí me gustaba todavía más ser quien lo recibía.

Cuando fue mi turno finalmente me costó controlar el movimiento involuntario de mis manos. Estaba nervioso porque ella había dejado la vara demasiado alta, yo no quería ser menos, quería demostrarle un excelente desempeño, pero mis deseos de ella y mi impaciencia me jugaron una mala pasada y ni siquiera me sentí avergonzado cuando le pedí que me ayudara un poco.

Quise recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo y cuando por fin la tuve desnuda me encontré con el dilema de que tal vez no duraría demasiado. Traté de crear resistencia rozándome con ella pero aquella no fue una buena idea. Llevé al límite mi resistencia cuando volví a sentirme rodeado por ella y su humedad y traté de no pensar mucho y de concentrarme en penetrarla hasta desfallecer y afortunadamente pude con la tarea porque ella terminó antes que yo y por fin pude terminar y dejarme llevar por el éxtasis que sólo sentía cuando estaba dentro de ella.

Sakura cayó agotada a mi lado. Había sido un día pesado para ella y además habíamos desgastado mucha energía poco a poco observé cómo le costaba más mantener sus ojos abiertos hasta que en un momento determinado ya no pudo más y se durmió. Esa era la primera vez que la veía durmiendo. Lucía completamente despreocupada y pacífica y aproveché de observar sus facciones con detenimiento y descubrí que no me cansaba de mirarla. Admito que miré más que sólo su rostro y de que jamás iba a tener suficiente de ella.

Desperté exaltado cuando Sakura me exigió despabilarme. Su hermano estaba tras la puerta y asumo que me sentí un tanto cobarde en esa situación, porque personalmente aunque mis hermanas fueran mayores que ella tampoco me haría ninguna gracias encontrarme con ellas en la misma manera en la que nos encontrábamos nosotros. Ella se vestía a toda prisa mientras yo también lo hacía.

Estaba atrapado en su habitación y aunque la conocía, nunca había estado ahí solo, por lo que silenciosamente la recorrí y observé con detención sus cosas, sus adornos. Todo lo que era parte de su mundo íntimo y personal.

Sakura tardó más de lo que hubiese deseado y trajo consigo pizza. No cuidé mis modales y comí más rápido de lo que lo hubiese hecho en otra ocasión, pero desde hacía ya un rato que mi estómago pedía comida.

Me sentí completamente afortunado cuando ella dijo que no podía irme aún y me sentí plenamente correspondido cuando ella me abrazó tan ajustadamente que apenas y pude moverme lo suficiente para poder cubrirnos.

Dormí un par de horas más y ya podía salir de la casa. Sakura tenía el sueño muy pesado, por lo que no despertó cuando me levanté. Busqué mis zapatos donde yo sabía que estaban y me encomendé a todos los dioses de la naturaleza el que pudiera salir de ahí sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

Hubiese sido bueno que habláramos, pero no se dio la situación y muy seguro de mi mismo me convencí que hablaría con ella una vez que volviera de Hong Kong. Le diría sobre mis sentimientos y le pediría una oportunidad. Sabía que ella me correspondía pero ahora no necesitaba saber sólo eso, sino que deseaba saber qué tanto y si estaba dispuesta a dejar a Hiragizawa por mí. Aunque odiara tan solo pensarlo, debía saber que tan seria era su relación.

El viaje a Hong Kong nunca se me había hecho más largo, ni tampoco la estadía allá. Comprendí que exageré al viajar sin pensarlo con más cuidado y adelanté dos días mi viaje de retorno. Estaba ansioso por volver.

Ese día domingo hablaría con ella, había decidido dejar atrás mis temores y hacerme cargo de mis sentimientos, yo ya no podía seguir negándolos ni batallando contra ellos y también había comprendido que Sakura no era adivina y no tenía cómo saber lo que yo sentía si no se lo decía. Salí a correr al porque estaba nervioso ante la idea de declararme por primera vez en la vida. Nunca se me habían dado bien las relaciones humanas y empezar a cambiar lo que siempre se ha sido tampoco es que fuera algo fácil, pero habían cosas que necesitaban decirse.

Nunca esperé que al ir a correr en las inmediaciones me encontraría con Sakura. Estaba sola y no podía creer mi buena suerte. Iba a acercarme a ella cuando quedé estático al ver llegar a Hiragizawa. Me percaté que estaban discutiendo y nunca la había visto así. Había adoptado una posición en la que parecía estar lista para lanzarse a su yugular. Pensé en que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto que aquello estuviera ocurriendo ese mismo día, observé que ella iba a golpearlo y aquello sí que era sorprendente… a ella nunca la vi tener ni siquiera una sola actitud violenta sin embargo tenía la mano abierta en el aire porque él había evitado el ser abofeteado. Se miraban con ira. Iba a intervenir si tardaban un poco más, pero ellos de pronto empezaron a besarse dejándome boquiabierto ante esa reacción súbitamente pasional entre ellos. Fue doloroso verlo, sentí que todo el valor que había adquirido esa semana se me evaporó. No tendría nunca ninguna oportunidad, no tenía que intentar pedírsela porque en cuanto rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas supe que yo no era particularmente especial para ella, a diferencia de lo que ella era para mí y cuando ese sujeto la llevó tras ese árbol. Agradecí que fuera lo suficientemente ancho para no poder ver qué era lo que pasaba ahí. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la movilidad que la impresión me había quitado ella salía de ese lugar y fue inevitable que me viera porque estaba justo en frente de su camino. Ella me miró horrorizada y pude ver cómo palidecía. Sabía que ella no querría que viera lo que acababa de pasar pero fuera de lo que ella pudiera pensar, sentirlo era infinitamente peor. Sentí como si mis sentimientos y toda emoción se esfumaran de mi cuerpo. Me encontré de pronto en estado automático, porque volteé para dejar ver esos ojos verdes sin ninguna clase de brillo y aunque escuchaba que ella mencionaba mi nombre no tenía la más mínima intención de escucharla…

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente. ¡Muchos saludos!**

 **Les traje esta capítulo especial. He leído que tienen dudas acerca de cómo se sentía Syaoran ante su relación con Sakura y aquí les dejo resumida la historia de ambos, pero desde el punto de vista masculino.**

 **Espero que les agrade, en realidad no es nada nuevo. Todo lo habían leído ya, pero a medida que leo sus reviews y sus ánimos quise regarles algo.**

 **ValSmile:** ajajajaj aún después de tus amenazas sigo vida, como ves, asi que tu instinto asesino va a seguir latente porque no he solucionado el conflicto que tanto odiaste en esta entrega. Tendrás que esperar un poquito más. ¿Te gustó conocer un poco más a Syaoran?

 **Kim Deathberry:** Qué bueno que te gusten los relatos largos porque yo creo que los capítulos que queden lo van a ser incluso más. En el próximo capítulo conocerán un poco más de Tomoyo, ya que ha sido casi un personaje de relleno hasta ahora. Tomará más importancia. Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre soy muy feliz leyéndolo.

 **Ariadne0x:** jajajaj sí, noté que no comentaste el III pero qué bueno que se te juntaron dos, a veces la espera es molesta y mata el interés. Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste, trato de escribir los lemons con ese cuidado a propósito por lo mismo. He leído algunos que llegan a ser molestos y vulgares y yo soy de las que piensan que se pueden escribir las mismas cosas pero con más delicadeza.

 **monzze:** ¡Hola! Un gusto poder leerte y qué bueno que tuviste un poquito de tiempo para hacerme feliz con tu comentario. Te respondo respecto a tu pregunta de qué método anticonceptivo usan, Sakura lo menciona sutilmente en el capítulo III, cuando le preguntan si es verdad que está embarazada y ella responde que no, porque ha tomado precauciones para evitarlo. En este capítulo lo mencioné también. Espero haber resueleto tu duda y ojalá que en otra oportunidad que tengas tiempo me dejes otro review.

 **Pat:** ¡Hola! Si, tienes razón. Suelo decir que odio el drama y quizás se me fue un poco de las manos para lo que en realidad tenía previsto... pero ha sido inevitable.  
En cuanto a Eriol, él tiene una razón para haber hecho todo lo que hizo y ya veremos que pagará por haber actuado de esa forma. Al final de IV capítulo vemos que ahora la víctima de la extorsión será él ahora. Y quién sabe qué será de Eriol y Tomoyo... es algo que aún no puedo contestar.  
Muchísimas gracias. Escribir lemons es complejo, debo estar muy atenta a cómo describo ciertas situaciones sin que pasen a ser groseras asi que el que lo aprecies es un halago gigante para mi porque me hace pensar que mi objetivo ha sido cumplido. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que te guste como se desarrollará la historia, si no, por favor, hazmelo saber. Escribo a medida que publico asi que estaré atenta a tu review y el de todos los que decidan dejarme uno :D

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** Espero que te agrade leer y conocer un poco más de Syaoran, aunque no sea el capítulo que esperabas para poder resolver tus dudas. ¡Gracias por tu constante apoyo! Muchos muchos saludos :D

 **Camili:** Me encanta tu estilo, asi por favor nunca te reprimas en hacerme saber todo lo que sientas que debas aclarar.  
-Asi que chilena ¿eh? No, no se te nota jajajaja por eso lo preguntaba. Pero es un gusto saber que eres una compatriota.  
-En relacion a lo de tu placer culpable jajajaja no sé qué decirte. En algún momento pensé que Syaoran necesitaba algo realmente grande para despertar y dejar salir el hombre que quiere reclamar a su hembra. Quizás que efecto surta el que él viera lo que pasó, porque imaginar y comprobar la realidad es infinitamente distinto.-Serán más largos a partir de ahora, asi que estoy encantada con saber que te agrade eso. Tu opinión es muy importante para mi.  
-Con este capítulo pudiste comprobar tu teoría. Él de verdad la quiere. En realidad ambos se quieren, pero han hecho las cosas mal y el ser tan tímidos les ha jugado totalmente en contra. Mmm no se me había ocurrido ¿tal vez sea hora de sacar a Mei Ling al baile? jajaajaja uhh no sé, no sé. Jajajajaj  
-Eriol tiene esa aura y es muy ambivalente. Es bueno y la vez no. Quizás se están acercando mucho a lo que él pretende en realidad y se esté viendo acorralado y sólo reacciona acorde a eso.  
-¿Tomoyo? Tomoyo es un personaje realmente complejo en el anime y acá te prometo que no será menos. Su participación no pasará desapercibida como se ha visto hasta ahora, relegada a un segundo plano.  
-¡Nunca me darían lata tus comentarios! Ni de loca, aprecio con enormidad que te des el tiempo de escribir y darme tu opinión detalladamente. Hace que sienta que el tiempo que invierto escribiendo sea totalmente recompensado al tener esta clase de retroalimentación. Por favor sigue así :D  
-Esas uñas... no, ¡qué miedo! Ojalá sigan intactas y puedan esperar un poco más ya que sé que no era este el capítulo que esperabas. Como siempre por supuesto estaré esperando tu opinión. Actualicé pronto ¿ves? Jajajaj estoy completamente comprometida con esto, y de hecho tengo otro proyecto en mente ya. Mil saludos chilena. Siempre es un gusto leerte.

 **Ice Symphony:** ¡Hola! Si, te prometo que llegaran a aclarar sus sentimientos. Lo que no tengo claro es si ellos se daran la oportunidad de hacerlo demasiado pronto... o tal vez si...  
Bueno Sakura ha aclarado que Eriol le gusta de cierto modo, pero creo que está mas bien confundida y el que Syaoran se fuera y desapareciera así... yo creo que ella tiene miedo. Gracias por tus ánimos, cuando nos mandan reviews a las personas que escribimos nos infundan ánimos y personalmente me siento más apoyada y con ánimos de seguir escribiendo, por ello es que actualizo de manera regular. Las esperas largas y eternas llevan al desinterés. ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando como avanza esto, aunque en definitiva este no sea el capítulo que continua la historia.

 **Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por su tiempo.**


	6. Capítulo V

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: personas con criterio formado**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

De todas las cosas que nunca esperé, acabó pasando una tan horrible que aún no me recuperaba de la impresión que me llevé al encontrarme con Syaoran en ese lugar, justo en ese momento. Momento en el que en realidad no deseaba encontrarme con nadie. Particularmente con él.

Lo que había pasado con Eriol había sido algo sin planearlo o sin siquiera realmente desearlo. Había sido un impulso nacido desde la ira y no otra cosa. Hiragizawa lograba sacarme de quicio y sacaba a flote lo peor de mí y necesitaba tomar distancia de esos juegos mentales en los que él era tan bueno.

No quería justificar mi comportamiento, pero aunque había tratado de bloquearlo y no pensar demasiado en ello tratando de concentrarme en mis estudios desesperadamente, la desaparición de Syaoran justo después de lo que habíamos vivido, había hecho que surgiera un sentimiento de abandono e inseguridad que había terminado mermando mi confianza como mujer. No era justo que un día te muestren un mundo maravilloso, y al día siguiente esa persona desaparezca, llevándose las promesas que aunque nunca fueron dichas, se habían dado por entendidas.

Grité su nombre y deseé seguirlo, tratar de explicarle las cosas, pero tan pronto lo ideé lo eché por tierra… ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué lo que vio fue sólo su imaginación? Con esa situación llegué al punto de quiebre, porque tanto drama me tenía harta. No estaba segura de que en qué momento mi vida se había transformado en una telenovela de esas en que la protagonista queda ciega, pierde al hijo, le queman la casa, le quitan al hombre y termina presa. No podía seguir armando un castillo en la arena, al final siempre la marea subiría y lo arrastraría consigo, sin importar cuando esfuerzo haya colocado en él. Lo dejé pasar, que Syaoran pensara lo que quisiera y deseé que él y Eriol se fueran juntos al infierno. Aunque probablemente yo sería la primera en irse ahí y terminaría haciéndoles una visita guiada.

Al llegar a casa me fui directo a bañar ante la mirada interrogante de mi hermano y mi padre. Me sentía asqueada por como mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin que dejara espacio para el raciocinio, y mientras el agua me limpiaba y relajaba mi alma, tomé una decisión que juré a mi misma la cumpliría: a partir de ese preciso instante me haría célibe. El sexo me había traído suficientes problemas y no era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que en todas esas dificultades que había tenido que atravesar, este había jugado un papel importante. Si yo no hubiese pensado con la vagina en vez de con la cabeza Eriol jamás nos hubiese descubierto a Syaoran y a mí, nunca me hubiese chantajeado, no me hubiese perdido el respeto cuando Syaoran y yo empezamos a tener sexo a escondidas buscando doblegar la voluntad del otro, no me habría acercado a Eriol, no me hubiese hecho las ilusiones que me hice después de esa tarde con Li para terminar aceptando que mi vida no era un cuento de hadas y Syaoran no era el gran amor de mi vida.

Me lavé los dientes con furia y me cambié de ropa y aunque no era mi turno para cocinar, le pedí a papá que me dejara hacerlo. Necesitaba pensar en cosas distintas y lo hice, pensé en cualquier cosa menos en lo que hacía y al final resultó tan mal que terminamos yendo a comer a fuera. Sabía que con eso Touya iba a tener material para molestarme por años.

Lo que ocupó mi mente durante la tarde fue Tomoyo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que había visto. Entre amigas hay un pacto que ni siquiera debe aclararse sino que existe y se sabe, y es nunca fijarse en el novio de la otra, y aunque Eriol en realidad no era nada mío – afortunadamente- se suponía que para todos los efectos si lo era. Si él hubiese sido mi novio de verdad ¿ella me hubiese traicionado? No podía ni quería creerlo. No la culpaba de los intentos de él, ella no podía evitar ser tan bonita y encantadora, pero si la culpaba por no bloquear los avances de él. Aunque sabía también de primera mano cómo era que operaba Hiragizawa y conocía bien que no siempre ocupaba los trucos más limpios para conseguir sus propósitos. Decidí que necesitaba oír de la propia Tomoyo qué fue lo que pasó en realidad y ya estaba dispuesta a darle esa oportunidad, ella era merecedora de un voto de confianza después de todo.

Al día siguiente Syaoran apareció y se le veía bien. Saludó como era costumbre y como siempre dirigió su mirada hacia adelante sin hacer caso a nada más. Él estaba bien. Concluí que satisfizo lo que siempre quiso de mí y que yo, como se lo daba sin cuestionar nada, finalmente terminó perdiendo el interés. Pase años engañándome a mi misma creyendo que tras esa extraña relación había algo más profundo que el mero instinto animal y primitivo. Era una ilusa y con ese pensamiento me dolió el amor propio.

Tomoyo no fue a clases y tampoco lo hizo al día siguiente. ¿Qué pasaba con esa gente que faltaba como si nada a clases? Mi padre en contadas ocasiones me había permitido faltar y siempre por muy buenos y justificables motivos. Deseé ir a verla para saber de ella, pero caí en cuenta recién entonces que no sabía dónde vivía, y por mucho que la llamé, el teléfono sonó siempre como apagado. Al cuarto día al salir de clases, sentí que quería sacarme los ojos al encontrarme con Hiragizawa. Me estaba esperando.

—No tengo deseos de verte o de hablar contigo – declaré abiertamente.

—¿Has sabido de Daidouji? – preguntó ignorando por completo mi advertencia.

Sonreí de medio lado, pero no sentía ni una pizca de simpatía o de agrado en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – consulté venenosamente.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando – respondió como si fuera el poseedor de un secreto mortal.

—No lo sé, tú pareces saber más que yo. Explícamelo – solicité fingiendo ser educada.

—No me corresponde a mí contártelo – dijo solemnemente.

Reí. Si estaban en el punto en el que compartían secretos que yo no sabía, entonces Tomoyo si me había traicionado después de todo.

—No tengo idea dónde estará tu querida Tomoyo. No ha venido a clases – contesté mordaz.

—¿No sabes donde vive? ¿No te preocupa ni siquiera un poco? – interrogó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pensé que tu lo sabrías, ya que son tan amigos – agregué incisivamente. Estaba realmente enojada con ella.

No creí que tuviéramos nada más que hablar, así que me di media vuelta y seguí su camino, pero él no se calló y siguió parloteando sobre el tema.

—¿Dices ser su amiga y no sabes lo que le paso? – soltó con un tono irónico.

¿Estaba él jugando sus clásicos juegos mentales? ¿De verdad había algo que yo no sabía y él sí?

—Si te tiene a ti para ayudar a sobrellevarlo ¿qué caso tiene que esté yo o no? – inquirí destilando odio por los poros.

Ni siquiera me volteé para responderle, pero escuché sus pasos detrás de mí. Me tocó un hombro y violentamente exigió que le diera la cara y yo enrabiada quité su mano de mi cuerpo. No quería que me tocara.

—¡Si tú hubieses ido a verla como se suponía que harías, ella no habría tenido que conformarse con el consuelo de un tipo con el que ni siquiera se siente cómoda!

Me quedé boquiabierta y con una gran duda.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Habla claro! – le pedí impaciente.

—¡De que si no estuvieras todo el tiempo con la cabeza metida entre tus piernas, te hubieses dado cuenta de que ella está pasándolo mal hace meses! – expresó Eriol sin esconder su rabia.

Abrí la boca para responder a esa acusación. La abrí dos, tres y cuatro veces más y las palabras seguían sin salir, porque en el fondo sabía que lo que él me dijo era cierto. Últimamente vivía por y para mí sin mirar al prójimo. No… si debía sincerarme siempre fue así, y Tomoyo se conformaba con las migajas de mi tiempo. Nunca se quejó, nunca dijo una sola palabra… tampoco lo hizo notar. Más de alguna vez la dejé esperándome mientras yo estaba teniendo sexo en algún rincón y ella jamás se enojó conmigo por no llegar a los encuentros acordados. Ella siempre estaba para mí, y sin embargo yo no sabía nada de ella... y nunca lo noté. Comencé a llorar a medida que los recuerdos venían a mi mente haciéndome dar cuenta de la horrible persona que era y que yo ni siquiera sospechaba ser.

Dejé a Eriol mirando mi extraña reacción de volver a la escuela. Era una regla universal que quien salía de la escuela no debía volver, pero no me importó parecer una loca corriendo contra los estudiantes que anhelaban salir y que sorprendidos miraban como yo buscaba volver.

Choqué con más de alguna persona en mi intento de llegar a la sala de música y me encontré con la profesora que impartía dicha asignatura, que a su vez era la encargada de las actividades curriculares pertenecientes a la rama, en las que Tomoyo era una integrante. Era una suerte que la conociera, así sería más fácil convencerla.

—Profesora, soy amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji – dije entrecortadamente. No estabilicé la respiración antes de entrar.

Hablé sin avisar de mi presencia y ella se sobresaltó. Me miró y luego de que me reconoció, me contestó muy paciente.

—Lo sé, ella siempre habla de ti – comentó ella.

Con eso consiguió que me lagrimearan los ojos.

—Profesora. Tomoyo no ha venido a clases… me avergüenza decirlo pero no sé dónde vive y estoy preocupada por ella – confesé abiertamente.

Ella me miró en silencio un instante, como indagando en mis ojos y asintió.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – preguntó directamente.

—Necesito su dirección, para mi es difícil conseguirla… pero para usted no debe ser demasiado complicado – solicité con decisión.

—Eres una buena amiga, Kinomoto – dijo ella segura.

—¡Se equivoca! Ni siquiera sé dónde vive… o por qué no está viniendo a clases – respondí subiendo mi tono de voz.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Daidouji es… ella es introvertida y no habla mucho de sí misma. Prefiere escuchar antes que hablar – contestó ella. Al parecer sabía mucho de mi amiga.

La profesora fue hacia unos documentos que tenía en una mesa un poco más allá y transcribió algo, luego se acercó y pude ver lo bien vestida que estaba, aunque eso no era novedad, era siempre y colocó una mano con sus largos y delgados dedos en mi mejilla, e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Pude mantener aquel contacto sólo dos segundos y desvié los ojos hacia el suelo. Sentía como se me nublaba la vista.

—Daidouji no se expresa como los demás, no te sientas mal por eso. A mí me cuesta saber lo que le pasa, qué siente o qué piensa, y ya tengo mis años de experiencia. Ella es una artista innata. Su mente opera distinto – afirmó.

Ella llevó su mano en mi mejilla hasta mi cabeza, palmeándola y me entregó el papel que había escrito con su mano desocupada.

—Acá está su dirección. La saqué de su expediente – susurró a modo de secreto - Tráela de vuelta. Nos hace falta acá.

Agradecí su buena voluntad y emprendí mi camino hacia la dirección escrita. Tuve que reconocer que no tenía la menor idea de dónde era. No era cerca de donde yo viviera. Tomé un taxi y le indiqué la dirección. El trayecto no era demasiado largo sino que estaba en una zona residencial que yo no había frecuentado. Estaba rodeada por unas casas majestuosas, en las cuales sólo en el patio delantero cabía cuatro veces mi casa. Me sentí un poco intimidada y aún más sorprendida cuando luego de comprobar el número y ver que la casa más grande y más apoteósica de todas, era la de mí amiga. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Ella jamás lo mencionó, pero era evidente que su familia nadaba en dinero.

Tímidamente llamé a la reja y después de unos momentos me abrieron. Me sentí como en las películas. Sólo faltó que me pidieran un examen de sangre, pero una vez que comprobaron mi identidad fui llevada al interior de a casa y aunque la mansión estaba llena de detalles maravillosos dignos de ser admirados, en realidad yo sólo quería ver a Tomoyo.

Caminamos por unos pasillos que me parecieron eternos y finalmente nos detuvimos delante de una gran puerta y desde adentro pude oír la voz de mi amiga.

—Adelante – pronunció.

Observé que no prestó la más mínima atención a quien había llegado.

—Señorita Tomoyo, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto está aquí para verla – anunció solemnemente la mujer que me acompañó ese largo trayecto.

Recién entonces ella levantó la mirada y en su rostro que antes estaba severamente circunspecto, se formó una sonrisa y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba.

—Déjennos solas – decretó.

Me acerqué a ella tímidamente para saludarla pero ella tenía otros planes y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias por venir, Sakura – agradeció mientras que en mi cabeza sólo pensaba en cómo explicarle el por qué había venido sin avisar.

—Disculpa por venir sin avisar – me excusé.

—No, te preocupes. Me hace feliz saber que estás aquí – respondió segura.

Tomoyo pidió que trajeran té y algunos dulces, y cuando llegó lo que ella llamó "algunos dulces" no imaginé que serían tantos y tan distintos todos. Creo que lo hizo con el propósito de distraerme y mantener mi boca ocupada, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Me puse seria y dejé de engullir en contra de todos mis deseos.

—Tomoyo… - empecé el discurso.

—Ya sé por qué estás acá. Hiragizawa debió decirte algo – me interrumpió.

—No, él no me dijo nada concreto – respondí.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al concierto, Sakura? – preguntó un poco triste.

Ella jamás preguntaba cosas tan directamente y entonces comprendí que a ella de verdad le había afectado el que no fuera. Como si necesitara más motivos para sentirme peor.

—Se me olvidó. Lo siento – contesté con la verdad

Se revolvió molesta a mi lado y escondió sus emociones tras la taza de té.

—Nunca te he mentido, Tomoyo, pero te he ocultado muchas cosas y maquillado otras. Y no creo ser la única – agregué.

Mi amiga dejó la taza sobre el platillo en la mesa, y se volteó a mirarme. Había llegado la hora de sincerarse.

—Desde el día que te conocí he sabido que me escondes algo. No estoy segura de qué sea. Puedo darme una ligera idea. Y también tienes razón, no soy muy buena contando cosas – admitió.

Tomé aire y sin pensar demasiado en lo que diría comencé a hablar. Salió más natural y fácil de lo que pensé una vez que empecé

—Perdí mi virginidad poco antes de cumplir los quince. Tenía una relación con él hacía años y fue todo maravilloso hasta que entramos a preparatoria. Desde el primer día empezó a salir todo mal – escupí.

—¿Hacía años? ¿a qué edad empezaron? – preguntó sorprendida.

—A los doce – respondí – me gustaba desde los diez.

—¿Él es mayor que tú?... ¿Se aprovechó de ti? – consultó horrorizada

—¡No! Él es incluso unos meses menor que yo – aplaqué su preocupación.

—Ahh – contestó aliviada de saberlo pero sin nada que acotar.

Nos quedamos calladas. Sabía que ella no me estaba juzgando por lo que le acababa de contar, quizás todavía estaba digiriéndolo. Entonces habló nuevamente.

—Originalmente yo haría la preparatoria en otro lugar, presumiblemente en Inglaterra. Mamá quería que adquiriera el inglés porque tiene muchos proyectos para mí y no son precisamente acá en Japón… pero un día descubrí en unas fotos a una persona y luego de consultarlo con mi mamá ella me contó que tenía una prima a la que quería muchísimo. Esa prima ya no está entre nosotros, pero tuvo una hija… No tengo hermanos, no tengo ni tuve nunca muchos amigos, y de pronto descubro que tengo una prima en segundo grado, de mi edad y más cerca de lo que pensé. No quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerla y acercarme a ella, y las ganas aumentaron más cuando supe quién era. No obstante ella parecía estar en otro mundo todo el tiempo, y nunca se dio la oportunidad de acercarme a ella. Hasta que finalmente un día sin proponérmelo ocurrió, y estuve en el momento y lugar preciso cuando me necesitó. No me hacía feliz el que lo pasara mal, pero sí lo hizo el que finalmente las cosas se dieran para poder conocerla. Esa persona… eres tú, Sakura.

¿Tomoyo y yo éramos parientes lejanas? Eso nunca lo vi venir. Nunca nadie lo mencionó… mi padre nunca hablaba de la familia de mi madre. Tenía sentido que no lo supiera. De pronto me sentí feliz también ante la perspectiva de tener una prima, y que ella fuera precisamente Tomoyo.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en mucho tiempo! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – interrogué curiosa.

—Pensé que algún día lo averiguarías y lo descubrirías – contestó riendo.

Si, ella se reía de sí misma al darse cuenta de que esperó demasiado de mí. A mí también me hizo gracia que ella me diera esa clase de atribuciones. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de la familia de mi madre, y con suerte ella sabría algo más. Quise hacérselas saber, pero pensé que ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar con más tiempo de aquello.

—¿Qué pasó ese día con Eriol, Tomoyo? – pregunté sin realmente querer saberlo.

Observé cómo se cruzó de brazos. Esa posición no me gustó. Mostró que se puso a la defensiva.

—Mis padres están separados. Vivo con mi madre desde que puedo recordar. Mi padre aparece muy esporádicamente. Para ser más clara, cada año bisiesto… mi madre nunca ha rehecho su vida hasta que hace unos meses descubrí que estaba viendo a alguien… Al principio no me sentí cómoda… es raro ver a tu mamá sonreír sin razón aparente, sobre todo cuando no lo hacía con frecuencia antes, pero después me gustó verla feliz. Lo acepté, pero mi padre lo averiguó también y no lo soportó. Comenzó a amenazar a mi madre con mi custodia. Quiere llevarme con él a Norteamérica, y ese día temprano llegó para gritárselo a mi madre y yo lo escuché.

No sabía qué decir. Excepto por preguntar qué era lo que ella quería.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—No sé qué es lo que quiero, pero sé que es lo que no quiero – expresó extrañamente.

—¿Qué es eso? – cuestioné

—No quiero ser el motivo de las peleas de mi padres – sentenció y comprendí que no quería hablar más de eso.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo – le dije sentidamente.

—¿A tiempo? O sea que si fuiste – preguntó capciosa.

—Sí, te vi - te veías muy bien... y también te vi con Eriol – agregué.

Observé de nuevo que se movió molesta en su sitio. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

—A decir verdad… no sé cómo decirte esto. No quiero que lo malinterpretes. Es algo con lo que no me siento agradada – habló dando rodeos.

—Explícame – pedí, preparándome para escuchar lo que me temía.

—No quiero que pienses que me creo algo especial o que quiero ser un obstáculo… pero me siento muy incómoda con tu novio, Sakura. No te lo dije antes pero no me gusta cómo me mira – dijo reservadamente – pero ese día él estaba ahí y me hizo sólo una pregunta y yo no pude contenerme. Él clavó echó sal justo donde dolía.

Sonreí contenta ante aquella confesión. Tomoyo nunca me ha traicionado y con eso podría jurar que nunca lo hará. La abracé y ella se impresionó por mi reacción y al no comprenderla no me correspondió, pero a mí no me importó.

—Tomoyo, ¡pensé tantas cosas malas de ti! Discúlpame nuevamente por creer cosas que no son. No sé por qué he empezado a pensar tan mal de las personas… - acoté. En realidad si lo sabía, pero no lo podía decir.

—¿No te molesta lo que te dije sobre tu novio? – consultó extrañada.

—Eriol jamás ha sido realmente mi novio. Nunca lo fue – confesé casi sin separar una palabra de otra y sintiendo como me hubiesen sacado un yunque del pecho.

Vi cómo en su boca se formaba una perfecta o. Estaba realmente sorprendida.

—Es una larga historia. Dejémoslo para después – solicité.

—Está bien – aceptó.

—¿Por qué lo abrazabas entonces? –volví al tema anterior. No había resuelto mi duda

—Es que esperaba que mamá apareciera, mi papá se suponía que lo haría también… y tú… nadie llegó. Sólo estaba él, y según me explicó dijo que había ido a ver a un primo. Me sentí sola en ese momento y él lo adivinó solo con verme... Usualmente no me molesta estar sola, porque lo disfruto…pero en ese momento…

Si… seguro Eriol había ido a ver a un primo… aún así decidí no contarle lo del chantaje a Tomoyo. Me quedaría con esa carta a mi favor para poder mantenerlo a raya en caso de necesitarlo. Al parecer su interés por ella era genuino y me aprovecharía de eso.

Seguimos conversando hasta que se hizo de noche y tuve que irme a casa. Por más que insistí con que podía irme sola a casa. Su madre me puso nerviosa porque me miraba fijo y sonriente, podía decir que era una mujer elegantemente alta, con un corte de cabello que no cualquiera sin su complexión podría lucir, con un rostro amable y bello y era mi tía. Insistieron en mandarme en un auto tan lujoso que me limpié los zapatos antes de subir por miedo de ensuciarlo. Antes de irme Tomoyo me aseguró que volvería a clases la próxima semana, que tenía asuntos por resolver aún. Aunque ella había hablado mucho de sí misma ese día, supongo que era inevitable quedarse con algunas cosas en el tintero. Tal como lo hacía yo, pero al menos ya tenía algo claro y era que mi amiga- en realidad prima- no era alguien desleal… y estaba tan interesada en acercarse a mí que dejó una oportunidad que todos quisieran como la estudiar en el extranjero, y sólo para poder conocerme. Estaba muy agradecida y contenta por eso, y lo que no menos importante… tenía un peso menos encima.

Mi vida sin hombres y sin sexo estaba resultando ser de lo más interesante. Tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en mi pasado, y comencé a darme cuenta de cuántas cosas había hecho mal. Nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en que tal vez no estaba haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera. Aunque era joven, y supuse que aquello era parte de mi crecimiento personal. Mi padre siempre me había dicho que debía pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas y se me vino a la mente una frase: "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" que había escuchado decir un día a un anciano de los que hablan en la calle, que todos evitan mirar a los ojos y que nadie escucha. A mí me quedó dando vuelta esa frase por algún motivo desconocido, y recién entonces, después de dos años, comprendí su significado.

A la semana siguiente llegué temprano y ese era todo un record, ya que no era lo habitual que no me hubiese retrasado en lo que iba del mes. Hubiese sido más destacable si no hubiesen pasado sólo ocho días desde que el mes comenzó, pero estaba tratando de ser consecuente con mi nueva filosofía de ver la vida con el vaso medio lleno.

Cerca de mi puesto estaba el de Syaoran, con quién no había cruzado palabras – ni miradas – desde esa última vez en mi habitación. Me sorprendí de encontrarlo rodeado de sus compañeros haciendo bromas y comentarios sobre él y su comportamiento… en una fiesta, el fin de semana… y sobre lo guapa de la chica con la que se había besado… Algo hirvió dentro de mí, pero lo ignoré. No tenía ningún derecho, debería alegrarme que él empezara a entablar lazos con las personas y eso incluía féminas, pero a partir de entonces comencé a escuchar muchos rumores, bromas… y más chismes, que ponían en constante prueba mi determinación.

Li no se veía que actuara distinto, sus calificaciones eran las de siempre, no se le veía cambiado físicamente, tal vez quizás un poco más alto, y más guapo... Agité mi cabeza como acto de negación, despejando esos pensamientos que evitaba a toda costa. No debía darles cabida.

Por otro lado, todos notaron que Hiragizawa no aparecía como antes y oía comentarios al respecto, muchas veces mal intencionados. Todo mientras pasaba sin hacerle daño a nadie por el pasillo, y no podía evitar pensar en cuánta vida les faltaba a esas personas que no tenían anda mejor que hacer que fijarse en la vida de los demás, y vivir a través de la carroña de ellos.

Había sopesado sobre si terminar con la mentira de la supuesta relación con él y si decidía eso, era el momento propicio para hacerlo. Quería desvincularme de Eriol a como diera lugar, y la razón más poderosa había sido desde un principio Tomoyo y ella ya estaba al tanto de la verdad, no era necesario fingir más. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que aún cuando lo mandara a volar podría controlarlo. Él era el único con el que la maldad intrínseca en mi saliera a flote sin esforzarme ni siquiera un poco. ¡Iba a ser libre por fin!

El fin de año se acercaba a pasos agigantados y me estaba alcanzando el tiempo. Había logrado subir la mayoría de las calificaciones, no demasiado porque el daño estaba hecho, pero al menos lo suficiente para poder pasarlas. Sólo matemáticas era la misión imposible, pero ya ni siquiera me cuestionaba y lo aceptaba. Simplemente no tenía un solo resquicio talento, aunque insistieran que las ciencias exactas eran cosa de práctica, porque por más que lo hice nunca llegué a comprender lo que hacía en realidad.

Al quedar poco para terminar el año escolar, se creó un clima de compañerismo que nunca se había visto antes. Todos querían ir a fiestas, juntarse para ir a lugares a bailar… como que a todos les llegó el deseo de vivir la adolescencia y juventud al mismo tiempo. A mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo ver a mis compañeros engañando gente y a propietarios de negocios para obtener alcohol, pero tampoco era que pudiera negarme siempre y en más de alguna oportunidad me vi arrastrada con ellos y era inevitable toparme con Syaoran. En cada una de las oportunidades que fui me lo encontré, pero él actuaba como si nada.

Era tan extraño ver a Syaoran beber, mirando de reojo el trasero de alguna compañera con la ropa en exceso ajustada, sujetando un cigarro hecho en papel de arroz que mi desconocimiento no permitía distinguir si este era marihuana o sólo tabaco.

No podía creer lo que veía, Syaoran se comportaba como nunca lo había visto. Haberlo escuchado en rumores era una cosa, pero atestiguarlo fue completamente distinto.

Él fue a buscar algo y nadie estaba mirando o atento a lo que él hiciera. Aproveché esa oportunidad para seguirlo, y como todos estaban en su propio mundo, nadie se percató de que faltábamos los dos. Observé cómo hacía que iba hacia un lugar y que en un movimiento más torpe de lo que él seguro pensó que fue, se desvió hacia otra inmediación. Lo seguí y noté que estaba buscando algo y abrió puerta tras puerta. Creo que si él no hubiese estado ebrio como se veía que estaba, hubiese notado que alguien lo seguía. Mi hermano tenía razón cuando decía que mis pisadas eran ruidosas… y yo toda la vida pensé que era sólo un comentario con el fin de irritarme.

Syaoran siguió hasta que encontró una habitación determinada y se metió muy sigilosamente dentro. Abrí la puerta un poco y lo que lo vi haciendo me dejó petrificada. Syaoran estaba tomando directo desde la boca de la botella algo que no alcancé ver qué era por lo oscuro, pero era un envase más sofisticado de alguna clase de alcohol. Estaba enojada de verlo actuando así, y no fui capaz de contenerme

—¡Ya basta, Syaoran! ¿a quién le estás exigiendo tanta atención? ¿Qué es lo que tratas demostrar– le llamé la atención

Él se asustó y se ahogó con lo que estaba tomando y trataba de recuperarse del sobresalto. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia dónde él estaba y le hice frente.

Syaoran seguía haciendo ruidos molestos como aclarándose la garganta. Si seguía carraspeando me sacaría de mis cabales. El ruido sonaba seco, como el sonido que hacen los hombres asquerosos tirados afuera de los antros de mala muerte.

Él no me miró a la cara por mucho que esperé. Lo inexpresivo de su rostro me tenía con una desagradable sensación en el estómago y eso que apenas era perceptible por la escasa luz que había. Entonces me atreví a preguntarle lo que desesperadamente siempre quise en el fondo y que a toda costa intenté negar.

—¿Esto que estás haciendo… es por mi culpa? – lo interrogué con el corazón en la mano.

Lo dije casi en un susurro y aterrada. Si él me escuchaba entonces contestaría a esa pregunta que tanto necesitaba que respondiera, y el sonido burlesco que le escuché hacer, supe que sí, que lo había hecho.

Él seguía sin contestar, pero lo sentí aproximarse. Olía desagradable, no era el aroma que tanto me había gustado de él siempre. Sentí su respiración, respiraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mezcla de alcohol y tabaco me provocó nauseas. Nunca había sentido una esencia más impropia en una persona. Aquello no le venía nada.

Sentí que con su mano izquierda me acarició con la mejilla. Su mano era cálida como siempre, suave también. Cerré los ojos y traté de ignorar el olor a cenicero.

Syaoran se acercó, podía ver su silueta acercarse y aún con los ojos cerrados esperé el beso que nunca llegó, sin embargo a cambio me dirigió unas palabras dichas a una distancia ínfima.

—¿Es que acaso crees que fuiste muy importante para mí? – respondió con sorna y una sonrisa que aunque no podía ver, podía adivinar.

En ese preciso instante sentí un dolor lacerante en mi pecho. Dolió como nunca nada me había dolido en la vida. La secreta esperanza que guarde todo ese tiempo en lo más profundo de mi ser acababa de morir con esas palabras recién pronunciadas. Empecé a sentirme temblorosa y no contesté sólo me alejé hasta sentirme aunque fuera un poco más segura.

Sonreí pero en realidad quería llorar y me volteé. No era que no quisiera enfrentarlo, si no fue que realmente no podía.

Decidí volver caminando, aún cuando tenía plena consciencia de lo peligroso que era andar de noche y a esas horas de la madrugada. No era que quisiera hacerlo a propósito, pero no podía esperar ahí. No quería estar en el mismo lugar que él. Sólo cuando llegué a salvo a casa me di cuenta de lo temerario de mi conducta y me juré a mi misma nunca más dejar que algún hombre tenga tanto efecto en mí como para lograr que escogiera exponerme de esa forma antes de enfrentarlo. Procuraría que nadie nunca se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer.

Subí a mi habitación, y recién cuando me encontré bajo mis preciadas cobijas, en mi muy cómoda cama, dejé caer unas lágrimas por el duelo que sentía en mi pecho. Volví a prometerme que no volvería a llorar por él, ni por nadie. No obstante iba a permitírmelo en ese instante. Lo dejaría salir de mi sistema… y esa vez estaba completamente decidida y convencida, iba a hacerlo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Buenos, ¿qué tal? muchos saludos.**

 **Aprovecharé esta publicacion para contarles que no podré actualizar más durante esta semana ya que me iré unos días a pasear. O quizás si lo haga pero no me comprometo.**

 **Como siempre, muy agradecida con sus palabras y el tiempo que dedican a leer esta historia.**

 **Cdpam:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me siento realmente contenta de haber conseguido atraer tu atención, asi que primero que todo voy a agradecer la oportunidad que le diste a mi historia.  
-Tienes razón, esa es la desventaja de relatar desde el punto de vista de un protagonista y no como narrador omnisciente. Deja hoyos en la historia porque es limitante. Por eso hice ese capítulo en particular.  
-Sakura explica en este capítulo la razón de por qué actuó así con Eriol, aunque no lo entiende del todo lo atribuye la situación que el mismo Syaoran provocó al irse sin decir na sola palabra. Lamentablemente ella no tenía cómo saber las razones de él para irse así.  
-A decir verdad no creo que esta historia llegue a los diez capítulos, asi que el suspenso no será tan eterno como se pudiera pensar.  
-Espero no caer en los clichés, tal como lo mencionas. Ojalá la historia te siga interesando lo suficiente, se nota que eres una persona que no se conforma con cualquier cosa y eso es fantástico, porque para mi es un desafío. Cuídate mucho y espero saber si te gusta como avanza la historia tanto como si no te agrada. ¡Nos leemos!

 **ValSmile:** espero que este capítulo haya revelado algo más, sé que no dice tanto como quisiera pero va mostrando los avances - y retrocesos - de Sakura. Ha empezado a madurar, lo que es positivo para el desarrollo de la historia. Cuídate mucho y estamos hablando ¡Saludos!

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** Sakura en el fondo nunca quiso olvidarlo pero parece que ahora si está dispuesta a dar vuelta la página. Lo de él fue con maldad y alevosía y no digamos que ella no se lo merecía. Pero aún así... ¡Gracias por tu infaltable review! ¡Saludos!

 **Camili:** ya, esto se viene para largo asi que tal como lo haces tu iremos punto por punto.  
Me tienes muy mal acostumbrada mujer, cuando no recibo tus reviews dentro de poco tiempo, me tienes con microinfartos pensando en que tal vez lo hice mal esta vez.  
-Gracias, gracias, gracias por tus palabras es tan alentador que me digas que lo que escribo te hace sentir como ellos y te hace pensar que eres parte de la historia. Es lo mejor y más positivo y lindo que me han dicho hasta ahora. ¡Empezaré a creer en lo que dices!  
-Syaoran, Shaoran, Xiao Lang... no te preocupes todas sabemos que el nombre puede cambiar pero que él es único. Bueno si. He visto historias (algunas inclusos muy buenas) que intercalan los puntos de vista del protagonista para explicar de mejor manera la trama y objetivos. Personalmente creo que ensucian un tanto la narración, porque en ese caso sería más aplicable un narrador omnisciente y todo poderoso que lo supiera todo.  
-Jajajaja trataré de segui cumpliendo con las actualizaciones a corto plazo y lo largo de los capítulos. ¡No puedo permitir que se te olviden los hechos del capítulo anterior! Eso si te adelanto que no soy muy amiga de las historias largas y eteeeeeernas... y esta no tendrá muchos capítulos más.  
-Lo que pasa es que Sakura es adolescente y no se le da muy bien la adivinación ¡Cuántas cosas no le hubiese pasado si tuviera esa habilidad! Esta muy inmersa en lo de ella y apenas se comprende a si misma, comprender a alguien como Syaoran que es aún más complejo yo creo que está fuera de su jurisdicción.  
-Si bueno, el capítulo anterior fue un resumen pero habían cosas que Sakura relató muy por encima que Syaoran detalló más, como lo fue lo de los primeros besos, cómo empezaron a tocarse y conocerce emm más a fondo y ese tipo de esas cosas.  
-Syaoran ha estado portándose mal. Está mal el muchacho y está en la etapa de la venganza y recelo... ufff peligroso en ese estado.  
-Estuviste tan acertada en lo de Tomoyo que casi me cuestioné que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado predecible, ella no es una mala persona ni podría serlo, no con Sakura al menos y ahora probablemente se harán aliadas. Y en cuanto a la futura relación de Tomoyo y Eriol, ya lo decidí pero aún no es momento para contarlo =X  
-Syaoran reaccionará y no va a ser con unas cosquillitas. Irá por ella, te lo aseguro, pero ojalá no sea demasiado tarde para cuando lo haga.  
-Como mencioné ya volverán. No me gustan las tragedias, pero los haré pasar mal por un rato más se lo merecen por obstinados.  
-Cuídate mucho y como lo mencioné al principio, esperaré tu review siempre y lo haré arriesgando la integridad de mis uñas. ¡Las mías también pasan miedo! **  
**

 **Pat:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por decir aquello. La verdad me tenía insegura publicar algo desde el punto de vista de él, porque no queria enturbiar la historia, pero qué bueno que resultó positivo para mejorar tu experiencia de lectura y comprender un poco más a ese personaje que parece tan distante.  
-Ese Eriol... hasta a mi me cae mal ahora... pero en este capítulo algo bueno hizo al menos ;)  
-Al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi historia y analizarla... y por sobretodo para hacerme saber lo que piensas. De esa forma puedo potenciar lo que resaltas como destacable y mejorar en lo que me digan que está más débil. Es a lo que uno se expone cuando decide publicar. Asi que no tengas ningun reparo en dejarme saber lo que piensas o en preguntarme. Estoy muy disponible para responder dudas, consultas e incluso críticas. Leo cada uno de los comentarios con mucho detenimiento.  
-¿Qué te pareció Tomoyo? ¿Era lo que esperabas? Aún falta conocer un poco más de ella y de lo pasará con Eriol al final. Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena... En fin. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y más importante aún, por tu tiempo ¡cuídate mucho! **  
**

 **FLEER 99:** tu sinceridad es, cuando menos, refrescante jajajaja gracias por la honestidad sobre lo de querer asesinarme, pero créeme que prefiero provocar eso que indiferencia jajajaja. Bueno responder tu pregunta sería hablar sobre el final que aún no he escrito o siquiera pensado, pero si puedo decirte que no soy muy amiga de las tragedias. ¡Saludos!

 **Kimi Deathberry:** No creas, Sakura lo ha pasado mal también, pero tiene la facilidad de distraerse muy rápido, lo que juega a su favor para poder sobrellevar las cosas de una mejor manera. No creo que llegué nadie a la vida de Li, él no está demasiado dispuesto, como dicen por ahí "juntos pero no revueltos" Y bueno en este capítulo conocimos un poco más de Tomoyo. Cuídate ¡Gracias por tu constante apoyo!

 **En fin, saludos a todos los que pasen por acá.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

 **SAKURA / SYAORAN**

 **Advertencia: historia apta para personas con criterio formado o para quienes pretendan tenerlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Tomoyo**

En cuanto Sakura me lo propuso supe que algo no andaba bien. Hacía unos días había llegado proponiéndome que al salir de vacaciones nos fuéramos de viaje las dos solas. La idea me agrado, pero sus propósitos no me convencían del todo. Tampoco es que me los haya dicho, pero no era como si hubiese podido esconderlos. No fue algo espontaneo o de momento, ella lo había estado pensando y noté como casi había estado buscando el momento para dejarlo caer como algo repentino. No le mencioné nada, pero le dije que estaría encantada de hacerlo. Y era la verdad.

Tenía pleno conocimiento de que ella cargaba con algo y trataba fervientemente de sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible, pero ella estaba huyendo sin lugar a dudas. La idea no me molestaba en lo absoluto, sería interesante poder viajar juntas. Sería difícil convencer a mi madre, pero posible. Además ella era la más interesada en que forjara lazos más fuertes con ella por dos motivos: porque era la hija de su querida prima… y porque era la hija del hombre con el que ella estaba saliendo en la actualidad. En lo que a mi respectaba que estuviera saliendo con el padre de Sakura no me llamaba particularmente la atención, y ella fue enfática en aclararme que cualquier tipo de acercamiento con él fue hace poco, y que mientras Nadeshiko vivía, ella nunca lo miró con otros ojos. Estaba de acuerdo si era de la forma en que ella lo planteó. Ella no había estado con nadie desde que se separó de mi padre y el señor Kinomoto parecía ser un buen hombre. No me molestaba, pero no supe cómo decírselo a Sakura, o si quiera si me correspondía hacerlo, así que opté por no revelárselo.

Cuando mi amiga me contó sobre lo precoz de su vida sexual no podía negar cuán sorprendida nunca, desde que supe de su existencia, estuvo con un hombre o que se le viera si quiera con algún chico, y lo experimentado con ese misterioso sujeto, y que cabía destacar que no era Hiragizawa, fue todavía más extraño ¿quién sería ese chico? y ¿cómo es que entró Hiragizawa en la ecuación? Ella lucia feliz cuando habló del otro chico y su relación con él ¿por qué ya no estaban juntos? Algo olía extraño…

Llegar a mi casa de proporciones absurdas, lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar era algo lúgubre y no muy ajeno al concepto de atemorizante. No veía a mi mamá demasiado, sin embargo ella se ha encargado de hacerme saber que aunque no esté presencialmente, que puedo contar con ella para lo que sea. En cuanto a mi papá eso es harina de otro costal… él por el contrario jamás me ha hecho sentir segura en lo absoluto. Muchas expertos dicen que en el caso de las niñas la relación con el papá si bien no dictamina, si da una pauta de cómo serán las relaciones con el género masculino en el futuro. Si eso era remotamente cierto, se auguraba un triste futuro para mí.

A mi edad nunca me ha gustado ningún hombre. Ni siquiera he besado aún y tampoco he sentido una imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Eso hace que me cuestione constantemente mi sexualidad, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente no es algo que deba plantearme, si no que es algo simplemente inexistente en mí, que soy defectuosa en ese aspecto y que ni siquiera vale la pena que lo analice o malgaste el tiempo pensando al respecto. Creo que simplemente no hay un solo indicio en mí de interés en el sexo, aunque siento que debería tenerlo… porque sentir cierta atracción y fascinación hacia el sexo es lo normal después de todo ¿no? Trataba de encontrar la explicación en libros de alto contenido sexual, de descripciones detalladas pero narradas con sutileza y delicadeza. Costaba encontrarlos, pero me había llegado a interesar realmente en más de alguno, pero seguía sin sentir nada.

Era extraño cómo funcionaban las cosas. Todo el año pasó el tiempo sin que siquiera lo notara y ahora cuando quedaba tan poco el tiempo se empecinaba en pasar tan lento como le era posible. Las clases eran aburridas en ese grupo, porque todo era perfecto. Estaba en el grupo selecto de estudiantes, aunque se empecinaban en decir que había sido "casualidad" que todos estuviéramos juntos y reunidos en el mismo salón. El próximo año me aseguraría de que me dejaran con Sakura. Haría valer mi derecho como hija de la persona que más donaciones hacía. Nunca pedí nada o hice algo que les hiciera pensar que debían tratarme que diferente, pero yo no había llegado a ese instituto para no compartir con mi prima por sus estúpidas y competitivas razones académicas.

Personalmente durante las vacaciones, lo único que extrañaría de estar en la escuela seria lo correspondiente a las actividades curriculares de música. Aquello era lo único que me hacia realmente feliz, pero últimamente la profesora había comenzado a exigirme algo que no era que no quisiera, era simplemente que no podía y ella no creía que eso fuera más fuerte que yo.

—Tomoyo… ¿cuándo volverás a cantar? –se dirigió a mi tan pronto entré.

Aquella pregunta me congelaba el alma cada vez que era pronunciada. Era demasiado difícil hablar de eso, y la profesora se empeñaba en repetirla cada vez que me veía… Y era a diario. Simplemente hacía como que no la escuchaba, pero eso no ya no estaba resultando.

—¿Crees que con ignorarme conseguirás algo? – preguntó suspicaz.

Sus constantes acosos acerca de lo mismo me agobiaban y lo que tanto me gustaba poco a poco se fue transformando en una tortura. No me gustaba sentirme así de presionada, porque nadie nunca lo había hecho y esa profesora, a la que tanta estima le tengo, estaba poniendo a prueba mi tolerancia. Ni siquiera mi madre hablaba al respecto y ella insistía de esa manera.

—Profesora, no quiero faltarle el respeto, pero no veo cómo eso sea su problema – contesté lo más respetuosa pero tajantemente posible.

—Es mi problema si soy tu guía y veo que estás desperdiciando tu talento por miedo. Eres buena con el piano, excelente más bien, no hay nadie mejor que tú en esta ciudad con él, pero es como escuchar una grabación; es perfecta, no obstante no tiene alma... En cambio cuando cantas… - expresó seria y nostálgicamente.

—Usted sabe que no volveré a cantar. Le pido encarecidamente que no insista más – rogué.

—¿Fue mi insistencia la que hizo que no quisieras venir la semana pasada?–consultó.

—No – respondí secamente.

—¿Un escueto no por respuesta? No eres sincera con lo que realmente quieres, y lo sabes – aseguró.

Eso era lo último que soportaría que me dijera.

—Profesora, no importa lo que me diga. No voy a cambiar de opinión – sentencié.

Ella sin tener demasiadas ganas detuvo sus preguntas inquisitivas, para mi deleite y tranquilidad.

Lo maravilloso de la música era que lograba abstraerme del mundo, de la vida, de mis cuestionamientos… y logré liberar mis ataduras mentales para enfocarme en el piano, todo lo demás dejaba de existir pero eso duraba lo que tardaba en acabar el tiempo de práctica… y nunca era suficiente.

Aclarar con Sakura lo que Hiragizawa me provocaba fue un alivio mayúsculo. Lo último que me hubiese gustado era que a ella le hubiese llegado algún comentario y malinterpretara las cosas. Me sentía observada por él, sus ojos se posaban en los míos más tiempo del que era normal y me costaba infinidad mantener la visión para no ser descortés. Me sentía intimidada, pero no podía negar que conversar con él era algo muy interesante. Incluso a veces conseguía olvidarme de la aprehensión que él me hacía sentir cuando hablábamos de las cosas que teníamos en común, que eran escalofriantemente similares, enfrascándonos en conversaciones excesivamente amenas y duraderas.

Todo el tiempo pensé que él se esforzaba en entablar conversaciones conmigo porque Sakura y yo éramos amigas, y estaba interesado en establecer una relación cordial por el bien de ella, pero ahora que sabía la verdad escondida detrás de su relación ¿cuál era su verdadero interés? Nos encontrábamos a veces en librerías, disqueras, caminando a veces por lugares en los que nunca andaba nadie y aunque en muchas ocasiones intenté dejarlo pasar, él insistía en detenerse. Ese día no fue la excepción. Intenté por todos los medios que él desistiera, pero en cuanto me encontró con un libro de Jane Austen fue imposible, porque comenzó a hablarme sobre los lugares en los que estaba ambientada y lo mucho que le indignaba la injusticia de esos tiempos con las mujeres y las herencias. No pude sino comenzar a discutir sobre el tema con él a pesar de que me había propuesto evitarlo, olvidando por el momento lo que me moría de deseos de preguntarle, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que yo, y no pude contener más la pregunta, que no estaba relacionada con el tema, por lo que fue extraño.

—¿Por qué insistes en conversar conmigo? Ya sé que Sakura y tu no son novios. No tienes que seguir fingiendo – revelé.

Él se quedó pensativo. Lo tomé desprevenido. Al parecer no esperaba esa pregunta. Puedo dar fe que aquello fue un gran impacto para él, porque nunca había visto esa expresión en el con anterioridad.

—¿Ella te lo dijo? – consultó aún contrariado.

—Si – respondí

—¿Te dijo algo más? – interrogó con miedo.

—¿Algo más? – indagué insegura de a qué se refería.

—Si, como la razón del por qué – contestó desviando la mirada.

—No lo hizo – le aclaré.

—Ah… - respondió desinteresadamente.

Hiragizawa estaba ensimismado, había quedado ciertamente descolocado. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más él habló nuevamente.

—Tomoyo… es decir, Daidouji… No he fingido simpatía contigo ni siquiera una sola vez – esclareció él con una mirada penetrante.

Se despidió después de eso dejándome con más interrogantes que respuestas y con una extraña sensación en el estómago luego de que me dijo eso y se marchara sin decir una palabra más.

Al llegar a casa, estaba sorprendida de que mamá se encontrara en casa, pero no hizo mucha diferencia el que estuviera o no, porque estaba hablando por teléfono. Al parecer, con el profesor Kinomoto, porque tan pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia colgó. Ella parecía pensar que aquello podría hacerme sentir incomoda y aunque no era el caso, agradecía que tuviera tanto tacto para manejar la situación.

—La profesora me ha vuelto a llamar – reveló mi madre.

—¿Por lo de siempre? – consulté aun sabiendo la verdad.

—Sí. Le dije que yo no podía hacer nada para persuadirte, pero ella sigue creyendo que si – respondió condescendientemente.

—Gracias – dije para terminar con el tema.

—No quiero hacer lo mismo que ella… pero no has pensando… - intentó hablar del tema que era un tabú y que lo sabía.

—Entonces no lo hagas – la corté desconsideradamente antes de que terminara.

Me marché a mi habitación y aunque deseé con toda mi alma cerrar mi puerta con un portazo y que todos se enteraran de mi furia, y que por consecuencia nadie se acercara, mi educación victoriana me indicó que aquello no era correcto. Pero el deseo de hacerlo seguía latente y quedé con esa sensación de rabia no expresada.

¿Por qué no podían dejarme en paz con el tema? Ese asunto era meramente mi problema, y todos creían que tenían de algún modo algo que opinar.

Me fui a bañar y aunque me habría encantado un baño de tina, opté por una ducha a consciencia, mientras trataba con fervor alejar mi mente del tema que era mi talón de Aquiles, porque debía admitir que ni siquiera cuando estaba a solas trataba ese tema conmigo misma. Aquello simplemente no existía.

Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada con nuestro posible viaje, y aunque traté de ocultar mi reticencia, ella lo notaba y elegía ignorarlo. El viaje me ilusionaba, no lo negaba, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía hacerme demasiadas expectativas, que algo no iba a resultar y echaría por tierra nuestros planes, por muy minuciosos que estos fueran.

Desperté, era domingo y sonreí, porque era el domingo que yo estaba deseando que llegara hace semanas. Un libro que había estado esperando finalmente estaría disponible para la venta y necesitaba mi copia. Pensé antes en invitar a Sakura, no obstante sabía que aunque podría decirle a mi amiga que me acompañara y no me juzgaría por aquel cuestionable título, y que además ella lo haría encantada, su pasión por los libros y no era algo que le quitara el sueño. No compartíamos precisamente los mismos gustos, porque mientras yo podría quedarme leyendo tan quieta que podrían decir que había entrado en un periodo de hibernación, ella difícilmente podía estar sin moverse más de cinco minutos sin que le diera una trombosis por el esfuerzo.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tanto apasionamiento por algo y deseaba llegar pronto a la librería, no quería quedarme sin mi copia, pero tan pronto llegué supe que ese temor había sido completamente injustificado. No habían más personas de las acostumbradas, si es que no eran incluso menos.

Para colmo, dentro de esas pocas personas, estaba Hiragizawa. Sopesé el irme, pero ¿por qué lo haría? Deseaba tener mi libro y si tenía suerte él no me vería.

Entré sigilosamente. Los empleados me miraban extrañados por mi conducta, si no me ubicaran estoy completamente segura que habrían llamado a la policía. Logré llegar a la estantería y tomé el primer libro que tuve a mano. Fui de pasillo en pasillo, haciendo tiempo para que Hiragizawa no me notara y finalmente se largara. Miré a la caja y encontré que estaba despejada. El peliazul no se veía y fui directo hacia mi objetivo, apenas creyendo que me resultara la estrategia de muy mala calidad que creé en cosa de segundos. Pagué un poco nerviosa y la mujer que recibía el dinero se demoró una eternidad porque no tenía billetes y monedas de menos valor para el cambio. Rodé los ojos; era tan típico que cuando andaba con prisas las personas hacían las cosas más difíciles y lentas. Estaba recibiendo por fin el cambio, cuando escuché una voz que quisiera no poder reconocer con tanta facilidad.

—Buenos días, Daidouji – me saludó cordialmente Hiragizawa.

Creo que no alcancé a componer mi rostro, porque cuando me volteé la que parecía una radiante sonrisa se apagó. Él lo notó.

—Buenos días – mascullé, tratando de que mi voz sonara amable y escondiera un poco la expresión en mi rostro.

Traté de tapar con mi cuerpo el libro, pero fue un intento estéril, porque en cuanto la dependienta me lo entregó, anunció el regalo que venía por el lanzamiento, y no sé por qué tuvo que mencionar el título en voz alta, haciendo que me sonrojara hasta los tobillos.

Eriol me miró curioso y observé que recuperaba en parte la sonrisa con la que se había acercado en un principio.

—Pensaba que te gustaban otra clase de títulos… - me dijo él escondiendo la sonrisa burlona.

—Lo que me guste o no, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si me disculpas… - contesté tajante y malhumoradamente.

Su reacción era justo la que más temía. Era la razón por la que ocultaba que me gustaba ese tipo de lectura y él ahora lo sabía. Había descubierto mi placer culpable. Salí de ese lugar sin siquiera despedirme de él.

A los pocos metros me percaté que él me seguía. Hice como si no me hubiese dado cuenta.

—Daidouji – me llamó.

Seguí ignorándolo.

—Daidouji, por favor, detente – expresó y casi sonó a suplica.

Detuve mi paso, accediendo, a lo que no estaba demasiado dispuesta era a voltear y verlo. Aunque él me rodeó antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Disculpa si te incomodé. No era mi intención – se excusó.

—¿Has oído hablar que de buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno? – interrogué irritada porque me siguió.

Él sonrió y tomó mi libro de la mano que lo sostenía. Estuve a punto de reclamar que no debería hacer eso, pero alzó su brazo y lo dejó en altura y mi estatura no era suficiente para impedir sus propósitos y él abrió una página al azar. Como la suerte no estaba de mi parte, la página en la que enfocó su atención fue una de alto calibre.

—" _… no era lo que quería ni lo que buscaba, él no se suponía que llamara mi atención porque habían muchas cosas que impedían una relación de ese tipo entre los dos, sin embargo mis prejuicios y enseñanzas no se sostenían ante la gloriosa visión de su hombría estoica y férrea. Sentí deseos de conocer su textura, su temperatura, y si en realidad era tan duro como se le veía. Tenía miedo, pero la curiosidad era mayor y estiré mi mano para alcanzarlo… pero al aproximarme me detuve unos centímetros antes, pero él tomó mi mano y la dirigió hacia su erección que si estaba efectivamente pétrea, ardorosa e increíblemente sedosa. Una sensación extraña me recorrió por completo y empecé a desear que mis pezones fueran atendidos por aquellas manos enormes y masculinas. El contacto con su hombría fue agradable, más de lo que podría expresar con palabras o más de lo que pudiera imaginar antes de experimentarlo, y con sólo unos segundos creo que me hice adicta, porque una vez que él me indicó cómo hacerlo apropiadamente, no me detuve hasta que pude apreciar cómo él comenzó a gemir más audiblemente y observé su simiente salir sin ninguna dirección en particular y lo sorprendente fue que fuera de darme asco, me provocó fascinación… quería aprender más… deseaba saber cómo se sentiría eso dentro de mí, anhelaba…_ " - leyó Hiragizawa en un tono narrativo inquietante.

—¡Basta! – lo detuve

—No era mi intención – volvió a repetir.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca es tu intención? – inquirí.

—Es verdad, nunca pienso demasiado en las consecuencias de lo que hago y he terminado lastimando a personas por eso… pero Daidouji, tengo que admitir algo – dijo a modo de infidencia.

—¿Qué es eso? – pregunté sin demasiado interés.

—Este tipo de lectura resultó ser más interesante de lo que imaginé – confesó sonriendo.

La facilidad con la que sonreía y cambiaba de tema era impresionante. Me devolvió el libro y lo guardé más seguro dentro de mi bolso esa vez. Creí que ya que se había disculpado de ese modo tan extraño, no habría nada más que decir, pero me volví a equivocar.

—No te avergüences de tus gustos – habló serio – hay cosas que si merecen la vergüenza y tus preferencias o las de quien sea no lo ameritan.

—¿Tienes tu algo que te abochorne? – pregunté como si me importara un poco su respuesta.

—Pues sí, bastante. Cometí un terrible error – admitió con pesar.

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo que hice y que tiene que ver con Sakura – reveló.

Recién entonces le otorgué atención y real interés.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? – consulté preocupada.

—El año pasado descubrí algo de ella… y tome ventaja sobre eso para aprovecharme de ella – confesó sin mirarme un solo segundo a la cara.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al oír eso.

—¡No! Ocupé mal las palabras, quiero decir… me aproveche para tomar ventaja sobre una situación – dijo el remedando lo antes dicho.

—¿De qué forma? – exigí una respuesta más clara. No entendía nada.

—Hay algo que hice que quiero que sepas por mi y no por ella – habló misteriosamente

—¡Habla ya! – perdí los estribos ante tanto secreto.

—El año pasado yo… tenía una relación con quien no debía. Empezaron a haber rumores y esa persona no podía verse perjudicada por ellos… Ella era alguien no podía verse involucrada conmigo. La quería mucho y sin imaginar las consecuencias tomé medidas desesperadas para protegerla... Un día en un lugar donde nosotros pensábamos que nadie estaría, porque nunca había nadie. Escuché ruidos que no dejaban a la imaginación que estaba sucediendo no muy lejos de nosotros y aproveché mi estatura y mi teléfono móvil. Era Sakura con alguien más… - expuso su verdad.

Podía darme una idea hacia donde se dirigía la historia, pero no me atrevía a especular. Necesitaba que él terminara de contar lo que pretendía.

—Termina la historia – dije un tanto inquieta ante lo que oía.

—Sakura no tuvo opción más que seguir con el juego al que yo le puse las reglas porque la amenacé con mostrar las fotos de ella en esa situación – admití.

—¿La extorsionaste? – pregunté sorprendida.

—No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero sí. Lo hice.

Hiragizawa seguía inmóvil en la posición que había adoptado hacía unos minutos. El aire en el ambiente se sentía pesado, y yo nunca pensé que pudiera odiar a alguien que no me hiciera algo personalmente a mí, no obstante él era una persona horrible.

—Te aprovechaste de la debilidad de una persona para protegerte – susurré, pero sabía que él podía oírme.

Él no contestó. Podía ver como trataba de hacerse más pequeño, porque su postura siempre segura ya no era lo que solía ser.

—¿Por qué volviste? ¿Para amenazarla de nuevo? – indagué irritada.

—¡No! Le prometí a ella que borraría las fotos en cuanto el año terminara – aclaró.

—¿Lo hiciste? – pregunté quisquillosamente.

Volvió a quedarse callado. Esas fotos existían todavía.

—¿Tienes ese teléfono aún? – exigí saber.

—En mi casa. Las borraré en cuanto llegue… yo… yo no pretendía volver a amenazarla – aseguré.

—No te creo. Dame ese teléfono. Te lo compro, por lo que sea, véndemelo – le pedí, pero era una exigencia.

—No necesito tu dinero – fue enfático al decirme eso, creo que hasta se enojó.

—¿Qué quieres por ese teléfono? – quise saber.

—Quiero que no te hagas una idea mal informada de mí – dijo desvergonzadamente, como si aquello fuera posible.

—¿Idea mal informada? De verdad nunca terminaste de agradarme, pero ¿luego de esto? Te rogaría que hicieras como que no me conocieras. No tienes idea de lo que le hiciste a mi prima.

—¿Tu prima? – consultó descolocado.

—Si, ella es mi prima – confirmé orgullosa de serlo.

Lo vi palidecer. Con lo blanco que ya era, y si no me cayera tan mal, me hubiese preocupado por él.

—La arruinaste por tu conveniencia – recalqué más como para mí que para él.

Hiragizawa terminó hundiéndose más. Nunca imaginé verlo así de pequeño.

—¿Por qué me lo contaste tú? Sakura nunca mencionó nada al respecto – pregunté curiosa.

—Eso es porque Sakura me está chantajeando a mi ahora y no me gusta como se siente – reconoció.

—¿Y por qué si el año pasado terminó todo, volvieron a fingir un noviazgo? – interrogué dubitativa.

—Porque ella quería protegerte – respondió automáticamente.

—¿Protegerme? ¿A mí? – pregunté subiendo inesperadamente el tono de mi voz.

—Si, a ti… de mi – agregó

Me quedé sin palabras por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

—¿De ti? – rectifiqué.

—Sí… - confirmó.

—¿Por qué? – podía darme ciertas luces pero ya no quería hacerme ideas equivocadas.

—Ella sabe que tú me gustas – se declaró.

No supe qué decirle. Suponía que él entendía que no cabía una posibilidad de que pensara que él me podía interesar de alguna manera, y menos luego de lo que supe que le había hecho a mi amiga, y lo que había hecho para protegerme de las garras de un tipo como él.

—Respecto al teléfono… - cambié de tema. El otro me desagradaba de sobremanera.

—Si quieres puedes esperarme aquí, no tardo en traerlo – ofreció.

—Hiragizawa… ¿puedo confiar que no guardaste copias de esas fotos y que esos archivos sólo están en ese teléfono? – interrogué.

—Al menos cree que eso no lo hice – respondió triste.

—Te esperaré. No importa cuánto tardes, estaré justo aquí – garanticé.

Observé como él corría y se alejaba y por fin en un banco que estaba bendecido con la benevolencia de una sombra que le brindaba un árbol impresionante, me dejé caer violentamente, y fue inevitable que obviara a mi tan esperado libro y me concentrara en lo que había averiguado hacia pocos minutos. Intenté recabar datos del año pasado y empecé a pensar y recordar cómo conocí a Sakura, en lo poco dispuesta que parecía a tantas cosas, en lo recelosa que era cuando Hiragizawa me hablaba. ¿Cuántas cosas más se guardaba para si ella? Quería que confiara más en mí, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Así pasó el tiempo y en menos del que imaginé Hiragizawa volvió con el teléfono.

—No sé que harás con esto, pero yo ya no quiero tener que nada que ver. Lo que pase con esto es adelante tu responsabilidad – respondió solemnemente.

Me lo entregó y me pasó a llevar la mano y rápidamente la retiré para evitar que me tocara nuevamente. Él lo notó, pero no era como si yo lo hubiese hecho de manera disimulada.

—Aléjate de Sakura – le pedí e hice que sonara muy parecido a una orden.

—Es curioso – sostuvo él.

—¿Qué cosa? – dudé a qué se refería.

—Ella me pidió exactamente lo mismo para ti – admitió.

Sonreí ladinamente y me marché. Ignoré deliberadamente los sentimientos que me profesó y que no tenía ninguna intención de responder. Él lo sabía, lo vio en mis ojos tanto como yo lo vi en los suyos.

No tenía intenciones de ver las fotos pero la curiosidad acerca de quién era el enigmático chico que tanto Sakura como Hiragizawa nunca revelaron el nombre. Ese teléfono móvil por más que lo guardé parecía llamarme, sin querer, pero queriendo me acerqué. Lo prendí… no tenía clave ni nada y la batería estaba cargada por completo… parecía que él lo tuviese presto por si acaso algún incidente se presentaba y lo necesitaba. Lo conecté al computador y accedí a los archivos de la memoria y entré. Mi mentón se cayó hasta el suelo ante la sorpresa de las fotos que se veían miniatura… no quería verlas en grande, pero pinché una donde parecía verse el rostro de él… Era Syaoran Li, mi compañero de clases del año pasado y que ahora era el de Sakura. Cerré las carpetas y desconecte el celular. Mi curiosidad había sido satisfecha y ya sabía algo que nunca nadie procuró decirme. Así que era él el hombre del que me había hablado ella. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, él no parecía interesado en nadie más que en sí mismo. ¿Qué le habrá visto Sakura? Traté de enfocarme en otras cosas, como en mi libro recientemente adquirido y aunque conseguía a ratos olvidarme del asunto, no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, en Li… y en Hiragizawa y su amenaza.

Toda la tarde rondó ese trío en mi cabeza. Sakura había tratado de protegerme fingiendo estar con alguien a quien debería odiar. Li y Sakura se habían separado por culpa de Hiragizawa y al final… resultó ser que la que le gustaba a ese maleante era yo. Era todo tan novelesco como nauseabundo. Pensé y pensé y de pronto vino a mí: ¿sabría acaso Li lo que había pasado realmente con Sakura y Hiragizawa? Quizás él también había sido engañado por esos dos y sus mentiras. No era una persona entrometida generalmente, pero si se trataba de Sakura… era algo tan importante como personal.

Al otro día en la escuela busqué a Li y lo observé. Él no era ni se comportaba como lo recordaba el año anterior. Era como la caricatura de un hombre que fingía. Lo pude sentir. Se esforzaba en aparentar porque tan pronto estaba solo la sonrisa que siempre mostraba al estar acompañado desaparecía y se transformaba en la expresión tan característica y seria que yo recordaba de él.

Esperé a que fuera un lugar menos abarrotado, rogando que Sakura no apareciera y me descubriera. Me acerqué a él con discreción pero él notó mi presencia, volteándose casi asustado.

—Tenemos que hablar – le anuncié.

—¿Disculpa? – consultó

—Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, éramos compañeros de grupo el año pasado – me presenté.

—Sé quién eres, pero no sé qué deberíamos hablar tú y yo – reconoció.

—Hay alguien a quien conocemos en común – aclaré.

—¿Sí? Me imagino que si, éramos compañeros después de todo – respondió haciéndose el sarcástico.

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

—¿A quien en especial? – preguntó impaciente.

—A Kinomoto, a Sakura Kinomoto – solté de improviso.

Vi su rostro contraerse ante la mención de ella, pero rápidamente se compuso y desinteresadamente respondió.

—¿Qué hay con ella? – consultó-

—¿Le mostraste la misma actitud a ella? – interrogué sin comprender su conducta.

—¿Debería cambiar mi forma de ser por ella? ¿Por qué? – contestó haciéndose el interesante.

—Porque tenían una relación después de todo, ¿no? – respondí sabiondamente

—¿Ella te lo dijo? – preguntó sorprendido.

—No – negué.

—¿Cómo lo sabes entonces? – indagó.

—Eso no es lo importante – sentencié.

—Disculpa, pero no creo que debas inmiscuirte en un asunto que no es el tuyo – dictaminó.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo una duda – admití.

—Pues ve y resuélvela, no es mi problema como lo hagas – respondió desagradablemente.

—Vaya, de verdad… no sé que vio mi amiga en ti – reconocí en voz alta.

—Nada que no pudiera encontrar en otro supongo. No tardó en encontrar un reemplazo cuando se canso de mí – soltó sin tapujos y sin esconder el enojo en sus palabras.

Aunque no se lo pregunté él me dijo lo que sospeché desde un principio. Quizás todo era parte de un mal entendido, tenté a la suerte y busqué el teléfono que me había sido entregado sólo el día anterior.

—Hay algo que quiero que veas – solicité.

—¿Dejarás de molestarme luego de eso? – pidió.

—Oh, estoy segura que serás tú el molesto luego de verlo – le dije suspicaz.

Mis palabras habían despertado su interés aunque pretendía no demostrarlo. Busqué las fotos y le pasé el teléfono y esperé. Observé cómo sus ojos se hicieron enormes ante la sorpresa de verse retratado en esa situación en la que se le podía ver.

—¿Por qué tienes algo así? ¿Tú las tomaste?

—No, Dios, no. Es culpa de ustedes el ser descuidados… y es causa de esto que Sakura fue extorsionada – escupí sin poder guardarlo más tiempo.

—¿Extorsionada? ¿Por quién? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Por favor habla ya! – exigió impaciente.

—¿Li? ¿Qué pasa? – exclamé preocupada.

Pude ver como Li buscó apoyarse en la pared más cercana y se tiro al suelo, sentándose bruscamente. Me sorprendí de ver de aquello. Lo estaba tomando pésimo.

—Habla por favor – rogó.

Hiragizawa fue el que tomó esas fotos y amenazó a Sakura con exponerlas si no fingían ser novios. Eso fue el año pasado, por la fecha se ve que fue no mucho después de empezar las clases – deduje.

Li llevó sus manos al pelo. Enterró sus dedos en su abundante cabellera castaña y escondió su rostro en las rodillas. Estaba en un estado casi catatónico.

—¿Cómo supiste esto? – solicitó saber, preguntando por la fuente de información, para ver si le daba crédito a lo que oía, supuse.

—Fue el mismo Hiragizawa quien me pasó el teléfono y me contó la verdad. Sakura me había dicho que su relación con Hiragizawa era una farsa, pero no me dijo el motivo. Estaba sorprendida de descubrir la razón – asentí para mi misma.

Estaba consternada con la reacción de él. Li estaba tratando de procesarlo, pero creo que estaba siendo demasiada información, porque aunque sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término del receso él no reaccionó ni se movió de su posición. Por mi parte no sabía qué hacer: No supe si debía irme o quedarme, así que opté por la primera opción y me di media vuelta y me fui a mi aula. Fisgonamente volví a voltearme para ver si Li se había movido y sólo pude ver la espalda de Li sobrepasándome. Estaba corriendo y todo indicaba que iba tras Sakura, pero esa era mi suposición. No volví a verla ni a ella ni a él después de eso.

Camino a mi casa pensaba y sentía que había aportado de alguna manera mi granito de arena. Al menos si no se reconciliaban, podrían dejarse ir, porque había leído por ahí que no había relación más tortuosa y perdurable en el corazón que aquella que no terminaba o no se aclaraban las razones de la ruptura, que era un tema que quedaba pendiente y que no permitía avanzar. Esperaba lo mejor para Sakura y que dejara de huir, y si tenía relación con Li y lo solucionaba, me daría por pagada.

Finalmente sentí que tenía un peso menos en mi espalda y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tomé mi libro nuevo y no me detuve hasta que llegué al fragmento que Hiragizawa concienzudamente leyó. Aquel párrafo fue inevitable recordarlo con su voz y fue extraño, porque me percaté recién después de días lo profunda de su voz y lo diferente que sonó cuando lo un hombre lo narró. Pensé en las miradas que me dirigió alguna vez y en lo raro que fue cuando él admitió lo interesante que era esa lectura erótica que tanto me empeñaba en intentar esconder que me gustaba. Releí el fragmento una y otra vez en mi mente, y por primera vez pensé en cómo se sentiría ser la protagonista de una historia como aquella. Comencé a empatizar con la protagonista por primera vez también, y noté en cómo las acciones que leía comenzaban a repercutir en mi cuerpo, sentí mis pezones como lo describía la protagonista, extraños y con unas cosquillas raras y punzantes... además de una humedad incomoda entre mis piernas que nunca antes había experimentado… ¿qué me estaba pasando?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado casi una semana desde el último capítulo... Las tenía mal acostumbradas ¿Ha sido larga la espera?**

 **En fin, no diré mucho excepto que complací a algunas que me sugirieron que intercalara puntos de vista según personajes, lo hice, Tomoyo fue la primera (el de Li fue un especial que recapitulaba los capítulos anteriores) No creo que lo haga de todos los personajes, pero ¿qué tal quedó? ya no queda demasiado para el final...**

 **Responderé sus reviews como es acostumbrado ahora:**

 **FLEER 99:** No tardé más, como lo prometí. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste como se desarrolla la historia.

 **Camili:** ¡Holaa! ¡Saludos! Me dio muchísima risa tu review de hoy, estaba escribiendo así que apuré la cosa un poco sólo para leerte pronto jajajaja ya, si no vamos por parte, no sé como responderte asi que aquí vamos, como siempre :D.  
-Asi fue, Sakura está aprendiendo a reflexionar que cada acción tiene consecuencias y que Syaoran no es una extensión de si misma, si no que una persona distinta y que ha cambiado. No es el mismo que conoció. Lamentablemente en este capítulo poco sabemos que hizo Sakura en este lapsus de tiempo, pero nos damos una idea de lo que busca. Además ahora se descubre que su padre tiene una mujer, que no es cualquiera... se le viene dificil a Sakurita jajajaj  
-Syaoran... ay Syaoran. Sí, como leiste en el capítulo anterior él estaba sobrellevando como podía sus problemas, que no eran pocos. Y ahora se entera que todo lo que hizo fue una metedura de pata monumental. ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo lo tomará? ¿Merece consideración? ¿qué dices tú?  
En el próximo sabremos qué fue lo que Syaoran hizo luego de enterarse de todo y cómo lo recibirá ella luego de su última interacción.  
-En cuanto a Tomoyo... ahora si la conocimos un poco más y vemos que tiene más secretos de lo que se creía inicialmente, ella no puede cantar y se niega a hacerlo... y al final parece estar desarrollando sentimientos por Eriol aunque definitivamente ella le hizo saber su rechazo. Extraña la muchacha pelinegra, quizás no era tan asexual como se imaginaba que era.  
-Eriol... bueno, Eriol se entregó solo, sin que lo torturaran más. Creo que quiere enmendar sus errores de algún modo, pero hay que pensar que él en un principio le dijo a Sakura que ella podía continuar con Li a escondidas, lo que no imaginó era que ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de llegar a aclarar las cosas con Syaoran y eso él no lo podía saber. Se confesó y fue rechazado tajantemente. Merecido lo tenía por andar haciendo cosas que no corresponden. Tus teorias son siempre interesantes, las sopeso y busco encontrar alguna forma de sorprenderte jajajaja pero siempre te adelantas un poco y me lo haces dificil jajajaja

En fin, como siempre estaré esperando tu detallado análisis y lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero ahora como entré a clases ya no podré ser tan rápida como antes, pero te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para no hacerte sufrir jajajja Saludos y a ver si antes de que se termine esta historia nos contactamos de una manera más expedita que esta ;)  
Pd: yo creo que soy tan feliz escribiendo como tu me demuestras que lo eres leyendo ;) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

 **Stephy:** ¡Hola! Un gusto recibir tu primer review, gracias por tu tiempo. Syaoran ahora supo la verdad... ¿volverá al alcohol, fiestas y parrandas o hablará con Sakura? Tal como lo pediste, este capítulo está narrado de un personaje distinto, no creo que lo haga de todos porque esta historia esta centrada en Sakura, pero pensé en que no me costaba nada en hacer lo que me sugeriste. Gracias por la idea y para que veas que estoy atenta a lo que me dicen. Cualquier cosa que me digas la sopesaré, analizaré y veré como puedo mejorar. Es toda la idea.  
Espero saber si te agradó este capítulo. Muchos saludos, ¡cuídate!

 **Ice Symphony:** Jajajaja ¡Hola! No seas mala con Sakura, ella sólo es inexperta y torpe, no hace las cosas con una mala intención... aunque todo le sale mal. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, creo que fue productivo, volví con hartas ideas ya que estuve medio estancada unos días. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! ¡agradezco mucho tus palabras y tus reviews!

 **HeySmile30:** Si la verdad tienes razón, se me ha ido la mano con el drama ¡nunca fue mi intención hacerlo así de pesado! pero el diablo de la maldad me susurró al oido y no pude ignorarlo... bueno no sé si lo solucionaran pronto, aún no escribo el próximo capítulo, asi que no sé que les deparará a los personajes... pero ya van de camino a eso. ¡Gracias por tu valioso tiempo! Espero saber si te gustó este capítulo o no ;)

 **ValSmile:** Jjajaja ya te dije por facebook que no era que mendigara tu review! era sólo que me extrañó ya que tu nunca me fallas. ¡Oye! No te burles de Sakura, por lo que sabemos ha cumplido su voto de castidad jajaajaj En fin, hablamos y cualquier queja, burla, sugerencia, virus o lo que deseas mandarme sabes que puedes hacerlo por el medio que estimes conveniente. ¡Saludos!

 **Kimi Deathberry:** Tomoyo no está enojada contigo. No te preocupes, ella no odia por la vida... y Li, si, es un poco idiota por negarse a escuchar a Sakura desde un principio y por no permitirle explicarle nada, se ganó tus insultos sin lugar a dudas. Pronto sabremos como se desarrollará esa parte de la historia. Sakura está dolida, como tu, asi que ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando llegue Li. Espero no haberte hecho aguardar demasiado con esta actualización. ¡Pensé que no te había gustado la entrega anterior! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo reiterado! Saludos!

 **Ya, me despido con un saludo especial para las lectoras mexicanas que son las que más leen esta historia, en segundo lugar para mis compatriotas chilenas y a las argentinas que están en tercer lugar... de todos modos me sorprendo al ver paises en el gráfico que nisiquiera hablan español...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo VII

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

 **SAKURA / SYAORAN**

 **Advertencia: para personas con criterio formado o bien para quienes creen que lo tienen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

No comprendía por qué Tomoyo no estaba demasiado entusiasmada con mi propuesta de irnos juntas a alguna parte. A mí la sola idea me hacía infinitamente feliz, pero lo atribuía a que ella era más aterrizada y no se dejaba llevar demasiado por especulaciones. Tenía la certeza que una vez que estuviéramos rumbo al destino que eligiéramos su actitud cambiaria.

Quedaban menos de dos semanas para terminar el año y eso me traía feliz. Había averiguado y con una asignatura insuficiente – matemáticas, obvio- y un promedio con el que contaba podía pasar a mi tercer y último año en preparatoria. No me hacía ni siquiera un poco feliz mi desempeño, pero ya que las cosas estaban así, no me quedaba más consuelo que prometerme a mi misma hacer las cosas mejor el siguiente año.

La clase había comenzado hacía más de diez minutos cuando de pronto escuchamos una interrupción. La profesora no tenía mal carácter, pero odiaba los atrasos. Detuvo su recientemente iniciada sesión y se dirigió hacia la puerta: era Syaoran Li. Ella con su expresión de molestia en el rostro lo encaró por su atrevimiento, pero él se disculpó de tal forma que la profesora no sólo lo dejó pasar a la clase, sino que además le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda, pero lo condicionó, diciéndole que debía pedirnos disculpas a nosotros y no sólo a ella. Él se paró en frente y si no supiera que era imposible, juraría que todo el tiempo de la disculpa me estuvo mirando a mí. La mayoría quedamos extrañados por la actitud de la profesora Tachibana, porque a más de a algunos nos había dejado afuera sin ningún tipo de consideración en más de una oportunidad.

Mientras trataba de prestar la mayor parte de mi escasa capacidad de atención a lo que la profesora enseñaba con tanta pasión, no podía evitar pensar en las vacaciones. Aún no hablaba con mi padre sobre el viaje que tenía pensado. Tenía mis ahorros, tendría el tiempo y la disponibilidad ¿por qué no resultaría? La oposición de Touya sería un hecho, pero no era a él a quien le debía explicaciones. En cuanto llegara a casa de su viaje se lo diría. También hablaría con Tomoyo para que pidiera autorización a su madre, era hora de que empezaran todos a hacerse la idea.

En mis cavilaciones la clase se pasó rápido y como era costumbre guardaría raudamente mis cosas. Quería llegar a casa pronto. Me estiré en mi puesto tan pronto la profesora se retiró, miré hacia afuera y era un panorama precioso. Me encontraba exacerbadamente optimista ese día.

Me proponía salir de ese salón que me había mantenido prisionera durante todo el día, pero antes de poder dar el último paso hacia mi libertad, Li se acercó a mí y me pidió conversar. Miré hacia todos lados pensando que tal vez se dirigía a alguien más, pero no había equivocación, él me estaba hablando a mí. Y habían compañeros aún en el salón, que nos estaban mirando curiosos.

—¿Disculpa? – quise corroborar.

—Quisiera hablar contigo – pidió cortésmente.

—¿Ahora? – exclamé.

—¿No puedes? – preguntó extrañado.

—No, lo siento. Tengo cosas que hacer ¿puede ser otro día? – consulté.

Él asintió y me marché.

Al llegar a casa me alegré al ver que mi padre había llegado un día antes de lo previsto, corrí a su estudio y apenas abrí la puerta, sin que ni siquiera la golpeara, vi que él ya se había levantado de su silla para recibirme; él ya me había oído, mis ruidosos pasos hablaban por mí. Me abrazó muy fuerte y lo sentí extraño. Él era cariñoso y comprensivo, pero no era demasiado efusivo con las demostraciones de afecto físico. Le devolví el gesto y luego de segundos me soltó.

—Sé que es tu turno de preparar la cena, pero ¿podrías permitírmelo esta vez? – solicitó cordialmente.

Asentí, la comida de papá era maravillosa, no tenía que pensarlo siquiera, así que le contesté que por mi parte no había problema alguno.

Llegada la noche la cena me pareció especialmente silenciosa. Touya no hablaba ni tampoco me molestaba, y mi padre lucía nervioso. Lo que era inquietante, porque él era muy calmado.

—Touya, Sakura… tengo que decirles algo- dijo en un tono serio.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos. En contadas ocasiones papá hablaba de ese modo. Sabíamos que lo que dijera sería algo grande.

—Desde hace un tiempo… estoy saliendo con una mujer – anunció solemne.

Touya y yo nos miramos. Dejamos de masticar ante la sorpresa de aquel anuncio. Ninguno supo que decir. Desviamos nuestra mirada hacia nuestro padre que esperaba que le volviéramos a prestar atención.

—Sé que es repentino, pero es serio. Quisiera no tener que seguir ocultándoles algo tan importante para mí…- confesó.

Sentí mi garganta apretarse. Me costaba tragar hasta mi propia saliva. Estaba confundida. Nunca me lo esperé, sabía que era posible que pasara, pero nunca imaginé que ese día llegaría… Papá merecía ser feliz y llevaba demasiado tiempo solo y lo comprendía, pero era inevitable pensar en mamá… Controlé como pude las lágrimas que pedían salir a gritos. No debía soltarlas y las sostuve apenas… no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie, menos a mi padre.

Touya lo felicitó y le dijo que no tenía ningún problema con la situación y que esperaba conocer pronto a su novia. Para él fue más fácil aceptarlo que para mí. Supuse que tenía que ver que ambos pertenecían al gremio masculino. Cuando llegó mi turno de decir algo, traté de hacer que mi voz sonara menos quebrada, pero no fue demasiado bueno mi intento. Habían tantas cosas a las que les tenía miedo, en especial al de que las cosas cambiaran y de que papá se alejara, no obstante, como siempre mi padre me escaneó con la mirada y supo lo que estaba imaginando con solo mirarme. Con sus ojos fijos en mí ya no pude contener las lágrimas. Él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Mi hermano levantó su plato, lo llevó al fregadero y nos dejó solos.

No tienes que tener miedo Sakura. Las cosas no van a cambiar y yo nunca te pediría algo que no quisieras hacer, si no quieres conocerla está bien para mí. Que todo sea a su tiempo – aclaró condescendiente.

—Lo sé… pero… - no sabía qué acotar. Era el recuerdo de mamá lo que más me complicaba.

—¿Crees que olvidaré a Nadeshiko? – contestó. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente. Escalofriante.

No respondí, aquello en si fue una contestación.

—Eso nunca podría pasar – aseguró con tanta determinación que fue una respuesta rotunda.

Asentí y le creí, no tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Me seque las lágrimas y bajo la mirada atenta y sonriente de mi padre terminé mi cena. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, pero mis planes seguían siendo los mismos. Me había prometido a mi misma que en cuanto papá llegara hablaría sobre mi idea de viajar.

—Papá… quisiera pedirte algo – hablé decidida.

—¿Qué cosa? – consultó sonriendo.

—Deseo irme de vacaciones con mi amiga. He ahorrado dinero y realmente quisiera poder hacerlo – solté sin hesitar ni siquiera un poco.

Se quedó silencioso y pensativo. Al menos no había rechazado la idea con solo oírla.

—¿Qué amiga? – preguntó.

—Tomoyo Daidouji – dije sonriendo.

—Daidouji, ¿eh? – se sorprendió.

—Si, la hija de la prima de mamá – acoté contenta de manejar esa información

Sonrió. Seguramente se sorprendió de que lo supiera.

—¿Han pensando a dónde quieren ir? – interrogó papá aun un poco inseguro.

—No aún, quería primero saber si podría ir y luego ilusionarme más – argumenté sinceramente.

—Puedes ir – aceptó.

Estaba recién asimilando que papá había dado su consentimiento cuando Touya apareció de dónde estaba y gritó.

—¡No! ¡Tú no puedes ir a ningún lugar! – exclamó azorado.

—Pero hermano… - estaba sorprendida por su reacción súbitamente brusca.

—¡Papá! ¡Ella no debe ir sola! ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿y si se lastima? ¿Qué hay si tiene un accidente? ¿Qué haríamos si le pasa algo mientras está lejos? – hablaba como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—¡Touya! Basta. Sakura es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. Estoy seguro de que nunca se expondrá a ninguna clase de peligro – objetó mi padre.

A mi mente vino esa noche que caminé de madrugada sola a casa... Si se hubiesen enterado de eso, me costaría el permiso. Debía seguir en el desconocimiento colectivo.

—¡Pero…! – rebatía aún Touya.

De todos modos quien le da permiso a Sakura soy yo, y yo consiento que vayas, hija – avaló mi padre mirándome sonriente.

Observé a mi hermano arder en ira. Me molestó que tratara de impedir mis vacaciones, pero tan pronto expuso el motivo no pude más que reír. Él me seguía viendo como su hermana pequeña a la que debía proteger. Me provocó hasta ternura su reacción.

—Hermano, me cuidaré lo prometo – prometí con toda la intención de cumplir.

—¡Nada de hombres Sakura! No quiero enterarme que tienes a alguno a menos de dos metros mínimo. No, ¡cinco metros! – amenazó realmente incomodo con la sola idea.

Me sonrojé y reí. De hecho me puse nerviosa. Esa era la verdad.

—No la avergüences, Touya. Ella sabe lo que hace. Confío en ella – aseguró con total confianza.

De pronto me acordé de todo lo que había hecho en esa casa, en la escuela, en el parque y en donde fuera que la lujuria nos atrapó a Syaoran y a mí y no fue necesario ir lejos para hacerlo… Tal vez la aprehensión de mi hermano era algo real después de todo, sólo que a destiempo… y me pregunté qué sucedería si supiera mi verdad…

—Cuando decidan donde ir, me avisas – dijo mi padre a modo de terminar la discusión unilateral de mi hermano.

Papá se marchó a la cocina dejándome con Touya que me comenzó a mirar desconfiado.

—Como que sepa que tienes novio o de que miraste a algún hombre ¡te meteré a un claustro! – me advirtió celoso.

Iba a gritarle que era mi vida y que él no podía pretender vivirla por mí, pero mi padre fue más rápido y me ahorró el disgusto.

—¡Touya! – gritó mi padre desde donde estaba. Había oído su amenaza.

Mi hermano se marchó pero no me quitó la vista hasta que subió por la escalera. Aquello fue espeluznante, porque sabía que era celoso, no obstante eso era abuso. Él pretendía que me quedara soltera y no era que no lo pensara como posibilidad, pero era molesto escucharlo de él. Estaba reconsiderando mi decisión del celibato y soltería solo para llevarle la contraria a ese australopiteco que tenía por hermano.

Subí a mi habitación decidida a hablar con Tomoyo al día siguiente para contarle las nuevas noticias.

Aunque al otro día los planes no marchaban como yo esperaba.

—Tomoyo ¿me estás escuchando? – exigí saber.

Hacía ya rato que por más que hablaba me parecía que ella no me estaba prestando atención.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije? – consulté un poco molesta.

—Perdona, Sakura. He estado distraída todo el día ¿Podrías repetírmelo? – pidió amablemente.

—Tomoyo ¿Estás bien? – consulté preocupada.

—Si ¿por qué preguntas? – quiso saber.

—Usualmente soy yo la que existe sólo presencialmente – repliqué.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención – volvió a disculparse.

—¿Quieres ir al viaje conmigo Tomoyo? Dime la verdad, no me enojaré – le pedí saber, sería decepcionante pero no iba a obligarla…

—¡Si quiero ir! No tiene que ver con eso – contestó más rápido de lo que pensó en su respuesta que reveló algo.

—Entonces si te pasa algo – concluí.

—No… es decir sí… no, no es nada – respondió insegura.

—Habla – demandé su respuesta.

—Preferiría no hacerlo – manifestó abochornada.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – insistí.

—No, si… no… ¡No! Olvídalo – pidió contradictoriamente.

—Está bien, si no me lo quieres decir no te obligaré – corroboré un poco enojada por la situación.

Tomoyo estaba muy extraña. Ella nunca se quedaba así de absorta, siempre prestaba atención a las personas y se veía que aunque quería decirme, algo la detenía.

El timbre rompió el momento incómodo y me preparaba para seguir mi camino, cuando mi amiga me sujeto de la muñeca y sin mirarme a la cara me preguntó.

—Sakura… - me llamó.

—¿Tomoyo? – le contesté.

—Si quiero ir al viaje contigo, mamá ya me autorizó. Si no hay un cambio de planes, es un hecho que estamos yendo – confirmó.

—A la salida conversemos de a dónde iremos – me animé rápido con esa noticia, casi olvidando el comportamiento de ella.

—Lo estaré esperando – respondió ella complaciente.

Pegué un grito de emoción y corrí enérgicamente a mi salón. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera el haber pasado al pizarrón y haber hecho un ejercicio tan mal como fue posible, haciendo que mis compañeros se rieran de mi torpeza matemática, consiguió arruinarme el día.

A la salida Li se interpuso entre la salida y yo nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

—Kinomoto ¿podemos hablar ahora? – solicitó formalmente.

—Disculpa, no. Tengo una cita ahora. Otro día – negué.

No me detuve para averiguar nada más y corrí para encontrarme con Tomoyo, que no estaba mucho más allá, haciéndome señas.

Ella miró por encima de mi hombro y me pareció que hizo un gesto a alguien, volteé a ver a quien, pero no vi a nadie. Quizás fue solo mi idea.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? – preguntó Tomoyo.

A decir verdad no lo había pensado – contesté honestamente.

—Ni yo – admitió ella.

Tomoyo yo pasamos la tarde hablando sobre nuestro posible destino pero no llegamos a ninguna conclusión. Eso iba a ser más dificultoso de lo que pensé en un principio.

El jueves llegó y al intentar salir, volví a encontrar a Li entorpeciendo mi salida. No había recordado hasta ese momento que desde hacía unos días era lo mismo. Rodé los ojos ¿qué era lo que quería?

—¿Hoy si podemos hablar? – preguntó tratando de consultar su ansiedad.

—Lo lamento, pero estoy apurada – respondí un poco ruda, pero sin una intención real de serlo.

Observé cómo apretó sus puños. Estaba enojado

—Mañana ¿sí? – consulté indulgentemente.

—Mañana entonces – confirmó él.

Asentí desinteresada. En otro momento de mi vida me habría preguntado qué era lo que buscaba decirme con tanta insistencia, pero eso era parte del pasado. Aquella era la comprobación de que la promesa hecha a mi misma estaba siendo efectiva.

Se observaba en el aire cómo estaban todos preparándose para las vacaciones. Todos se veían más felices y con energías renovadas a pesar de la cantidad de trabajos finales y proyectos por terminar.

A la salida nuevamente me enfrenté al insistente Li.

—¿Hoy sí? – interrogó.

Ni modo. Había olvidado que le había dicho que hoy hablaría con él. Tendría que cumplirlo, solté un sí forzado y el arrugó el ceño. Él notaba mi reticencia y yo de verdad no lo hacía a propósito, pero no me nacía realmente ser de otro modo con él.

—Tú dirás – solté.

—¿Aquí? – exclamó asombrado por mi respuesta.

—¿Y dónde si no? – extrañada consulté ¿dónde pretendía entonces?

—¿Te parecería bien ir a esa sala? – sugirió en un susurro audible sólo para ambos.

No tenía que especificarme a qué sala se refería. Lo sabía. De mala gana asentí y le dije que lo alcanzaría allá, pero al parecer no me creyó, si no que comenzó a caminar unos metros más adelante y se giraba cada dos segundos para comprobar si seguía atrás de él. Me estaba comenzando a crispar los nervios.

Abrió la sala con la llave que no sabía cómo había obtenido y entré tras él. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que estuve ahí, sin embargo el tiempo no pasaba por ahí. Estaba exactamente como la recordaba.

—Sakura yo… - comenzó el discurso.

—Kinomoto, mi nombre es Kinomoto – rectifiqué. Me incomodó oír mi nombre con su voz.

Él se cortó ante mi interrupción.

—¿Disculpa? Estabas diciendo algo – le pedí que siguiera con lo que había empezado

—Lo sé todo – dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? – consulté, aquel "todo" era demasiado amplio.

—Lo de que Eriol te amenazó con fotos de nosotros dos, en el que era nuestro lugar – soltó con tanta facilidad que me asombré.

Me sonrojé. Independiente de como viera la situación ahora, las cosas que hice sin pensar demasiado antes, en muchas ocasiones seguían teniendo la fuerza para ruborizarme. Probablemente ya no las haría, o eso buscaba creer, que había cambiado. Quizás incluso debería agradecerle la intromisión a Eriol… hubiese sido peor que alguien más y con peores intenciones nos encontrara. Sonreí por aquel pensamiento de "agradecimiento" hacia él.

—¿Y qué? – inquirí.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Lo hubiésemos solucionado juntos! – exclamó él con seguridad.

Si ya tenía una sonrisa en mi boca, aquello me hizo reír con ganas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste justo después? ¿No? ¿Tengo que mencionar que te negaste a hablar conmigo y que te escondías de mí? No una semana ni dos, sino meses – le aclaré sin contenerme ni siquiera un poco.

Lo vi palidecer. Era bueno que supiera la verdad, pero para mí eso ya no hacía ninguna diferencia y se lo hice saber.

—Al menos ya lo sabes, un poco tarde pero eso nos permite a ambos acabar con el tema. Entre tú y yo no hay nada más pendiente – sentencié.

—Debí escucharte – admitió con arrepentimiento.

—Sigues sin hacerlo aún ahora, ya dije que no hay nada más que tratar – le hice ver - Ya está todo claro entre nosotros.

—Yo… - intentó hablar pero lo interrumpí.

—Lo que vivimos fue ehh… lindo… excepto por como terminaron las cosas no me arrepiento de nada, pero ya fue suficiente. Todo lo que hay entre nosotros es una relación entre compañeros de grado y eso. Quizás y ya ni siquiera estemos juntos el próximo año, quién sabe. Lo que si te diré es que te deseo éxito en tus proyectos, eres un buen chico después de todo – reconocí abiertamente.

Él me miraba como si no me creyera una sola palabra de lo que le decía. Se acercó más de lo que soportaba. Desde hacía un tiempo procuraba que nadie se me acercara lo suficiente para invadir mi metro cuadrado personal.

—Dices eso… ¡pero estuviste evitándome toda la semana! – escupió contrariado.

—No sé si te das una idea… pero tengo vida además de estar en esta escuela. Empieza justo después de la última clase. No era que te estuviese rehuyendo deliberadamente. No es como si fueras alguien importante para mí – disfruté cada palabra dicha en mi aclaración.

Recordé y repetí las palabras que pronunció él alguna vez y pronunciarlas fue como quitarme una astilla que tenía en el alma. Se sintió bien decirlas. Mejor de lo que imaginé.

Sonreí y le di una reverencia a modo de despedida. De verdad no tenía nada más que decirle. Para mí ya había pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente y el que ahora él supiera lo que intenté tanto tiempo decirle, me daba igual.

Syaoran me miró desafiante y eso a decir verdad no lo esperaba. Creí que esas palabras tendrían un efecto más parecido al que tuve cuando fui quien las recibió, un efecto invalidante, pero no.

En dos zancadas estuvo frente a mí. Lo miré pendencieramente, no iba a retroceder y no creía que se atreviera a más, pero con él siempre me equivocaba, y no fue la excepción. Lo miré incrédula como cerraba los ojos y se apoderaba de mi boca. Sentí la húmeda sensación de su lengua abrirse paso a través de mis labios. No le respondí pero tampoco pude apartarme. No supe por qué, simplemente lo dejé hacer lo que estimara conveniente. Fue raro el estar siendo besada y tener la incapacidad de cerrar los ojos, mientras él estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía. Intentó hacer que yo le correspondiera, pero su empeño no logró nada. Estaba completamente inmunizada contra Syaoran Li, ese era mi tan esperado triunfo, pero no se sentía así.

Él se alejó un poco mirándome perplejo y fue como un reflejo, no lo hice a propósito, pero con mi manga derecha limpié cualquier resquicio de su saliva en mi boca. No era asco lo que sentía, pero pude interpretar en sus ojos que él lo vio así. Iba a abrir la boca para disculparme por el gesto que había sido involuntario pero hiriente, sin embargo ni siquiera sabía por qué debía justificar algo así, pero me sentí un poco mal, creo que trasgredí el límite.

El silencio envolvió la ya de por si perturbadora situación. No me atrevía a irme y él tampoco hacía amago alguno. Hasta que habló.

—Tu si fuiste realmente importante para mí, Sakura. Debí decirte antes lo relevante que eras en mi vida. Lamento no haberte dado una oportunidad de explicarme lo que pasaba. Es que tú no tienes noción de lo que fue para mí verte con otro… – reconoció abiertamente.

Mi corazón sin mi autorización comenzó a palpitar más rápido a medida que él revelaba información. No quería que lo consiguiera, no lo dejaría, pero estaba comenzando a desestabilizarme.

—…No se suponía que besaras a nadie más que a mi… pensé tantas cosas, te odié de tantas maneras sin odiarte realmente… pero te seguía queriendo, te deseaba aún cuando tu estuvieras con alguien más, creí que podía compartirte si no pensaba en ustedes dos teniendo sexo… creí que podría… Esa última tarde en tu habitación… Va a sonar vulgar pero ya me siento duro de solo recordarla… - admitió con una expresión anhelante en su rostro.

¿Por qué no se callaba? Estaba hablando más que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Quise taparme los oídos y rodearme de murallas con aislación acústica.

—…No quería irme a Hong Kong, mi hermana estaba enferma y si mi mamá me avisaba era porque no debía ser algo tan simple… no debí irme sin despedirme… pero tu dormías tan profundamente no me atreví a despertarte. Después pensé en que debí dejarte una nota, algo para que supieras que estaba decidido a estar contigo como fuera… y después te encontré con Eriol en el parque, yendo a ese árbol que en más de alguna ocasión nos protegió de las miradas de transeúntes cuando nos besábamos más de lo socialmente permitido… - hablaba sentidamente.

Le di la espalda. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y me llevé la mano a mi rostro. Las lágrimas al igual que mi corazón comenzaron a actuar sin mi consentimiento. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué se revelaban contra mí mis emociones?

—Imaginé en cómo lo hacías con Hiragizawa, te vi tan deseosa de él... Tanto como te mostrabas conmigo y yo sabía lo que eso conllevaba... Me convencí de que lo que vivimos no fue nada significativo para ti. Decidí que debía conocer a otras chicas y fue todo un reto…debía dejar de ser yo para que no me ignoraran, se hizo fácil después de que probé el alcohol… después de la cuarta intenté llevar las cosas más lejos… pero ese fue mi límite y te odié por marcarme así… y por castrarme – confesó.

Él estaba en un estado de catarsis y yo al borde de la histeria.

—¿Era con él tan bueno como lo era conmigo, Sakura? – preguntó peligrosamente.

¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? ¿Qué qué le importaba? Era la clase de contestación que anhelaba darle pero que desde que empezó su perorata ya no me atrevía a hacerlo.

—¿También lo llevaste a tu casa? ¿Lo dejaste dormir en tu cama?– consultó inseguro.

Opté por hablar con la verdad y enfrentaría cualquiera fuese el resultado de ello. Sus preguntas, sus celos, su inseguridad, su confesión… todo eso en conjunto había hecho que me llegaran cada una de sus palabras.

—No hay siquiera algo remotamente cierto en lo que dices – respondí con honestidad desde que empezó la conversación.

Me volteé para mirar su reacción. No estuve segura de si oyó mi respuesta, porque siguió interrogándome.

—¿Por qué si supuestamente era un noviazgo falso… tú… y él…? – pronunciar aquello lo irritaba y no lo escondía.

—¿Necesitas saber eso? – contesté bajando mis barreras voluntariamente ante él.

—Quisiera no saberlo, pero creo que lo necesito – admitió.

—No voy a negar que con Eriol nos besamos en más de unas pocas oportunidades… de algún modo retorcido comenzó a agradarme – reconocí los hechos.

Syaoran escuchaba mi respuesta atento, pero sin mirarme directo a los ojos. Lo comprendía. Escuchar de su boca que había estado con otras chicas había sido molesto, y aunque había intentado ignorarlo, siempre cuando oía los comentarios sobre esa situación tenía que forzarme a mi misma para seguir mostrando indiferencia.

—¿… y si te dijera que eso fue todo lo que pasó con Eriol? – consulté ansiosa de saber su respuesta.

—Te diría que creería lo que tú me dijeras que tengo que creer – contestó maduramente.

Decidí que le revelaría la verdad. No tenía nada que perder. Era tiempo de acabar con la información oculta y las verdades a medias.

—Lo que viste ese día en el Parque Pingüino fue lo máximo a que llegamos. Nunca estuve con él – revelé cohibida.

Sólo cuando le dije la verdad me sentí realmente libre. Era insólito el hecho de que estuviéramos hablando realmente después de tanto tiempo de conocernos, y que nunca lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Eso hablaba fuerte y claro del grado de madurez con el que contábamos…

Él indagó en mi rostro buscando la confirmación de mis palabras y al parecer encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Puedo besarte? - solicitó debidamente.

—Lo siento, pero no. Tomé una decisión y es que quiero estar sola. No quiero que mi juicio se vea nublado por… - fui interrumpido mi discurso.

Sus labios una vez más se detuvieron en los míos. Mi reacción no fue demasiado distinta a lo vivido con anterioridad, no fui capaz de cerrar los ojos en esa ocasión, pero tampoco los de él se cerraron. Con determinación me abrazó y siguió intentando que le devolviera el beso que estaba comenzando a mermar mi firme creencia de que debía mantenerme célibe, y de que los hombres no traían consigo nada más que problemas. Debí haber sabido que si alguien tenía el poder de hacerme cambiar de opinión, ese con seguridad sería Syaoran.

Traté de ignorarlo y creo que por poco lo consigo. Traté por todos los medios acabar con mis sentimientos por él, pero sólo había conseguido adormecerlos, claro… no los sentía, porque estaban como ausentes, pero seguían vivos en algún lado, y como una braza fue suficiente sólo una brisa para avivar el fuego.

Tímidamente comencé a responderle. Había perdido la seguridad que los años a su lado me habían dado, pero pronto comencé a recordar cómo hacerlo apropiadamente, pero fue hasta que sentí cómo me tocaba un pecho que lo aleje. No quería que atentara contra mi nueva adquirida consciencia y menos en ese lugar donde vivimos experiencias tan sórdidas. No quería volver a lo mismo. Él se disculpó y se sintió raro el que lo hiciera. Nunca antes nos habíamos pedido disculpas por tocar al otro. Había logrado que la situación fuera incomoda ante mi negativa.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Li? – no pude evitar preguntárselo.

El sosiego en el que estábamos inmersos era sepulcral. Quizás mi pregunta fue muy directa.

—Quiero volver a estar contigo… así como lo estábamos antes – admitió.

No esperaba esa respuesta, pero no pude sino evitar hacer que me sintiera decepcionada. Él seguía gustándome. No, gustarme se quedaba corto para lo que realmente sentía por él… pero Syaoran no me estaba ofreciendo nada distinto a lo que tuvimos por años, y yo ya no quería encuentros furtivos, no quería andar escondiéndome. Sentía que no merecía eso, quería más, lo quería todo. Deseaba poder salir con él, tomarnos de la mano, besarnos en cualquier tipo de situación, llevarlo a casa a cenar a veces… simplemente eso…no era tanto pedir ¿verdad?

Él interpretó mi silencio como un rechazo y fue mejor así. Era muy difícil pensar en las palabras para explicárselo.

Syaoran se acercó y sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos, que como siempre estaban muy cálidas. Me dio un beso inquietamente largo en la mejilla, apoyó su frente en la mía, y susurró:

Al menos ya aclaramos como fueron que pasaron las cosas…. Nos hicimos daño y mostramos lo peor de nosotros mismos… Al menos yo me esforcé en hacerlo y no conseguí nada más que culpabilidad al obligarme a hacer cosas que realmente no quería… cuídate mucho, Sakura.

Con esas últimas palabras Syaoran me dio un beso en los labios, dos segundos, no más que eso, que bastaron para hacerme dudar de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta al no aceptarlo y dejarlo ir.

Volví a quedarme sola en ese salón igual que hacía tiempo, sintiéndome incluso más vacía y sola que en ese entonces.

Sin darme cuenta casi, mis pasos me guiaron a casa. Touya no iba a llegar y papá aviso que era muy probable que su trabajo lo mantuviera en la universidad hasta muy entrada la noche, y que era mejor si no lo esperaba para cenar. Estar en casa sola sin siquiera tener una misión como preparar la cena era abrumador.

Intenté llamar a Tomoyo pero ella me había dicho que estaba leyendo un libro nuevo, y como bien sabía eso significaba que hasta que lo terminara no sabría de ella. Respetar los espacios de los demás nunca se me hizo más difícil…

Me abrigué para salir a dar una vuelta, estar en casa me estaba ahogando. Quería hacerme creer a mi misma que era sólo a dar un paseo, pero era demasiado obvio hacia donde me estaba dirigiendo. Lo ocurrido esa misma tarde no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza. No quise pensar más y lo que faltaba por recorrer para llegar a su edificio lo hice corriendo. Lo echaba de menos, lo necesitaba, esa era la verdad y era más fuerte que mi determinación inicial. No tardé en llegar, golpeé su puerta y apenas me abrió me lance a sus brazos, buscando su boca con apremio. Syaoran me respondió al instante y cerró la puerta usando una fuerza innecesaria una vez que la atravesé.

Nos quedamos mirando fija e intensamente. Sentía mi corazón latiendo en mi oído y las palabras que no pude decirle esa misma tarde fluyeron con facilidad una vez que admití que aún lo quería.

—Hay algo que no te dije – expresé.

—¿Qué fue lo que no me dijiste? – pregunto curioso.

—No quiero volver a estar contigo… - comencé a hablar.

Mis palabras tuvieron un efecto parecido al de la tarde, pero mi intento de discurso fue interrumpido por él.

—Eso si lo dijiste – aclaró.

—No quiero volver a estar contigo – repetí – no como antes al menos.

La expresión que adquirió tan pronto terminé de decir aquello supe que fue de alivio.

—¿Por eso me rechazaste antes? – se sorprendió - No sé qué haremos… soy tan malo usando las palabras como sin hacerlo. Siempre termino equivocándome contigo.

—¿Eh? – exclamé sin entender del todo a lo que se refería.

—No era lo que pretendía cuando hice una alusión al pasado sobre el tipo de relación que tuvimos – explicó.

No le respondí porque ya estaba todo claro. A partir de ese minuto, en ese preciso instante él y yo volvíamos a estar juntos.

Syaoran me llevo a su habitación. Estaba totalmente al tanto de lo que aquello significaba también; mis votos de castidad estaban temblando… casi tanto como yo…

Él se sentó en la cama y me invitó a sentarme a su lado, todavía un poco dubitativa hice lo que él me indicó.

—¿Y si te dijera que no me siento preparada para esto aún? – le pregunté curiosa.

—Te diría que no me importa esperarte hasta que lo estés – respondió con certeza.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrías? – seguí tentando su respuesta.

—Completamente – aseguró con determinación.

—Eso es bueno saberlo, porque yo no creo que realmente pueda negarme – admití.

Él asintió y luego procesó lo que le dije y se me abalanzó tan pronto comprendió. Tomo mis piernas y las dejó sobre la cama de tal forma que quedé bajo él.

—Te he extrañado tanto… creí que hoy era el final definitivo para nosotros… - confidenció.

Él aún usaba el uniforme, como yo, pero la corbata no estaba, sólo usaba esa fina camisa y una camiseta debajo, la que descubrí una vez que le desabotoné pacientemente los botones. No le quité la camiseta, se la dejé puesta, pero se la levanté cuando con mis manos acaricié su torso hasta saciarme de su calor.

—Quiero hacerte tantas cosas contigo, pero no creo que pueda hoy – le dije.

—¿Por qué? – consultó un poco contrariado.

Miré el reloj digital que estaba justo al lado de su cama y pronto serían las nueve de la noche.

—Debo volver a casa – respondí.

—Quédate. Mañana le explicamos a tu padre todo – sugirió valientemente.

Me quedé en silencio y con la boca abierta por su idea. Había sido yo la que quería un cambio en nuestro modo de relacionarnos, pero aquello era un poco – demasiado, de hecho- extremo.

Lo besé apasionadamente y aprecié que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar el infierno por estar conmigo.

—No creo que sea la mejor forma de presentarte a mi familia – reconocí – quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Está bien. Me vestiré más decente para ir a dejarte – aceptó.

Él se levantó y empezó a buscar ropa para colocársela, todo ante mi mirada.

—¿Te cambiarás frente a mi – le pregunté incrédula por lo que veía.

—¿Te molesta? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

—¿Lo haces con alevosía? – intenté sonsacarle la verdad.

—Posiblemente – admitió.

—Te está resultando… - acepté.

—¿Sí? – consultó él orgulloso de si mismo.

—Sí… creo que puedo considerar el retrasarme media hora – propuse.

Me acerque a él y lo arrastré a la cama. Sus pantalones no estaban, sólo estaba en su ropa interior, a través de la que ya podía apreciar el efecto de mis acciones. Lo desnudé y él no hizo amago alguno de molestarse ante ello. Lo miré atrevidamente. Me encantaba.

Seguía completamente vestida, pero la falda nunca antes fue un impedimento, y tampoco lo fue en ese momento. Él en un movimiento que no fui capaz de prever me la desabrochó.

—Quisiera verte desnuda, pero sé que no tenemos suficiente tiempo – acotó ante mi mirada alarmada.

Observé que estiró su brazo hacia el velador y sacó un preservativo de ahí. Si él no me hubiese dicho que no había sido capaz de estar con nadie más lo habría dejado con esa erección y habría salido corriendo. Calmé mi turbada mente ante esa acción.

—¿Por qué? Nosotros casi nunca usamos… no nos gustaba… - cuestioné.

—Porque si entro en contacto directo contigo… con lo excitado que estoy no duraré ni diez segundos y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad? – argumentó impecablemente.

Me quedé impactada por su respuesta, y con ello acepté que cualquier resquicio de mi ser que no admitiera que lo amaba aún, acababa de caer bajo su hechizo en ese momento.

Tal como lo dijo creo que su decisión de usar un profiláctico fue acertada, porque sin nada de estimulación yo estaba totalmente receptiva a su intrusión. Fue simple, no hubo una posición distinta ni extrema, la clásica: él sobre mí, moviéndose rítmica y deliciosamente haciéndome sentir cada centímetro de su hombría invadiéndome y unos pocos minutos fueron suficientes para hacerme alcanzar aquel orgasmo tan reparador y curativo para ambos. Debo admitir que me hubiese gustado sentirlo terminar dentro de mí, pero aquello hubiese sido demasiado perfecto y nada lo podía ser tanto.

Syaoran fue al baño que estaba afuera y me permitió usar el de él.

Me miré al espejo mi rostro estaba sonrojado y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios no la podía reprimir.

Al salir él me estaba esperando justo afuera y me atrapó contra la pared, en un movimiento claramente arriesgado y dio un beso extremadamente húmedo que logró que volvieran a darme ganas de él.

—Syaoran, tengo que irme – le pedí apenas siendo capaz de contenerme a responderle como deseaba.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte ir – admitió.

—Si llego demasiado tarde me castigarán y no me dejarán salir mañana – le mentí.

—Aquellas palabras parecieron tener el efecto deseado porque me dio un poco de espacio.

—Vamos – contestó desganado.

Salimos del departamento. Él estaba a mi lado un poco molesto aún, y me pregunté si acaso estaba bien caminar a su lado de la mano o si quizás era demasiado pronto y escogí no quedarme con la duda y lo hice y me sentí feliz cuando el gesto fue aceptado. Era la primera vez que hacíamos eso y me sentí enormemente feliz.

El camino a casa se hizo inoportunamente corto. No me quería despedir de él y si lo hacía no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, pero no tuve más tiempo para pensarlo porque Syaoran fue más rápido y me besó. Comenzó como un beso simple, pero con los segundos mis brazos se adhirieron a su cuerpo como una boa constrictora atrapa a su presa y mi lengua y la suya comenzaron una batalla sin igual, en la que ninguna parecía que se detendría, eso hasta que escuché una voz dirigirse hacia mí llamando mi nombre.

—¿Sakura?

Solté a Syaoran de inmediato y abrí los ojos encontrándome con los ojos de mi padre mirándome totalmente impresionado por lo que había atestiguado…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **En menos de lo que pensé he traido una nueva entrega. En mi país enfrentamos un temporal espantoso (saludos a las chilenas que me leen en especial) y aproveché para no hacer nada (entré a clases el lunes pero aún no me he dignado a aparecer...) así que utilicé mi tiempo para escribir y bueno, lo terminé.**

 **Queda poco, dos o tres capítulos y si es que, un epílogo creo.**

 **Ahora responderé sus preguntas hechas a través de reviews.**

 **ValSmile:** El fragmento del libro de Tomoyo es algo que salió de mi pervertida mente querida amiga jajajaja asi que no hay un título que pueda otorgarte. De todos modos el siguiente capítulo (este) iba a ser desde el punto de vista de Sakura, asi que como siempre, espero que te agrade. ¡Saludos! ¿Viste que me estoy portando mejor con la página de facebook de Syaoran y Sakura? jajajaj

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26** : y qué tal este capítulo? Ya están juntos de nuevo, finalmente después de tanto drama y malos entendidos. En cuanto a Tomoyo con Eriol... mmm no sé, uno no siempre puede evitar fijarse en las personas menos apropiadas, quizás terminen juntos, quizás no, pero estoy segura de que Tomoyo es alguien que sabría cuidarse de Eriol en ese caso.

 **Camili:** ay Camili, Camili jajajaja creo que has roto tu propio récord sobre el largo del review, lo he leido como diez veces, igual de ansiosa como tu dices que lees mi historia, asi que vamos aclarando esto detalladamente.  
-Me encanta que detalles tu ansiedad como lo haces, me da risa porque te imagino y sería bueno como tu dices, verte para darme una idea de cómo reaccionas jajajaja  
-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no puedo demorarme? ¡Tengo una vida también! Ehh, no, no realmente jajajaja asi que como ves ya está el siguiente capítulo. De todos modos los reviews de presión tienen su efecto. A veces hay que aceitar los engranajes.  
-Ya volvimos al punto de vista de Sakura. ¿Qué tal?  
-Syaoran pagó en parte sus culpas con la espera que Sakura lo sometió sin siquiera planearlo. Tuvo que soportar casi una semana mordiendose la lengua. Creo que ella igual lo disculpó fácil... pero que le vamos a hacer, está enamorada y todas sabemos qué conlleva eso...  
-No odio tanto el drama... lo que odio de verdad son las tragedias y los finales amargos o ambiguos, asi que no tienes que temer respecto a eso. Pero de verdad, nada de lo que escribo lo planeo, me pongo a escribir y a veces situaciones que no pensé surgen, es extraño, a veces leo mis historias y es como si otra persona las hubiera creado. Syaoran no hizo cosas cursis porque creo que él no lo es, pero tuvo un ataque de sinceridad que fue determinante. No estuviste demasiado lejos acerca de cómo lo perdonó Sakura, igual lo hizo sufrir... al menos por unas horas jajajaja  
-Syaoran es extremadamente celoso, lo muestra en la serie, lo hace en esta historia y me encanta que así sea. En este capítulo dio a entender cómo se sentía respecto a saber que Sakura tenía sexo con alguien que no fuera él y lo pasó mal...  
-Tengo 2x, peligrosamente cercana a los 30 jajajaja y leo fanfics desde que tengo como trece años (aunque con intervalos de años, debo admitir) y sí, no es algo que uno suela comentar y mucho menos admitir que lo escribo... nooo jajajaajaj, todos saben que escribo pero nadie sabe realmente qué... deben pensar que intento hacerme la interesante. La verdad no me gusta que me vean leyendo cosas eroticas, en el celular cuando viajo, leo fanfics en inglés asi me evito esa verguenza de que lo sepan xD  
-En ese caso, como ya expresamos el interés mutuo de conocernos te digo que mi mail es mi nick, tal cual, con un arroba G mail, tan simple como eso ajajajaj. Espero que estés bien con este asunto del mal tiempo, como no sé de dónde eres no sé si estás siendo afectada.  
-Entré a clases mujer, pero no me he dignado a ir ajajajaja, dije: "me merezco tener una semana más de vacaciones" y lo hice... mañana las clases se suspendieron asi que quizás me ponga a escribir nuevamente... no sé, lo estoy sopesando ¿qué piensas de eso?  
En fin, muchísimos saludos, cuídate y obvio que estaré ansiosa esperando saber qué te pareció este capítulo. Ahora puedes enviarme virus al mail jajajaja

 **FLEER 99** : Gracias por tu apoyo en reiteradas ocasiones. Estoy muy agradecida contigo y sí, tienes razón, no queda mucho y tampoco me tardaré en actualizar. ¡Muchísimos saludos!

 **HeySmile30:** ¿y qué tal? Ya están juntos de nuevo ¿lo esperabas tan pronto? ¿Por qué Tomoyo no canta? Mmm quizás lo descubramos en la siguiente entrega, pero no te preocupes que no te quedarás con la duda. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo. Gracias por tu constante apoyo, cada review me hace querer escribir rápido para que no se olviden de los detalles jajajjaj En fin, no te aburro más. ¡Saludos!

 **Stephy:** ¡otra compatriota más! ¡Qué gusto!  
-¿Por qué pensaste que no tomaría en cuenta tu opinión? Lo que me digas y que me haga mejorar lo tomaré, estoy totalmente dispuesta y abierta a las críticas y sugerencias. Asi que por supuesto que si me das tu tiempo yo también siento que debo retribuirte de alguna manera ;)  
-¿Fue tu parte vengativa satisfecha con las pocas horas que hizo sufrir Sakura a Syaoran? jajaja ¡lo siento! No me aguanté, quería reunirlos pronto.  
-Créeme que Tomoyo jugará una parte importante ante el castigo que Eriol aún no sufre.  
-Si es verdad lo del censo ordinario de hace años jajajaja no sabremos cuantos somos, pero independiente de eso tanto allá en México como en Chile es donde más me lee y me hace feliz, los mexicanos siempre me han parecido gente muy amable y nos regalaron ese doblaje muy bien hecho de Sakura. No puedo más sino estar agradecida con ellos.  
-¿Todo bien por allá donde vives? Acá en Valparaíso estamos con alerta roja jajajaj  
Me despido yo también. Me agradan mucho tus reviews, espero seguirlos recibiendo... ¡cuídate mucho y mil saludos!

 **Kimi Deathberry:** ¿En serio? No sospechaba que tu personaje favorito era Tomoyo... pero es bueno saberlo, me atrevo a sugerirte un fanfic que escribí con ella de protagonista entonces :)  
-Creo al igual que tu que Tomoyo es fundamental en la vida de Sakura, su apoyo incondicional para ella y me encanta la relación de ambas.  
-Muchisimas gracias por el detalle de hacerme saber eso de que te gusten mis fanfics. Es cierto, aunque los coloco en distintos contextos de donde pertenecen, trato de respetar al máximo las cualidades y la personalidad de ellos. Creo que esa es la gracia al final, si no serían personajes propios y no es la idea.  
-Ánimo con tus ocupaciones, si lo comprendo absolutamente, no tienes que pedir disculpas, es sólo que cuando siempre postean reviews y a veces no lo hacen me pregunto por qué jajaja inseguridad de aspirante a escritor yo creo. Ojalá lo estes sobrellevando todo bien!  
-El relato del libro de Tomoyo es invento mio jajajaja. Tienes toda la razón, Tomoyo está empezando a despertar sexualmente y uyyy que saldrá de eso.  
En fin, muchos saludos, ¡cuídate y espero leerte pronto!

 **Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia. Gracias.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR**

 **SAKURA / SYAORAN**

 **Advertencia: capítulo apto para mayores de 18 o bien para personas que tengan alta tolerancia a relatos descriptivos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Cuando pensé en que quería algo más formal con Syaoran y llevarlo a cenar a casa, no imaginé que las cosas empezarían así, con mi padre y mí oficialmente recién presentado novio, ambos sentados sentados incómodamente en los sillones, con un silencio que hacía que se escucharan los ruidos del televisor del vecino. No sabía qué era lo que mi padre estaba pensando cuando nos invito, aunque en realidad fue más bien fue como una orden, a pasar a la casa para conversar. Porque aquello evidentemente no se estaba dando.

Syaoran no decía una sola palabra y mi papá lo miraba inquisitivamente.

—Papá… yo… - comencé sin saber bien qué debía decir.

—No estoy molesto si es lo que piensas, Sakura… pero ¿me hubieses contado de él si yo no los hubiese encontrado? – consultó dudoso.

—No había nada que contar antes, es decir… te iba a hablar de él más adelante, si es que las cosas se daban para hacerlo – admití.

Ante mi declaración noté que mis palabras hirieron a Syaoran, pero era la verdad después de todo ¿qué aseguraba que aunque hayamos aclarado las cosas estas durarían siempre?

—Señor Kinomoto, no me fue mi intención faltarle el respeto a su hija frente a su casa – interrumpió hablando de prisa Syaoran, disculpándose.

—¿O sea que si se lo faltas si no estás cerca de mi territorio? – contestó mi padre serio.

Syaoran se avergonzó y se puso tan rojo como nunca lo había visto, y a los pocos segundos al ver el color adquirido por mi novio, mi padre comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—No te tomes mi comentario tan en serio, estaba bromeando. Es bueno saber que existes, cuida de mi hija; es lo más preciado para mí. Lamentablemente tengo que trabajar mucho tiempo y ella estaba sola, pero ya no lo estará más ¿verdad? – pidió mi padre esta vez sí hablando en serio.

—Es lo más preciado para mí también. Tenemos eso en común – respondió él.

La sonrojada hasta las orejas después de oír esas palabras era yo, pero a partir de entonces las cosas comenzaron a fluir con facilidad. Mi padre le preguntó a "mi novio" –que raro sonaba- las preguntas de rigor, sobre su familia, sus planes a futuro, y terminé sabiendo yo también cosas de él que desconocía, como de que se esperaba de él que siguiera con los negocios familiares y que su padre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, no obstante fue hasta que mi papá le preguntó si volvería a Hong Kong al terminar la escuela que mi corazón sufrió un poco, porque tardó en responder.

—Eso mi madre aún no lo decide – contestó él secamente.

Nunca había notado cuan influenciado estaba por su madre, aunque debí saberlo, ya que ella fue la que lo envió solo a un país extranjero cuando apenas tenía diez años, y aunque aquel conocimiento de saberlo solo tan pequeño me amargaba la existencia, no podía evitar pensar que si ella no fuese como era, él no estaría aquí ahora mismo y yo no estaría sintiendo lo que siento por él.

Finalmente Syaoran se despidió de mi padre y se fue a su casa, y al volver al salón sabía lo que vendría a continuación: el momento más temido entre padres e hijos, la charla.

—Me agrada… No habla mucho, pero pude ver que es muy sincero – expresó mi padre conforme.

Sonreí orgullosa de Syaoran, aunque para que a mi papá alguien no le gustara era algo difícil, para mí era realmente importante su aprobación.

—A tu edad tu madre tuvo a Touya – soltó de pronto – No es algo que no sepan tu hermano y tú, pero yo era mayor que tu madre y ella aún era menor de edad… no lo pensé en ese entonces porque la amaba demasiado y ella a mí, pero ahora que soy tu padre entiendo lo que sintió su abuelo al yo alejarla de él… la historia es distinta porque yo nunca te impediría estar con quien tu quisieras… pero por ningún motivo te quiero lejos de mí, Sakura. Si algo pasa, porque las cosas que tienen que pasar ocurren aún cuando pongamos todo de nuestra parte para evitarlo, ten la confianza de que no importa qué, yo siempre estaré para ti.

Elegí creer que no sabía a qué se refería mi padre, pero comprendí el mensaje. Asentí y le aseguré que así sería y que siempre lo he tenido presente. El ambiente se percibía raro y mi padre rompió esa atmosfera extraña.

—Pero Sakura… vas a tener que contarle tu misma a Touya, en eso no me voy a meter – dictaminó.

En ese momento mi cara tiene que haber adquirido una expresión de mártir, porque mi padre sonrió nervioso. Ni siquiera él se atrevía a contarle a mi hermano sobre Syaoran… ¿cómo era posible que su opinión fuera más difícil de confrontar que la de mi padre?

Quedaban exactamente cuatro días para que fueran oficialmente las vacaciones, y Tomoyo y yo seguíamos sin elegir un destino. Fue difícil dar con ella durante el último tiempo, al parecer ella sabía que ahora tenía a Syaoran, y no quería que pensara que ese significaba que las cosas entre nosotras cambiarían, porque independientemente de que estuviera con él, mis planes de ir de viaje con ella no habían cambiado.

Esa noche mi padre habló conmigo y me preguntó si estaba dispuesta a conocer a su novia. El tema seguía siendo complicado para mí, pero ya no podía seguir pretendiendo que las cosas no eran tales. Acepté y pude ver a mi padre contento con mi aceptación y si él era feliz yo haría también mi esfuerzo para que él lo siguiera siendo, me contó además que ella llevaría a su hija, para hacer la presentación oficial de todos.

La cena se acordó para la noche siguiente, en un restaurant muy popular como lugar neutral, y yo lo preferí así, no estaba segura de si me hubiese agradado ir a su casa o que ella viniera tan pronto a la mía. Mis nervios afloraban a medida que pasaban las horas y se acercaba el momento que aún no sabía cómo enfrentar. Sin embargo, aunque me hubiese preparado con un entrenamiento mental de dos años hubiese importado ni un poco, porque descubrir que esa persona de la que mi papá tanto hablaba no era otra sino la madre de Tomoyo, la prima de mi madre… mi tía.

Me puse rígida y Touya al verme y puso una mano en mi hombro, supuse que para detenerme en caso de que decidiera hacer alguna estupidez… pero quedé estática en mi lugar con muchos pensamientos rondando a gran velocidad en mi cabeza ¿por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser ella? No era que tuviera algo en su contra, si no al revés, pero encontré que era algo… sucio y sórdido, y lo empeoraba aún más que Tomoyo me mirara compungida justo al lado de su madre. En sus ojos pude comprobar que ella estaba al tanto de la situación, y que no fue una sorpresa encontrarme ahí. Me sentí profundamente traicionada por la que decía ser mi amiga. Quise salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme firme y no mostrar como los sentimientos negativos me estaban carcomiendo.

Tomoyo estaba justo frente a mí, pero no levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella en ningún momento, y me limitaba a responder sólo si me preguntaban algo directamente y tan cortésmente como cortante y en esa atmosfera creada por mí la cena llegó a su fin más pronto de lo que habían estimado, supuse.

Al llegar a casa papá no me dijo nada, no me dio ni siquiera las buenas noches, pero fue Touya quien se metió sin siquiera golpear a mi habitación una vez que nuestro padre se fue a su habitación.

—Te has portado terrible hoy, Sakura – me acusó.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Deberían agradecer que no me fui – respondí evasivamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? – preguntó mi hermano descolocado.

—¡Es la prima de nuestra madre! – exclamé rabiosa.

—¿Y qué? – volvió a consultar Touya.

—¿Y qué tal si estuvieron juntos desde siempre? ¿Y si la engañaron? – contraataqué con ira.

—Ni tú te crees eso – aseguró con certeza.

Me quedé callada, no lo creía de verdad, pero era más fácil creer que sí.

—Escúchame bien; Papá ha estado toda nuestra vida cuidándonos, y desde que mamá no está, él lo ha hecho todo solo y nunca se ha quejado ni si quiera una vez. Pronto me iré de la casa, tú sabes que ya debería haberlo hecho, pero por mis estudios no he podido. Tú te irás también, harás tu vida ¿y qué será de papá en ese momento? ¿Es justo que se quede solo por tus alegatos infantiles y egoístas? – planteó él.

Me crucé de brazos simulando que sus palabras no me estaban haciendo recapacitar.

—Hablé con papá el mismo día que nos contó sobre Sonomi. Ya sabía quién era, él me lo dijo, y me aseguró que nunca había pasado nada entre ellos. Ni siquiera se hablaban cuando mamá aún vivía, y hace un año, en el aniversario de su muerte se encontraron y hablaron por primera vez después de casi dos décadas de monosílabos... Para ellos mismos fue muy difícil aceptarlo… Apoyemos a papá, yo sé que tú quieres que sea feliz – aseguró.

Mi hermano se marchó dejándome con sentimientos encontrados, pero había logrado que reflexionara sobre la situación. Lo que más molesta me tenía fue que Tomoyo lo supiera y no me dijera nada. Sólo la palabra traición rondaba por mi mente.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo me esperaba afuera de mi salón, con una postura que indicaba cuan complicada se encontraba. Me sonrió, pero no fui capaz de devolverle el gesto.

—Siento no habértelo contado – se disculpó.

—¿Es gracioso para ti hacerme quedar como una tonta? – pregunté enojada.

—No lo veas de ese modo, porque no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera razón de por qué no te dije nada al respecto – trató de explicar.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y cuál es esa razón? – consulté irónica.

—No me correspondía a mí decírtelo – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Se supone que eres mi amiga. No, tú eres mi prima, en segundo grado, pero prima al fin y al cabo – respondí.

—Eso era cosa de nuestros padres, no nuestra – contraatacó calmadamente.

—¿Y por qué tú si sabías? ¡Era la única que desconocía la situación! – expuse claramente molesta.

—¡No es que ande buscando saber las cosas! ¡A diferencia de ti a mí nadie me protege! Toda la vida he estado al tanto de los problemas porque yo no tuve un hermano que velara por mí, tampoco un padre amoroso y a mi madre apenas la veía. Toda la vida me las he arreglado sola para no ser una molestia para mi ocupada madre ¡Pero tú no entiendes de eso! ¡No actúes como la víctima, Sakura, porque no lo eres! – gritó indignada – ¡Madura un poco!

Quedé con la boca abierta. Tomoyo nunca subía la voz y nunca me había dicho algo hiriente. Afortunadamente no había nadie en los alrededores que escuchara su arrebato. Me quedé sin palabras. A los pocos segundos sólo vi como Tomoyo pasaba por mi lado hecha una furia, alejándose de mí y dejándome sola, con una respuesta por formular en la punta de la lengua que nunca llegó a concretarse. Nunca pensé que al iniciar la discusión la que terminaría sintiéndose culpable iba a ser yo.

Fue imposible no pensar en la situación de Tomoyo… porque era verdad. De alguna forma siempre fui afortunada. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo apenas tenía tres años, no la recordaba, pero la extrañaba y a menudo pensaba cuánto me hubiese gustado conocerla, pero a cambio tenía un padre comprensivo y amable, y un hermano que aunque celoso y molestoso como pocos, siempre me anteponía ante cualquier cosa. Crecí siendo la menor de la casa y por lo tanto especialmente protegida por ellos… en cambio ella sólo tenía a su madre que siempre estaba ocupada. Estaba segura que si Tomoyo le hubiese dicho a su madre que se sentía así, ella hubiese hecho algo para reconfortarla, pero para mi amiga era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía, y posiblemente nunca le dijo si se sentía sola o enferma. No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

Sentía algo amargo en mi pecho que sólo se apaciguo un poco cuando volví al lado de Syaoran que se había quedado leyendo un libro en la sala durante el receso.

Para variar la clase empezó y yo no fui capaz de conectarme con lo que el profesor explicaba, y supongo que a él no le importó demasiado tampoco porque no me llamaron la atención como siempre; suponía que lo atribuía a que ya lo único que pensábamos todos era en cuan poco quedaba para finalmente salir de vacaciones.

—¿Sakura? – me llamó Syaoran

—¿Sí? – respondí

—Las clases terminaron hace cinco minutos… ¿piensas arreglar tus cosas o quieres quedarte acá? – interrogó curioso.

Recién entonces noté que no había nadie más en el salón

—¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? – consulté curiosa.

—Porque te miraba y analizaba cuan linda te ves cuando estas pensativa – confesó.

Era tan extraño escucharle decir esas cosas con tanta naturalidad, pero tan reconfortante a la vez…

—¿Pasó algo? Te noté distraída… más ida de lo usual – agregó riendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa pero pronto aquel fugaz gesto desapareció tan pronto apareció.

—Tuve una discusión con Tomoyo, mi amiga – le conté con tristeza.

—¿Solucionable? – indagó él.

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo que aún no sé cómo. Es complicado – admití.

—No te preocupes, lo arreglaran. Ella es una buena persona y te quiere mucho – acotó.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? – pregunté suspicaz.

Syaoran se puso nervioso y con sus besos logró que me olvidara momentáneamente de lo que había dicho.

—¿Quieres que veamos una película? – sugerí.

—¿En el cine? – dijo un poco reticente.

—¿No quieres? – pregunté aún sabiendo que él no tenía deseos de ir.

—De acuerdo, vamos – aceptó a regañadientes.

Él era fácil de convencer después de todo.

Nos dirigimos hacia allá. Pero a decir verdad ver una película no era lo que realmente quería, quería estar más tiempo con él y crear distintas memorias juntos. Aunque la desagradable sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando llegamos y no había ninguna que llamara mi atención, según Syaoran tampoco para él, así que nos decantamos por el título que parecía menos malo.

Al llegar a nuestros asientos descubrimos que no había mucha gente y poco después las luces se atenuaron hasta desaparecer y rápidamente la función empezó. El argumento era tan poco sostenible que a los quince minutos comencé a mirar el reloj dándome cuenta con desesperación que el tiempo no pasaba más rápido por mucho que lo mirara.

La película no tenía nada de erótica, pero estando con Syaoran prendía hasta con agua. Estaba excitada en medio de toda esa oscuridad, mi respiración se hizo más pesada, estaba acalorada y me movía inquietamente, no obstante él no parecía darse cuenta, porque ni siquiera volteaba a verme. Parecía totalmente absorto en la película y lamenté haber elegido ese título. Intenté llamar su atención, conversándole pero tampoco resultó. Entonces recurrí a una medida desesperada: me acomodé quitando el reposa brazos de en medio, cosa que tampoco notó, y finalmente obtuve su atención cuando comencé a besarle el cuello, dejando evidencias húmedas y tangibles de lo que me proponía, que era llegar a su boca. Syaoran me miró aturdido, pero finalmente me complació y comencé a temblar de nervios… y de ganas de él al entrar al contacto con su saliva. Habíamos hecho cosas arriesgadas en el pasado, pero nunca así. Me abrí paso a través de su pantalón para finalmente y sin temor alguno llegar a tocar su hombría para masturbarlo decididamente, y me encontré con que no estaba en el estado que yo conocía tan bien, pero con un poco de estimulación lo tuve preparado para todo lo que pretendía hacerle, estuviera él de acuerdo no. Observé el panorama y parecía que las pocas personas que habían no nos estaban prestando ninguna clase de atención, lo que les agradecí secretamente. Me gustaba tocar a Syaoran y saber que sólo yo era la que tenía el derecho de hacerlo y que era la única con quien él tenía esa reacción. Me hizo sentir inmensamente poderosa y femenina. No había analizado sus palabras con detenimiento ese día que me las dijo, pero con el pasar de las noches esas palabras posesivas que me dirigió sobre cuán horrible fue para él imaginarme con Hiragizawa llegaron a mi corazón y en ese momento, en el cine con mi mano en su pantalones y con el gimiendo apenas audiblemente, comprendí que si era posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona.

Syaoran aunque estaba nervioso, a medida que mis estimulaciones surtían efecto comenzó a exigirme más, y yo encantada accedí, después de todo yo misma lo había iniciado.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme la anatomía masculina ¿como algo tan pétreo podía ser a su vez tan suave?, ¿por qué debía sentirse tan bien al tacto, pero sobre todo cuando se encontraba dentro de mí? Él comenzó a tensarse, y la experiencia me indicaba que él estaba cerca, no obstante yo no quería que llegara aún, le faltaba alrededor de una hora a la película para terminar y eso significaba que si permitía a Syaoran alcanzar su orgasmo, sería alrededor de una hora que yo tendría que soportar esa tortura camuflada de cinta cinematográfica. Bajé el ritmo de mis caricias y comencé a jugar con él deliberadamente provocando que mi amante se frustrara a tal nivel que él con su mano comenzó a guiarme a un compás muy parecido al que yo llevaba antes. Sonreí y él ahogó mi sonrisa con un beso extremadamente húmedo, que hizo que el humedecimiento entre mis piernas incrementara y mis pezones se marcaran a través de la fina tela de la blusa de mi uniforme. Aquel siempre era un juego peligroso ¿por qué insistía en querer dominarlo? Syaoran no dejó que retirara mi mano, obligándome a mantener el firme agarre sobre su miembro y sonriendo complacido de gusto.

—Debes terminar con lo que empiezas – dijo confiado – o atenerte a las consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? – pregunté dudosa - ¿cuáles?

—¿Has oído hablar de que no debes hacerle a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti? – habló jugando.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo no quería? – respondí esperando a que finalmente hiciera algo.

No tuve que decirlo dos veces y Syaoran con la yema de sus dedos rozó apenas mis pezones, que ya estaba sensibles y anhelantes de atención y no pude evitar sobresaltarme. Aquello me recordó forzosamente a ese tiempo cuando nos atacábamos sexualmente de manera indiscriminada, y aunque ese periodo de mi vida fue extraño y muchas veces doloroso, fue también muy excitante y placentero. Lo quisiera o no, esa parte que nos mostramos durante ese tiempo de lascivia extrema, seguía latente y aunque los motivos eran distintos, esos impulsos seguían estando ahí. Y él lo demostró con la pregunta que hizo a continuación.

—¿Quieres más? – preguntó pellizcando sutilmente mis pezones sobresalientes.

Hubiese querido decirle que no, pero no me encontraba en condiciones de negar lo que era más que evidente y que saltaba a la vista.

Descendió y descubrió mi humedad sin si quiera entrar en contacto directo conmigo

—Sakura no me hagas esto – hablo en un tono bajo y muy sensual.

Me avergoncé de mi propia lujuria y de desearlo tanto.

—Cómo puedes estar tan mojada si ni siquiera te he tocado aún… - susurró con sorpresa en mi oído.

Mientras murmuraba más cosas en el oído sobre cuánto me deseaba y lo que anhelaba hacerme, sentí como con su índice masajeaba mi anhelante clítoris, haciendo que obligadamente cerrara mis ojos para concentrarme en ese toque majestuoso que me otorgaba, y que como consecuencia hacia que se humedeciera aún más mi anhelante entrepierna. Con total certeza podía decir que había sido un completo error que fuéramos al cine en vez de habernos ido a su departamento, lo lamenté de verdad, porque estaba en extremo excitada y no me podía dejar llevar del todo por encontrarnos en medio de ese lugar.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – consultó Syaoran sin dejar de tocarme.

—Pensé que te había gustado la película - respondí apenas.

—Es un bodrio… pero quería saber hasta dónde llegarías por llamar mi atención – declaró.

Aquella respuesta me dejó de una pieza. No me esperaba que él estuviera testeándome, y si no estuviera a manipulándome a través de esas sensaciones tan exquisitas que me estaba dando, era probable que me hubiese molestado con él. Él sabía cómo tocarme y cuándo detenerse para seguir con el suplicio, y yo creo que nunca había estado más húmeda como en ese momento. Syaoran retiró su mano y con vergüenza observé cómo se limpiaba en su pantalón; Si su propósito había sido apocarme, lo había conseguido. Se levantó de su asiento y con la mano izquierda me ofreció tomar la suya para que lo siguiera. No la tomé, pero me paré y lo seguí, totalmente consciente de lo incomodo que era caminar en las condiciones que él me había dejado.

Ninguno habló y yo ni siquiera estaba demasiado segura de hacia dónde íbamos, hasta que noté que habíamos llegado a su departamento por un camino que no conocía.

—Subamos – indicó.

—No quiero – contesté.

—¿Por qué? – consultó extrañado.

—¿Por qué me ignoraste a propósito en el cine? – indagué.

—¿Has perdido el sentido del humor? – respondió serio.

—Es un tema sensible. Lo sabes – dictaminé.

—No, no lo sabía… Sakura, no intentes sabotear lo que tenemos por lo que se suponía era un juego – agregó él.

—No fue un juego para mí lo que pasó entre nosotros – le aclaré molesta.

—Para mí tampoco, nunca lo es cuando se trata de ti. Ni siquiera comprendo por qué estamos hablando de esto – dijo él perdiendo la paciencia.

Él se acercó dispuesto a besarme, pero corrí el rostro. No sabía por qué estaba actuando así… Comprendí lo que decían en comentarios machistas cuando se referían a las mujeres y que estas no sabían lo que querían. Tenían razón, porque no lo sabía. Miré hacia la esquina donde me pareció que alguien nos observaba, pero por más que intenté descubrir algo no fui capaz de encontrar la fuente de aquella impresión.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, conversemos a la noche, o mañana – sugerí.

—¿Estás segura? – trató de rectificar él.

—No – respondí sinceramente.

Syaoran volvió a acercarse a mí, pero en esa oportunidad lo permití. El tomó mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

—Nunca más te voy a dejar ir sin antes saber la razón de por qué debo hacerlo. Cometí ese error antes y no estoy dispuesto a volver a caer en la misma equivocación– contestó.

Lo abracé fuertemente y pude escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. En apariencia no aparentaba estar intranquilo, pero lo estaba.

—Quiero subir – admití.

—Y yo quiero que lo hagas – acotó él.

Subimos y él abrió la puerta, me dejó pasar primero y tan pronto entré, Syaoran me cerró la puerta y en el mismo vestíbulo me empujó a la pared y yo rodee su cadera con mis piernas. Él esperaba que lo hiciera, porque tan pronto lo concreté, él consiguió que todo mi peso se cargara en sus muslos, lo que le permitió que pudiera liberar sus brazos que me sostenían en primera instancia, y tan pronto se vio apto para usarlos a su antojo, no tardó en usar ese privilegio, porque ignoró mi infructuoso intento de desabrochar los botones de mi molesta blusa. Sin embargo nunca esperé que Syaoran con fuerza, y en un solo tirón, arrancara cada uno de los botones que le impedían el acceso a mis pechos, e inutilizando mi ropa que no tenía culpa de nada al mismo tiempo. Temí que mi sujetador sufriera el mismo destino, pero él se limitó a sólo bajarlo, dejando mis senos expuestos y en exceso levantados y juntos, cosa que hizo que se lanzara a lamerlos y tocarlos ávido de ellos.

El frío de la pared ya había penetrado mi espalda y Syaoran no reparaba en nada más que en mis más que hipersensibilizados pezones. No era primera vez que les prestaba tanta atención, pero nunca había estado tan inmerso sólo en ello y aunque me encantaba, quería más.

—Syaoran – lo llamé.

Él levantó la mirada y creo que comprendió. Nunca lo vi más sonrojado antes. Creo que lo saqué de un transe.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? – consultó avergonzado aún.

—No, te quiero a ti conmigo ahora. No estabas realmente – le solicité.

No respondió y sólo actuó. Se bajó los pantalones que cayeron a la altura de sus pantorrillas con todo y ropa interior y fui capaz de ver su erección en todo su esplendor y lo toqué incapaz de no hacerlo y no pude sino maravillarme ante lo que él tenía para mí. Sólo para mí. Me sorprendí de darme cuenta que podía desearlo todavía más y temblé de necesidad de él, quien me miró cuando me acomodé para la penetración y después simplemente corrí mi ropa interior hacia un lado con una mano y con la otra guié su hombría hacia mi interior y lo sentí alojado ahí, llenándome. Comenzó a moverse lento pero fuertemente, haciendo que con cada embestida sintiera toda su longitud. Estaba tan mojada que el sonido que nuestra unión hacia sólo conseguía que siguiera lubricándome aún más, pero la postura en la que estábamos temía que Syaoran se acalambrara, y por unos segundos recobré la compostura que amenazó con abandonarme si él seguía moviendo sus caderas de esa forma.

—Quiero que vayamos a la cama. Un sofá… lo que sea – le exigí.

Hablé apenas pudiendo formular una frase coherente. Syaoran asintió, y me dejó poner los pies en el suelo, mientras él con la ayuda de los suyos pateó su ropa para poder caminar, dejándola tirada mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su habitación besándonos.

Me tiré con ganas a la cama y me quedé en una posición en la que mis rodillas quedaban dobladas y los pies en el suelo. Esperé a que él se posicionara sobre mí, quería sentir su peso encima de mí tan pronto como fuera posible. Los pocos segundos que fui capaz de es tolerar recostada mientras aguardaba por él, me parecieron una eternidad y cuando lo encontré de rodillas frente a mis piernas entreabiertas me puse nerviosa.

—¿Qué estás esperando? – pregunté nerviosa.

—Sakura quiero intentar algo que nunca he hecho antes – confesó.

Su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas a qué se refería. Estaba convencido y deseoso de hacerlo.

—¡No quiero! – exclamé pudorosa, cerrando las piernas.

—¿Por qué no? – indagó extrañado.

—Porque no me he bañado, hemos estado teniendo sexo… no me parece la mejor idea – traté de explicarle

Exterioricé mi incomodidad ante lo que él pretendía hacer.

—No hay nada de ti que pueda causarme asco ¿es que no lo sabes? – preguntó él.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que me sienta cómoda con ello – justifiqué mi negativa.

Syaoran me miró lastimado. ¿Por qué se enojaba él con algo que hacía por su bien?

—Tú me lo has hecho a mi – recalcó.

—Es distinto – aseguré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no crees que estaba tan nervioso como tú? ¿Que tenía las mismas dudas que tú?– expuso él.

A decir verdad nunca me lo había planteado. Nunca me encontré con nada desagradable.

—Tener relaciones sexuales con tu novio o novia, además del placer recibido y entregado, se complementa y se basa en la confianza y yo pensé que a esta altura nosotros la teníamos – sostuvo molesto.

—¿Es tan importante para ti? – lo interrogué.

Él asintió, pero luego desistió de intentar convencerme, y se posicionó tal como yo quería que lo hiciera, pero sus besos y sus caricias no se sentían igual; algo en ese momento se había quebrado, y la pasión que habíamos experimentado sólo minutos antes se había desvanecido, ahora sólo la inercia lo guiaba. Entonces comprendí que quien había echado agua al fuego había sido yo con mis temores e inseguridades.

—Syaoran – intenté apartarme de él.

Él se detuvo y me miró.

—Disculpa, Sakura. No debí imponerme de esa forma. Tienes razón, si no quieres hacer algo está bien que me lo digas. Eso también es parte de la confianza de una pareja – sonrió.

—Si quiero que lo hagas... pero me avergüenza – reconocí, admitiendo la verdad.

Syaoran con una sonrisa que podría bien ocupar todo su rostro comenzó a besarme con una pasión renovada, y reí yo también por las cosquillas que sus besos me provocaban, pero la sonrisa que tenía a medida que bajaba comenzaba a ser más bien un reflejo de los nervios que sentía. Él me quitó la ropa interior y me desabrochó la falda y quedé casi totalmente desnuda ante él. A medida que se dirigía más al sur cerré los ojos, porque si seguía mirando iba a volver a negarme antes de que él alcanzara su objetivo, y antes de que volviera a pensar en eso, sentí su lengua húmeda y tibia en donde nunca imaginé que la sentiría. La sensación me sobresaltó y quise empujarlo, pero él me lo impidió afirmándome las piernas. Era una caricia extra que no esperaba y no sabía cómo recibir. Él también estaba siendo tímido, estaba reconociendo una zona que no había visto o sentido desde esa perspectiva y yo no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez se hubiese arrepentido de su idea, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su sutil caricia lingual comenzó a hacer que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar, porque empezaba a ganar confianza y yo no podía evitar que me empezara a gustar cada vez más. La porosidad de su lengua en mi zona más sensible comenzó a desesperarme; nunca esperé que se sintiera así de exquisito un agasajo de esa índole, y Syaoran no parecía desagradado en lo absoluto, porque con cada segundo que pasaba él se volvía más y más habilidoso, perfeccionando su técnica y mostrándose más seguro a medida que mis gemidos fueron incontrolables, al igual que mis piernas que no podía dejar de mover. Los dedos de mis pies se separaban y se recogían cuando él movía su lengua rítmicamente y finalmente obtuve la determinación de querer ver qué estaba haciéndome y no lo lamenté, porque aquella visión de él con los ojos abiertos y mirándome fijamente mientras me hacía sentir la mujer más deseada del planeta, fue lo más erótico que nunca antes había visto. Lo detuve, se sentía maravilloso y esperaba volver a repetirlo pronto, muy pronto, pero lo que yo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, no quería ser la única recibiendo placer, quería otorgárselo yo a él también y él comprendió, porque abandonó mi intimidad para hundirse dentro de mi más que preparada femineidad. Oí un quejido ahogado al sentirse rodeado de mi una vez más. Ambos estábamos tan excitados que no tardaríamos en alcanzar el clímax y pocos segundos después mi cuerpo fue poseído por los espasmos que el orgasmo recientemente alcanzado dispensó, y mis paredes se contrajeron una y otra vez haciendo que él gimiera roncamente al sentirse aún más apretado por mis contracciones y finalmente sentí como él acababa dentro de mí, tal como lo deseaba.

Syaoran se levantó y se fue a bañar, yo me extrañé que lo hiciera, pero me sorprendí cuando él volvió sin una sola gota de agua en el cuerpo y vino por mí.

—Vamos – me invitó.

Él termino de quitarme la poca ropa que tenía puesta y tras ayudarme a entrar a la ducha entró conmigo. Mi cuerpo que estaba muy sensibilizado por las caricias y la actividad reciente, reaccionó pronto a sus atenciones, pero esa no había sido su intención. Él me baño por completo, me enjabonó y me tocó, pero no había algo sexual en esa ocasión. Después de que estuve lista a su modo me indicó que saliera, pero tan pronto lo hice me di cuenta de que yo pude haberle brindado la misma clase de cuidados a él, pero apunté en mi agenda mental de que eso lo haría luego en un futuro muy próximo. Fui a su habitación y busqué mi ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, pero mi ropa interior inferior estaba inutilizable por lo húmeda que se encontraba, y ni hablar de la blusa que él, en su ataque de impaciencia, se encargó de romper. Me senté sobre la cama, con el sostén puesto, la blusa abierta, calcetines y una falda en la que no tenía nada abajo. No podía salir así, esperé de brazos cruzados a Syaoran que saliera de su baño.

—Syaoran, no me puedo ir así y ya se está haciendo tarde – le indiqué la ventana.

El cielo se veía rojizo, aún no era totalmente de noche, pero pronto lo sería.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? No tengo ropa de mujer acá – dijo burlón.

Entonces vi mi oportunidad de molestarlo yo a él.

—Tienes razón, no importa. No vivo demasiado lejos… espero que no haya viento o alguien podría descubrir que no llevo nada debajo – expuse con seguridad.

La expresión de burla en su rostro desapareció tan rápido como terminé de decir eso.

—Nadie más que yo puede verte desnuda – dictaminó.

—¿Por qué? – quise que me lo dijera aunque conocía la respuesta.

—Porque tú y tu cuerpo son solo míos y nadie además de mi debe tocarte – rectificó.

—Eso me parece extremadamente machista – le dije simulando enfado.

—Puedes exigirme lo mismo a mí – sugirió.

—No necesito hacer eso – aclaré.

—¿Ah no?

—No, porque yo soy la única que hace que se te ponga duro – le respondí.

Él se sonrojó furiosamente y yo me carcajeé en su cara. Me acerqué y lo besé y cuando el beso se estaba terminando, mordí suavemente su labio inferior, estirándolo.

—No me hagas eso – pidió él suplicante.

—¿Te lastimé? – le pregunté preocupada y arrepentida.

—No, no es eso, es que si lo haces no querré ir a dejarte – me confidenció.

Entonces observé la toalla que sólo cubría su parte inferior y nuevamente se empezaba a notar que él volvía a tener una erección. Me alejé de él para que el asunto no se volviera más serio.

Él me prestó una ropa que le quedó pequeña hacía un tiempo, pero seguía quedándome un poco grande.

—No puedo creer que aun vestida como yo me excites – admitió.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que seas tan narcisista y te gustes tanto tu mismo – bromeé.

Nos encaminamos a mi casa y estando frente a ella me acerqué a él e iba a besarlo a modo de despedida, pero afortunadamente Touya era tan alto, que alcancé a verlo antes de concretarlo, y empujé a Syaoran y le pedí que se fuera. Me miró extrañado y un poco dolido, pero no tenía tiempo para explicárselo, porque si Touya veía a Syaoran iba a ser víctima de un escándalo digno de un circo pobre.

Me aseguraría de llamarlo más tarde y explicarle los motivos de mi actuar.

Touya se extrañó de verme afuera y con esa ropa, pero no me hizo preguntas, lo que me pareció extraño.

Las cosas en casa andaban bien, no me atrevía a contarle a Touya directamente que tenía a Syaoran en mi vida, pero mi padre comenzó a hacer insinuaciones. No estaba segura, pero creo que mi hermano simplemente escogió no entender el mensaje oculto tras sus palabras… Iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba porque cada vez que intentaba hablar del tema él se iba por la tangente y mi determinación tampoco es que fuera tan fuerte.

Finalmente el último día de clases de mi segundo año de preparatoria llegó y las cosas con Tomoyo no se arreglaron. Temía que si dejaba pasar más tiempo la perdería, así que decidí ir por ella en el receso.

—Tomoyo – la llamé.

—Hola Sakura – contestó alegre.

El silencio nos abrazó.

—Sakura yo…

—Tomoyo yo…

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, pero ella siguió el discurso.

—No debí gritarte. Debí tratar de entender tu posición… yo también me hubiese enojado contigo si los papeles hubiesen sido al revés – concedió.

—No… tú también tenías razón. No te correspondía a ti decírmelo – convine con ella.

Nos sonreímos y tan simple como eso las cosas entre nosotras se arreglaron.

—¿Qué hay acerca de nuestro viaje? – le consulté.

—Pensé que ya no iríamos – respondió ella cabizbaja.

—¿Porque estábamos enojadas? – la interrogué.

—No, porque tú estás ahora con Li – contestó naturalmente

Lo sabía. Tenía totalmente en conocimiento que ella se sentiría desplazada con mi relación.

—Voy a aclarártelo y espero que me prestes atención: que yo esté con él no significa de ningún modo que nosotros dejemos de tener planes por nuestra cuenta – sentencié.

—Creí que querrías ir con él – acotó.

—Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. La persona con la que quiero ir eres tú, y será mejor que decidamos en este mismo instante a dónde iremos -

—¿Dónde quieres ir tú? – consultó.

—La isla de Okinawa – respondí.

—Allá nos iremos entonces. Está decidido – determinó.

El receso terminó y nos despedimos contentas ante lo que habíamos decidido. Al llegar al salón Syaoran me preguntó a que se debía mi expresión de felicidad y le conté.

—¿Qué? – exclamó en un tono alto.

—Me iré con Tomoyo de vacaciones – volví a repetir.

—¿Solas? – agregó sorprendido – No quiero que vayas.

—Eres tan parecido a mi hermano que me da escalofríos – musité.

—Pensé que en vacaciones pasaríamos más tiempo juntos – masculló.

—No me iré por todo el tiempo que duren. Volveré. Necesito esto – le respondí.

—¿No pudimos haber ido nosotros dos? – preguntó entristecido.

—No. Esto es algo que había planeado con ella y yo no seré esa clase de persona que abandona a sus amigos sólo por tener novio – declaré.

—¿Sólo por tener novio? – recalcó él de mi oración.

—No te pongas quisquilloso – lo corté y acabé con la discusión.

Observé cómo se encontraba remilgado por la noticia, pero sabía que él en el fondo lo comprendía.

Las horas pasaron rápido y finalmente la última clase y el reporte final fueron entregados con vergüenza y arrepentimiento recibí mis bajas calificaciones, pero ya no se podía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y sólo me quedaba mejorar para el próximo año. Nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros y salimos rumbo a la libertad.

Syaoran seguía ensimismado y distante por lo que le conté, pero salió de sus cavilaciones cuando alguien a quién esperaba no volver a ver apareció frente a mí y observé cómo se tensó con sólo ver a Eriol

—Sakura, necesito que hablemos – me dijo serio.

No tenía ganas ni disposición, pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que esas palabras que sonaban a orden en realidad había sido una petición sincera. Lo conocía mejor de lo que me gustaba admitir.

Miré a Syaoran que estaba furioso, él esperaba que dijera tajantemente que no, pero no pude. Me acerqué a él y le dije que iría con Eriol.

—No quiero que hables con él – dijo tajante.

—Por favor Syaoran… no lo hagas difícil – le pedí.

—De verdad no quiero que lo hagas – expresó.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Syaoran era serio al decirme que no quería que fuera con Eriol, pero yo sabía que tenía que hablar con Eriol y terminar con nuestros asuntos pendientes.

—Lo siento Syaoran, tu sabes que tengo que resolver asuntos con él. Es por ti y por mí que lo hago – le expliqué.

Pero Syaoran no quiso escucharme más, porque tan pronto le dije que iría a hablar con Eriol de todos modos me dejó sola y yo observé como él me daba su espalda y se alejaba en el horizonte...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ha sido más de una semana que actualicé. Lo siento, el tiempo ha sido escaso ahora que entré de nuevo a estudiar y entre el PSP, leer, ver mis series, las guías que debo leer, las tareas, las investigaciones y los horarios en los que debo asistir a clases... el tiempo ya no rinde como antes cuando estaba de vacaciones.  
**

 **Además el lemon como nunca en este capítulo me complicó... No sabía si estaba siendo osada, pero al final dije: "quien no se atreve no cruza el río" y me gustan las ideas elegantes pero transgresoras asi por favor díganme qué tal.**

 **Bueno, eso en parte, pero la mayor razón es que encontré una serie antigua que amé con locura porque es simplemente perfecta, me refiero a Kare Kano y no me detuve hasta que terminé el manga. Fue una obsesión.**

 **A continuación responderé los reviews que agradezco y amo con el alma:**

 **HeySmile30:** ¿No más drama? Nooo jajaja obvio que aún queda, es mi promesa como aspirante de escritor mantener el interés en los lectores. Asi que tienes toda la razón del mundo al creer que no me detendré aún. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu infaltable review :D Cuídate y espero saber qué opinas de esta actualización... ¡Saludos!

 **ciclina:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegré de leerte y que dejaras el anonimato, me gusta saber qué opinan asi que por favor te invito a que lo sigas haciendo en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que te siga gustando y no te decepcione la actualización. ¡Saludos!

 **Kimi Deathberry:** Sé que con el capítulo anterior quedó pendiente un lemon... y bueno, acá llegó y espero que te agradara. Si no, si fue muy grotesco por favor hazmelo saber. Tus palabras son siempre bienvenidas y me encuentro a mi misma esperando tus reviews. Agradezco infinidad tu tiempo y que además hayas aceptado mi sugerencia de leer mi otro fanfic de Sakura. ¡Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo.

 **solispinillos.m:** ¡Gracias! ¡A mi también me encanta recibir reviews! Asi que estoy feliz de saber tu opinión. Agradezco enormidad tu tiempo y tus palabras. ¡Cuídate y muchos saludos!

 **Stephy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Tal como a ti te gusta mi historia a mi me encantan tus reviews siempre honestos jajajaja asi que estamos a la par. Lamentablemente en este capítulo apenas supimos que Eriol no estaba muerto, asi que no podremos hacerlo sufrir aún, pero ya vendrá. Tomoyo tomará su papel al respecto. ¡Cuídate infinidad! Espero poder saber que opinas de este capítulo. Estaré ansiosa de leer tu opinión. ¿De dónde eres? En fin, mil saludos... cuídate y ya sabes... estaré esperando tu review :chantaje emocional:

 **ValSmile:** ¡Hola! No he sabido directamente de ti y hoy estás en el festigame jajajajaj así que dudo que leas esta actualización hoy, pero eso no significa que te librarás de mi exigencia de review. Espero que te guste el capítulo y si no, obvio que debes hacermelo saber para mejorar. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Camili:** vaya, vaya... tu y tus reviews de presión surten efecto y acá está, a pocas horas de enviar uno, la prometida actualización. ¿qué tal mujer? jajajaja ya sabes que no actualizaré hasta que tu hagas tu parte, asi que ahora contestaré las dudas manifestadas en el pequeño y corto review que me dejaste en la anterior entrega jajajjajaaj (¡tu sabes bien que los amo!)  
-La relación de Sakura y Syaoran ha avanzado en este capítulo, pero algo la detiene a entregarse por completo al sentimiento que sabe que tiene y que siente. Quizás si quedó más dañada de lo que pensó en un principio. Syaoran se muestra muy celoso a partir de entonces.  
-Syaoran y Tomoyo, no se han vuelto a juntar, pero se entienden con solo mirarse. Tienen un alto grado de compenetración porque en cierto modo ambos son parecidos y ambos adoran a Sakura... pero el que no se hayan juntado no significa que no lo haran pronto.  
-Eriol tuvo una aparición paaabre al final de este capítulo y de nuevo volvió a fastiadiar todo... ese hombre que aparece tan poco y que tiene todo ese poder... aquello debería estar legislado y prohibirsele.  
-El padre de Sakura tiene un carácter envidiable. No se hizo problema, pero Touya... él es otra cosa  
-Hay una razón por la que planteo esa situación: al final de la carta sellada aparece una escena de ellos estando juntos y ella sonrojandose y él nervioso...y lo poco que sale Sonomi en la serie me parece que todo ese odio que siente podría de pronto volcarse y convertirse en amor, ella misma admite que él es perfecto ¿lo recuerdas? y ambos perdieron a alguien que idolatraban y estan solos... no sé, algo huelo ahí.  
-Tomoyo revelará durante el viaje por qué no estaba entusiasmada con el viaje, asi que no dejaré esa intriga al aire.  
-Jajajajjaj qué bueno que te gustó esa escena de la confesión de Syaoran. ¿Qué tal lo celoso de mi Syaoran descrito acá? ¿Te agradó?  
-AJAJAJAJA ¿cómo que me debo a mi público? Son reavaros con los reviews, asi que ya veremos si hago o no un epilogo, creo que quedan tres capítulos sin contar el epilogo que ya veremos si se hace o no... deberás convencerme de ello...  
En fin, cuídate y mil saludos... gracias por aceptar tener una relación más cercana y comunicarnos al viejo estilo: e-mails. Lo encuentro lo máximo, casi que como que nos mandaramos cartas jajajajaja... Ah.. si... ya sabes que debes hacer a continuación, ¿no? 8) en algún momento pasó a ser una obligación y es exclusivamente culpa tuya por mal acostubrarme. **  
**

 **Pat:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el analisis detallado de los capítulos que no dejaste review! Es un detalle que agradezco con el alma. Ah y por mi tiempo no te preocupes que el tuyo ha de ser más valioso... siempre responderé las dudas que tengan porque mis lectores lo merecen, pero gracias por recalcarlo y que lo aprecies :D  
-Comprendo absolutamente que te guste más el punto de vista de Sakura, a mi también se me hace más fácil y natural escribir desde una sola perspectiva en una historia, pero creo que vendrá una más de Tomoyo y quizás si es que hago un epílogo será desde el punto de vista de Syaoran.  
-No sé como sentirme con tus suposiciones porque fue como si leyeras todas las posibilidades que sopesaba. Me siento un poco predecible, porque como verás no estuviste nada lejos de lo que realmente pensó Sakura.  
-Gracias, fue difícil escribir esa parte y transmitir lo que quería expresar, que fue exactamente lo que tu captaste: ella es la única para él, pero él al haber sido enviado desde pequeño a vivir solo no sabe bien como lidiar con las personas o arreglar las cosas como se supone que debería hacerlo. El lemon en este capítulo no fue tan corto y debo preguntarlo directamente porque tu opinión es muy importante para mi ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿Más detallado? Suficiente o insuficiente... tu palabra y opinión serán muy consideradas a la hora de escribir el siguiente capítulo.  
-Eriol obtendrá lo suyo, créeme. Le costará caro haber hecho eso, pero no sé si Syaoran y él tengan un encuentro directo. Sería peligroso que se encontraran de frente y a golpes...  
-Touya sospecha pero no quiere saber nada... no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.  
-Jajajaja gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que me encanta escribirlas, ahora si tengo talento o no, eso lo tienes que juzgar tu, pero tengo tantas cosas en mi mente que derrepente me pasa y pienso de si serán apropiadas y no me veo escribiendo cosas en categorías en me impidan ser descriptiva, a decir verdad... me gusta ponerle la fresa a la torta.  
Gracias por tus palabras y tu tiempo de verdad. Me encantan tus reviews porque tomas completamente en serio lo que escribo y lo analizas, piensas y tienes tus teorías y me alegra demasiado, de verdad espero seguir recibiendolos. Mil saludos para ti y estaré esperando ansiosa tu review (y con miedo incluso) **  
**

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¡Gracias! Hola ¿Qué tal? Me gusta mucho poder contar siempre con tu opinión ¿qué tal la actualización? Como siempre esperaré a saber que opinas... Muchisimos saludos.

 **Blouson Der Hertz:** jajajaja cuando dijiste que lo leerías no pensé que dejarías un review en cada capítulo, sino que creí que sería uno y con el pasar de los días ¡Agradezco tu tiempo! Sé que es una historia mas o menos largas... ¡Gracias por tu opinión! En los próximos capítulos Eriol y Tomoyo aparecerán más.  
Respecto a tu sugerencia traté de hacer lo posible porque lo entiendo y también tengo la misma apreciación, pero las reglas ortográficas me indican que no puedo usar un punto aparte si sigo hablando de lo mismo y yo soy realmente apegada a las reglas, en la escritura destaco jajajaja. Asi que espero que no te dificulte la lectura, pero por supuesto agradezco la sugerecia, la idea es mejorar día a día.

 **Gracias a los lectores de esta historia y a quienes la agregan a favoritos y la siguen.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Advertencia: para personas con criterio formado +18**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Con el estómago apretado observé como Syaoran se alejaba de mi vista. Eriol me miraba con una expresión de arrepentimiento, pero a él no le creía nada.

—Con un demonio, Eriol… siempre llegas a enturbiar mi vida – escupí con rabia cuando me giré hacia él.

—Veo que ya volviste con el tímido – evidenció lo obvio.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo. Abre la boca de una vez que debo volver con mi novio antes de que se enoje más – contesté impaciente.

Observé que en su rostro formó una sonrisa irónica, supuse.

—Tomoyo lo sabe todo – murmuró.

—¡No le he dicho nada! – exclamé para librarme de la culpa.

—Lo sé, fui yo – admitió.

La quietud e el ambiente nos embargaba y para evitar estar quietos y sin decir nada, comenzamos a caminar. Simplemente lo seguí hacia donde él me llevara. Lo miré, él iba unos dos metros delante de mí y en su postura aprecié que parecía cansado y ensimismado.

—Le dije a Tomoyo que me gustaba… - habló de pronto

Me quedé callada. No sabía qué decirle.

—Dijo que ni siquiera en broma saldría conmigo. No con esas palabras… ella nos las usaría, pero el mensaje era el mismo – siguió con el discurso.

Tomoyo no me había dicho una sola palabra al respecto, nuevamente. Tendría que trabajar con ella ese carácter excesivamente hermético que tenía, así las cosas no me pillarían por sorpresa.

—No sé qué decirte – dije la verdad.

—No me digas nada, sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice… nunca fue mi real intención que te separaras de Li – confesó.

—Lo sé… es decir… cooperaste un montón. No obstante… si no hubieses sido tú, hubiese sido cualquier cosa. En ese momento nuestra relación era muy endeble – reconocí.

—¿Estás bien ahora? – preguntó interesado.

—Antes de que aparecieras, si – contesté.

—Lo lamento – volvió a decir.

—No te preocupes, es sólo que habíamos tenido una desavenencia hacía un rato; tu aparición sólo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso – acoté.

—Volveré a estudiar el próximo año. Me iré a Inglaterra – relató sin un atisbo de emoción.

—¿En serio? ¡Suena genial! – me alegré por él.

—Sí… - contestó.

Por más que Eriol hablaba, no encontraba una sola gota de entusiasmo en sus palabras. Estaba completamente apagado.

—He intentado todo para que Tomoyo se fije en mí, pero ya me rendí – declaró.

—¿Estás pidiendo consejos? ¿A mí? Tú sabes que no te quiero cerca de ella - sostuve mi postura.

—Tuve una relación con una profesora… - comenzó a narrar ignorando lo que dije antes.

Aquella confesión no me la esperaba.

—…las cosas se empezaron a salir de control… habían rumores sobre ella y yo. La quería… pero cuando le expliqué lo que había hecho para resguardar nuestra relación, terminó conmigo de todos modos…- terminó de contar.

—Hubiese dicho que se trata de una persona sensata, pero demostró no serlo al tener una relación contigo – le dije a modo de broma.

Observé que él sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez en la media hora que llevábamos conversando.

—Lo sé, para que me aceptaras te tuve que obligar – reconoció él.

—Eso en parte, pero no me refería a eso, sino a que se involucró con un estudiante – le aclaré.

Los silencios ya no eran incómodos, sólo le daban la cuota de suspenso a la conversación que debimos tener desde un comienzo.

—Nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste… pero quiero que tengas presente que ya no duele... No puedo seguir refugiándome el pasado para no ser feliz ahora, en el presente… y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Olvida lo que pasó, vuelve a empezar lo que sea que escojas hacer en Europa. En lo que a mí respecta nosotros no tenemos asuntos pendientes – me liberé de cualquier rencor justo en ese momento.

Él me miró con los ojos brillantes y con un rostro que no podía ocultar su incredulidad ante mis palabras.

—Gracias por darme a conocer el motivo, me tranquiliza un poco que no lo hicieras sólo porque estabas aburrido, despejaste mis dudas.

—En otras circunstancias habríamos sido buenos amigos… - acotó él.

—Estoy completamente segura de eso – admití.

Le sonreí honestamente.

—Eres hermosa, Sakura – me dijo a raíz de nada.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario y nos quedamos mirando fijamente un instante. Carraspeé para romper la tensión sexual que se dio en ese momento y ambos volvimos a desviar la vista hacia otro lugar.

—En cuanto a Tomoyo… ¿esto lo haces por ella? - desvié el tema.

—Creí que tal vez me odiaría un poco menos si venía a explicarte mis motivos y si te pedía disculpas… - asintió.

—No sé tampoco qué decir. No eres la mala persona que supuse que eras en un comienzo, pero no sé si me agrades para mi prima… y de todos modos ¿qué caso tendría? Te irás ¿no? – le planteé mis dudas.

—Si, no hay nada que me retenga acá… Allá tendré la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mi persona. Me odio un poco ahora mismo. Y allá también está Kaho… - agregué.

—¿Kaho? ¿Kaho Mizuki? ¿Esa profesora de reemplazo que estuvo hasta el año pasado cuando volvió la momia Tsubaki de su postnatal? – exclamé anonadada.

—Sí, ella – confirmó.

Quedé con la boca abierta. Ella era algo sombría, pero su estatura y estilo la hacían ver como alguien completamente reservada, distante y aún más importante, inalcanzable. Eriol era muy atractivo no lo podría negar, pero no creí que llamaría la atención de alguien que tuviera seis o siete años más que él. Luego recordé sus gustos y no me pareció tan extraño. Él, y al igual que Tomoyo, poseían almas de ancianos.

—Ella se decepcionó de mi cuando supo lo que te hice. No comprendió que lo hice por ella. Me dijo: "si para poder ser feliz debo pasar por encima de alguien, prefiero sencillamente no serlo" – detalló.

Él parecía triste y quise consolarlo, pero sabía que no estaba en mí hacerlo sentir mejor y tenía a alguien más mente a quien debía contentar. Pensé en mi Syaoran y en su reacción; esperaba de verdad que no se hubiese enojado conmigo demasiado.

—Quizás se reencuentren allá – agregué insegura.

—Tal vez… - respondió.

Ya no había nada más que decir, había llegado el momento de separar nuestros caminos de un encuentro que nunca debió darse, al menos no de ese modo tan impetuoso.

—Eriol, me tengo que ir. Te deseo lo mejor en la vida, pero no irrumpas más en la mía – le pedí a modo de favor.

—No te preocupes, no creo que nos volvamos a ver – aceptó.

Tuve sentimientos encontrados al respecto, porque no todo con él había sido malo, y nunca habían sido lo mío las despedidas.

—Tampoco es la idea… - contesté triste.

—Cuídate, mucho Sakura… se feliz… - me deseó honestamente.

El impulso de abrazarlo estaba ahí, pero lo reprimí. Cuidaba ahora con más detenimiento mis iniciativas.

Me volteé para seguir mi ruta y le di la espalda, alcancé a caminar unos metros, pero él me llamó antes de que no lo pudiera oír por la distancia.

—¡Sakura! Acerca de esa ocasión en el parque… - empezó a hablar.

Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa de que mencionara aquel incidente. Era un completo desubicado.

—¡Cállate! – le grité.

Volví hacia donde me dirigía sonrojada como un tomate mientras oía como se reía un montón. Ese si era el Eriol que yo conocía y sonreí yo también. Tenía completa certeza de que él estaría bien, aunque en ese momento no lo estuviera del todo. Comprendí que él había sacado el tema a colación para que las cosas no fueran tan pesadas.

Llamé a la puerta de Syaoran, pero él no me abrió. Al día siguiente volví a ir pero no fui afortunada, y no respondió tampoco al teléfono. Él estaba realmente indignado y yo quería arreglar las cosas con él antes de irme y él me lo había prometido, que nunca dejaría de escucharme ante un problema, no obstante a la primera dificultad volvió a hacer lo mismo y en algún momento pasé a ser yo la enojada. Dejé de insistir y me concentré en preparar todo para que mi viaje todo fuera bien.

El viaje con Tomoyo sería en tres días, habíamos ido a comprar los pasajes con nuestros padres y ellos firmaron los permisos correspondientes al ser nosotras aún menores de edad para poder abordar el avión.

Seguía siendo extraño que la novia de mi padre fuera la madre de mi prima, pero al ver que mi padre sonreía mucho más que antes, mandé al basurero mis prejuicios y aprehensiones y traté con todo mi empeño en acostumbrarme a la situación. Si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva y las cosas salían como supuse que saldrían por lo que observaba, Tomoyo ostentaría además de su título de amiga y prima, el título de hermanastra. No sonaba tan mal.

Mi hermano estaba histérico, y aunque faltaban más de cuarenta y ocho horas para que me fuera, no dejaba de seguirme a todos lados, diciéndome cada uno de los peligros a los que me expondría una vez sola y tan lejos de ellos. Aunque en realidad exageraba, porque a Okinawa en avión no eran más que dos horas y unos minutos en avión. Hasta que llegó a un punto en que logró sacarme de mis casillas.

—¡Touya déjame en paz! ¡y búscate una novia que te soporte! – grité.

Mi hermano me miró como si lo hubiese ofendido en lo más profundo de su alma, pero al menos con ello conseguí que me dejara de atormentar con posibles peligros que estaba segura que viajara o no podrían ser de todos modos. Soy de la idea de que cuando se debe atravesar por algo es porque así debe ser, y no importa cuánto se trate de huir, en algún momento eso que esta predestinado va a pasar la cuenta.

Aunque intenté rezagar cualquier pensamiento sobre Syaoran, era imposible y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque en la mañana partiría temprano. A la vuelta él me escucharía fuerte y claro todo lo que pensaba de él y sus enojos dignos de un niño pequeño.

Fui a ducharme porque había tenido un día agotador y necesitaba despejarme, y al volver a mi habitación tuve que ahogar un grito ante la sorpresa de encontrar a Syaoran dentro.

—Pero… ¿qué? – exclamé sorprendido.

—Sakura… - murmuró él.

Al momento que oí mi nombre pronunciado con esa voz profunda que tanto extrañaba cerré mi puerta y salté a sus brazos, sin importarme el enojo que en teoría me convencí de tener.

Syaoran inexplicablemente estaba ahí, había venido a mí…

—Syaoran…- musité excitada.

Besé su cuello, su rostro, lo abracé. Me afirmé de él con mis piernas, no dejando que un solo centímetro nos separara.

El flojo amarre de la toalla cedió y el mismo Syaoran la retiró de mi aún húmedo cuerpo e hizo que me sentara en el escritorio en el cual toda mi vida había hecho las tareas, no sin antes con un brazo botar todo lo que estaba encima. Quedé totalmente expuesta a su vista y sus manos no me hicieron esperar más porque comenzó a tocarme del modo que tanto quería en mi zona más sensible y aunque yo lo hubiese hecho esa misma mañana pensando en él, nunca era lo mismo, y él lo reafirmaba en cada oportunidad. No dejé de besarlo porque aquella era una despedida y quería saciarme de él, compensar los días que no nos habíamos visto y por los días que vendrían, ya que me iría por diez días, que serían largos dado que no lo tendría para complacerme del modo que quería que sólo él lo hiciera, y lo había extrañado,,, y lo haría aún más. El roce de sus duros jeans me lastimaba y me frustraba, lo quería desnudo, lo quería para mí.

—¿Cómo entraste? – inquirí.

Él me indicó con un gesto indiferente hacia la ventana, y la vi entreabierta. Probablemente usó el árbol que está relativamente cerca. Fue algo muy peligroso, sin embargo sus chupetones no me dejaron pensar más sobre el tema, pero le diría luego por su comportamiento temerario.

—¿Cómo supiste que me voy mañana? – respondió.

—Intuición – contestó.

—Esa respuesta no me convenció en lo absoluto, pero lo dejé pasar. No importaba realmente.

Syaoran dejó caer ruidosamente sus pantalones, haciendo que sonaran las llaves y las monedas contra el suelo, hizo que abriera las piernas, logrando que mi rostro se acalorara por la mirada que dirigió a mi entrepierna, porque no importaba cuántas veces me hubiese visto, él siempre lograba que se sintiera como la primera vez y cuando observé su miembro erguido entrando en contacto con mi humedad volví a sentir como no sólo el calor se concentraba en mi rostro, sino que se expandió en todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en la zona en la que él rozaba con su dureza. No se estaba valiendo de sus manos para conseguirlo, sólo hacia amago de su firmeza moviéndose contra mí, haciéndome sentir cuan caliente y consistente era su erección. Sentía como me afectaba aquel uniforme vaivén y la respuesta inevitable ante aquella clase de estímulo se hizo patente, comencé a lubricarme para recibirlo, pero él ignoró aquella réplica de mi femineidad, porque siguió con aquella exquisita tortura basada en la deliciosa fricción de nuestros sexos. Ambos mirábamos el punto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían embelesados, sin embargo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron volvimos a besarnos ávidos uno del otro y no pude ahogar los gemidos que él me estaba provocando con aquel movimiento constante. Traté de acomodarme para que me penetrara, pero él parecía tener otra idea, porque cuando se percató de mi táctica tomó un poco de distancia.

—¿Por qué? – me costó verbalizar.

—Quiero prolongar esto toda la noche, de ser posible – susurró en un volumen muy bajo.

A decir verdad, no estaba muy de acuerdo, quería el alivio a aquella tensión creada más pronto que tarde, pero esa noche me dejaría llevar por él. Bueno, tal vez no toda la noche, pero si en esa instancia.

Volví a sentir el calor que expelía la hombría de Syaoran en mi intimidad, retornando rápidamente al punto en el que él me había dejado antes de la súbita y maligna interrupción. El sonido de la humedad que brotaba de nuestros más que estimulados sexos era audible a esas alturas, y eso hizo que mis pezones adquirieran una dureza tal que hasta el aliento que exhalaba Syaoran me provocaba suspiros de anhelo y deseo. Syaoran concentró sus arremetidas en aquel punto donde él sabía que debía hacerlo y comencé a temblar ante lo que sentía que se avecinaba, y él al notar los incontrolables espasmos que me estaban siendo adjudicados por sus movimientos, se empecinó en insistir con la punta de su miembro en aquel determinado lugar donde residía el placer presto para ser alentado, haciendo que enloqueciera de gusto y que los temblores de mi cuerpo fueran insostenibles una vez que alcancé la cúspide de la satisfacción e inesperadamente en unos movimientos más bruscos y menos racionales él gimió en mi oído y apoyó su cabeza en mi desnudo hombro, y me alcanzó en aquella dicha que aún no se detenía y mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento, de recobrar la compostura y con los residuos de nuestros orgasmos a la vista, escuché que golpearon mi puerta haciendo que me paralizara del miedo de que me encontraran en una situación así.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? He escuchado muchos ruidos.

Entre mi desesperación y mi incapacidad de reaccionar, traté de responder, mientras invoqué a cada uno de los dioses en los que ni siquiera creía, pero que conocía, rogándoles que me consedieran el milagro de que Touya no abriera la puerta…

—S…sí – respondí con la voz quebrada.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Voy a entrar – anunció.

Vi como se giraba la perilla y en ese momento juro que mi corazón se paró. Mis temblores se detuvieron a su vez violentamente.

—¡No entres! – grité con más fuerza de la necesaria - ¡Me estoy vistiendo!

—¿Aún? ¡Pero si saliste del baño hace más de media hora!

—¿Estás con un cronometro controlándome hermano?

—Estás insoportable con lo de tu viaje. Duérmete si no quieres perder el avión, con lo que te cuesta despertar...

Escuché como dijo en voz baja: " _ojalá lo pierdas_ " pero no le contesté y recién volví a sentir alivio cuando oí sus pasos alejarse a su habitación.

Syaoran estaba pálido, parecía casi enfermo. No era el único, porque si me hubiese tardado un segundo más en responder, habríamos sido capturados in fraganti y sin ninguna posibilidad de negar lo que era más que evidente. Suspiré hasta que exhalé el aire residual de los pulmones, e invité a Syaoran a sentarse en mi cama, pero antes se subió los pantalones en una sola maniobra, y yo aproveché de recoger la toalla para cubrirme.

Ninguno hablaba. La tensión había sido demasiada.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya – aseguró.

Mi pecho dolió, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco me parecía la mejor idea que se quedara. Se puso de pie, pero tan pronto lo hizo volvió a sentarse.

—¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté preocupada.

—Siento mis piernas débiles aún por el susto – reconoció.

Entendía a la perfección lo que le pasaba, yo estaba en unas condiciones parecidas. La situación recientemente vivida con Syaoran de la que no pude recuperarme porque estaba en medio de aquel goce indescriptible y la repentina aparición de mi hermano en la escena mientras estaban en ello habían acabando drenando por completo mis energías.

—Duerme conmigo – le pedí.

Syaoran no parecía del todo convencido, pero no le quedó otra. Se quitó los pantalones y la sudadera que llevaba puesta y se acostó al lado derecho de mi cama, y me invitó a que me acostara a su lado, cosa que hice.

—Deja esa toalla. Está húmeda.

No pude elegir no hacerlo, porque era cierto, pero me había servido para limpiarme sin que él lo notara. Habían cosas que había que cuidar incluso si él había sido el principal culpable. Me metí tal cual, a las sábanas, pero él estaba sobre el cobertor.

—Syaoran…

Llamé su atención mientras él acomodaba su brazo bajo mi cabeza yo me apoye en ese espacio que me convidaba a quedarme ahí para siempre.

—Lo volviste a hacer… - dije con pesar.

Ni siquiera tuve que aclararle a lo que me refería, porque él lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no eres capaz de discutir conmigo las cosas? – consulté.

Él se quedó callado un momento, pero antes de lo que esperé respondió.

—Te pedí que no fueras con él… - sostuvo su postura.

—Y yo te expliqué que debía hacerlo…

—¿Qué más tenías que hablar con él? – preguntó con un tono serio.

—Syaoran, lo queramos o no, lo de Eriol fue un episodio importante en nuestra relación… hablando con él comprendí que si no hubiese sido él, hubiese sido cualquier cosa. Las cosas eran distintas en ese entonces – le aclaré.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta – dijo impaciente.

—Él me explicó muchas cosas, sus razones, sus motivaciones y en cierto modo lo comprendí un poco – le conté sin imaginar que lo afectaría.

Mis palabras fueron las equivocadas, porque Syaoran se movió incomodo, tratando de aumentar la distancia entre nosotros, pero yo no se lo permití y lo agarré amenazante de la ropa, acercándome a su rostro.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tenemos que aprender a hablar las cosas!

—Es que no soporto oírte hablar de él y diciendo que comprendes sus motivaciones… y de que casi que le agradeces porque nos hizo un favor ¡por poco y nos separa para siempre! – expresó furibundo.

—¿No entendiste nada de lo que te quise decir? – interrogué molesta también.

—¿Te gustó él en algún momento? – sacó de la nada el tema.

Su pregunta me encontró con la guardia baja.

—Syaoran…

—¡Responde!

—Él me agradaba…

—Sigues evadiendo mi pregunta

Me senté y me tapé como pude con las sábanas. Él merecía una respuesta sincera, y se la daría.

—Escucha lo que voy a decir y no te alteres.

Observé como él luchaba contra su instinto de huida en momentos donde no podía controlar la situación. Creo que era un patrón de conducta.

—Estaba sola y él estaba ahí, comenzamos a acercarnos y a conocernos y en algún momento admito que las cosas se confundieron. Empecé a sentir cosas por él, no lo voy a negar, ya te había dicho que nos besamos en más de una oportunidad, pero óyeme bien… nunca he sentido por alguien esto que siento por ti, ni por Eriol ni con nadie más. Sólo he estado contigo, y no quiero que sea de otra forma. También podría decirte cosas y ponerme celosa por lo que supe que hiciste en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero para mí eso ya no es importante. Los dos cometimos errores y ahora estamos juntos a pesar de todo – declaré casi sin hablar.

Él no me miraba y pude apreciar que sus ojos se veían acuosos. Él no iba a llorar ¿o sí? ¡Rayos! No quería eso.

—Además… a mi me gustas tú… y a él le gusta Tomoyo – agregué rápidamente.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y de pronto volvió a ser el mismo.

—Tienes razón, pero es que no puedo quitar mi retina el día que te vi con él – dijo molesto – me enferma.

—Admito que quizás si te hubiese visto como me viste, también para mí sería más duro… ¿pero no te he demostrado que te amo?

Nunca esperé ver esa mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿A esas alturas de la vida él no podía sacar conclusiones por sí mismo? Volví a mirarlo y lo supe, no, no podía... Recién entonces caí en cuenta de que jamás se lo había dicho.

—Repítelo – exigió.

—No – me negué.

—Repítelo – volvió a requerir.

Ante mi negativa él hizo que me recostara sobre la cama, pero antes observé cómo se le veía la erección a través de la ropa interior. Lo deseé y lo imaginé penetrándome rudamente. Syaoran con una mano sujeto mis muñecas por sobre mi cabeza, y con la mano que quedó desocupada, me destapó, y luego, a través de la abertura del bóxer liberó y reveló ante mis ojos su más que evidente dureza. Él soltó mis muñecas, pero a cambio puso sus manos con las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos y tras acomodarse sobre mí, sentí su maravillosa hombría deslizarse sin dificultad hacia su objetivo, porque la estimulación previa había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. No necesité que se moviera mucho, e intuía que él tampoco buscaba eso, lo que había entre nosotros no era lujuria en si misma, no en ese momento al menos, si no que era la reafirmación del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Sentirnos y consolidar eso tan grande que yo tenía plena certeza que existía era el propósito. Lo sentí acabar pronto, no tardé en seguirle porque saber que él había terminado sin demasiado trabajo físico y que se atribuía primordialmente a lo emocional fue el más efectivo de los estímulos, y eso hizo que acabara también poco después que él.

Nos quedamos dormidos en algún momento desperté y sonreí al verlo aún junto a mí. Miré la hora y ya iban a ser las seis de la mañana, el vuelo iba a ser a las nueve, pero a las siete y media quedamos de juntarnos con Tomoyo para irnos en el subterráneo: no queríamos molestar a nadie.

Disfruté de la visión de mi novio dormido a mi lado, pero sabía que no podía hacer durar ese instante para siempre y tuve que despertarlo, pero antes procuré ponerme un pijama… Las cosas entre nosotros siempre se podían tornar "peligrosas"

—Syaoran, debes irte – traté de convencerlo.

Él me ignoraba por completo, pero de pronto sentí como era atrapada por sus brazos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a despertar a diario contigo – lo escuché decirme con una voz ronca de recién despertado.

Me sonrojé ante la implicación que esa frase conllevaba y lo besé hambrienta de él, un apetito que nunca sería saciado.

Syaoran se vistió y yo hice lo mío también, recorrí la casa esperando que nadie se hubiese despertado aún y estábamos de suerte, porque nadie aparte de mi parecía estar en pie. Lo guié hacia la salida con el pecho apretado por la despedida inminente y el estómago en las mismas condiciones. Ni siquiera tenía apetito.

Pude ver que él estaba realmente triste y en mi desesperación porque nadie lo encontrara casi lo eché, aún cuando a él le era realmente imposible esconder sus pocos deseos de que me fuera de vacaciones.

Cerré la puerta intentando no hacer ningún ruido y me encaminé a mi habitación, pero di un paso, luego un segundo, y no tardé en dar un tercero. Traté de convencerme de que iba a ser bueno para los dos separarnos por ese tiempo para reafirmar aún más nuestra relación, pero no pude, deshice los pasos dados, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo tras él. Lo llamé porque no lo veía, pero cuando me oyó también deshizo sus pasos y volvió hacia mí, nos miramos y simplemente fui a su encuentro. Lo besé, y sin un ápice de vergüenza lo abracé y lo rodeé con mis piernas, intentando fundirme con él, y aquello duró un momento hasta que oí algo que de no haber sido tan impulsiva, nunca habría tenido que escuchar.

—¡Sakura! – gritó mi hermano.

Syaoran y yo nos alejamos y los ojos de mi hermano subieron y bajaron analizando a mi novio, y sin decir una sola palabra, lejos de lo que creí que haría de pillarme mi precisamente él, se marchó.

—Syaoran, nos vemos a mi regreso – me despedí.

—¿Estás segura? No prefieres que le expliquemos juntos – ofreció.

—No, todo estará mejor si no te acercas a él – recomendé.

Él se encogió de hombros y tras darme un beso rápido en los labios siguió su camino, mientras yo me armaba de valor para seguir a Touya y explicarle lo más que evidente. No obstante, mi hermano no estaba esperándome en la puerta como había visualizado en mi mente, tampoco en la cocina, ni en la escalera… ni en ningún lado.

Golpeé la puerta de su habitación, pero tampoco me contestó, estaba por rendirme cuando mi padre salió para preguntar que estaba sucediendo.

—Es que Touya me vio con Syaoran – confesé.

—¿A esta hora? – se extrañó.

—Es que vino a despedirse – mentí rápidamente.

Mi padre asintió, miró la hora y advirtió que faltaban dieciocho minutos para las siete. Tenía ocho minutos para hablar con mi hermano, pero mi padre me ayudó.

—Touya, suficiente, no hagas sentir mal a Sakura – habló mi padre serio.

Sólo entonces mi hermano salió de su escondite.

—¿Tú lo sabías? – musitó.

—Si, Syaoran es un jovencito muy simpático, lo sabrías si no lo hubieses espantado – reveló mi padre.

—¡Pero ella sólo tiene diecisiete años! – exclamó horrorizado.

—Por favor, a su edad tuviste un romance con una profesora en práctica y tu madre te tuvo a ti – me defendió nuestro padre.

¿Acaso era una moda de que todos tuvieran aventuras con profesores? A mí no se me habría ocurrido… pensé en mi rechoncho profesor de educación física y sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento…

Touya me miró nuevamente y un calofrío de incomodidad me recorrió por entera. Luego volvió a cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Mi padre puso una mano en mi mejilla y me dijo que no me preocupara, que a la vuelta él ya estaría bien.

Rápidamente fui a darme una ducha ligera y al mirar mi pecho izquierdo pude ver un chupetón. Syaoran me había marcado y no dudé ni por un instante que no había sido casualidad. Mi corazón latió emocionado.

No podía creer que estuviéramos Tomoyo y yo ya en el avión rumbo a esas paradisiacas aguas. Reconozco que el mal rato con Touya se me olvidó tan pronto pisé Okinawa.

La habitación, que fue un regalo de la madre de Tomoyo para nosotras, tenía todo y más de lo que me atrevía a soñar. Era maravillosa a tal punto en que me cuestionaba si era necesario salir de esta. Recorrimos la isla para decidir qué hacer ese día, pero no resistimos la sensación, así que sólo nos limitamos a bañarnos en esas aguas transparentes en las que se podía apreciar a la perfección el largo de las uñas de los pies, y mientras estábamos bajo el sol, para la noche mi amiga sugirió algo que nunca habría creído que haría: propuso que viviésemos nuestra primera borrachera y creo que en el mismo instante que lo mencionó yo lo deseé también. Esa noche prometería.

Ni Tomoyo ni yo habíamos bebido antes, y al ser menores de edad tampoco lo podíamos adquirir, pero sin saber su madre nos había provisto de aquello que por primera vez me emocionaba probar. Estaba lejos, protegida, y en un lugar donde nadie nunca podría decir algo sobre mí. Era la ocasión perfecta para experimentarlo.

En un principio rechacé el alcohol, el olor me desagradó desde siempre y el sabor era aún peor, pero era el placer de lo prohibido lo que me incentivó a seguir, a Tomoyo le pasaba lo mismo, y luego de tres copas de lo que era algo transparente, vodka supuse, ya podía ver su extremadamente pálido rostro con un color rosáceo muy gracioso. Al quinto ya arrastraba un poco las palabras, y al sexto comencé a sospechar que estaba hablando de más de lo que había hablado en toda su vida.

—Creo que Hiragizawa es una mierda – confesó haciendo como que me contaba un secreto.

Yo tampoco estaba en mis cabales, pero el que ella dijera una grosería hizo que casi me pusiera sobria en un segundo. Tomé de un trago el despreciable líquido que tenía en mi vaso. Esto iba a ser interesante, así que lo haría todavía más.

—¿Por qué? – consulté.

—Tu sabes que me gusta… la lectura de corte erótico ¿no?

—Me hacía la idea de que así era ¿es entretenida?

—¡Lo es! – rió – pero supongo que a ti no te gustaría tanto… preferirías practicarlo.

De acuerdo, ella tenía un punto a favor. Era muy gracioso todo, porque en condiciones normales ella jamás hablaría de sexo y menos me diría esa clase de cosas tan directas. No me iba a hacer la mosca muerta con ella, parecía que quería hablar del tema y lo haría, eran las condiciones ideales. No la iba a reprimir.

—Es muy posible – reconocí.

—¿Duele? – preguntó curiosa y acercándose un poco más a mí.

—Personalmente a mi no tanto, fue incomodo al principio, y después cuando ya me costumbre sólo fue agradable, después mejoró en niveles insospechados..

—Me da vergüenza hablar de esto – admitió.

—¿Por qué? Aquí no hay nadie más, nadie te va a juzgar… - recalqué.

—Tú no pareces ebria. Toma más – dijo enojada.

Tomoyo me obligó a beber un quinto vaso rápidamente y ahí si comencé a sentirme mareada. Ella pareció contenta con eso.

Pero no olvidé la primera frase que mencionó sobre Eriol.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso de Eriol, Tomoyo? – indagué.

—¿Qué dije? – consultó desconcertada.

—Que era una mierda – le recordé.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas y luego se puso seria. Sería raro verla así si no estuviera yo también sintiéndome extraña. Decidí dejarme llevar, esa vez en serio.

—Él descubrió mi placer culpable… y se burló. No me gusta que nadie sepa que leo esa clase de cosas, es algo muy mío… y él lo descubrió… y se mofó…

Aquello le había dolido en serio. Eriol era en verdad una mierda, como ella lo había catalogado.

—¿Sabes que a él le gustas? ¿Cierto?

—Él me lo dijo, pero no importa que me diga que siente por mí porque no le creo. Jugó contigo, te manipuló, te separó de Li… se burló de mi… no hay nada que me interese de una persona como él – dictaminó.

Hubo algo, un no sé qué, que no me convenció en su discurso. Quise estar equivocada pero mi corazón enamorado me decía que no cabía esa posibilidad. Supe que me iba a arrepentir de la pregunta que le haría luego.

—Ignora todo eso, olvida lo que hizo él. ¿Te agrada físicamente? – consulté.

Ella se quedó callada, parecía estar sopesando realmente en serio mi pregunta.

—No quiero pensar en eso – me contestó.

—Tomoyo es muy simple, sólo contesta – le pedí.

—No lo sé, nunca me ha gustado alguien – explicó.

Tomoyo comenzó a hablar de otras cosas, pero en realidad dentro de lo que podía en mi reducida capacidad mental, pensaba en lo que ella dijo y tuve un mal presentimiento.

—¿Cómo se burló de ti Eriol? – volví a encauzar el tema

Trate de recordar las pocas ocasiones en que compartí con ambos y el primer recuerdo que vino a mi turbada memoria fue el momento en el que él la conoció, a él le gusto tan pronto la vio.

—Me quitó un libro que compré y leyó en voz alta un párrafo.

Lo analicé una y otra vez dentro de ese diez por ciento de cerebro que podía unir más de una idea moderadamente decente, y por mucho que le diera vuelta al asunto, leerle un párrafo a alguien en voz alta no me sonaba a burla.

—¿Se rió luego de leerlo?

Ella lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza. Después observé como luchaba por no quedarse dormida y lo cierto era que yo también. Me levanté y el mundo giraba, no obstante busqué una manta para cubrir a mi amiga que ya se había rendido. Apenas llegué a la cama cerré los ojos y todo se movía los tuviera abiertos y cerrados, desesperándome un poco, puse un pie en el suelo sin imaginar su efecto mágico, porque todo dejó de girar.

Desperté con un horrible sabor en la boca porque sentía ruidos en el baño. Miré a por la habitación buscando a Tomoyo pero no la veía. Al poco rato la vi salir todavía más pálida de lo usual. Nunca creí que eso fuese posible.

—¿Estás despierta? – preguntó.

—Si ¿qué hora es?

—Ya perdimos el día. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, sólo tengo sed.

Era la verdad, me sentía bien. Al parecer tenía una buena resistencia con el alcohol, a diferencia de mi amiga, que ya solo al anochecer se sintió mejor.

Ese día no fue nada productivo, Tomoyo sólo durmió porque tuvo una mala reseca, lo que me permitió pensar en lo que sin querer había revelado, porque ella no lo sabía, pero inconscientemente había manifestado cierto grado de interés. Era extraño que ella habiendo leyendo tanto libro no se hubiese dado cuenta. Tenía que indagar más.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, sin altercados. Me atrevía a decir que incluso flojos. Tomoyo rehuía el tema de Eriol, hasta que le dije algo que llamó su atención.

—Eriol me contó que se irá a Inglaterra – solté.

Detuvo su grácil caminar, pero siguió su camino como si le hubiese dicho esas palabras al viento. En ese tiempo pude notar que mi amiga no se percataba las miradas coquetas de los hombres hacia ella, era como si ella no tuviera ese sentido de alerta con el sexo opuesto, ni siquiera con las más evidentes y galantes coqueterías. Con razón Eriol se había rendido… ella no captaba nada…

Quedaban sólo dos días para volver a casa y no logré sonsacarle más información a Tomoyo, pero todo intento fue inútil. Ella estaba totalmente decidida a ignorar a Eriol, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El viaje de regreso a casa se me hizo más corto que el de ida y no desprecié el hecho de que la madre de Tomoyo en persona nos fuera a recoger al aeropuerto. Ella seguía siendo muy cauta conmigo, hasta a veces me parecía que nerviosa ¿de verdad le daba tanta importancia a lo que yo pensara de ella? ¿Una mujer tan exitosa y hermosa preocupada de la opinión de una adolescente que no le ha ganado a nadie? Debía admitir que aquello me provoco cierto sentimiento de ternura hacia ella, por su genuino interés en mí.

Lamentablemente al llegar me encontré con que mi padre se encontraba en un viaje y que mi hermano aunque ya me hablaba con normalidad, ignoraba cada uno de mis intentos de comentarle de Syaoran. Aún no se hacía la idea, le iba a dar tiempo, porque en lo que a mi respectaba, pretendía pasar todos los días de mi vida con él, le disgustara a quien le disgustara ese hecho.

El reencuentro con Syaoran fue tan apasionado como podía serlo estando yo en mis días y con él aguardando a un metro de distancia y con un rostro que arrastraba por la acera por la decepción. Era casi catastrófico para mi salud mental y física, pero sobre todo para la de él, por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a otros medios y además él se encargó de hacerme saber en cada oportunidad lo sentido que se encontraba conmigo por sólo haberlo llamado tres veces en diez días. A mí sólo me daba risa y eso a él lo irritaba más.

Mi padre al volver de su expedición me llamó a conversar para que le contara de mi viaje y yo como también quería saber del de él me alegré de que se diera esa instancia, y cuando ya nos pusimos al día, él mencionó algo sobre lo que yo había pensado que me había salvado… sobre mis calificaciones.

—Tengo que decírtelo, Sakura. Nunca has tenido las mejores notas y yo tampoco te las exijo, pero esto es un desastre. No te dije nada antes porque has tenido días difíciles, te autoricé a ir de vacaciones porque también es en parte mi culpa, al no estar para apoyarte en los estudios lo suficiente. Me planteé la idea de que repitieras el curso, pero te daré una oportunidad que no volverá a repetirse – advirtió.

Me quedé perpleja ante la dureza de sus palabras en aquel semblante que no se veía estricto en lo absoluto, pero que me pareció de algún modo temible. No me quedó más que asentir y prometerle que las cosas cambiarían en mi último año, todo eso conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban seriamente con salir ante la percepción de la decepción en las palabras de mi papá e imaginarme en la preparatoria sin mis compañeros y especialmente sin Syaoran y sin Tomoyo.

Estábamos caminando con Syaoran cuando oí la voz de Tomoyo. Ellos se conocían, pero daba por hecho que nunca habían compartido y me pareció la oportunidad ideal para que dos de mis personas favoritas en el mundo se conocieran un poco. Una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

La sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando en más de una oportunidad Tomoyo hizo unos comentarios que hacían enrojecer a Syaoran y yo no lograba captar nada en sus palabras, que parecían tener un mensaje oculto exclusivo para él. Cuando volví del baño y ambos se quedaron callados, entonces hablé, había algo definitivamente raro, evidente hasta para mí.

—¿Qué hay con ustedes? – consulté.

—¿Deberíamos decirle la verdad acerca de nosotros? – consultó Syaoran.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Sus palabras no implicarían algo de esa índole ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué demonios se miraban tanto y con tanta complicidad?

—Sakura… Syaoran y yo… - empezó Tomoyo.

De pronto quise no saber nada, que fuera lo que fuera que compartieran que se lo guardaran para ellos y se quedara en el pasado. Ellos parecían reírse de mí y me estaba sintiendo desagrada, entonces habló Syaoran.

—Tomoyo fue quien me dijo la verdad acerca del chantaje de Eriol y el día que emprenderían el viaje – soltó.

Pestañee una vez, dos veces y aquello no me lo esperaba, no, ni siquiera lo visualicé jamás y un gran alivio me recorrió por todo el cuerpo que sentí incluso hasta más liviano tras despejar ese horrenda conjetura que había hecho. No era nada de lo que había imaginado, sino que era algo infinitamente más reconfortante: el saber que tenía una amiga que se preocupaba por mí a tal nivel que solucionaba problemas que no le correspondían, y que además bloqueaba lo que sentía por el chico que me había hecho daño, haciendo mi cruzada en su contra suya también. Sentí una enorme gratitud hacia ella.

Miré a Tomoyo quien me había estado viendo todo el tiempo y no pude más que abrazarla en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por mí y que ni siquiera sospeché. Ella había contribuido a mi felicidad como nunca lo sospechó y era el momento de retribuir su invaluable ayuda.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este día hace un mes, publiqué por primera vez esta historia y a modo de agradecimiento por el apoyo que me han dado estoy publicando el noveno capítulo. Muchísimas gracias, me han devuelto las ganas de escribir, así que ahora deberán atenerse a las consecuencias jajajaja  
**

 **Con respecto al capítulo anterior debo admitir que no estaba del todo conforme, traté de compensarlo en este.**

 **Quedan tres capítulos (nuevamente) pero no habrá epílogo.**

 **Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:  
**

 **Pam:** no posteaste esta vez, pero si acertaste con lo de Kaho. Era ella ;)

 **Blouson Der Hertz:** ¡Hola! Muchos saludos.  
-Tenías razón, fue Touya quien los vio.  
-Eriol sabía que no le iría bien pidiendole ayuda a Sakura asi que no lo intentó, pero Sakura va a intervenir aunque él no lo hiciera, no por él, claramente, pero lo hará de todos modos.  
-No no no, no tengo intenciones de involucrar yuri en este fanfic ni en ningún otro, no te preocupes por eso.  
-Me costó un poco la escena lemon, si, porque no estaba realmente conectada con el capítulo anterior, usualmente no me cuestan tanto y se me hace super natural escribirlos.  
-Es muy probable que el siguiente capítulo sea desde el punto de vista de Tomoyo. Casi seguro.  
-¿Un embarazo? mmm aún no lo decido...  
Gracias por tus buenos deseos, anhelo lo mismo para ti.

 **Camili:** jajajaaja veo el tamaño de te review y me rio sola. Ya, vamos como siempre desmenuzando.  
-Oye estuve bien mal la forma en que empezaste tus comentarios 8(  
-Sakura está empezando a aceptar a Sonomi ya. Sabíamos que no iba a ser tan difícil, después de todo Sakura tiene un carácter amable.  
-Así es, Sakura ya sabe la clase de amiga que tiene a su lado y ahora quiere ayudarla para que sea una persona menos reprimida ¿lo conseguirá? Ya lo veremos.  
-En este capítulo te regalé dos momentos uno que me pediste en el review anterior sobre Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo, y otro sobre tu placer culpable ¿ya sabes cuál es? Claro que no lo pude extender demasiado porque sino significaría otra dosis de drama y ya casi hemos acabado con él.  
-Sakura no quiere juntar por ningun motivo a Syaoran con Eriol ni tampoco con su hermano. Con Eriol ni hablar, teme muchas cosas de hacerlo. Debía enfrentar al demonio sola.  
-Jajajajaja esta parte fue la mejor del review: Mi Syaoran, si, porque (YO) defino su comportamiento 8)  
Ahora hay algo mal en tu planteamiento... fue Eriol quien le regaló el orgasmo a Sakura y no al revés. Ella prácticamente lo usó y se fue, literal. Pero si, Eriol está tratando de hacer las cosas mejor, si le resulta o no, ya veremos.  
-Espero haber mejorado en el lemon en esta entrega, algo mencioné por ahí, pero no estaba conforme con el anterior.  
-Estoy realmente agradecida contigo sobre el resumen de lo que faltaba por resolver, ni yo lo tenía tan claro... ocupé tu review como guía para ir tachando lo que me faltaba y escribir sobre eso jajajajaja  
-Uyy, es imposible engañarte, aunque mencioné sutilmente lo de su regreso a Hong Kong... lamentablemente no puedo responderte eso, así que te haré sufrir esperando para saberlo.  
-Epilogo creo que no haré, a cambio creo que será un capítulo más.  
-Es cierto, Syaoran habla, al principio poco decía, pero aprendió la lección y le nace. Ha madurado a través del tiempo.  
-La relación de Eriol y Syaoran eventualmente se tendrán que encontrar. Creo que ganas de golpearlo a Syaoran no le faltará, pero Sakura odia la violencia... creo que tendrá que contenerse, pero dudo que se cruce de brazos.  
-Misión cumplida con la entrega, como me lo pediste. Tardé poco, el próximo no creo que esté antes del domingo, pero tampoco te daré una fecha específica. Ahora ya sabes lo que viene, aquello está más que conversado... es un trato ajajaja  
Cuídate mucho y nos estamos escribiendo como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora: al mas puro viejo estilo de e-mails. Siempre es un gusto leerte. **  
**

 **ValSmile:** ¡Hola! ¡Saludos!  
-Si, tienes razón, Sakura se comportó inmaduramente en el capítulo anterior, pero de a poco enmendará sus errores.  
-Touya ya supo de la existencia de Syaoran y prefirió seguir ignorando la verdad jajajaja  
-¿Qué tal la conversacion entre Eriol y Sakura? ¿Era lo que esperabas?  
En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero de verdad que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado. **  
**

 **Stephy:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno es leer un review tuyo! No lo esperaba... :como si no te hubiese chantajeado:  
-Jajajaja Sakura debería saber cuando cerrar la boca, estamos de acuerdo en eso.  
-Las vacaciones de ellas pude haberlas alargado y detallar, pero no quise ahondar en el tema. Sólo supimos más de Tomoyo y algunas dudas que tiene, tan naturales para su edad.  
-Touya los encontró e hizo un berriche de niño celoso. Ahora prefiere seguir haciendo como que no sabe nada, aún habiendo visto a su hermana con su hombre (y que casi la pilla en algo más en dos ocasiones)  
-Creo que no fue tan loco como lo imaginabas jajaaja ¡lo siento!  
-Ya, cumplí con mi parte el capítulo 10 ya está y no me tardé, aunque en realidad es el 9, porque el especial de Syaoran no cuenta como tal :D  
-Jajajajaj mujer yo soy de Valparaíso, del puerto, créeme que puedo comprender tus sentimientos de desprecio por el lugar donde vives, acá nunca me ha pasado nada y no vivo en un barrio marginal, pero esta gente se las arregla para invadir incluso donde no habitan... hacen notar su presencia a como de lugar  
Muchísimos saludos y como siempre es un gusto leerte. ¡Cuídate!

 **Kimi Deathberry:** ¡Hola!  
-Jajajaja me dio mucha risa eso de "la diosa del erotismo" jajajaja  
-Sakura fue la cupable de lo que pasó en el cine, ella sabía que él no quería ir y al final se le dio vuelta la situación.  
-Tomoyo habló un poco más en este capítulo. Hablará más en el siguiente, viene el segundo y último punto de vista de ella.  
-No tarde mucho, como ves.  
Estoy infinitamente agradecida contigo, por tus reviews y tu tiempo. Gracias, espero algún día poder retribuirte de alguna forma. Mil abrazos. Cuídate... ahh y ojo ahí con los celos con tu novio jajajaja

 **Cdpam:** ¡Hola! Tiempo que no sabía de ti, es bueno leerte.  
-Así es, aunque están juntos, se quieren y lo saben, no es que vayan a madurar al otro día.  
-He mencionado antes por ahí que no soy amiga de las tragedias o finales abiertos, pero prometo dar un final digno y "sin fuegos artificiales en el cielo" y todos bien. También me gustan las cosas más apegada a la realidad.  
-Sakura no tiene idea de cuánta influencia tiene en Syaoran, él es más sensible de lo que ella ha notado.  
-Syaoran es muy inseguro con respecto a Sakura porque teme que hasta el viento se la lleve. No hay que olvidar que él está completamente solo en Japón y ella es todo lo que tiene.  
-Jajajaja comprendo absolutamente lo que dices, a mi también me gustan Syaoran y Sakura juntos, pero si he visto que utilizan a Eriol como recurso y también lo aprecio, pero siempre y cuando al final quede con Syaoran. ¿Con Yue? Ni hablar, no tiene sentido.  
Espero poder con tus expectativas en lo que queda de historia, que no es mucho la verdad. Muchísimos saludos y aprecio de verdad que me hagas saber tus dudas y conjeturas. **  
**

 **Gracias a las personas que siguen, agregan a favoritos o que simplemente la siguien pero no dicen nada sobre esta historia.**


	11. Capítulo X

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

 **Mayores de 18 años**

 **Tomoyo**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

No me di cuenta de cuando de sólo leer un libro cada mes, empecé a leer uno semanal. A veces incluso dos, y aquello no era normal… y lo que comencé a hacer después, que la moralidad indicaba que no era algo que una buena persona haría, según el modo que he vivido en lo que llevo de vida, no lo era tampoco, pero no me importó luego de un tiempo. Mi cuerpo era mío y era libre de explorarlo como quisiera, al menos eso es lo que aprendí después de tantas cosas que he leído y una frase quedó grabada en mi mente: "si hago lo que siempre he hecho, obtendré lo que siempre he obtenido", y ya era suficiente. No le debía explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que hacía en mi habitación, y a partir del día que decidí eso, ese día, comencé a ser una persona un poco más feliz. Aunque sentía que todavía faltaba algo, para mí eso ya era un avance.

Todos los días intentaba hacer algo que se saliera de mis muy delimitados parámetros, de hacer cosas que usualmente no haría, o contra las cuales tenía alguna clase de prejuicio, porque no quería llegar a ser adulta para un día mirar atrás y arrepentirme por ni siquiera haber intentado hacer mi vida más interesante, y uno de esos desafíos fue embriagarme con Sakura, y aunque lo que tuve que pasar después no se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigos- a Eriol quizás sí- lo volvería a hacer. Me sentí bien hablando con ella desinhibidamente, a tal punto de que trataría de empezar a conversar con ella esa clase de cosas no sólo cuando estuviera necesariamente ebria.

Estaba contenta con que a mi amiga las cosas le estuvieran empezando a ir bien, se notaba que estaba feliz con Li y eso me alegraba también, pero era inevitable a su vez que tuviera menos cabida en su vida. Ella trataba de hacerlo todo bien, incluyéndome en sus planes, pero tampoco yo quería ser una molestia. Era hora de que empezara a buscar mi propio rumbo, así mi amiga no se sentiría culpable ni responsable de mi escasa vida social.

Fui a mi biblioteca, y de pronto descubrí que había estado tan exhorta en mi lectura que no preví que el libro que me había quedado leyendo hasta la madrugada era el último, y casi entré en pánico. Nunca me había visto desprovista de ellos y ni hablar de leer a través de internet, aquello era un sacrilegio. Nunca nada se igualaría al olor de un libro, la textura suave de las hojas, el sonido de estas al ser cambiadas y aquella pequeña pausa inevitable en lo que se tardaba en dar vuelta la hoja… y aquello, algo digital no lo podría igualar.

Miré la hora y aún no era tiempo de que cerraran la tienda. Si me apuraba podía llegar y escoger un título con calma.

Rápidamente me vestí como lo hacía cuando iba para ese lugar. Le pedí a la conductora que me llevara, pero tuve la buena idea de pedirle que me dejara a una cuadra y le dije que volvería a casa sola, pero ella insistió que prefería que la llamara a la hora que fuera para recogerme. Contesté que lo haría, pero eso no formaba parte de mis planes.

Saludé con un gesto a la encargada que ya me conocía, más de alguna vez me sugirió libros cuando recién me iniciaba y resultaron ser buenas referencias.

Recorrí las estanterías, y grata fue mi sorpresa que para haber estado relegadas a un rincón alejado, seguían estando donde mismo, pero ya ocupaban más de un estante. Lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de encontrar algo interesante. Tomé un libro que tenía una portada interesante, por supuesto estaba familiarizada con el concepto de que no había que juzgarlos por ella, pero fue inevitable, y lo abrí al azar y algo distinto fue lo que encontré, estaba siendo narrado desde la perspectiva masculina y en tercera persona.

"… _él no estaba seguro de por qué la deseaba a ella y no a otra. Su amiga llamaba incluso más la atención a primera vista, pero era justamente la falta de confianza en sí misma, el que no estuviera consciente de la belleza de la que poseía la que la hacía distinta a sus ojos. En más de una ocasión se imaginó a si mismo arrinconándola y poseyéndola a la fuerza, sin darle tiempo para rechazarlo, porque el repudio por parte de ella sería devastador, acabaría con su confianza y virilidad… y aunque sonara cursi, le rompería el corazón, porque llevaba mucho tiempo observándola y enfocando su atención sólo en ella, acababa sólo pensando en cómo se sentiría penetrándola, o incluso más inocentemente, besándola hasta que a ambos se le acabara el aire. Odiaba que lo hiciera sentir eso, pero a la vez le gustaba que ella le hubiese dado un sentido a su vida. Había sido un cambio interesante e imprevisto, pero en exceso frustrante_ …"

—Vaya, para ser una autora femenina no relata del todo mal la perspectiva masculina – oí una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

Miré horrorizada hacia atrás para encontrarme con Eriol, que al parecer tenía un tercer sentido para encontrarme.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo? – pregunté asustada.

—No. Te vi entrar y me acerqué, creo que es sutilmente distinto – acotó él incomodo.

Mientras él miraba los libros alrededor no pude sino sentir cómo se me acaloraba la cara. Era la segunda vez que me encontraba en la misma situación.

—¿Has leído este? No es muy popular, no es la clase de lectura que les gusta a las mujeres románticas – contestó.

Miré el libro que indicaba e ignoré su comentario.

—Sakura me dijo que te ibas a ir del país – mencioné al recordarlo.

—Ah, si. Estudiaré en Inglaterra... Tengo familiares allá – explicó él.

—¿Y cómo sabes qué es lo que les gusta las mujeres leer? – pregunté cambiando el tema.

Escuché a la encargada que tan bien ubicaba, llamarlo por su apellido para que ayudara a un cliente y recién entonces comprendí que Eriol trabajaba ahí. Me avergoncé de la acusación que profesé acerca de si me estaba siguiendo. Tomé el libro que había estado leyendo y bajo este, el libro que él me había sugerido e hice lo posible por apurarme a salir de ahí. No quería que descubriera que había aceptado su sugerencia, ni tampoco verlo después del episodio de ego del que fui víctima. Además pensaba en que si él trabajaba ahí cuán difícil sería volver, y ese era el mejor lugar, el que más me gustaba. Evité pensar en eso mientras me alejaba. Me sorprendí a mi misma mirando en más de una oportunidad hacia atrás, para saber si él me seguía, pero no ocurrió.

Al llegar a casa Natsuki, la conductora, me miró ofendida porque no la llamé como había dicho que lo haría, pero en verdad lo que yo necesitaba era caminar y aire fresco, ya que no hacía mucho ejercicio.

Una vez que llegué a mi habitación dejé los libros que había adquirido encima de una mesa, y aunque me causaba mucha más curiosidad el libro que un hombre me recomendara, ignoré esa recientemente creciente sentimiento de indagación sobre las preferencias masculinas y me decanté por empezar a leer el que había sido mi primera opción. Empecé a leerlo y por cada página que avanzaba, miraba el otro libro que no estaba segura de cómo o por qué, pero llamaba mi atención como si estuviera recubierto de luces de neón. Al terminar el primer capítulo, me di cuenta de que aunque había leído no había retenido nada y no tenía idea del contenido o siquiera el nombre de los personajes. Acepté sólo entonces que quería leer el libro que Hiragizawa dijo que le había gustado y abandoné mi absurda porfía.

A medida que leía el libro, este se tornaba más y más interesante, mientras yo no podía evitar pensar por qué él lo conocía, probablemente al trabajar ahí podía hacer su propio estudio de mercado sobre popularidad, pero el mismo había dicho que no era demasiado comercial. Tenía que admitir que tenía su punto al decir que no gustaba mucho al público femenino, ellas compraban romance, y la escenas de sexo, aún siendo más explicitas de lo que estaba acostumbrada, no tenían nada de cursis, aún así, estaban tan bien narradas que comencé a excitarme. Mi respiración se hizo más profunda y mis pezones se volvieron sensibles, recordándome que estaban ahí, aunque obviara su existencia la mayor parte del tiempo… ¿se excitaban los hombres al leer esa clase de cosas? ¿Se habría excitado él? No sabía muchas cosas, y no lo negaba ya que mi falta de experiencia no me avergonzaba o complicaba, sólo tenía diecisiete años ¿qué tanto se suponía que debía saber sobre eso a mi edad?, pero había leído – la fuente de todos mis conocimientos, la lectura - que los hombres necesitaban una clase de estímulo más visual para excitarse, así que no debía ser el caso. Seguí leyendo.

"… _él me enseñó dónde y cómo debía estimularme para sentirme incluso mejor. Él no me tocaba a mí, pero me guiaba y me indicaba cómo hacerlo… él decía que no era su intención ni siquiera rozarme, pero si instruirme y era inevitable pensar ¿por qué él quería algo así? Estaba desnuda y dispuesta con mis propios dedos en mi entrepierna hinchada, con su mano grande y cálida sobre la mía. Si él lo quisiera, y no dudaba que él estuviera al tanto, no me negaría… ¿Por qué le importaba que yo aprendiera tales artes pertenecientes al onanismo? ¿Por qué no me tocaba él a mí? Estaba apoyada en su pecho desnudo mientras él estaba recargado en el catre de la cama, en medio de sus piernas, sin embargo no era capaz de sentir su erección, incluso estando a esa inexistente distancia ¿era que simplemente yo no lo excitaba? ¿Por qué quería él que aprendiera a 'masturbarme como era debido'? Esas fueron sus palabras cuando todo empezó…_

 _—Estás pensando mucho – me dijo._

 _—No puedo evitarlo – le expliqué._

 _—Déjate llevar y concéntrate en hacerte sentir bien a ti misma – contestó._

 _—Tócame tú – me atreví a pedir sin poder esconder el deseo en mi petición._

 _Él se quedó callado y supe que había cometido un error. No debí expresarle lo que quería en el fondo de mi corazón, pero fue imposible que dijera lo que me estaba carcomiendo, pero deseé tragarme mis palabras cuando sentí que se acomodaba para ser ahora yo la que se apoyaba en el catre. Extrañé su calor y su piel, que era lo único que tenía en contacto. Al parecer iba a tener que conformarme sólo con eso… porque desconocía por completo la clase de interés que él tenía en mí, pero claramente no era del tipo que él si había despertado en mi, y se fue de ese lugar, dejándome sóla, húmeda y excitada…"_

Me hice parte de la historia, sentía lo que ella sentía. Podía sentir la frustración de la protagonista. Una sensación rara en mis manos y una sensación de angustia ante lo que ella experimentaba, sobre lo que deseaba y no podía tener… me sentí abrumada y cerré el libro como si este me estuviera quemando. Lo dejé a un lado y salí de mi habitación casi huyendo. Choqué con mi madre que se exaltó al verme caminando a paso rápido.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? – consultó preocupada.

—No, mamá, nada. Sólo quería ir por un poco de agua – respondí elocuentemente.

—¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó alarmada.

Mi madre puso sus labios en mi frente para tomar mi temperatura como cuando era pequeña. Según ella era más efectivo ese método que las manos.

—Parece que sí… - se respondió a sí misma.

—No es eso, es sólo que estaba muy abrigada y me dio calor… - justifiqué.

—Está bien… - asintió.

Observé a mi madre y noté que para ser tan noche estaba impecablemente vestida. De hecho se veía muy bien.

—¿Vas de salida o vienes llegando? – consulté.

Con esa pregunta fue ella la que se le vio acalorada.

—Vengo llegando… ¿no sabes la hora que es?

A decir verdad, no… no tenía la menor idea… negué con la cabeza.

—Pronto serán las tres de la mañana, hija… - me dejó saber mi madre.

¿Las tres? ¿Y cuándo pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Pero lo más extraño era mi madre llegando a esa hora. Si, las cosas habían cambiado un montón y lo seguirían haciendo sin que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo. Todos avanzaban sin analizar si la decisión que tomaban en ese instante sería adecuada en el futuro, dispuestos a asumir las consecuencias. En cierto modo los admiraba por tener esa clase de valor.

Le deseé a mamá buenas noches y fui a la cocina a por mí agua, que al final si quería. Agradecí el líquido que bajaba helado por mi garganta y me puse la fría botella en mis mejillas, tratando de regular la temperatura en ellas, ya que parecía que el rubor había llegado para quedarse.

Sin demasiadas ganas me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación, dónde absurdamente sentía que me escondía de un libro. De un objeto sin vida, pero ciertamente con la capacidad de amedrentarme.

Intenté dormir, pero no podía. No me sentía ni un poco cansada y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era calentar la cama. Empecé a divagar, yendo de un pensamiento a otro y en algún punto me quedé dormida, pero no lo suficientemente inconsciente para no recordar que tuve un sueño erótico con Eriol Hiragizawa…

Sakura me llamó temprano para que saliéramos, estaba tentada a declinar, pero cuando me dijo que había dejado de aceptar una invitación de Syaoran porque deseaba verme, no me quedó más opción.

—¡Hola Tomoyo! – saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mi amiga.

Si no la conociera, una clase de saludo tan efusivo me habría hecho sospechar.

Caminamos sin un rumbo determinado hasta que ella habló.

—¡Queda poco para que volvamos a clases! – se lamentó

—Si, en dos semanas más empezaremos nuestro último año – noté por primera vez lo que implicaba aquello.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que quieres hacer luego de terminar la escuela? – consultó curiosa.

—A decir verdad he evitado pensarlo – admití.

—Yo tampoco le he dado muchas vueltas. Tengo un poco de temor – reconoció Sakura.

—¿Por qué? – indagué.

—Syaoran no ha hablado mucho de eso, y a veces lo olvido… pero él no es japonés y una vez mencionó que estaría sólo hasta terminar con los estudios obligatorios – contestó con tristeza.

—¿Has intentado hablar del tema? – insistí.

—No. No sé si quiero saberlo – aceptó ella.

Sakura cambió drásticamente el tema y no quise presionarla aunque me preocupaba el tema. Si ella no quería hablar de eso no la iba a obligar.

—Papá anoche llegó muy tarde – acotó.

—Mi madre también… - agregué - ¿Estás bien con respecto a ese tema ya?

—Sí, tampoco es que pueda hacer nada, no me molesta tampoco, es sólo… raro… - admitió.

—Te entiendo tanto – veneré su respuesta.

Las dos reímos al unísono.

—¿Te imaginas si quieren vivir juntos? – preguntó.

—Es una posibilidad…- sopesé.

—No quisiera dejar mi casa… - habló ella.

—Los hijos no debemos echar raíces en las casas de nuestros padres – respondí.

Sakura quedó pensativa y asintió.

—Sakura… - empecé a hablar.

—Dime – dijo ella enfocando toda su atención en mí.

—¿Has visto alguna vez porno? – solté casi sin pensar lo que decía.

Mi amiga dejó de caminar ante mi pregunta y yo me sonrojé. Era el tipo de reacción que me costaba asimilar. Pero rápidamente ella volvió a la normalidad.

—No he visto nunca ahora que lo dices… ¿por qué? ¿tu si? – interrogó curiosa.

—¡No! Era sólo una pregunta – aclaré.

—Ahh de todos modos, la mía también lo era… ¿por qué la curiosidad entonces? – inquirió dubitativa.

—Quería saber tu opinión al respecto – desvié el tema.

—De todos modos si alguien disfruta de esa clase de cosas y no le hace daño a nadie, no me parece mal que lo haga. Todos somos dueños de nuestras decisiones y sobretodo de nuestros cuerpos, Tomoyo – contestó sabiamente

No lo demostré, pero esa respuesta me dejó sorprendida. Probablemente era la clase de madurez de la que ella podía ostentar al ser experimentada en el tema sexual.

—Si alguien lo hace y lo disfruta, nadie debería juzgarlo – continuó con el discurso – así que si me preguntas si pienso mal de ti porque lo haces… no creas tal cosa.

Me tengo que haber puesto de todos los colores cuando terminó de decir eso y fue peor cuando Sakura se carcajeó del efecto de sus palabras en mi.

—¡No veo pornografía! – expresé avergonzada.

En teoría no mentía. No _veía_ pornografía.

—Sólo estoy bromeando… pero si lo haces, ya sabes que como amiga yo… - bromeó ella.

—¡Sakura! – alcé la voz-

—Está bien, está bien – concedió ella.

La tarde pasó tranquila hasta que nos despedimos.

Pasé por fuera de la tienda de libros y pude ver que Hiragizawa estaba ahí, acompañado de dos chicas sonrientes, y que se golpeaban entre ellas en las costillas con los codos cuando él no se daba cuenta. Ahora comprendía por qué tenía conocimientos sobre dicha sección, al parecer eso otorgaba popularidad.

Al llegar a casa me sentía extrañamente molesta. Agarré rabiosa el libro que estuve rehuyendo y retomé la lectura.

"… _él volvió dos noches más tarde a mi habitación, mientras yo no lo esperaba. Deseé que no lo hubiese hecho, que hubiese contenido las ganas de humillarme, no obstante seguía mirándome como si yo hubiese sido la que hizo algo mal. Lo ignoré, lo que él quisiera enseñarme me tenía sin cuidado, no quería ser parte de su juego y eso sólo consiguió hacerlo enojar. Retiró autoritariamente los apuntes con los que estudiaba para mi examen para mañana y quitó de mi boca el lápiz que era el desahogo para aquella fijación oral que padecía y que él en repetidas ocasiones indicó que le molestaba._

 _—¿Te has equivocado de habitación? La habitación de mi hermano es dos puertas más allá – respondí._

 _—Por qué te esmeras en provocarme – me acusó._

 _—¿Provocarte? ¡Eres tu quien viene a mi habitación y entra sin tocar! ¿Por qué mejor simplemente no ignoras que existo – le exigí._

 _Él sonrió, y se valió de sus brazos para quedar sobre mí sin hacer contacto. Empecé a respirar más agitadamente, desde pequeña él había tenido ese efecto en mí, él lo sabía, y al parecer le gustaba. Si él no existiera probablemente no habría despertado al erotismo y no pensaría en las cosas que constantemente pienso… quizás me hubiese fijado en alguien de mi edad…_

 _—Lárgate –_ le solicité.

 _—¿Te has tocado? –_ me interrogó

 _—No he necesitado hacerlo yo misma – despejé sus dudas._

 _—¿Qué significa eso? –_ me interrogó.

 _Encontré a alguien que lo haga por mi – mentí – así que no sigas entrando a mi habitación de esta forma. Mi novio podría malinterpretarlo… y yo ya no quiero que lo sigas haciendo de todas formas –_ contesté decidida.

 _Él se retiró de la posición en la que estaba y se fue sin decir una palabra. Mi corazón golpeteaba fuerte en mi pecho y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando se marchó, aunque dolía un poco en cierta medida el que se fuera, pero yo ya no quería desearlo más, quería extirparlo de mi vida y seguir adelante sin esperar más por él. Recogí el lápiz que se había caído de mi mesita de noche dónde él lo había dejado, para retomar el estudio donde había sido interrumpido, no obstante debí imaginar que no sería tan fácil seguir con mi vida como lo deseaba, porque él no tardó en volver a entrar impetuosamente._

 _—Él jamás te tocaría como yo lo haría – aseguró._

 _—No puedo basar mi juicio en hechos que desconozco – debatí._

 _—Es mentira que tienes novio – rectificó._

 _—Cree lo que quieras – contesté despectiva._

 _—Tu hermano no dijo nada al respecto – siguió intentado._

 _—¿Acaso crees que le cuento todo a él? ¿O qué crees que te haría si supiera que te escabulles a mi habitación cuando se supone que estás durmiendo en la de él? Tengo una vida secreta, mi vida sexual sólo me concierne a mí. Nunca pensé que fueras tan iluso – sonreí por mi ingeniosa respuesta._

 _El efecto de mis palabras fue inesperado, porque se recostó a mi lado y con una mirada que ya había visto en él, pero no nunca con tanta decisión, asaltando la poca seguridad que me otorgaba el elástico de mi infantil pijama, sentí sus dos de sus dedos invadiendo mi intimidad, y explorándola con ahínco, siendo aquella la primera vez que sentía unos dedos distintos a los míos en ese lugar. Una vez que percibió que yo no haría nada para evitar aquella inesperada incursión, comenzó a masajear sutilmente toda la zona, como reconociéndola, mientras yo sólo me dejé llevar por la intensidad de lo que sentía con aquel acto que había añorado, pero que jamás se había concretado. Era demasiado distinto a hacerlo uno mismo. La comprobación fue sobrecogedora y mis nervios evidentes, temblaba de gusto y de deseo de más y aunque traté de controlarlo no pude sino facilitarle el acceso hasta el más recóndito recoveco de mi cuerpo y me sentí totalmente expuesta cuando con su dedo índice hizo un trazo y hundió uno de sus dedos donde toda la humedad brotaba, esparciéndola de un modo que alteró cada uno de mis sentidos…"_

Nunca me había pasado con ningún otro libro, pero ya a esa altura negar que estaba excitada como nunca en la vida era absurdo. La relación entre la protagonista y el amigo del hermano parecía de tantos modos prohibida, por la diferencia de edad, por la vergüenza, por el miedo… pero esos encuentros furtivos y cargados de una pasión de la que nadie sospechaba nada, me hicieron por primera vez anhelar tener una relación y conocer la intimidad con una persona. Aún cuando en lo que a mi respectaba, él era un cobarde, porque los encuentros se fueron volviendo más y más demandantes y más reiterativos en el tiempo, nunca hizo algo ni medianamente aceptable por ella y nunca se besaron. Eso me creo un conflicto enorme, comprendí sólo en la última página a lo que Hiragizawa se refería cuando me lo recomendó, porque ellos no se quedan juntos, nunca aclararon las cosas y sólo dejaron que la comodidad y la vida les pasara por encima. Era un libro totalmente desesperanzador, que no alimentaba el concepto romántico conocido y esperado.

Ese libro lo único que me dejó fue una excitación frustrada de la que me tuve que hacer cargo tan pronto terminé de leer ese final tan inverosímil.

Toda la tarde reprimí las ganas de ir a tirarle a Hiragizawa el libro por la cabeza, porque lo odié y no podía dejar de pensar en ese objeto que deseaba que se quemara por combustión espontanea… ¿por qué me recomendaría algo así? Fui a su trabajo, otrora mi lugar favorito, aunque me recordaba constantemente de que iba por otro libro y no por otra cosa, pero estaba cerrado. Mire dos veces la hora y aún faltaban más de treinta minutos para la hora de cierre oficial. Miré extrañada a través de la ventana y vi que estaban celebrando algo, y cuando vi en el medio a Hiragizawa, supe sin que me lo tuvieran que decir, que le estaban dando una fiesta de despedida. Se me apretó el corazón con una desagradable sensación, pero la ignoré, y me retiré, esperando no haber sido vista, pero debí dar por sentado que las cosas no me resultarían, porque Yoriko, la encargada, salió por la puerta que no esperé que se abriera.

—Hey, Tomoyo ¿Venías por un libro? – consultó por lo obvio.

—Si, ya sabes que me gusta venir a última hora, así que es mi culpa, no te preocupes. Mañana vuelvo – concerté.

—No, no, entra y únete después de que escojas uno – sugirió.

—De verdad no es necesario. Puedo esperar a mañana – insistí.

—Tomoyo hace meses que vienes y sé que si apareces es porque no tienes más libros y eso no puedo permitirlo. Eres nuestra cliente más fiel – dijo contenta

Ante aquella insistencia, y después de haber sido arrastrada hacia dentro, las otras cinco personas que estaban ahí y que no conocía se quedaron mirándome, y Hiragizawa, que era el sexto, se sorprendió de encontrarme; me hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, y siguió conversando como si yo no hubiese irrumpido en aquel lugar.

Recorrer el recinto sin que nadie más estuviera ahí, ni para recomendar algo o interrumpiendo mi paso fue como una sueño surrealista. Una vez que escogí mi próximo título me acerqué a Yoriko que bromeaba con Hiragizawa y eschuché sin querer la conversación.

—En Londres no tendrás a todas esas chicas de secundaria haciendo como que se interesan en leer sólo para hablar contigo – sostuvo ella.

—Lo que me alegrará, era lo único malo de este trabajo – contestó malhumorado.

—¿Cuándo partes? – consultó.

—Pasado mañana – respondió.

Esa respuesta no la vi venir. Sabía que se marcharía, pero no imaginé que tan pronto. Volví a sentir esa sensación que ahogué, distrayéndome en otras cosas, como el polvo en mis zapatos.

—Lamento interrumpir nuevamente, pero este es el libro que me llevaré – anuncié.

Yoriko asintió y volvió a extender su invitación para unirme, pero la decliné y ella comprendió que no quería quedarme, me despedí de todos, porque aunque no los conociera los ubicaba, y me marché. Evité hacer un nuevo contacto visual con Hiragizawa al despedirme.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de mi casa cuando escuché a Hiragizawa, y al girarme lo encontré mirándome serio.

—El que me gustes no es razón para que me ignores de esa forma – sostuvo.

—No te he ignorado – desmentí.

—Escucha… sé que nada de lo que te diga va a cambiar la opinión que tienes de mí… pero hablé con Sakura, le conté mis motivos. Quería que supieras eso – aclaró.

—Qué bueno que lo hicieras. Era tu deber… para ver si podías compensar de algún modo lo que provocaste – expliqué.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No es que te haya hecho daño directamente a ti… - quiso saber él.

—Ella es una de las personas más preciadas para mí… - respondí honestamente.

—De todos modos… siento haberte importunado con mis sentimientos – cambió radicalmente de tema.

Con una reverencia y con la impresión de que el diálogo estaba incompleto, él se despidió de mí. Se marcharía pasado mañana y ya no lo volvería a ver más... Eso era lo que quería ¿no? No obstante al mirarlo a la cara fui capturada por sus ojos inquisitivos y profundos y la pregunta que tenía en la punta de lengua finalmente fue verbalizada.

—¿Por qué me recomendarías un libro como ese? – cuestioné.

—¿Qué libro te recomendé? – interrogó extrañado.

Saqué del bolso en el que tenía el mencionado libro y se lo mostré.

—No te lo recomendé. Pregunté si lo habías leído, que es distinto. Me sorprende que lo hayas escogido al final… ¿te gustó? – preguntó.

—Ni siquiera un poco. Es mierda, como tú – escupí con desprecio.

No sé qué se poseyó de mí que hizo que dijera tal cosa, pero no se sintió como la primera vez que lo dijera, porque se deslizó de mi lengua con demasiada facilidad. La cara de Hiragizawa fuera de lo que creí, había perdido la seriedad que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba junto a mí y comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Soy mierda? Me parece bien – manifestó.

—¿Te parece bien eso? Es algo desagradable… como para contentarse con algo así – clarifiqué.

—No dije que me alegrara, dije que prefería ser eso a no ser nada, al menos no puedes ignorarla si la tienes cerca – respondió - ¿por qué no te gustó el libro?

—No se quedan juntos... – respondí al instante.

—Tampoco Romeo y Julieta y sin embargo es una obra que todos admiran – contestó.

—Si quisiera leer tragedias iría a esa sección… Nunca más me recomiendes algo – le pedí – además, Shakespeare no me gusta ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Tampoco a ti te gusta? Vaya eres la primera persona que lo admite en voz alta… dejé de decirlo hace años, tenía que explicar demasiadas cosas y… no te preocupes, no podré hacerlo más… - pausó su discurso - aunque insisto que yo no te la recomendé.

Aquella respuesta volvió a hacerme sentir eso que me empeñaba en negar, pero ya no era ni la primera vez, ni la segunda. El que se fuera a ir no me era indiferente. ¿Tampoco a él le gusta Shakespeare…?

Lo miré y volví a recordar el libro y me moví incómoda en mi lugar y teniendo muy en cuenta de que esa era seguramente la última vez que lo vería, me atreví a preguntarle algo que rondaba permanentemente en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué leerías tú libros de ese tipo? – indagué.

Él se quedó callado y pude ver con la tenue iluminación que se sonrojó.

—No te va a gustar la respuesta. ¿Prefieres que fabrique una que te deje contenta o quieres saber la cruda verdad? – me desafió.

La curiosidad me mataba, quería saber la verdad sin ornamentación.

—Prefiero la verdad – rectifiqué.

—Quería saber qué era lo que te gustaba… - contestó rápidamente.

Me sentí incómoda y a la vez todo lo contrario.

—¿Cuál era la verdad que inventarías? – pregunté.

—Iba a decir que desde que leí ese fragmento de tu libro me llamó un poco la atención – reveló.

—¿De qué forma? – insistí en saber.

—¿De qué forma crees tú? -

Sentí como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentró en mis mejillas. Él se excitaba con esos libros… tal como me pasaba a mí…

—Pensé que a los hombres les excitaban cosas más gráficas – opiné.

—Es verdad, la mayoría se excita con evidencia más sustanciosa… pero a mí me gustó, y saber que a ti te agradaba hizo su parte también – confesó.

—¿Por qué insistes en decir que te gusto? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego contestó.

—Eres hermosa, femenina e increíblemente sofisticada. Te gusta leer, la música docta y sabes de todo un poco, por lo que puedes hablar de lo que sea. Quieres a tu amiga y la proteges con todo lo que tienes y admiro eso en demasía… sin embargo, lo que hizo que me fijara en ti no fue eso – exteriorizó.

—¿Qué fue entonces? – pregunté confundida ¿no eran esa la clase de cosas las que le gustaban a los hombres?

—El primer día que te vi… me pareciste tan vulnerable que deseé ser quien te reconfortara y te protegiera. Quise abrazarte y hacerte sentir segura.

Su respuesta me dejó descolocada. ¿Qué sabía él de vulnerabilidad? ¿Por qué le di esa impresión? ¿Andaba por la vida causando esa impresión de debilidad?

—Básicamente te gusté porque te di impresión de ser un cachorro bajo la lluvia – resumí.

—No, no lo entenderías aún si te lo explicara. Además estás tan dispuesta a hacerme ver como el villano que no importa que te diga o te señale, te empeñarás en tergiversar mis palabras y lo voltearás en mi contra. No tengo ganas ni mucho menos el tiempo.

De nuevo, otra alusión a su partida y sentí como si mi corazón lo estrujaran.

—Adiós, Tomoyo… Hubiese sido grandioso haberte conocido en otro momento, en otras circunstancias… Cuídate – se despidió.

No fui capaz de reaccionar o siquiera de responder a sus palabras de despedida, como indicaban las reglas básicas de cortesía, y sólo pude ver como se alejaba y junto con él la posibilidad que había sopesado en silencio y era que lamentaba que él no me hubiese forzado a hacer algo distinto a hablar.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con vida nunca ningún chico se había fijado en mí, aún cuando yo sabía que no era porque fuese fea. Sin embargo tampoco era que me interesara… aún así… él fue el primero que manifestó interés en mi y en el momento justo en el que abrí los ojos hacia un mundo que la mayoría a incursionado. Excepto yo… ¿o fue el hecho de saber que alguien me deseaba lo que despertó ese instinto profundamente dormido? No esperé a que la respuesta viniera a mí, sino que fui por la respuesta, siguiendo a Hiragizawa por el camino que él había seguido.

—Hiragizawa… – lo llamé cuando por fin lo alcancé.

—¿Tomoyo? – dijo mi nombre sorprendido.

Miré sus ojos y estaban ligeramente acuosos y perdidos.

—Te irás pasado mañana y no quiero que pienses cosas que no son. Voy a ser directa y clara… no me gustas ni siquiera un poco – declaré.

—Ya lo sabía ¿viniste hasta acá sólo para recalcar lo que ya tenía más que claro? No era necesario ¿sabes? – respondió.

—Quiero tener sexo – reconocí.

—¿Estás drogada? – contestó con una pregunta.

—No. Quiero conocimientos empíricos – rebatí.

—No, lo siento. No creo que estés hablando en serio – asumió.

—Estoy hablando en serio, te estoy ofreciendo que tengamos sexo sin implicaciones. No tendremos que volver a vernos luego de eso. Sé que no querré volver a verte después – hablé más calmada de lo que realmente estaba.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo si quiero volver a verte? – manifestó él.

—Ese no va a ser mi problema – respondí duramente.

—No, no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo – contestó negándose.

Nunca imaginé que un hombre rechazaría una propuesta como esa. Me mostré firma y decidida, pero me sentía muy lastimada en el fondo, porque la única razón por la que le propuse eso era porque pensé que estaba en terreno seguro.

—Si no eres tu va a ser cualquier otro – musité.

Su reacción fue violenta. Nunca imaginé que una persona como él pudiera reaccionar así ante una proposición. Se acercó a mí y retrocedí para evitarlo hasta que terminé apoyada en una muralla y él creó una prisión entre él, sus brazos y esa inoportuna muralla.

—Con el sexo no se juega. No se le debe tomar a la ligera – dictaminó.

Él no comprendió que no era para mí un juego. Quería hacerlo porque mi cuerpo me decía que estaba preparado y también mi mente. Anhelaba vivir eso que reprimí inconscientemente tanto tiempo… y que ahora era todo lo que podía pensar.

—No estoy para que me des sermones. Si no quieres, está bien. Ahora quítate – le exigí.

—¿De verdad serías capaz de acostarte con cualquiera con tal de saciar tu sed de conocimientos? ¿sin implicar sentimientos? – preguntó con lo que pude distinguir como un dejo de decepción.

—Si algo he aprendido es que los sentimientos están sobrevalorados – contesté rápidamente.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando porque nunca te has enamorado – aseguró.

Hiragizawa miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y yo lo imité. No se veía a nadie. Nada extraño, en esa zona sólo se veían autos, no era muy común ver gente desplazándose por sus propios medios. El bajó uno de sus brazos y deslizó una de sus manos hacia mi pecho derecho y mi respuesta fue inmediata: cerré los ojos y crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi busto a modo de protección ante su inminente toque y repentinamente, ante esa situación tuve un recuerdo que pude haber interpretado como un sueño, pero con el temor que sentí en ese instante supe de inmediato que era un recuerdo que había bloqueado… porque una situación así la había vivido antes, con un empleado de la casa y lo había olvidado por completo. Temblé ante ese recuerdo y todo el revuelo que aquello causó en la casa; Hiragizawa me hablaba y aunque lo oía, no procesaba lo que me decía.

—Tomoyo tranquila ¡no te haré nada! ¡No pensaba tocarte! Era para demostrar mi punto ¿Tomoyo? – expresó preocupado.

Me acordé que después de eso mi mamá retiró todo el personal masculino de la casa y contrató sólo mujeres que pasaron un estricto examen psicológico. No sucedió nada con ese sujeto, fue sólo un susto… pero a partir de entonces me alejé de los hombres, no eran confiables y mi madre se alteraba. Saqué la rápida conclusión de que nunca quiso otra relación después de mi padre por temor de que me ocurriera lo mismo, pero ahora que ya estaba grande se permitió a si misma esa posibilidad… la única que había cooperado a su soledad había sido yo… Ya tenía la razón de por qué el escaso interés de mi parte en los hombres. Hasta hace poco.

—¿Tomoyo? – volvió a llamarme Hiragizawa.

Él se atrevió a poner su mano en mi mejilla y la sentí increíblemente cálida. Volví a escuchar mi nombre y finalmente fui capaz de enfocar mi mirada en sus ojos y entonces supe lo que quería. Quería acostarme con él y quitarme ese estigma hasta hace poco desconocido. Sabía que la única manera de crear anticuerpos era la exposición al antígeno.

—Vuelve a intentarlo - solicité

—No voy a hacer tal cosa – siguió negándose.

Aunque anhelaba ardorosamente hacerlo, no iba a rogarle a nadie por algo que no quisieran darme.

—De acuerdo. Si no quieres no hay nada que pueda hacer – acepté finalmente su respuesta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó.

—Sólo… vete… - respondí con mi ego herido.

Me volteé y caminé de vuelta a mi casa, pero no alcancé dar un paso cuando él me agarró de la muñeca.

—¿De verdad si no soy yo será cualquiera? – quiso saber.

Quizás había exagerado con esa declaración, pero en ese momento, en ese lugar me sentía muy dispuesta a cumplir.

—Si – dije segura.

—Sé que después de esto me odiarás más – habló con pesar.

—Quiero aclararte una cosa… y es que no te odio – respondí con la verdad.

Después de eso recibí el primer beso de mi vida. Aparte de nuestras bocas lo único que estaba que teníamos en contacto era su mano aún sujetando mi muñeca. Me solté de su agarre y acto seguido lo rodeé por la cintura. Con tanto libro mis expectativas sobre un beso debía aceptar eran mayores, pero después del tercer y cuarto comprendí que era porque no poseía la técnica, y que la única forma de mejorarla era con la práctica.

—¿Vives lejos? – pregunté interrumpiendo el beso.

—Tu casa está doblando la esquina – recalcó él.

—No podemos ir a mi casa – aclaré.

—Todavía puedes detener esto. Te vas a arrepentir y esta será la última vez que te lo advierta, no creo que vuelva a ser capaz de repetirlo – aconsejó.

—¿Vives lejos? – ignoré su frase recién dicha.

Él comprendió que yo no iba a dar pie atrás y comenzó a caminar. No caminé a su lado, si no atrás, siguiéndolo, sintiéndome cada vez más nerviosa ante la situación que yo había forzado, junto a la persona que había prometido mantener alejada de mí, porque era mierda, pero también sabía de algún modo que las coincidencias no existían y quizás la razón de su aparición en mi vida era para alejar los demonios de mi pasado. Cuando se fuera no tendría que volver a pasar por la vergüenza de volver a enfrentarlo o siquiera mirarlo. No había errores en mi plan.

Luego de lo que me parecieron quince minutos, llegamos a una casa enorme, y que ese hecho me sorprendiera a mi era mucho decir. Los empleados al verlo corrieron a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Están mis padres? – preguntó é después de saludarlos.

—No, ellos ya se marcharon a China – respondieron.

—¿Dejaron algún mensaje? – deseó saber él.

El portero negó con la cabeza con pesar y noté que Hiragizawa asintió. Siguió su camino y yo lo seguí sin levantar la vista. Era obvio que ellos supondrían a qué iría yo allí.

—Este lugar es escalofriante. Odio la opulencia que a mis padres les encanta mostrar. Todo lo que construyen es inútilmente grande. No conocen el concepto de acogedor – comentó.

Llegamos a su habitación después de subir una escalera y al entrar me sentí abrumada al ver su cama, experimenté lo que probablemente siente un prisionero sentenciado a muerte en su última caminata, temblaba por completo, pero estaba decidida, pero si lo seguía pensando me acobardaría. Hiragizawa se quedó apoyado en la puerta, parecía pensativo.

—¿No vas a venir? – pregunté.

—Siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti – respondió.

—Si vas a seguir con eso es mejor que me dejes salir – hablé.

Fui hacia la puerta donde él estaba e hice el amago de empujarlo para que me dejara pasar.

—Te dije antes una cosa, ¿la recuerdas? – dijo con una mirada extraña.

—No.

— La oportunidad para arrepentirte fue en ese minuto... que ya pasó – contestó.

A partir de esa frase no cruzamos más palabras y aunque con sus acciones daba la impresión de estar siendo brusco, no lo era ni siquiera un poco. Me pidió que me quitara la ropa con hechos y pude apreciar lo que daba por entendido con sólo verlo; era tan paliducho como yo, casi se veía débil, pero esa imagen se contrarrestó con otra que se superpuso al quedar sólo con ropa interior y la evidente erección que se evidenció. La situación se tornaba cada vez más real, y aunque no sabía muy bien cómo actuar o qué cara debía poner me acerqué a él y quité la única prenda que entorpecía mi visión de un hombre completamente desnudo, y cuando se la quité y la erección se movió y luego volvió a su lugar mostrándose orgullosamente estoica dejé de pensar en la teoría e hice lo que deseé hacer. Toqué, lamí, palpé. Delineé con mi lengua cada lugar de su cuerpo en el que deseé hacerlo y dejé de lado la vergüenza, sacié mi curiosidad y más, de hecho debía admitir también que fue más fácil hacerlo que dejar que me lo hicieran a mí, porque las sensaciones eran diversas y se manifestaron en mayor y menor medida y la más intensa para mi, más que sentir su boca succionando mi pezón y sus dedos estimulándolos, fue cuando dirigió su mano hacia mi intimidad. Era la sensación que de algún modo estaba más familiarizada, pero había sido abismalmente distinta, porque sus dedos eran más largos, más gruesos…y más hábiles…

—Estás muy caliente y mojada, Tomoyo – susurró con voz ronca.

Me sentí completamente halagada con sus palabras.

—Sabes… es por aquí que me vas a sentir por entero...

Sentí dos de sus dedos y estimulándome donde yo misma nunca había llegado… y si era así de placentero sólo sus dedos ¿cómo se sentiría de bien con él dentro de mí?

Después de eso él cumplió su palabra y efectivamente lo sentí, lo sentí todo… y no fue sólo eso, porque cuando él habló sobre querer más luego de concretar aquel acto, comprendí a lo que se refería, porque ahora que había conocido lo que se sentía, deseé seguir experimentándolo… aunque si hubiese tenido en consideración las consecuencias en las que desembocarían mis actos, como toda la vida las tuve en cuenta, tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo hubiese pensado mejor y no lo hubiese hecho esa noche, quizás no me hubiese dejado llevar como lo hice y habria sido un poco más consciente…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Buenas noches... ¿qué tal? para alegría de unas y decepción de otras, les traigo el último capítulo desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo. Por supuesto seguiremos sabiendo de ella, pero ya no más en primera persona.**

 **Quedan dos capítulos...**

 **Responderé los reviews a continuación:**

 **Kimi Deathberry:** holaa, sé que tú serás de las que se alegren con este capítulo. Gracias por tus palabras en el review anterior, por supuesto que son todo lo que quería que pensaras y sintieras y que pudieras visualizarlo aún cuando no fue narrado con tanto detalle me hace feliz de aquí al cielo. Cuídate mucho, un abrazo

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¡Hola! A esta altura ya sé bien cuando te gusta un capítulo o no jajajaja, cuando te gusta me dejas un review y si no te gusta no lo haces, y me parece una transacción justa. Me doy por entendida. ¡Cuídate. Muchos saludos.

 **Blouson Der Hertz:** Acá el capítulo del que hablé la primera vez que te comenté sobre este fanfic, sé que no es del todo algo romántico, pero quién sabe si las cosas cambian de aquí en adelante. Jajajaj me dio risa eso de "todos con todos", si en cierto modo fue así. Esa Kaho… ¡Saludos!

 **Stephy:** ¡Qué bueno que esta lectura se te haga tan agradable! Ojalá te agrade este nuevo capítulo  
-He estado en Santiago en cientos de ocasiones, en el metro en hora punta, en un mall, en el centro, en restaurant y en todos lados es un caos… gente por doquier. Recuerdo cuando Feria del Disco hacía eventos en Ahumada… rayos, mejor no lo recuerdo jajajaja ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y tu tiempo! ¡Saludos!

 **Camili:** jajajaja en pos de actualizar pronto no responderé tan largo como suelo hacerlo, sé que lo prefieres de ese modo. Ya sabías que este capítulo sería desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo así que no serás tan feliz. Lamento no haber podido cumplir con mi palabra de actualizar antes, intentaré compensarlo con el siguiente capítulo… ¡Estamos leyéndonos!

 **ValSmile:** ¡Hola! Y que lo digas… pero no importa, igual sé de ti por Facebook, asi que tan desconectadas no estamos. ¡Cuídate!

 **Pat:** Antes que todo, quiero agradecer la delicadeza que tuviste al dejarme dos reviews tan trabajados sobre los dos últimos capítulos, de verdad es un detalle que aprecio mucho.  
-Sakura disculpó a Eriol porque está tan contenta con su nueva relación con Li que no hay cabida para nada de malos sentimientos.  
-Jajajaja si, lo adelantaste como dos capítulos. Eres una visionaria o yo de verdad muy evidente. Puede que sea incluso ambas.  
-Touya debe dejar crecer a su hermana… si supiera haciendo qué y dónde su Sakurita ha estado jajajajaj  
-Hay algo que has mencionado en más de una ocasión, y es el tiempo que Hiragizawa y Tomoyo hablan cuando él le quita el libro y lee el fragmento… fueron sólo segundos después de la lectura, y si ella accedió a conversar con él después fue porque mencionó a Sakura… y a Tomoyo que le digan algo de ella y saca dientes y garras. Es cierto, Tomoyo es muy ambivalente, pero en este capítulo (que espero te agrade) dejé saber la razón.  
-Hiragizawa va a empezar a pagar a partir de ahora.  
-Sakura solo actuará si tiene completa certeza de cómo se siente su amiga. Aquello lo revelaré en el penúltimo capítulo, el que viene. Muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo, lo aprecio de verdad ¡Cuídate!

 **Gracias a todos, pero hoy ando con poco tiempo...**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **Sakura / Syaoran**

 **Para mayores de 18**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

Después de esa conversación con Tomoyo acerca de la pornografía, no podía parar de pensar en ello. Hasta ahora nunca me lo había planteado porque no lo había necesitado, pero lo cierto es que aquella pregunta despertó mi interés. Me las arreglé y conseguí el material… quería sorprender a Syaoran.

A Syaoran no le gustaba mucho ver televisión o películas, él era como de otro planeta, no entendía su reticencia a la tecnología, pero también tenía muy claro de que podía convencerlo si me lo proponía.

Aun sopesaba si era bueno insinuarle o no algo, así que al final pensé en que sería bueno saber qué pensaba él de eso.

—¿Tú has visto porno, Syaoran? – pregunté curiosa.

Syaoran se alejó de mí, dejando una distancia que casi nunca existía cuando estábamos solos.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? – interrogó.

—Es que… me cuestionaba por qué les gusta tanto verlo a los hombres y si acaso a tu… - dije sin ser demasiado directa.

—Lo he visto – admitió.

—Quiero ver yo también – confesé.

—¡No! ¿por qué quieres eso? - preguntó el motivo.

—Es que despertó mi curiosidad… ¿por qué no quieres que vea? – inquirí.

—¿Quieres vérselo a otros hombres? – sostuvo Syaoran enojado.

Me sonrojé, la pregunta fue muy directa

—¿Es acaso eso algo malo? – necesité saber.

—Tú no puedes ver desnudo a nadie más – dictaminó.

—Ah ¿y por qué no? No es como si fuera a pasar algo con ellos. Estás exagerando – rebatí.

—¿Y qué hay si te empiezan a gustar los hombres que lo tengan más grande que yo? – habló con honestidad sobre su temor.

—¿Y qué hay si te empiezan a llamar la atención esas mujeres exuberantes? – contraataqué.

—Eso no va a pasar – dijo determinante.

—Tampoco me pasará a mi… además ¿alguna vez has oído que me queje de lo que tienes? – susurré en su oído.

Acto seguido con mi mano invadí la privacidad que le otorgaba su ropa, y a través de esta seguí mi camino hasta que lo sostuve su hombría firmemente en mi mano, para luego comenzar estimularlo y conseguir que adquiriera la rigidez que me volvía loca.

—Pero es que no has visto a otros hombres… ¿o sí? – preguntó inseguro.

Seguí tocándolo con aprehensión y no mucho después obtuve el resultado deseado.

—Para mi tenerte a ti así es suficiente. Si no quieres que veamos esa clase de cosas, de acuerdo, no las veremos. Al menos no juntos – dejé entrever.

Retiré mi mano y lo dejé con una erección que llegué a sentir que vibraba y con un último beso corto en los labios me senté en su sofá, a esperar. Probablemente a esa altura Syaoran había descubierto mi plan de manipulación, él no era una persona lenta, pero debía admitir que mis palabras estaban tardando en hacer efecto. Más de lo que creí.

—¿Lo verías sola? – insistió.

Intenté compartirlo contigo, pero si no quieres no hay nada que pueda hacer – comenté.

—¿Y si te excitas? – consultó.

—Syaoran… no es algo que no pueda solucionar por mí misma – quise que supiera.

Su cara fue lo mejor. Intenté no reír.

—O sea que aún teniéndome a tu disposición para satisfacerte ¿no soy suficiente y te tocas cuando no estás conmigo? – dijo notablemente herido.

Eludí dar una respuesta y fingí interés en el programa que acababa de empezar.

Mi novio se dejó caer pesadamente a mi lado. Lucía hastiado y enojado.

—Me siento engañado – declaró.

—Eso no tiene sentido… y con quién te estoy engañando ¿conmigo misma?– respondí.

—¿Cómo consigues que me ponga celoso incluso de ti misma? – habló.

Sonreí y me apoyé en su pecho y él buscó mis labios los cuales no tardó en encontrar. No es como yo se lo hubiese dificultado, en cualquier caso.

—Veamos lo que quieres ¿quieres que lo consiga? – preguntó.

—No es necesario – aclaré.

Me levanté y le mostré un pendrive que saqué de mi bolsillo, y lo coloqué en la entrada predispuesta para eso. Syaoran me miró con la boca abierta. Recién entonces comprendió mi juego.

—Me engañaste – me acusó.

—Quizás – contesté.

—Me manipulaste – aseguró.

—Tal vez – respondí.

No reconocí del todo mi fechoría. Había cosas que era mejor no admitir.

La película empezó y Syaoran no cambiaba su expresión de disgusto, pero si podía ver que a través de la ropa la erección que yo le provoqué seguía latente ahí.

Me acerqué sigilosamente mientras los gemidos de la colorina retumbaban en mis oídos, y tenía que aceptarlo, la herramienta del sujeto era considerable. Era anormal que tuviera ese tamaño. Con toda razón la tipa se quejaba de esa forma al ser penetrada por "eso" y de "esa" forma apremiante. De seguro ella había perdido la sensibilidad en algún punto de aquella noble carrera. Pensé en lo orgullosos que estarían sus padres… y de pronto fue inevitable pensar en mi padre y en mi hermano, y en cómo me verían si supieran que yo era una mujer que anhelaba a tiempo completo a su hombre y cuan demandante era. Supuse que mis pensamientos se estaban desviando del real propósito que había planeado al incitar esa situación, pero cuando Syaoran se acercó, hice como que no me di cuenta.

—¿No estabas sentado más allá? – recalqué.

—¿Por qué no estás viendo la pantalla? ¿Te aburriste tan pronto? – preguntó burlón.

—Estaba viendo – mentí.

—Si, seguro – sostuvo - Si quieres podemos apagar eso y nosotros seguir por nuestra cuenta.

—Quiero seguir viendo – insistí ignorando su sugerencia.

Syaoran sabía que yo había perdido el interés a los cinco minutos, pero hubo algo que ella hizo que nunca se me habría ocurrido de no haberlo visto: ella adoptó una posición en la que quedó frente a él, supuse que lo vendría a continuación sería sexo oral, pero no, aunque lo incluía. Ella afirmó sus senos enormes y él comenzó a moverse justo en el espacio que se al ella juntarnos. Miré de reojo a mi novio como se movía incomodo, probablemente de no haber estado yo ahí, él se habría tocado ya. Supe en sus ojos que lo que estaba viendo le agradó y había echado a correr su imaginación… y yo no podía negar que también había llamado mi atención. Quise verlo autosatisfaciéndote y fueron tanta las ganas que la petición salió de mi boca antes de haberla pensando demasiado.

—¿Estás excitado? – pregunté lo obvio, porque podía verlo.

—Sí, pero no por la película, si es lo que crees – dejó en claro.

—Jamás pensaría tal cosa ¿No harás nada para sobrellevar mejor tu duro problema? – pregunté fingiendo desinterés.

—Pensé que lo harías tu por mi – se atrevió a contestar.

—No esta vez – dictaminé.

—¿Y qué era lo querías conseguir con todo esto? – preguntó extrañado.

—Quiero verte – le dije.

—Me estás viendo – remarcó.

—No, no así, quiero ver cómo te autocomplaces – le dije decidida.

—¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó.

—¿Por qué no? – quise saber.

—Porque me daría vergüenza – aceptó.

—¿No te da vergüenza que yo te toque? – le dije.

—Eso no me da pudor, es exquisito – dijo sin un solo ápice de decencia.

—¿Y si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo? – consulté dando una solución

Syaoran me miró como si estuviera loca, pero pronto desestimó mi petición. Él me dijo que mientras él estuviese presente yo no tendría que tocarme a mí misma, que él lo haría por mí. Me decepcionó un poco, pero tampoco yo podía pretender manipular todo el tiempo, no me rendiría, por supuesto, pero por esa vez lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Sabes? Tenías razón respecto a la anatomía de un actor de esta clase de filmes... – acepté.

—Ahora te gustan así desproporcionadamente grandes ¿verdad? – preguntó irritado.

—No he dicho eso – aclaré.

—Pues yo te voy a enseñar como lo hace un hombre de la vida real – dictaminó.

Sonreí y dejé que se acercara. Me gustaba provocarlo, porque él caía tan fácilmente en mis tretas sexuales, pero en cuanto comenzó a besarme olvidé mi propósito y me entregué a ese sentimiento combinado con reacción que surgía de nuestra química sexual, tan poderosa que aunque oía los gemidos chillones de la colorina en la pantalla ni siquiera la mirábamos, porque estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros que todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo o incluso tercer plano y supe entonces que no podía imaginarme una vida sin él…

Y él volvía a tener razón, el autocomplacerme jamás se sentiría así de bien como cada vez que él lo hacía por mí, y aunque lo sabía, de vez en cuando era bueno bajarlo del pedestal, sólo para molestarlo y deleitarme en cómo se empeñaba en demostrarme lo contrario.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Syaoran me penetró, pero cuando lo hizo me retorcí de gusto y eso consiguió que adquiriera más vigor en su erección. No creía que jamás volvería a tener esa compatibilidad sexual con alguien más, no era capaz tampoco de ocultar cuanto me gustaba…

Mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, pero eso no me desvió de mi objetivo. Lo ignoré, ese momento era solo de Syaoran y mío.

Más tarde lo revisé y había sido una llamada perdida de Tomoyo, había un mensaje de voz que no le encontré sentido… _pero que más adelante entendería…_

En mis tres años de preparatoria nunca fui más feliz, ese año Tomoyo había sido trasferida a mi salón. Estaría con Syaoran y con ella por primera vez. El año auguraba ser inolvidable. _Lo que nunca imaginé… era cuanto lo seria._

Hacía una semana que Tomoyo había dejado de contestar mis llamadas, pero pensé que era sólo una casualidad. Pero cuando la vi entrar a mi salón, saludarme apagadamente y luego ignorar mi presencia, quise pensar que tal vez era sólo mi idea, pero cuando prácticamente huyó en el receso, mis sospechas se confirmaron.

La busqué y no la encontré. Syaoran me miraba extrañado también. Ella sólo apareció cuando la clase estaba a punto de empezar y no me miró ni siquiera una sola vez.

No sé en qué momento ella adquirió habilidad para el escapismo o para desaparecer delante de mis ojos, pero lo cierto y evidente era que ella no me permitía acercarme. La veía decaída y con unas ojeras que no podían ser normales, y si por casualidad nuestros ojos se encontraban, ella desviaba la mirada como si mis ojos quemaran los de ella.

Traté de hacer memoria y pensar… tal vez yo le había hecho algo, pero por más que pensaba no podía llegar a ninguna a conclusión. La última vez que hablamos incluso ella quedó de avisarme cuando nos veríamos, pero aquello no se concretó hasta el día de hoy. Le daría una semana y si al final de ese periodo ella seguía con ese comportamiento, me iba a escuchar.

Pasaron dos semanas, porque fue difícil conseguir quedar con ella a solas. Ella estaba en su lugar con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y su rostro escondido en entre el espacio que se hacía, por lo que no notó que no había nadie más a parte de nosotros. Últimamente lucía cansada siempre, y pude verlo en sus ojos cuando la toqué para llamar su atención.

—Tomoyo – la llamé.

Ella miró a todos lados y leí en su cara que iba a escapar, pero me adelanté.

—Quiero que me digas cuál es tu problema conmigo – exigí.

—No tengo problemas contigo – declaró.

—¿Y por qué me has estado evitando? ¡Hace un mes que entramos a clases! Y dos semanas antes dejaste de responder mis llamadas – detallé los hechos.

—Es sólo tu idea – siguió diciendo.

—No me trates como una estúpida, porque aunque lo parezca, no lo soy – le aclaré.

Tomoyo me miró indignada a los ojos y fijó su mirada fría en la mía un tiempo prolongado.

—Si te hice algo, dímelo y solucionémoslo. Te extraño, eres mi única amiga – le hice saber.

—¡No digas más eso! – contestó horrorizada.

—¿Qué cosa? – consulté.

—No soy tu amiga ¡Te traicioné! – exclamó.

Observé cómo sus ojos dejaron de lucir esa mirada fría que no le venía para nada, para adoptar una acuosa mirada en su lugar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – quise saber.

—Déjalo así – solicitó desganada.

—Si crees que voy a dejar pasar esto estás muy equivocada. He aprendido de mis errores, y si algo me molesta voy a tratar de solucionarlo hasta el final – rectifiqué.

Aunque iba a ir hasta el final, como le advertí, el receso terminó y rápidamente la gente comenzó a llegar, incluido Syaoran que nos miraba preocupado. Al parecer él se percató de la atmosfera de hostilidad entre nosotras.

Al menos algo había conseguido saber, Tomoyo pensaba que no éramos amigas y que decía que me había traicionado. Miré a mi novio y luego a ella, y no, sabía que por ahí no iba la cosa. ¿Entonces a qué se refería?

 _Una semana más tarde, cuando en clase de educación física ella se desvaneciera, obtendría mi respuesta…_

Estaba histérica. Tomoyo se había desmayado en plena clase de educación física y no podía concentrarme en nada más, porque no era algo que pudiera ignorar. Corrí tras el profesor que la llevó a enfermería rápidamente y él al verme comprendió que no volvería a clases aunque me lo exigieran y asintió cuando le dije que nadie me sacaría de allí.

Tomoyo reaccionó después de veinte minutos de reanimaciones para despertarla, y al verme sentada a su lado intentó hacer como que seguía durmiendo.

—Ya sé que estás despierta. ¿Me puedes explicar qué te está pasando? Van a llamar a tu madre, si es que ya no lo hicieron – le advertí.

—Por favor, evita que eso pase – rogó.

—¿Por qué? Yo no voy a colaborar con que te estés dañando a ti misma – le dejé en claro.

—¡No es eso! – respondió.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando, la madre de Tomoyo apareció. Al verme me acarició la mejilla tiernamente e hizo que mi corazón sintiera algo confortablemente cálido, y luego fue directo donde su hija a quien besó en la frente. Si ella no estaba sola, podía irme, pero al intentarlo, Sonomi me detuvo.

—¿Por qué te vas? – preguntó.

—Las dejaré solas – remarqué lo evidente.

—No. Quédate con nosotras – era una petición.

—No quiero interrumpir – respondí avergonzada.

—¿Interrumpir qué cosa? Eres miembro de mi familia. Tienes todo el derecho de estar acá – me dijo muy segura.

Me sentí extraña, pero a la vez no. Sus palabras calaron profundamente en mi alma y me quedé, quería ser parte de eso también, ella me estaba involucrando y yo quería ser parte. Ya la había aceptado.

La enfermera solicitó que le hicieran exámenes de sangre para descartar anemia, y aunque Sonomi insistió en que deberían ir tan pronto salieran de la escuela a tomar los exámenes de sangre, Tomoyo la convenció de que sólo había sido que no había tomado desayuno en la mañana. Parecía totalmente convincente, no obstante a mi no me engañó y aunque no lo hice patente no lo manifesté en ese momento. Sin embargo había algo que ella estaba ocultando.

Le avisé a Syaoran que me iría tan pronto terminara la escuela para dirigirme a la casa de Tomoyo que fue retirada antes, por razones obvias. Él me sugirió acompañarme, pero decliné. Tenía que estar a solas con ella.

Llegué a la gran mansión y me dirigí a su habitación. Entré sin siquiera tocar y Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos al verme.

—Hasta aquí toleraré el asunto – dictaminé.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – consultó tratando de desviar el tema.

—Te vi comer en la mañana, Tomoyo. Le mentiste a tu mamá – la dejé en evidencia.

Se quedó callada y me miró furiosa, luego desvió la mirada y habló.

—Gracias por no delatarme, en ese caso – escupió molesta.

—Lo haré… si no me explicas de qué va todo esto – le exigí.

Me acerqué y me senté en su cama y ella se alejó como si yo oliera mal. Después salió corriendo al baño. Creí que era para evitarme como niña pequeña, encerrándose, pero cuando escuché las arcadas supe que no era eso.

Salió todavía más pálida de lo que era y se fue a acostar nuevamente, dándome la espalda.

—¿Comiste algo en mal estado? – consulté-

—No – contestó secamente.

—¿Estás enferma? – insistí.

—No – respondió.

—¿Estás embarazada? – pregunté a modo de broma

Mi amiga se tensó y se tapó completamente. Escuché como empezó a sollozar, para luego largase a llorar.

Quedé con la boca abierta y estupefacta. No pensé que sería eso… pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo y… ¿de quién? No, eso no era lo más importante, sino ella. Me compuse tan pronto como me di cuenta de que ella me necesitaba firme a su lado y no curiosa ni perpleja.

—Tomoyo quiero verte – le pedí.

—Quiero que te vayas, Sakura – me dijo sin mucha seguridad.

—Basta de decir estupideces. No me iré – le aclaré.

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? – murmuró apenada.

—Porque no estás siendo sensata. Me necesitas, y lo sabes – contesté rudamente.

Ella se quedó callada y dejó de intentar taparse hasta la cabeza.

—No merezco tu ayuda – dijo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso? – pregunté ya molesta.

—Es la verdad – aseguró.

—No puede ser cierto. No hay nada que puedas haber hecho que haga que quiera dejar de ser tu amiga – respondí honestamente.

—Si lo supieras lo harías – insistía.

—Pruébame – requerí.

—No tengo fuerzas para soportarlo. Tengo suficiente con esto y ni siquiera sé que haré – confesó.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes? – pregunté.

—Dos – respondió escuetamente.

—¿Estás segura? – insistí en saber.

—Si – apenas musitó.

—¿De quién es Tomoyo? ¿Él lo sabe? - Necesité conocer la verdad.

Se quedó callada y yo lo interpreté como que él lo sabía y se había escapado. Me iba a escuchar ese sujeto cuando le pusiera mis manos encima.

—¿Te dejó sola? ¡Te dejó sola! ¡Dime quién es! ¡ahora! – le reclamé.

Sabía que lo que ella no necesitaba en ese momento era tenerme a mi alterada, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando mi amiga estaba sufriendo en silencio y sola, por no atreverse a decírmelo.

—No es así, Sakura… él no sabe lo que pasó. Fue cosa de una sola vez, y aún si le contara… ¿por qué creería que es de él? Nosotros no teníamos una relación como tú y Syaoran… sería totalmente válido que dudara de mi palabra – oí la primera oración larga que lograba sonsacarle.

—¿Pretendes hacerte cargo de esto tu sola acaso? – dije sorprendida.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer si el error fue mío? – quiso saber.

—Estás equivocada en eso, ese bebé no lo hiciste tu sola. Él también es responsable – expuse los hechos.

—De todos modos no importa. Tengo que contarle a mamá… se va a sentir tan decepcionada de mi… – dijo compungida.

—No estás sola Tomoyo, me tienes a mi – le dije con plena confianza.

—No estoy tan segura de si eso continuará en el futuro – respondió.

—¿Por qué no hablas y confías en mí? – le solicité amablemente.

—Te decepcionarás de mí también – persistió.

—¿Tan poca fe me tienes? – exprese triste de que pensara eso de mi.

—No es eso, es otra cosa – continuó yéndose por las ramas.

—Si no paras de dar vueltas en círculos si me terminaré enojando de verdad e iré donde tu madre y no me comportaré como tu amiga, sino como una hermana que quiere lo mejor para suya – expuse.

Tomoyo dejó de darme la espalda una vez que la amenacé en serio y ella lo notó en mi voz. Me abrazó fuertemente y pude ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Quizás cuantos días había pasado en esas condiciones y mi estómago se apretó de angustia por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero seguía un poco sentida con ella por no haber ido corriendo a contarme tan pronto lo supo.

—Sakura no me dejes sola – pidió a modo de favor

Ella tenía que estar loca si pensaba que lo haría.

—No me des la espalda aún cuando te diga lo que te he ocultado además de mi embarazo por accidente – solicitó.

—Tomoyo, no fue un accidente, porque no fue como que te cayeras sobre el padre de tu hijo mientras él estaba excitado por casualidad o que te embarazaras por osmosis o fisión binaria – le contesté.

Observé que ella sonrió un segundo, sintiéndose más animada luego de mi broma. Instantes después, escupió la tan oscura verdad que ella pensaba que era.

—Sakura… me acosté con Hiragizawa… antes de que se fuera a Londres – reveló.

De acuerdo, algo intuía respecto a los sentimientos de ella por él, pero no estaba tan preparada para la confirmación cuando ella finalmente lo admitió. Quería saber todos los detalles, pero tendría que acallar esa impetuosa curiosidad, no era apropiada para ese momento, pero luego, cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas se lo exigiría.

—Sólo fue una vez, lo juro una vez. No te enojes conmigo – rogó.

—Tomoyo, tranquila, no estoy enojada contigo – la calmé.

Pero si sólo había sido una vez y había conseguido embarazarla... era porque mi amiga simplemente no era afortunada.

—No sé lo si sabes, pero él habló conmigo antes de irse y me explicó con detalles la razón de por qué se comportó como lo hizo en un principio. Fue un imbécil, pero él sólo hizo lo que pensó que era lo debía hacer… tampoco fue su culpa que Syaoran no quisiera oír explicaciones luego, no era su intención separarnos en primer lugar – sostuve – además… resolvimos nuestros asuntos y en lo personal ya no tengo ninguna clase de resentimiento en su contra.

Ella asintió y con eso me dio a entender que ella lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasó con Eriol, Tomoyo? – no me aguanté las ganas de saber los detalles.

—Es largo de explicar – trató de escapar de dar una respuesta

—Puedo quedarme acá todo lo que reste del día e incluso la noche – contesté con determinación.

Tomoyo empezó a hablar y fue como una catarsis, pero a pesar de lo que creía, por lo que me contaba nunca habló en realidad de sentimientos. Mencionó necesidades sociales y físicas y fue una sorpresa cuando sonrojada me contó como terminó teniendo sexo con él.

—¿Tú se lo pediste? – chillé.

Se avergonzó ante mi sorpresa de ese hecho que jamás esperé. No sé, imaginé que él empezó en un principio intentando insistentemente hasta que ella finalmente cedió, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ella había sido quien prácticamente lo asaltó a él sexualmente. Sonreí, porque no esperé esa clase de actitud proveniente de ella, que se azoraba con poco.

—El dijo que no quería hacerlo porque sabía que querría más luego… – relató – no le creí y acertó, pero yo no accedí nuevamente. Fue sólo esa noche.

—¿Volviste a verlo después? – curioseé.

—Vino tres veces antes de irse y me preguntó si en verdad quería que se fuera – confesó.

—¿Querías que se fuera? – pregunté.

—Yo no iba a poder darle lo que él quería – desvió la respuesta.

—¿Querías que se fuera? – insistí.

—No lo sé – contestó.

—¿Querías que se fuera? – reiteré.

—De verdad Sakura, no lo sé – aceptó.

—Está bien… pero por favor no tengas prejuicios con él por lo que me hizo a mí. No te hizo nada a ti, al contrario siempre fue atento contigo. Incluso fue a ver ese show donde nadie más se acordó de ir y estuvo contigo ¿lo recuerdas? Y eso que ni siquiera lo invitaste a ir e inventó lo de su primo para explicar su presencia ahí. A mí no me afecta ya, por favor piénsalo, hay alguien más importante que yo en quien debes pensar – recalqué.

Ya lo decidí y de todos modos no hay nada que pueda hacer. No tengo cómo contactarlo allá. Él insistió en darme un contacto pero no lo acepté – me pareció oír un dejo de arrepentimiento. Muy sutil.

—¿Qué decidiste? – pregunté con temor.

—Me haré cargo de este bebé yo sola, le guste a quien le guste – dijo muy resuelta.

Vaya, al parecer él se había esforzado mucho con ella, pero no le resultó. Tomoyo era muy decidida.

Pero si ella creía que iba a permitir que eso sucediera era porque aún no me conocía demasiado bien. Eriol iba a saber lo que estaba pasando y más le valía que se hiciera responsable o se iba a enterar. Averiguaría todo y apostaba a que podría dar con él. Aunque no tuviera por dónde empezar… pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

Me arreglé y salí de la habitación de Tomoyo cuando ella se quedó dormida. Me encontraba en un estado de introspección, por lo que no vi a Sonomi cuando pasé por su lado, y si no me hubiese tocado el hombro, no la habría visto.

—Estás muy distraída – recalcó.

—Si disculpe, se me hizo un poco tarde y pensaba en que no le había avisado a mi padre – traté de desviar el tema.

—Fujitaka sabe que estás acá, no te preocupes. Le avisé – me dijo sonriente.

—Gracias – respondí con sinceridad.

—No, gracias a ti por acompañar a mi hija. La he notado un poco distante estos días… - hizo notar su preocupación.

—¿Sí? – me hice la que no lo había notado.

—Bueno no te quito tu tiempo, hija. Debes tener cosas que hacer. La conductora te llevará a casa – se despidió.

La observé caminar y se apreciaba que estaba cansada. De seguro que se preocupó mucho cuando la llamaron avisándole del desmayo de Tomoyo, por lo que sabía, ella era siempre una persona muy ocupada sin embargo no tardó en estar ahí cuando se le requirió.

Quise negar su ofrecimiento, pero la palabra "hija" obnubiló mi capacidad comunicativa y para cuando pude procesar una respuesta ella ya se había metido en alguna de esas decenas de puertas.

Al llegar a casa no pude dejar de pensar en Tomoyo, y en cómo sería revelarle su condición a su madre. Me puse en el lugar de ella y supuse que estaría peor que ella, aunque a mi edad mi madre ya hubiese tenido a Touya. Sería un doble discurso si mi padre me llamara la atención por eso.

Por más que pensé no se me ocurría como llegar a Eriol, pero no mucho después, encontré algo que había sido mi peor martirio, pero que sin quererlo se transformaría en la salvación de mi amiga.

Estaba durmiendo en la cama de Syaoran luego de una sesión muy demandante de sexo. Últimamente él estaba insaciable, por lo general era yo la que exigía mucho de él, pero desde un tiempo a esa parte, no había un solo momento en el que no lo escuchara respirando en mi oído sugerentemente o diciéndome cosas que él sabía que me excitaban. No es que yo me hiciera de rogar tampoco. Él se levanto al baño y recién cuando las endorfinas bajaron sus niveles noté que me había lastimado un dedo inexplicablemente.

—¿Tienes banditas? – subí mi voz para que me escuchara.

—En mi velador – respondió con el eco característico de un baño de fondo.

Al abrirlo vi ese teléfono móvil que reconocería en cualquier lugar. El móvil de Hiragizawa… ¿por qué lo tendría Syaoran? Olvidé la bandita y lo tomé, si tenía suerte éste prendería, y lo hizo. Crucé los dedos y revisé la agenda de contactos, quizás hubiese algún numero y esperanzada lo investigué. Fui feliz al descubrir que estaba intacto ¡todos los contactos estaban! Al parecer Eriol no tuvo tiempo de borrar porque todo estaba ahí, las fotos (esas fotos) e incluso otras. Llamaría a cada persona de esa agenda y estaba segura que podría dar con él. Mi novio me miró extrañado cuando me vio con el teléfono en la mano y aunque me hubiese querido quedar con él para otra más que deseable ronda no tenía tiempo que perder. No le había contado de la situación de Tomoyo, aunque intuía que había algo raro en lo sobreprotectora que me había vuelto con ella.

Llamé a cada uno de los contactos y aunque nadie quiso darme su número actual, finalmente obtuve su mail después de mucha insistencia. Le escribí un escueto: _"Necesito que te comuniques conmigo. Urgente"_ y esperé a que me respondiera, y cuando finalmente obtuve mi respuesta, un día después, y aunque mi amiga se molestara mucho conmigo, le dije la verdad… y esperé nuevamente. El huso horario me sacaba de quicio.

Syaoran además de demandante estaba extraño, porque si no estaba insinuándose para que lo hiciéramos, y aunque tratara de no hacerlo evidente, evitaba hablar sobre su cumpleaños número dieciocho, a mi ese hecho me hacía feliz, pero al parecer a él no y con sus besos y caricias lograba que me olvidara momentáneamente del asunto. Aunque me llamaba la atención la cantidad de llamadas que estaba recibiendo desde su casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento que escogí ignorar.

Revisé mi correo y mi corazón palpitó al ver que tenía un correo con la respuesta de Eriol, y asustada lo abrí: _"vuelvo a Japón tan pronto solucione mis asuntos. En unos días nos veremos"_. Quizás mi intromisión me costaría la amistad con Tomoyo y lloré de anticipación ante esa posibilidad, pero no podía dejar que pasara por todo sola, yo estaba con ella, pero sabía que no era lo mismo.

El cumpleaños de Syaoran se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y las discusiones en chino eran casi diarias. No entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía él, pero era obvio para mí: le estaban exigiendo que regresara. Él se notaba reticente y no me había mencionado una palabra al respecto, así que seguí haciendo como que no entendía nada, Syaoran cada vez que colgaba el teléfono se ponía especialmente cariñoso, y yo sólo me dejaba querer. No quería pensar.

Al volver a casa me encontré con un mensaje de Eriol: _"Llegué. Llámame, este es mi número"_

Sentía que estaba haciendo algo a escondidas, pero a todas luces era algo que debía hacer. Se lo hubiese contado a Syaoran, pero Tomoyo no quería que nadie supiera, y ya estaba por cumplir los tres meses y todo andaba bien, habíamos ido a Tokio a un lugar donde nadie pudiera reconocernos para saber si estaba todo en orden con el bebé, y lo estaba, para nuestra alegría. A pesar de las miradas que nos dirigieron al ser tan jóvenes.

Caminé nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados, no quería ser descubierta y en el puente, finalmente reconocí la figura de Eriol. Lo reconocí por el porte y por su voz cuando me habló al verme llegar… porque estaba más delgado y demacrado de lo que lo recordaba.

—¿Te han tratado mal estos meses en otro país? Te ves como… - no alcancé a terminar, él me interrumpió.

—Como una mierda, lo sé. Tomoyo me dijo que lo era y ahora además luzco como una – respondió rápidamente.

Observé como caminaba de un lado para otro. Estaba histérico y no había un solo resquicio de la elocuencia que lo caracterizaba, porque no hablaba y sólo se movia.

—¿Estás bien? – quise saber.

—Acabo de pelearme con mis padres por haber vuelto después de que juré que nunca lo haría – reconoció.

—¿Qué hay con Tomoyo? – fui directo al grano.

—¿Sabe ella siquiera que estoy acá? – consultó.

Por mi cara él se contestó a sí mismo.

—Le dije que no quería irme y que sólo debía darme una señal y me quedaba, pero yo no le gusto, Sakura. Ni hablar de que me quiera. Intenté olvidarme de ella y de lo que pasó… pero tal como imaginé que sería, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad… creí que si accedía a lo que me propuso lograría olvidarla, pero sabía que me engañaba a mí mismo… e imaginarla pidiéndole eso a otro… - expresó sentidamente.

—¿Y ahora que sabes que ella está embarazada de ti? – indagué.

—Tengo un sentimiento muy ambiguo, por una lado estoy feliz, un hijo es más de lo que me atrevería a soñar ¡y con ella!... Pero por otra parte siento que le arruiné la vida… no tengo nada para ofrecerle. Mis padres tienen dinero, pero me odian más de lo acostumbrado, porque dejé la universidad nuevamente al venir acá – me confió.

—¿No les dijiste nada sobre la razón de por qué hiciste eso? – pregunté extrañada.

—Primero quiero hablar con ella y saber lo que ella quiere hacer… o que espera que yo haga – aclaró.

—Es posible que si vas con esa actitud sumisa ella te mande al infierno – le advertí.

—Haré lo que ella me pida que haga – admitió.

—¿Dónde está el Eriol determinado que conocía? – lo interrogué.

Su postura, su tono de voz, la determinación con la que alguna vez fue firme contra mí cuando me chantajeó. No quedaba nada de él...

—Supongo que soy un enclenque si se trata de ella – sonrió sin gracia.

Volví a mirar lo pálido que era él, recordé a Tomoyo también… temí que ese bebe fuera transparente…

Me apoyé en la baranda y esperé a que él hablara. Parecía como que le costaba exteriorizar lo que pensaba y no se atrevía a preguntarme por lo que realmente quería saber.

—¿Cómo está ella? – finalmente preguntó.

—Si me lo preguntas, demasiado asustada como para poder admitir que en realidad está feliz – expuse mi parecer.

—Mañana iré a hablar con ella – dijo él con más temor que valor.

—Dile con honestidad como te sientes al respecto – le aconsejé.

Él asintió y se volteó y yo hice lo propio no esperé que muy cerca de nosotros estuviera Syaoran mirando. Por mi mente pasaron mil cosas y conociéndolo, era probable que malinterpretara todo. Dejé la seguridad que me proporcionaba la baranda y adopté una posición en la que podría atajarlo si se ponía agresivo, pero mi novio me esquivó y fue directo hacia Eriol, que al estar de espalda, no lo vio venir.

—¡La embarazaste! ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿por qué no la cuidaste? – exigió saber él casi fuera de sí.

Syaoran lo tenía agarrado de las solapas de la chaqueta y aunque era más bajo, se notaba que tenía más fuerza que Eriol. Además que este ni siquiera rebatió o intentó defenderse de ningún modo. De hecho no lo miraba ni siquiera a la cara. Aceptó sus acusaciones sin chistar.

—Tu existencia lo único que ha hecho es arruinarle la vida a quienes te acercas. Lo hiciste primero con Sakura y conmigo y ahora con Daidouji – sostuvo indignado Syaoran.

Los ojos de Syaoran penetraban como flechas envenenadas y me recordó cómo me miraba en esos tiempos en los que estuvimos separados… Un calofrío me recorrió ante el recuerdo y la gélida mirada de él.

—Syaoran, suéltalo – le pedí.

—¿Hasta cuando este sujeto estará en nuestras vidas? ¿Por qué le sigues dando cabida en ella, Sakura? – preguntó enojado.

—Suéltalo – advertí seria.

Syaoran lo soltó pero con tanta fuerza que Eriol quedó sentado en el suelo dos metros más allá. Lo hizo con toda la intención.

—Eriol, soluciona las cosas con Tomoyo – le indiqué.

Me dirigí a Syaoran y le dije decidida.

—Tú, sígueme – le ordené.

Él me hizo caso a regañadientes y llegamos a su casa.

—¿Qué hacías caminando por ahí a esas horas? – manifesté mi extrañeza.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese sujeto que desprecio? – rebatió él.

—Ya lo sabes. Lo oíste – le contesté desganada.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Pude haberla apoyado también… estimo a Daidouji… - confesó él.

—Gracias – respondí sonriente.

—¿Por qué? – me pidió conocer la razón de mi agradecimiento.

Por proteger a Tomoyo… y no malinterpretar las cosas – le aclaré.

—Si no hubiese escuchado todo probablemente me hubiese vuelto loco de celos. No quiero que me ocultes cosas – reconoció.

—No puedo prometerte eso, hay cosas que no son exclusivamente mías. Nosotros somos un todo, pero tú y yo tenemos mundos individuales también, y te hago parte del mío en la medida de lo posible, pero siempre y cuando, con eso no pase a llevar a alguien – expresé sinceramente.

Él asintió y me besó hasta que se nos acabó el aire. Syaoran me encantaba… entendía lo que le decía y no se sentía mal por ello. Estábamos a punto de seguir con el ritual acostumbrado cuando empezábamos a besarnos de esa forma, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Déjalo que suene – solicité.

—No puedo, es mi mamá – dijo él – Si no contesto mandará a alguien que venga a verme.

Miré la hora, iban a ser las diez de la noche. La única razón de por qué seguía dando vueltas era porque Touya no iba a llegar esa noche y papá estaba en la universidad terminando una investigación.

Después de diez minutos yendo de un pensamiento a otro, con tal de no detenerme en el cual sabía que eventualmente tendría que enfrentar.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte – llegó Syaoran serio a mi lado.

Una sensación fría me recorrió por completo. Quise taparme los oídos y seguir viviendo en mi mundo perfecto.

Últimamente mamá me ha estado llamando de lo habitual, como lo habrás notado. Legalmente seré adulto a los dieciocho años. En mi país es así, no como acá en Japón, que es a los veinte – me explicó.

—¿Y qué significa eso? – no le veía el punto.

—Que debo volver a casa a ayudar a mamá con los negocios familiares – soltó en un suspiro.

—¿Tú quieres volver? – pregunté horrorizada.

—No se trata de algo que quiera o no… Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir – aclaró solemnemente.

—Pero Syaoran, si te vas… tu y yo… nos separaran miles de kilómetros – evidencié lo obvio.

—Lo sé – respondió él.

—Le pedí a mamá que me dejara acá hasta que terminara el año escolar… - dejó la frase inconclusa.

¿Sólo unos meses más? Él lo decía como si quedara mucho tiempo, pero era un lapso corto. Un tiempo limitado. Mi relación con Syaoran tenía una fecha de caducidad…

—Ella accedió – contestó.

En su rostro vi que estaba alegre por el tiempo que había conseguido. Quizás le había costado convencer a su madre y había sido toda una batalla, pero para mí saber que Syaoran no estaría en estas mismas fechas el próximo año conmigo me hacía sentir desolada.

Me arreglé y corrí a la entrada a colocarme los zapatos. Él me miraba, me imaginaba su expresión de desconcierto ante mi reacción que no dudaba ni un poco en que era infantil, pero era más de lo que podía soportar.

—No me sigas – le pedí

Cerré la puerta y a paso rápido y constante me encaminé a casa. Necesitaba estar sola y en la seguridad que sólo me otorgaban las paredes de mi habitación.

Me costó abrir la puerta, parecía como que todo conspiraba en que yo no lograra mi cometido, porque no podía dar con la llave que usualmente reconocía de inmediato, y cuando por fin después de seis intentos frustrados lo conseguí, me dirigí a mi habitación sin siquiera prender las luces para llegar sana y salva a esta.

Me recosté en la cama y descansé, no había notado que tenía un dolor de espalda punzante hasta que este se alivió con la confortabilidad que sólo mi cama me daba. Miré alrededor y mis ojos se posaron en el calendario que tenía. Me paré bruscamente, abrí la ventana y tiré por esta el estúpido calendario. Volví a la cama y me obligué a mi misma a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un largo día.

No sé si esa noche soñé o no.

Desperté, abrí un ojo y luego otro, miré la ventana y tuve que aceptar que el día ya había empezado sin mi autorización. Era día miércoles y decidí que no iría a la escuela.

Quería saber si Eriol se atrevería a hablar con Tomoyo y supuse que eso sería algo que tarde o temprano ese día sabría. Era cosa de tiempo. Tiempo. Tiempo limitado junto a Syaoran. Pensé en las posibilidades, él se iba a ir, me lo dijo, era una realidad y aunque en ese momento pensé en pedirle que se quedara, después pensé en que no podía hacerlo elegir entre su familia y yo.

Pensé todo el día en las posibles soluciones y no veía ninguna, hasta que sopesé algo que no había considerado ¿por qué Syaoran lo tomaba con tanta calma? No dudaba de sus sentimientos por mí, pero me parecía, cuando menos, raro, que no se ofuscara por el hecho de que se iba a ir y nos íbamos a separar. Aquellas divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Syaoran llegó de uniforme a casa.

—¿Por qué no fuiste? – me llamó la atención

—No quería – respondí desagradablemente.

—Sakura… - susurró.

Se acercó y evité que me besara, como si su toque me repeliera, pero era todo lo contrario… me aterraba que llegara el día en el que no sintiera su calidez.

—¿Por qué no pareces estar enojado con todo esto? ¿Soy la única a la que le afecta? – le reclamé.

Syaoran entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar eso? – expresó dolido.

—Te veo muy calmado con esto – le expliqué.

—Sakura…

—¿Por qué hiciste que me enamorara cada vez más de ti si siempre supiste que debías irte? – solté sin anestesia.

Puedo jurar que no era mi intención que sonara en el tono que sonó, Syaoran me miró con los ojos llorosos y me respondió.

—¿Para qué molestarte en vivir si sabes que un día vas a morir? – contestó duramente.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome completamente rota y arrepentida de las palabras que no sentía ni siquiera en una mínima parte. Seguirlo no tenía sentido, porque independientemente de que no las sintiera, porque no me arrepentía de nuestra relación, ni de los sentimientos que desarrollé por él, no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo en ese momento.

Volví a mi habitación y en algún momento me quedé dormida y desperté con mi teléfono móvil repicando fuertemente. Desganada estiré el brazo y medio dormida contesté; era un llamado de Eriol que sollozaba y por lo que pude entender Tomoyo estaba con síntomas de pérdida, haciendo que me despertara de una vez y colgué sin reaccionar del todo, porque no sabía qué hacer. Justo cuando las cosas estaban yendo en picada con lo de la futura partida de mi novio ahora estaban definitivamente yendo directo al abismo con lo que estaba viviendo Tomoyo…

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Finalmente llegamos al tan anunciado penúltimo capítulo. ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿No lo era? ¿Me odian? Espero saberlo en sus comentarios, porque serán leídos y analizados para el final. Para mi es importante saber qué esperan.**

 **Intenté subirlo antes, pero lamentablemente fanfiction presentó problemas desde la mañana de ayer. A todo esto, muy probablemente sea entre el próximo martes y fin de semana cuando actualice, no antes que eso. Estoy en la peor fecha y juro que no es de maldad, pero coincidió con que estoy en un periodo en el cual los profesores necesitan justificar sus clases con notas y por lo tanto estoy en periodo de pruebas, trabajos y presentaciones.**

 **A continuación responderé sus preguntas y comentarios:**

 **Blouson Der Hertz:** ¡Hola! Muy acertada en tus suposiciones, Tomoyo quedó embarazada, pero aún no sabemos de si desarrolló o no sentimientos por Eriol. ¿Sabes por qué no di más detalles? Temo caer en lo repetitivo y a veces no me siento muy descriptiva, prefiero evitarlo cuando sé que no será de calidad. Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo. Espero saber la teoría final sobre qué es lo que pasará.

 **Kim Deathberry:** ¿Te gustó el capítulo anterior? Me alegré de saberlo, espero saber qué opinas de este también. Si bien es cierto que no sabemos acerca de cómo se siente Tomoyo hacia él, tampoco es algo que haya sido descartado aún. Estaré atenta a saber cuáles son las expectativas que tienes del que será el último capítulo.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¿Qué te dejó pensando el último capítulo? ¿Era algo que salió al final en este? Me gustaría saber qué esperas del final. Cuídate y muchísimos saludos.

 **Camili:** Siempre es bueno saber qué opinas y me alegró saber que aunque no eras el capítulo que esperabas, consideraras que era necesario.  
-¿Tomoyo estará de verdad tan enamorada como dices que lo está? Aún no lo sabemos, es trama digna de un final jajajaja  
-Jajajajja me dio risa que dijeras eso de los fragmentos que escribo de "los libros de Tomoyo"  
-Bueno ahora sabes que la relación entre en Tomoyo y Eriol no proliferó como la del los otros dos. Aún no sabemos lo que ella siente, y creo que Tomoyo es bastante compleja a mi modo de ver, muy determinada y llevada de su idea. Más encima ir y quedar embarazada a la primera… ¿te sorprendí de algún modo en este capítulo? Hubo harto de Sakura y Syaoran en compensación del capítulo en el que casi no tuvieron cabida.

En fin, espero saber cuáles son tus teorías para el último capítulo, como sabes no he empezado a escribirlo.

 **FLEER99:** ¡Hola! En este capítulo intenté compensar la falta de acción de Sakura y Syaoran en el anterior. Lamentablemente Eriol se fue finalmente, pero volvió. Ya sabremos en el próximo capítulo cómo terminará todo. Muchos saludos.

 **Ariadne0x:** ¡Hola! Si, has estado bastante perdida. Dijiste que lo leerías pero quedé en ascuas porque no me dijiste si te había gustado cómo avanzó la historia al final… Espero saber tu opinión ¡Muchas gracias por ponerte al día! Sé que es bastante largo. ¡Saludos!

 **Stephy:** ¿Habrá sido realmente poco honesta Tomoyo o de verdad sólo utilizó a Eriol? Lo revelaré en el capítulo final.  
-¿Logré que odiaras a Eriol? Jajajaja genial, porque lo merecía y se queda o no… ya veremos…  
-¿Te gustó este capítulo? Ojalá me digas lo que piensas que pasará en el que será el último capítulo.  
-Gracias por el cumplido sobre la narración y la ortografía, es genial que aprecien esa clase de cosas. Trato de esforzarme al máximo para que sea un producto de calidad para los lectores exigentes como tú :D

 **ValSmile:** ¿YO? ¿cachonda? Creo que te equivocas… es esa tal Tomoyo la que andaba con las hormonas a flor de piel jajajaajaja.  
-Qué bueno que te sirvió para esclarecer cosas que tenías en duda, era toda la intención de el capítulo y si te sentiste aludida de algún modo eso es incluso mejor jajajajaj  
-Espero saber tus teorías sobre el final, sobre si te gustó u odiaste el capítulo recién leído. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! jajajaja ¡Cuídate y muchos saludos!

 **¡Gracias por su tiempo! ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo final!**


	13. Capítulo XII (Final)

**Card Captor Sakura**

 **SAKURA / SYAORAN**

 **18+**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Me levanté tan rápido como pude, sujeté lo primero que encontré para abrigarme y corrí hacia el hospital al que apenas si pude entenderle a Eriol cuál era. Era impactante el notar que cuando uno está más apresurado la gente en los alrededores, como si fuera adrede, entorpece el camino. Tuve ganas de llorar cuando no podía pasar y la desesperación incrementaba a cada minuto que no podía cumplir mi objetivo. No importaba cuanto avanzara, el lugar de destino parecía tan lejos como cuando empecé.

Llegué al hospital después de haber luchado contra la muchedumbre y de haber sopesado la idea de que los semáforos se hubiesen coludido para estar siempre en rojo. Después de preguntar a todas las personas a las que encontré en mi camino que me pudiera ayudar a saber lo que necesitaba, llegué al piso que me habían indicado, apresuré el paso sin correr y no mucho andar, me encontré con la madre de Tomoyo sentada sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, y a Eriol justo en el frente con la mirada perdida en la pared. El panorama era escalofriante. Me acerqué lentamente, tanteando el terreno y mientras lo hacía traté de pensar en qué decirle a cualquiera de los dos, pero ninguno de los discursos prefabricados hechos para ocasiones como esta funcionaría, ninguno parecía el suficientemente apropiado. Opté por sentarme tres asientos lejos de Sonomi y adoptar una posición muy parecida a la suya. No quería saber sobre la condición de Tomoyo porque me aterraba un poco, pero la voz de Sonomi interrumpió mis contradictorios pensamientos.

—Lo sabías… ¿verdad? – inquirió.

—Sí… - admití, sintiéndome ligeramente culpable.

—¿Por qué dejaste que viviera en la ignorancia sobre lo que estaba pasando bajo mi propio techo? Pude haberla apoyado… - sostuvo con pesar -¿Tan mal he hecho las cosas que ni siquiera mi propia hija confíe en mí?

—¡No es eso! Estoy segura que Tomoyo sabe bien que puede contar con usted… ella sólo tenía miedo… - respondí con lo que pensaba que mi amiga creía – incluso le costó decírmelo a mí...

—No puedo creerlo aún… mi niña esperando un bebé…- dijo más para sí misma que para alguien más.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Eriol que la miraba con temor. Observé como ambos se miraron fijos. Admiré la fortaleza de Eriol de no desviar la penetrante mirada de la madre de Tomoyo. No sabía si yo hubiese sido capaz de sostenerla

—¿Quién es él? – preguntó.

Miré a Eriol nuevamente y lucía serio e incluso más apagado de cuando nos reencontramos. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella e hizo respetuosa reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Soy Eriol Hiragizawa. El padre de su nieto o nieta – se presentó.

La formalidad con la que lo dijo me dejo perpleja y me recordó a la actitud de Syaoran cuando fuimos descubiertos con mi padre, mientras que Syaoran se mostró excesivamente tímido, Eriol en un contexto infinitamente peor, se presentó con una seguridad envidiable.

—¿Hiragizawa? ¿Pariente de los dueños de la Constructora Hiragizawa? – preguntó un poco sorprendida.

—Soy el hijo único de la familia – acotó como si le diera asco decirlo.

Sonomi sonrió sarcásticamente. Me pregunté el por qué su actitud. Nunca la había visto actuar así. No parecía la persona que había estado conociendo en este último tiempo. ¿Era acaso que era una persona con algunos y otra en un distinto contexto?

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué mi hija se encuentra en estas condiciones? – exigió saber - ¿puedo saber la razón de por qué te conozco en estas circunstancias y no en otras más amenas?

Eriol se mordió un labio y observé cómo este cambiaba de color por la presión. Observé sus manos en los bolsillos, sus movimientos inestables, y como miraba hacia cualquier lado sin fijarse en nada en especial. Él estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Sentí mucha empatía por él.

—¿Sabes que puedo acusarte por haber involucrado con una menor? – amenazó Sonomi - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo diecinueve – respondió con hastío, pero sin perder el tono respetuoso.

Sonomi se hundió en el asiento y colocó su brazo sobre su rostro, cubriéndose. Entonces Eriol comenzó a hablar.

—No se preocupe, no tendrá que lidiar conmigo. Estaré aquí hasta asegurarme de que todo esté bien con mi hijo. Tomoyo me dejó claro qué era lo que esperaba de mi, y usted cuando sea el momento puede decirle a ella que lucharé por mi hijo si sale adelante, pero no buscaré involucrarme en su vida – dijo determinado.

—¿Crees que es lo que esperaba escuchar? La embarazas y sales corriendo luego, muy propio de los congéneres de tu familia – escupió con odio.

Vi como Sonomi se levantó con una actitud altiva e indignada y se perdió al doblar la esquina.

Estaba un poco incómoda de ser parte de la discusión, pero supuse que hubiese sido peor si hubiesen estado solos. No dije nada, pero me sentí como la mediadora. Eriol también pareció sorprendido por la acusación hecha.

Me acerqué a Eriol que parecía estar inestable físicamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Eriol? – interrogué.

—Ella… tan solo al verme comenzó a correr y la alcancé… le dije que sabía lo del bebé y comenzó a sentirse mal… fue muy rápido – habló apenas pudiendo unir frases.

Tomoyo no era muy amiga de la actividad física voluntaria, no creí que correría estando embarazada...

—Hubieses visto su expresión al verme, Sakura. Una mezcla de horror, miedo y repulsión. No soy nadie para ella y yo no intentaré nada más. Tomoyo aún está siendo estabilizada, el feto es débil, pero como nunca había sido sometido a situaciones de estrés no lo había manifestado. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando estuvo consciente un instante? dijo: "este bebé es sólo mío" – expresó con tristeza.

Volví a acercarme a Eriol y puse una mano en su hombro. El sujeto estaba desolado y no había ni una sola alma a su lado ¿no tenía amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Alguien? Él era muy solitario y saqué como conclusión de que Tomoyo estaba sobrereaccionando. Era extraño como se comportaba cuando él estaba involucrado. Esperaría a que saliera del periodo de alerta para tener una conversación sobre los límites. Hay cosas que pueden hacerse y decirse, pero hay otras que definitivamente no, y nunca pensé que iba a ser precisamente mi elocuente amiga la que no notara la diferencia.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Mi padre había llegado hacía poco menos de una hora, aún cuando se suponía que volvía en un par de días más. Sonomi que no se había acercado hacia donde estábamos Eriol y yo, pero al verlo a él se apoyó en su hombro y se quedó ahí inmóvil, hasta que por fin salieron a darnos noticias. Nos acercamos con miedo cuando finalmente la obstetra llamó a los parientes de Tomoyo.

—La señorita Daidouji se encuentra estable y también el bebé. No podrá recibir visitas hasta mañana en después del mediodía… - comenzó a hablar la obstetra – ella desarrolló un caso prematuro de hipertensión gestacional, por lo general se manifiesta en etapas más avanzadas del embarazo…

Siguió hablando y explicando sobre la condición de mi amiga pero yo dejé de oír cuando dijo que ella y el bebé estaban bien. Me dejé caer en uno de los asientos cercanos y por fin mis músculos dejaron de estar tensos, y cómo mis tendones se relajaron, sentía como me derretía sobre el asiento. Estaba agarrotada, cansada, emocional y físicamente drenada. Ese era un día perfecto como candidato para el olvido.

Sonomi insistió en que no era necesario que nos quedáramos, y protesté porque quería quedarme, pero sabía que tenía cierto grado de razón, porque no había modo de verla hasta mañana después del medio día.

Esa noche Sonomi se quedó en casa y sería mentir si no admitiera que no sentí algo extraño al ver la puerta de la habitación de mi padre, que siempre estaba abierta, cerrada por primera vez en la vida, no obstante también tenía en cuenta que no había cabida para mis egoísmos infantiles. Menos aún en esos momentos.

En la tranquilidad de mi habitación, siendo de madrugada y estando tan cansada como lo estaba, me encontré en el dilema de que no tenía ni siquiera un poco de sueño. La discusión con Syaoran había sido fuerte, y lo de Tomoyo aún no conocía una palabra adecuada en el diccionario para catalogarla, había corrido como una loca y estuve mucho tiempo en unas sillas que eran tan cómodas como unos zapatos de talla más pequeña, pero el sueño, que podría ser el único que podría liberarme de los pensamientos que no quería tener, había decidido que era un buen momento para abandonarme.

¿Qué es lo que haría con Syaoran si no podía evitar recordar su inminente partida en unos meses más? Con sólo pensarlo sentía como decrecía la poca fuerza que me quedaba. No es que me hubiese proyectado con él, pero era difícil pesar en no volver a verlo cuando hace ya ocho años que nos conocíamos y seis desde que toda nuestra nada habitual historia comenzó. Había probado otros besos, y sería falso si dijera que no me agradaron también, sin embargo nunca me hicieron sentir lo él cuando él era el que me los daba. ¿Era una relación a distancia algo muy alocado y sin sentido? No nos separaría una región ni dos, sino países de por medio, y aunque pudiera verlo y escucharlo a diario a través de los distintos métodos existentes que facilitaban las relaciones a distancia, ¿qué había del olor de él que tanto me gustaba? ¿Y de sus caricias que tanto anhelaba aún habiéndolas recibido poco antes? ¿Y del sexo? No era un tema menor tampoco, ambos conocíamos bien lo sexuales que éramos… ¿Podríamos soportarlo? ¿Podría soportarlo yo? Mañana no podría conversar con él porque Tomoyo era la que importaba en ese preciso instante, pero él no dejó de estar en mis pensamientos en un solo segundo; pero fue inevitable que mis atenciones se desviaran hacia Tomoyo y Eriol, y a partir de entonces mis preocupaciones se desviaron y comencé a pensar en mi amiga y su actitud, porque cuando Eriol me dijo lo que ella le había dicho sobre el bebé, supe de inmediato que era cierto, porque lo había escuchado de ella misma, que ese bebé sería suyo y de nadie más.

Lo cierto es que independiente de que ella fuera mi amiga, creía que no se estaba comportando acorde a lo que se esperaría de una futura madre. No encontraba justo que ella quisiera apartar a su bebé de su padre sólo por los sentimientos que él le generaba. Debió pensar en eso antes de si quiera considerar en acostarse con él. No, estaba siendo egoísta con ella, yo misma sabía bien cómo era cuando el deseo obnubilaba la visión objetiva de las cosas y terminaba uno haciendo cosas deliberadamente estúpidas, y contando con experiencia me sucedía, ni hablar de ella, que era (y es) una novata en el tema. Pensé nuevamente en por qué le era tan difícil a ella hablar del tema… porque si me hubiese dicho algo, si tan solo hubiese insinuado algo al respecto yo hubiese podido aconsejarla y hablarle de las cosas tales como eran… la verdad aunque yo quería a mi amiga, y por supuesto sabía que eventualmente querría a su bebé también, las cosas serían difíciles para ella a partir de ahora, ya que no sería más un secreto su estado de gravidez. Esperaba que ella pudiera sostenerse en mí, aunque lamentablemente estaba segura de que yo iba a resultar ser un caballo cojo en medio de una carrera hípica, pero haría lo posible por hacerlo de la mejor manera.

Al día siguiente no fui a clases nuevamente, pero ese día mi padre me había autorizado. Ninguno podía hacer su vida normal sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, así que alrededor de las diez de la mañana llegamos al hospital y tan solo al llegar, encontramos que Eriol estaba ahí. Aparentemente no se había movido del lugar a juzgar por su aspecto y la ropa, porque era la misma del día anterior.

Me acerqué a él que estaba medio dormido y que al hablarle lo desperté.

—¿Pasaste la noche aquí? – consulté curiosa.

—No es como que pudiera irme sabiendo que aquí está mi hijo sin estar completamente fuera de peligro – respondió con toda la calma del mundo.

Eriol me sorprendía con su actitud de devoción hacia un ser vivo que ni siquiera conocía. Supongo que es algo que sólo se comprende si se atraviesa por ello.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Pagar la cuenta del hospital? Todos saben que aunque seas el hijo de los Hiragizawa no tienes un futuro promisorio – sostuvo Sonomi despectiva y acusatoriamente.

—No sé qué sabe de mi señora, pero usted debería saber bien que no es bien visto prestar oídos a los rumores – respondió con enojo pero con respeto.

¿Por qué Sonomi tenía esa actitud? Ayer había sido lo mismo y no me gustaba. Era como si culpara a Eriol de algo, pero mi padre le sugirió que se sentaran un poco más allá y yo me quedé con Eriol. El silencio era abrumador, nadie decía nada, hasta que la enfermera se acercó con cara compungida.

—La señorita Daidouji ya despertó hace un rato e insiste en ver a Sakura Kinomoto ¿Está ella acá? – requirió la enfermera.

La cara de la madre de Tomoyo se cayó al suelo, porque probablemente esperó ser ella quien sería la primera en verla, pero parecía que mi amiga, para variar, tenía otros planes en mente.

—¿Puede hacer eso? – consultó Sonomi – Ella es menor de edad, ¡aún soy responsable de ella! – exclamó irritada.

—Comprendo la situación, señora Daidouji, pero en situaciones delicadas como esta y siendo hace tan poco que se logró estabilizarla, someter a la paciente a enfrentar situaciones que no quiere no es parte de la política de este lugar – le hizo ver la enfermera con paciencia.

Aprecié como Sonomi me miraba con ira no contenida, pero no me importaba, si era a mí a quien mi amiga quería ver, así sería, me vería.

Caminé hacia el interior de una habitación que si no fuera por los monitores y enseres médicos, bien podría haber sido una habitación del hotel más lujoso y en el centro de ella, mi amiga en la cama sonriéndome tan pronto fue capaz de verme.

—Me has dado un susto digno de un infarto – le reclamé.

—No fue mi intención… - respondió ella con una sonrisa débil.

Se veían dos pantallas, el de las constantes vitales de ella y otro más pequeño, que monitoreaba al bebé nonato, y sólo se escuchaban los sonidos provenientes de estas.

—¿Cómo están las cosas afuera, Sakura? – deseó saber.

Pensé en las posibilidades y si acaso era correcto decirle todo lo que había observado. Entonces comprendí que tenía sentido que me llamara a mí y no a otra persona.

—Quiero la verdad… ahora que mi secreto ha sido revelado no puedo imaginar la reacción de todos… - dijo nerviosa.

—Antes quiero que me expliques qué sucedió… todo estaba bien con el bebé y de pronto pasa esto… - solicité con curiosidad y preocupación.

—Hiragizawa volvió – espetó.

Lo dijo de tal forma que pensé que no sería bueno hablar sobre todo lo que sabía que había sucedido afuera, y que justo en ese momento él estaba a pocos metros sosteniendo una batalla de resistencia de contacto visual con su madre.

—Y me habló del bebé… ¿Tienes una idea de cómo él se pudo haber enterado? – dijo suspicaz Tomoyo, mirándome esperando encontrar algo en mi lenguaje corporal que me delatara. Ella sabía que yo algo tenía que ver.

Me puse nerviosa, había sido encarada sin haberlo previsto, y esa era una pregunta que podía determinar el curso de nuestra relación de ahí en adelante. Abrí mi boca para explicarle los motivos cuando una voz ronca habló antes por mí.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de un embarazo cuando tienes sexo sin protección y más si eso involucra a una virgen que no usaba métodos anticonceptivos preventivos. Vine a asegurarme, fue una sorpresa saber la verdad. Caíste en el juego del mentira por verdad – habló con firmeza una voz.

Eriol había entrado sin la autorización de nadie, al parecer se había escabullido y me había salvado de la respuesta que sabía que podía quebrar la amistad entre ella y yo. No rectifiqué ni dije la verdad, porque él me quedó mirando y pude leer en sus ojos que no deseaba que desmintiera lo que él acababa de afirmar.

Tomoyo cambió su expresión nuevamente y Eriol comenzó a hablar. Hice el amago de irme pero Tomoyo me afirmo del brazo en un claro gesto de que no deseaba que la dejara sola. ¿Qué había con las Daidouji que no les gustaba enfrentar sus problemas sin la presencia de alguien parcial?

Hiragizawa observó la reacción de mi amiga al aferrarse a mí de esa forma, y sonrió irónicamente.

—Ya comprendí, Tomoyo no tienes que ponerte así… por favor escúchame y no te alteres: Quiero que recapacites un poco y te des cuenta de que no es justo ni para él o ella que no tenga un padre que si lo quiere y que buscará como sea ser parte de su vida. Acabé contigo, no volveré a buscarte, puedes quedarte tranquila… pero te imploro que por favor no me alejes de mi hijo. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero déjame ser parte de su vida. Desde que sé de su existencia es lo único que me importa. Volveré a Inglaterra y trataré de ser una persona de la que él o ella pueda sentirse orgullosa, pero nunca lo abandonaré.

No podía creer que alguien que conocí de la forma en la que lo hice estuviera rogándole a una persona que desde que la conozco no había mostrado un ápice de egoísmo en su alma, demostrando todo lo contrario, estaban con los papeles cambiados. Eriol imploraba porque no lo extirpara de su vida de su hijo y Tomoyo con una expresión que no le entraba una sola bala ante sus ruegos, como cuando yo le pedía que olvidara lo de la extorsión. Las palabras de él no le estaban llegando y podía decir con seguridad que él estaba siendo completamente sincero. Eran las vueltas de la vida, karma le llamaban otros…

—Adiós, Tomoyo… – se despidió él.

No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Ella estaba actuando mal. Era como verla asomarse a un precipicio y no decírselo, pero no podía en ese momento tan delicado ¿o sí? Necesitaba pensarlo y para eso requería tiempo.

—Llamaré a tu madre – le avisé.

—Está enojada conmigo, ¿no? – preguntó con temor.

—De todas formas no conozco demasiado bien a tu madre, no podría dilucidarlo – eludí la respuesta.

—Sakura quiero que me digas por favor… ¿qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? Me siento totalmente perdida… no sé qué hacer - dijo con la voz quebrada y con una mirada implorante.

Recién entendí que Tomoyo no era que estuviera siendo ruda a propósito, sino que lo hacía para no debilitarse. Y yo no había sido capaz de comprenderla.

—Él está diciendo la verdad – le dejé saber lo que yo pensaba.

—Lo sé en cierto modo, pero elijo no creerle – aceptó ella.

—Tomoyo… atrévete a amar. De verdad es cierto que es un arma que le entregas a esa persona, pero al menos si no resulta no te quedarás pensando en que tal vez pudiste haberlo intentado. Además… no debes pensar sólo en ti ¿qué hay con ese niño? Eriol quiere ser parte de esto, y a nuestra edad cualquier otro hubiese huido sin remordimientos al escucharte hablar como lo hiciste. Lo espantaste y sin embargo volvió de otro continente sólo para saber la verdad ¿no comprendes lo que él siente? ¿ni siquiera un poco? – la interrogué.

—Siento mucha vergüenza en este momento – confesó – no puedo evitar culparlo, aunque tengo claro que no es culpa suya.

—¿Por qué? – quise saber.

—Todos saben que estoy embarazada ahora. Mi vida nunca volverá a ser la misma. Nadie nunca creería que quedé embarazada la única noche en la que decidí de dejar de pensar… mi madre debe pensar que soy una mujerzuela y no hay nada más lejano a eso. Ojalá hubiese sido así… ya quisiera haber disfrutado más… - dijo con una risa que no expresaba mucha alegría.

—Debes aceptar que aunque son cosas que pasan, es bastante raro. La única vez y tan efectiva. Quizás era tu destino – sugerí sonriendo débilmente también.

—¿Crees en el destino? – preguntó sorprendida.

—Quisiera creer, pero sólo pienso en que las coincidencias no existen. Sería demasiado fácil que uno tuviese un destino y dejarse llevar, porque de todos modos llegarías a donde está predispuesto – reflexioné.

—¿Y mi mamá? Dime la verdad… - solicitó anhelante cambiando el tema.

—Ella… ella está un poco descolocada con la situación, pero creo que odia a Eriol más de lo que odia la idea de que la convertiste en abuela a una edad tan temprana – respondí su consulta.

Tomoyo se rió y se quedó contemplando el haz de luz que entraba apenas y muy débil a través de la ventana.

—¿Quieres verla? ¿Necesitas que la llame? – adiviné.

Ella asintió y salí a buscar a Sonomi, quien apenas vio que me asomé, en unas pocas zancadas se encontró frente a la habitación. Le indiqué con un gesto que ella estaba lista para verla, ella no esperó un solo segundo y entró. Esa vez sí que no dejaría que me involucraran en sus asuntos. Me acerqué a mi padre que me miraba sonriente.

—Tendremos un bebé en la familia – dijo feliz.

—Sí… - respondí un poco nerviosa.

—Pensé que tu serías la primera – soltó de pronto.

Lo miré sonrojada y quise reclamarle por su atrevimiento, pero él se rió y le sonreí de vuelta.

—¿Sabes que no necesitarías ocultarme nada a mi verdad? – dijo serio, pero sin mirarme.

—Lo sé, papá – le contesté con plena confianza.

—Tenlo presente – declaró.

Me acerqué y lo abracé. Él era el mejor hombre del mundo.

Volví a casa temprano y ya que tenía la certeza de que todo estaba bien con Tomoyo, y que no había nada que por el momento pudiera hacer, me entregué a pensar en mi novio sin cargos de consciencia. No hablaba con él desde la discusión y él no había hecho amago alguno de volver. Estaba bien con eso, porque la que la que la había jodido medio a medio en esa oportunidad… había sido yo.

Un poco insegura fui a casa de Syaoran, tímidamente llamé a la puerta y él al verme, dejó abierta la puerta y me dejó pasar y siguió ordenando como si yo no estuviera ahí. Se mostró menos entusiasta de lo que pensé que se mostraría en primer lugar.

—¿Cómo has estado? – intenté sonsacarle algo.

Intenté comenzar una conversación más o menos normal, pero el ambiente evidenciaba que no había muchos ánimos de parte de él.

—Estoy enojado contigo – dijo sin siquiera disimular que no lo estaba.

Lo sabía, porque para él no era muy fácil hacer como si las cosas estuvieran bien y ello se evidenciaba en su actitud.

—Discúlpame… quiero que sepas que nunca me arrepentiría de haberme enamorado de ti. Aún ahora sabiendo que te irás, no podría elegir no estar contigo y no haberte conocido… - expresé mis sentimientos y pensamientos sin intentar apocarlos.

Él, que había estado haciendo cualquier cosa excepto prestarme su completa atención, se acercó en modo acechador y se colocó detrás de mí, abrazándome desde esa posición muy apretadamente. Me sentí como seguramente la presa de una boa constrictora lo haría.

—¿No pudiste haberme dicho esto unos días antes? – dijo una voz grave y sensual que hizo que ardiera en deseos de él.

Entonces le expliqué todo lo que había vivido en esos días, y al final las cosas se terminaron volteando de tal modo que él me pedía disculpas a mí por no haber estado conmigo.

Esa noche me quedé en su casa y con el completo conocimiento de mi padre. Fue extraño y liberador a su vez.

Lo lamentable y que nunca esperé, fue que al llegar a casa muy temprano en la mañana, mi padre me contó que Tomoyo había perdido al bebé en el transcurso de la noche, que había habido complicaciones con la presión y habían tenido que inducir un aborto.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga, aún cuando mi padre había alcanzado a decirme que no tenía permitida las visitas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, me daba una sensación desagradable en el estómago toda la situación, y por otro lado pensaba que si las cosas no habían salido como se suponían también era por algo ¿tendría mi amiga la madurez suficiente para poder soportarlo? Aunque no lo decía yo sabía que ella se había hecho la idea y que en el fondo aunque se negara a pensar en el futuro, había incluido en este a la vida que ya no se gestaba más dentro de ella.

Pasó un día completo hasta que salió de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, otro día hasta que se le permitió a su madre verla, y dos días después de eso, y sin que yo haya podido hablar con ella, desapareció, dejándonos una carta a su madre y otra para mí.

" _Sakura,_

 _Si me preguntas el por qué decidí esto, es que simplemente de otra manera no me atrevería a hacerlo. No soy capaz de enfrentar mis propios sentimientos y sólo cuando Eriol volvió a escabullirse anoche para saber cómo estaba después de que nuestro bebé ya no estuvo más, lo comprendí. Quiero estar con él amiga mía, necesito estar con él. Voy a volver, te lo puedo jurar, no soportaría una vida lejos de ti, pero en este momento sólo quiero estar donde nadie me mire con lástima por lo que ocurrió. Las cosas pasan ¿sabes? Y luego de pensarlo y aunque me duela tanto como no tienes idea, este no era el momento para él. Sólo Eriol podría comprender como me siento, porque también fue una parte suya la que dejó de existir. Intenté negarlo hasta que me fue imposible, pero esa noche que pasamos juntos, trajo consigo más consecuencias inesperadas de las que no fui alertada, probablemente tu hubieses podido decírmelo de haber estado yo más dispuesta a hablar y a escuchar, pero no era un problema que tuvieras tu, si no yo y el ser tan reservada. Sé que lo intentaste y te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero tengo la tendencia de sabotearme a mi misma…_

 _Probablemente las cosas sean distintas cuando nos reencontremos, pero algo no va a cambiar y es que tu siempre serás mi amiga, mi hermana y mi prima (¿cuántos títulos puede tener una sola persona en la vida de otra?)_

 _No te preocupes por mí, porque voy a estar bien._

 _Sé feliz, Sakura, que nadie va a serlo por ti. …"_

Terminé de leer la carta que parecía haber sido escrita con prisa, pero que había sido plasmada con profundos sentimientos y entonces, independiente de lo que todos pensaran, yo sabía que mi amiga decía la verdad acerca de que iba a estar bien. Probablemente estaría mejor que nunca. Esperaría ansiosa a tener noticias de ella y a ser testigo de su felicidad.

En la escuela, cuando ya volví el lunes después de una semana como la anterior, se había esparcido el rumor de que Tomoyo había sido transferida al extranjero. Ni si quiera una sola palabra sobre su embarazo, o su fuga. Sonreí porque las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que pensé que lo harían. Sólo Syaoran sabía la verdad y así se mantendría.

Inicialmente creí que el saber que ese hombre que me hacía desearlo con sólo existir se marcharía, mermaría la intensidad con la que me sentía unida a él, pero por el contrario, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado lo disfrutaba como si fuera el último. Había decido atesorar cada segundo junto a él, sin preocuparme por cómo sufriría luego. Evitaba pensar en eso.

El tiempo pasó y las noticas de Tomoyo eran esporádicas. Sonomi se había vuelto distante conmigo porque creía que yo sabía dónde se encontraba ella, pero lo único que ocultaba era que tenía más contacto con ella del que los demás sabían, pero tampoco era tanto más, un mail cada dos semanas como mucho. Ella nunca me dijo dónde estaba con exactitud, pero era seguro que estaba dentro del país y no sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que estaba en Okinawa. Qué recuerdos me traía ese lugar.

Aunque evitaba pensar en lo inminente, quedaba poco para la graduación. Menos de veinte días para salir de clases y se sentía en el aire el ánimo de todos. Estaban felices y aunque traté de contagiarme con su alegría, me era difícil disimular que me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás.

Siete días. Habían decidido dejarnos salir antes de lo que estaba estipulado en el calendario escolar a modo de premio por habernos portado apropiadamente durante el año. Aquello sólo hacía más real lo que estaba por venir.

Syaoran decidió que nos quedáramos en la cama teniendo sexo todo el día y yo no era quien para negarme, lo desfrutaba cada vez, pero aquello no hacía más que cuestionarme lo que ya sabía ¿podría vivir una vida de castidad por estar con él a la distancia? ¿Lo querría él? No habíamos vuelto a hablar de eso, pero a pocos días de que el periodo oficial de su estadía expirara, había llegado el momento.

—Syaoran… - llamé su atención.

Él estaba entretenido lamiéndome un pezón y jugando con el otro, mientras yo acariciaba su suave cabello. Sentía la punta de su lengua juguetear con la sensibilidad que él mismo había provocado, para luego desplazarse a la areola y finalmente atraparlo todo y succionarlo con delicadeza. Últimamente Syaoran se había empecinado con mis senos y yo no me quejaba en lo absoluto, pero nunca antes había tenido tal fijación. No pude contener unas lágrimas que me encargué de secar tan pronto como pude, porque no quería que él las viera.

Me concentré en las sensaciones que él despertaba en mi cuerpo y no en los pensamientos que abrumaban mi mente, y resultó bien, porque tan pronto lo sentí invadirme no pude sino enfocarme en eso tan conocido que sentía cuando nos uníamos, pero a la vez tan novedoso en cada oportunidad, porque no importaba cuantas veces hubiésemos repetido el mismo acto, siempre era distinto. Él lo hacía diferente cada vez y no sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero era un hecho y no me avergonzaba admitir que amaba eso de Syaoran.

Sentirlo dentro de mí, sin que ni siquiera se moviera se sentía tan sublime que era suficiente para llevarme al orgasmo, por lo que cuando comenzaba a moverse y a llegar más profundo de lo que yo misma creía que era físicamente posible, era deliciosamente desquiciante por lo que sentir a Syaoran salir de mi era muy parecido a la primitiva sensación que se genera cuando se es pequeño y se pierde al tutor de la vista en un gran centro comercial. Un golpe de realidad que intenté tan duro obviar pero que sin embargo ya me había alcanzado y no era ni sano ni bueno seguir intentando huir.

Le di la espalda porque no creía ser capaz de hablar lo que quería si lo miraba directo a la cara.

—Ya ha llegado, Syaoran – le hablé sin especificar sobre qué.

—Lo sé... – contestó enterado de lo que yo pretendía hablar.

Lo sentí arrimarse a mí desde atrás y me apoyé en él.

—Cuándo… ¿cuándo te vas? – consulté sin tener ganas reales de hacerlo.

—En once días más – respondió secamente.

Sentí un peso en mi alma, porque esas palabras eran una sentencia.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – manifesté con miedo.

—No creo que sea bueno que continuemos con una relación a distancia… no creo que pueda soportarlo… - declaró él.

Sonreí de mala gana, al menos él estaba siendo sincero y no era muy distinto a lo que pensaba yo. Aunque igual me molestó que no hiciera ni siquiera un intento de que lo nuestro perdurara… pero supongo que alguien debía ser el realista.

—¿Qué tienes pensado tu? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer en el futuro? – curioseó él.

—En realidad nada en mi futuro más próximo... Con Tomoyo habíamos pensando en tomarnos un año para pensar con detenimiento qué es lo que haríamos de aquí en adelante, pero es un hecho que los planes han cambiado… - exterioricé mis planes que no eran nada claros.

—Si, ¿lo han hecho verdad? Las cosas son muy distintas desde el principio de este año hasta ahora – señaló pensativo

—Sí, es cierto… - aseveré.

Ninguno dijo una palabra por unos momentos. Era duro para ambos, pero Syaoran interrumpió acabando con aquella incómoda situación.

—No estoy listo para dejarte Sakura… y he estado pensando… ¿quieres venir conmigo a Hong Kong? – preguntó con tono de voz que no ocultó la ilusión que aquello le provocaba.

Mi corazón palpitó ante aquella propuesta que jamás vi venir y el tono entusiasta detrás de aquella pregunta.

—Quiero decir… puedes ir y conocer a mi familia, pasar un tiempo allá y ver… quizás te guste, tal vez resulte. No te estoy obligando a nada, pero me gustaría que lo consideraras… yo… yo sería muy feliz – argumentó nervioso.

Nunca había considerado acompañarlo. De todas las opciones que sopesé nunca se me pasó por la cabeza esa. La más natural...

—No me respondas ahora, quiero decir… piénsalo al menos – clarificó nervioso.

Tardé cinco segundos en pensar la respuesta, quise darle unos instantes de incertidumbre, porque yo lo tenía claro. Quería ir con él, iría con él. Recordé a Tomoyo y las palabras que me dedicó justo al final de esa carta que me dejó _'sé feliz'_ me dijo, y yo sabía que Syaoran era parte importante de la ecuación.

—No tengo nada que pensar. Vámonos, Li. Enséñame tu país, preséntame a tu familia. Lleguemos tan lejos como podamos – le anuncié mi decisión con tanta seguridad como sentía en ese momento.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres meditarlo unos días? – expresó el preocupado.

—Si quieres que lo considere porque te arrepentiste de tus palabras, entonces debiste pensar mucho antes de soltarlas, ya no puedes tomarlas de vuelta – contesté simulando un enojo

Él sonrió contra mis labios y me besó a modo de agradecimiento y de felicidad, y desde la misma posición en la que estábamos, lo sentí crecer en milisegundos y comenzó a moverse y a interiorizarse en mí sin que lo advirtiera antes. Me preparé para la segunda ronda que al menos por mi parte no iba a ser tan larga, porque ya me había dejado agotada con la vez anterior.

Me había quitado una gran mochila de los hombros, pero ahora quedaba todavía hablar con mi padre y mi hermano, y contarles de la decisión que no me tomó más que segundos determinar. Touya iba a escupir fuego.

El mismo domingo, que era el único día que nos juntábamos todos, les contaría sobre mi resolución.

La cena se llevó a cabo con conversaciones sin mucha profundidad. Aun cuando habían pasado meses desde que Tomoyo se fue, el tema era delicado y apenas y si se mencionaba.

—Papá, hermano, Sonomi… Todos saben que Syaoran y yo estamos juntos. Ignoro si conocen el hecho de que él no japonés, pero se marchará dentro de unos días a su país – informé.

—¿Y cuál es el país de donde es originario esa bestia? – preguntó irrespetuosamente mi hermano.

—Él es de China, pero vive en Hong Kong – acoté.

—¿Se larga? Pues se tardó. Nunca debió venir – siguió mi hermano provocándome.

—Eso no es nada amable de tu parte, Touya – mi padre lo detuvo - ¿Estás bien con eso Sakura?

—La verdad es que no, con Tomoyo… - guardé silencio al ver como Sonomi se tensó al oír mencionar a su hija fugitiva – habíamos decidido tomarnos un año sabático para decidir con cuidado qué haríamos en el futuro y aunque los planes han cambiado, de cierto modo no lo han hecho del todo, al menos no para mí – expuse.

—Al grano, me estás mareando con tanta vuelta – siguió Touya quien no podía ocultar una sonrisa.

—He decidido que acompañaré a Syaoran. Me iré a China con él – emití el comunicado de mi decisión oficialmente.

Escuché el clásico sonido de los cubiertos cuando caen abruptamente al plato, y cuando los miré, vi que los tres me miraban con la boca abierta. Mi padre se compuso rápidamente, volvió a tomar los cubiertos que había soltado, y siguió comiendo, muy civilizadamente. Una actitud muy de él.

—No es que me vaya a vivir allá… sólo iré por un tiempo indeterminado y veré que tal… – agregué rápidamente.

—¿Estás segura que es lo que deseas hacer? – interrogó papá.

—Lo estoy – afirmé tan decidida como pude.

—Entonces hija, puedes ir. No tengo que aclararte que no importa ni cuándo ni por qué, siempre tendrás esta casa para volver – aclaró mi padre – Has tu vida y se feliz, Sakura.

Con lágrimas contenidas apenas, recordé nuevamente las palabras de mi amiga, y ahora que mi papá las repetía gané incluso más confianza en la decisión tomada. Continué cenando mientras mi hermano sorpresivamente no dijo una sola palabra acerca de lo que acababa de exponer, pero tampoco volvió a mirarme en lo que restó del tiempo. Estaba en un nivel de furia superior al que nunca haya experimentado antes. Sentía su aura arder justo frente a mí.

Me fui a la cama pensando en lo que estaba por venir, y sólo en la intimidad de mi habitación fue que caí en cuenta de algo… Iba a conocer a la madre de Syaoran. A esa señora que tomó la resolución de enviar solo a su hijo pequeño a otro país. Agité mi cabeza, porque no quería que los prejuicios se interpusieran en mis propósitos, sin embargo ¿llegaría yo a gustarle a la familia de él? Me puse nerviosa de solo pensarlo… ¿le habrá informado ya acerca de que no volvería solo? ¿No sería acaso un problema? A medida que me cuestionaba más y más, sólo llegue al punto de que esas eran cosas que no estaban en mi poder y no había nada que pudiera hacer si así se terminaban dando..

La ceremonia de graduación fue más bien un trámite. Los amigos que alguna vez hice, sabía que difícilmente volvería a encontrarlos, al menos no por voluntad propia. No era nada personal, sólo que no eran trascendentales. Quizás eso sería algo que lamentaría en el futuro, el no haber forjado lazos.

Mi padre me pasó dinero para que fuera a comprar maletas y ropa apropiada para ese clima infernal del que tanto había oído hablar. Syaoran aunque llevaba muchos años en Japón, aún se molestaba cuando con un poco de frío yo no me abrigaba lo suficiente, eso según su criterio, pero no era otra cosa más que él era más sensible al frío y por lo tanto exageraba.

Aunque estaba decidida a irme, había algo que me obligaba a hacer las cosas en un modo casi automático. Sabía lo que debía hacer y lo hacía, pero no era plenamente consciente de mis acciones. Temía que si pensaba demasiado al final terminaría actuando como un animalito asustado y huyendo.

Syaoran dos días antes de la fecha de partida, había ido a hablar con mi padre como parte de la formalidad, y aunque no estuve presente, supuse que habían establecido alguna clase de trato, porque los vi concretar algo con un apretón de manos.

El día de la partida fue devastador. Touya siguió sin hablarme aún cuando me fue a dejar al aeropuerto y sin mucho resultado que trataba de no quedarse mirándome acusatoriamente, como si lo estuviese traicionando. Por mi parte estaba sin palabras, no sabía qué decirle, pero al final sólo me dejó con mis dos maletas enormes en donde quedé de reunirme con Syaoran, a quien hizo como si no lo hubiese visto, me abrazó tan fuerte que tuve que pedirle que me dejara un poco de espacio para poder respirar, y sin mediar palabra alguna, se fue, dejándome con una rara sensación en la garganta.

Syaoran me miraba raro y traté de desviar el tema. No me sentía con ánimos en ese momento de hablar de mi hermano, porque aunque sabía que no me estaba yendo para siempre, estaba dejando a un lado todo lo que había conocido y había establecido como mi realidad, porque era mi mundo cotidiano y eso incluía a mi pesado, pero a la vez adorado hermano mayor.

El viaje no tuvo demasiados contratiempos más que un leve retraso en la hora del despegue. Al llegar al aeropuerto en Hong Kong, dos mujeres altísimas esperaban a Syaoran. Supuse que eran sus hermanas por el modo que se acercaron a él.

Me miraron como si me estuvieran estudiando centímetro a centímetro, y cuando finalmente se acercaron a mí, me abrazaron y comenzaron a decir cosas que aunque no entendía, pero que podía concluir que eran buenas por la sonrisa de orgullo de mi novio.

—Les gustas – tradujo Syaoran muy vagamente.

—¿Ellas no hablan japonés? – pregunté un poco frustrada por la barrera del idioma.

—¿No hablas tu chino? – rebatió él.

Hice una mueca que aparentemente despertó la ternura en sus hermanas y comenzaron a gritar y a abrazarme todavía más. Estaba muy avergonzada.

—No sé por qué, de todas las cosas que me planteé, el idioma no había sido una de ellas siendo una de las cosas más evidentes.

Syaoran anunció que estábamos prontos a llegar a su casa, y comencé a temblar. Conocería a esa misteriosa mujer que le había dado la vida a Syaoran… ¿Le agradaría? ¿Me agradaría a mí?

El auto se detuvo en una casa que tenía unas dimensiones exageradas. Debí suponerlo tan pronto nos subimos a ese lujoso y espacioso auto que no iba a ser de otro modo.

Con temor bajé del auto con la ayuda de Syaoran, quien me tomó la mano, pero lo rechacé y sus hermanas volvieron a gritar encantadas. Eran unas personas muy alegres, lo que me alivió en parte. Ellas no iban a ser difíciles de tratar.

Nos dirigimos hacia un salón enorme, y pude ver que cada detalle de ese lugar estaba perfectamente colocado en su sitio, de hecho no me hubiese sorprendido en lo absoluto que fueran diseños personalizados y exclusivos. Escuchamos unos pasos y todos cambiaron su actitud de pronto, irguiéndose y enseriándose. Era una clara evidencia de que la matriarca se acercaba y la clase de respeto que imponía. Los nervios que se habían calmado en parte volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

Una mujer de una altura considerable, de figura envidiable y de una elegancia que no se parecía a la de ninguna otra mujer que haya visto antes, apareció. Era increíblemente joven, porque sus hijas eran todas adultas y Syaoran lo era también. No pude evitar pensar en cuántos años tenía cuando tuvo a la primogénita.

—Bienvenido a casa, Syaoran – habló con una voz suave pero firme.

Aquel tono de voz no iba con esa magnífica apariencia.

—Así que tú eres Sakura… Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y bienvenida también – saludó en un perfecto japonés.

Se acercó a mí, estiró su brazo y una mano delicada, fina y tan blanca que me recordó irremediablemente a mi fugada amiga tocó mi mejilla. Pensé que su toque sería frío, porque ese color era el propio de la nieve, pero me sorprendí al notar la calidez que emanaba y lo suave de su piel.

—Eres muy bonita, Sakura – agregó.

Y así, tal como apareció, se fue, inundando mis pulmones de una fragancia inconfundible y única.

Syaoran estaba aturdido, pero una vez que estuvo seguro que su madre ya no se encontraba en los alrededores, abandonó esa posición casi militar que adquirió.

No pude evitar notar lo raro de la relación de ellos… porque hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían y sin embargo no hubo una sola muestra de afecto físico entre madre e hijo, no, ni siquiera un toque fraternal, y de pronto se me vino a la cabeza que no me imaginaba a esa mujer amamantando a sus hijos.

Me dieron una habitación en el mismo piso que de Syaoran, pero no muy cerca de él. Sonreí malévolamente para mis adentros, porque el estar lejos nunca fue un impedimento antes para estar juntos, pero su intento era válido, por supuesto que sería un obstáculo infructuoso.

Tenía muchos deseos de preguntarle a mi novio si su relación con su madre era siempre así, pero algo me decía que no era la clase de tópico en el que debiera inmiscuirme.

Syaoran llegó a mi habitación en la madrugada como todas las anteriores noches y me sentí un poco más en casa cuando coloqué mi cabeza el brazo que él había facilitado para ese propósito. La verdad es que con el cambio de horario no me había acostumbrado a pesar de llevar ahí una semana, y aunque podía decir que ese colchón era mejor que el que tenía en Japón, no me otorgaban la misma clase de descanso.

El lugar era fantástico y sus hermanas muy amables, pero lo lamentable era que ninguna hablaba japonés. En realidad nadie en esa casa excepto Syaoran, porque no volví a ver a mi suegra desde el primer día. Ella era una persona muy ocupada.

Los días pasaban tranquilos y Syaoran por el día estaba ocupado con su madre en una de las empresas que estaba teniendo problemas, al parecer se estaba familiarizándose con los negocios, porque ninguna de sus hermanas quiso el puesto de mayor responsabilidad.

Cuando no estaba él lo extrañaba, y comenzaba a echar de menos mi vida en Tomoeda, pero ese sentimiento de anhelo se adormecía cuando él llegaba a mi habitación en la noche y me decía las cosas que tanto me gustaba oír de su boca.

Syaoran había decidido estudiar ese mismo año y aquello no me gustó del todo, porque si ya pasaba mucho tiempo afuera y su entrenamiento lo mantenía ocupado mentalmente, ¿cómo sería cuando él estuviera estudiando y además trabajando? No tendría tiempo suficiente para pasarlo conmigo, porque el día sólo contaba con veinticuatro horas, y ya era hora de admitir que con el pasar de las semanas los lugares que me parecían interesantes y novedosos, ya no lo estaban siendo tanto.

Esos sentimientos y pensamientos que surgían a diario, pero por las noches, cuando Syaoran me visitaba, procuraba ocultarlos, porque no quería que él se preocupara por mí, y la verdad es que no me costaba tanto disimularlos, porque con lo que hacíamos se me olvidaba hasta mi nombre por ratos.

Pero cuatro meses después comprendí que el sexo y el amor no era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, y cada día me era más y más difícil despejar mi mente de esas cosas que extrañaba y que me había sido imposible reemplazar aún cuando se daban las condiciones para ello..

Un mes y unos días más tarde y después de enojos que en apariencia no tenían sentido, decidí que no podía seguir acallando lo que sentía porque era un engaño para mí misma. Y también hacia él, porque le mentía cuando me preguntaba cómo estaba…

Esperé a que Syaoran llegara a visitarme esa noche y antes de que empezara a besarme y a tocarme, y lograra que me olvidara de lo que había determinado como mi decisión más difícil, hablé.

—Ya he decidido que voy a estudiar Syaoran – dije sin si quiera respirar ni pensar en lo que decía.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿En mi misma universidad? ¿Es otra distinta? ¿Podrás con lo del idioma? Las matriculas aún siguen abiertas…Sé que mi madre ha de haber sido dura con sus clases… - expresó condescendientemente.

—No estudiaré en tu misma universidad – dije cerrando los ojos y evitar llorar.

—Está bien si es una distinta, no te pongas así – dijo él riendo.

—Voy a volver a mi país – solté la bomba sin pensar en lo que decía.

Nunca creí que dar una noticia fuera a ser algo tan duro, pero lo cierto es que lo fue en demasía. Vi como su expresión de felicidad de un momento a otro cambió a otra totalmente distinta.

—Quiero que sepas que no es porque no te ame, amor mío… pero lo he intentado y no me creo capaz de seguir tratando. No es tu familia, no eres tú, suena trillado, pero soy yo. No soy tan fuerte. Necesito a mi familia, necesito poder expresarme, me siento inútil aquí sin siquiera poder hablar con las personas que tan bien me han tratado… y he notado que te has estado esforzando el doble por mí, durmiendo poco para compartir algún tiempo conmigo… - expliqué mis motivos

Pude ver que él intentó negar furiosamente cada una de las cosas que le dije, pero al final sólo se alejó un poco para conversar y mirar cada uno de mis gestos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura? Todo estaba bien… ¿alguien te dijo algo? ¿Hay algo que no te haya agradado? Por favor dime que hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión – sonó a ruego y me dolió el pecho ante su tono implorante.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer y es algo que he pensado durante un tiempo… Quería hablar contigo y explicarte mis motivos. Lo siento tanto si suenan egoístas…

—¿Por qué? – insistió.

— Me has hecho muy feliz, de verdad no creo que nunca pueda a volver a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti… pero este no es mi mundo. No puedo pasarme la vida esperando a que vuelvas a casa para ser feliz, no me educaron para ser la mujer que espera a su hombre sin realizarse ella misma también. Sé que hay algo más que puedo hacer ahí afuera, y necesito también saber que soy buena para algo… que hay un futuro para mí y que hay algo que solo yo puedo hacer…

—Y ese futuro no es junto a mí… - terminó de decir él.

—Son las circunstancias que nos tocaron. Debe ser que no se está permitido ser tan feliz y ten por seguro que todo el tiempo que he estado a tu lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado – manifesté.

—¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó sin mirarme a la cara.

—También quería consultarlo contigo – le dije.

—Ya has decidido por ti misma el futuro de los dos ¿Por qué te importa ahora lo que yo opine? – contraatacó indignado.

—Syaoran por favor no te enojes, si lo haces es porque no has entendido nada de lo que te dije – hablé un poco irritada también.

—Lo intento, te juro que lo intento, pero no lo comprendo. Te amo, tú me amas ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Qué más necesitamos?

—No me estabas escuchando ¿cierto?

El silencio fue el protagonista de ese incómodo momento y entonces tomé otra resolución.

—Seis días. Me iré en seis días – informé.

—¿Ya tienes el pasaje? – indagó aún más furioso.

—No – contesté tajantemente.

—Entonces ¿por qué seis días? – quiso saber.

—Son los días que necesito – expliqué.

—Harás lo que quieras sin importar lo que te diga. Haz lo que quieras – sostuvo con odio.

Él se fue dejándome con mis sentimientos a flor de piel. Creí que comprendería, pero tal vez necesitaba tiempo. Esperaba que lograra entenderlo antes de los seis días que había impuesto. Esa misma noche hablé con Ielan Li, con quien de un modo que nadie comprendió, nos habíamos hecho cercanas, porque sin que nadie se lo pidiera, ella misma se ofreció para darme las clases de chino que debía tomar. Al principio me asustó el que fuera ella y no otra persona quien me enseñara, porque de todas las personas en el mundo ella era alguien a quien yo quería impresionar y no decepcionar, y probablemente notaría que no tengo demasiado talento en lo cognitivo, pero a pesar de ser tan estricta como se veía y era más misteriosa si se le trataba, con el pasar de las semanas me sentía ansiosa de nuestras clases diarias.

Por cada día que pasó de esos seis días autoimpuestos, pase uno cada uno con una de las hermanas de Syaoran, por turnos. Descubrí que ellas siempre hablaron japonés pero que por órdenes de Ielan, estaba prohibido hacérmelo saber, para que me esforzara más en los estudios. Así pasaron los cuatro días y el quinto, y sin podérmelo creer, porque aun cuando ya le había informado de mi partida, Ielan no permitió que me perdiera mis clases diarias, y entonces a un día de irme, ese día ella me lo dedicó.

—Syaoran es más feliz y una mejor persona desde que te conoció – reconoció ella.

Me sonrojé, porque sabía que era cierto, pero también que no era mentira que mi partida le afectaría sin lugar a dudas.

—Lamento de verdad haberle causado problemas – me disculpé.

—¿Problemas? ¿Cuáles? – interrogó sin comprender.

—Que haya desperdiciado su valioso tiempo junto a mi – respondí cabizbaja.

—No lo considero de esa forma. De todos modos sabía que era una posibilidad. Syaoran también lo sabía – contestó.

—Ha sido un gusto poder conocerla – le hice saber.

—Hay algo que te ha molestado desde el día que te conocí y que no has querido preguntar ¿Quieres decírmelo ahora? – me dio la oportunidad.

Me llamó la atención un poco que ella se hubiese percatado, pero no demasiado, ya que había notado que parecía como si esa mujer leyera mentes o bien adivinara el futuro. Nada parecía tomarla por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué envió a Syaoran tan lejos y solo a otro país? – pregunté casi sin contener mis palabras.

Ella se quedó callada y pensativa.

—¿De verdad pensaste que Syaoran estaba solo? – inquirió.

Aquello me descolocó.

—Habían personas mirándolo todo el tiempo. No ocuparé la palabra "vigilándolo" porque él no necesitaba que hiciera eso. Siempre fue un niño confiable – me informó.

—Pero… ¿por qué? – seguía sin saber la razón

—Porque era parte de su entrenamiento. Es parte de la vida abandonar la casa de los padres cuando se tiene cierta edad. Los lazos entre familiares deben ser sólidos pero nunca deben impedir que te realices como persona.

Hablar con ella era una lección de vida por sí mismo. Ciertamente extrañaría el quedarme pensando sobre sus palabras y sus diferentes posibles significados.

Me fui a la cama con una gran tristeza en mi alma. Syaoran no había vuelto a buscarme después del día que le informé que me iría, y por lo visto no me dejaría verlo de nuevo.

Ese día tenía mi vuelo después del medio día. Coloqué el despertador muy temprano para al menos poder ver a Syaoran antes de que me fuera, aunque era una mera formalidad, estaba segura de que no sería necesario porque no pegaría un ojo.

Cada ruido que escuchaba hacía que mi corazón se agitara pensando que era Syaoran quien finalmente vendría, pero nunca sucedió, y cuando yo sopesé finalmente la opción de ir yo, volví a escuchar un ruido y ya cansada de sufrir decepciones, no hice caso, pero para cuando lo sentí acostarse a mi lado él ya se había instalado.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías – le dije

—¿De verdad lo creíste? – preguntó.

—Si… - reconocí.

Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente y yo a ponerme nerviosa. Lo deseaba y anhelaba desde que podía recordar, ese momento no era la excepción, y esa sería nuestra última vez y aunque intenté no pensar en ello, no me fue posible porque de sentía sus caricias menos efusivas y más tímidas. A él le pasaba lo mismo. Era imposible ignorar el hecho de que nuestra relación de casi siete años llegaba a su fin y no porque no nos quisiéramos, como él lo dijo.

Me tocaba como si yo estuviese hecha de cristal, lo que hacía más obvio el hecho de que esta vez no era como todas las demás, sin embargo yo no lo quería así, por lo que me subí sobre él y yo misma tomé el rol activo, sin ayudarme ni siquiera un poco de mis manos, busque con movimientos precisos el unirme a él y fue como reafirmé algo que de lo que ya tenía conocimiento: mi intimidad se encontraba siempre lista cuando él aparecía, sin importar si esta hubiese sido estimulada previamente o no. Era una reacción instantánea.

—Te eché de menos – reconocí.

—Yo también…

Seguíamos moviéndonos, el hundiéndose en mí y yo buscando sentirlo tan profundo como se pudiera. Teníamos un objetivo en común.

—Hoy quiero que me pidas sin vergüenza alguna lo que desees, quiero saber cuál es tu más grande fantasía – me dijo él, haciendo que temblara aún más por el deseo y la promesa tras esa petición.

Él se acomodó un poco y se apoyó en el catre de la cama, y yo me adecué a la nueva posición, sin apartarme de él un milímetro. Mis piernas se encontraban separadas por su cuerpo y estábamos de frente. Mirándonos, moviéndonos, grabando en la memoria ese precioso momento. Mis contracciones se fueron manifestando a medida que acompasamos nuestras respiraciones y movimientos, y los espasmos que me avisaban que el clímax se acercaba hicieron que me aferrara más a su cuerpo, pero no deseaba dejar de mirar su rostro mientras lo sentía inundar mi interior y como poco a poco iba perdiendo la erección adquirida.

Nos abrazamos luego de cubrirnos con una sábana.

—No creas que no entendí lo que me dijiste Sakura, era sólo más fácil tacharte de egoísta. No estoy resentido contigo si es lo que crees – aclaró.

—Gracias – respondí.

—Siempre lo creí posible, pero al pasar los meses se me iba olvidando. Me concentré en mis nuevos desafíos y no me fijé en los tuyos. Pensé que estabas bien, me acostumbré y eso es lo que me molesta de todo

—¿Qué cosa?

—El que no fueras capaz de decirme cómo te sentías… quizás tu decisión me hubiese tomado menos por sorpresa si me hubieses dado una pista de cómo te sentías en realidad, pero fue mi culpa por no verlo también, por haberte dado por sentada – aceptó – es una mezcla de muchas cosas.

—Lo siento – dije apenas.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó él.

—Por ser tan débil. Por no luchar por lo nuestro – le expliqué.

—Yo no quiero que te sacrifiques. Ninguno de los dos debe hacerlo. Las cosas son como son – dijo sabiondo.

—¿Sientes que con este viaje y mi estadía aquí sólo alargamos la agonía? – pregunté mientras besaba su quijada para acercarme lentamente a su boca.

—No, no creo eso, ¿cómo puede ser esto una agonía si no me siento ni siquiera un poco enfermo?

No entendí a lo que se refería de inmediato. Me di cuenta de que algo de inocencia me quedaba después de todo, cuando él sujetó mi mano y la llevó hacia su miembro nuevamente erecto. No tenía que darme el mensaje dos veces, porque captaba a la primera.

Comencé a masajearlo como él mismo me había enseñado que le gustaba más, y adquiría más dureza y tamaño a medida que me entusiasmaba aquella misión, hasta que lo tuve en su máxima expresión nuevamente y cómo me gustaba saber aquello…

—Dijiste que te pidiera sin vergüenza alguna lo que quisiera hacer – le dije al oído – pero no es algo que quiera que me hagas, es algo que yo quiero hacerte – revelé.

Syaoran me miró confundido por mis palabras y no le dejé tiempo para que pensara demasiado, porque me dirigí hacia el sur y sostuve su erección con mi boca. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentirse más dentro de mi cavidad oral, pero aquello no era tan fácil. Él gemía y aquello era un aliciente para lo que tenía planeado, porque aunque el sexo oral no era tan poco habitual entre nosotros, había algo que había visto cuan interesado había visto un día una técnica amatoria, pero que él nunca me había pedido experimentar.

Dejé mi tarea y subí un poco, mientras Syaoran me miraba con frustración por no haberlo hecho acabar.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que vimos porno juntos?

—Cómo olvidarla – respondió con una sonrisa.

—No creas que no noté cómo te gustó algo en particular.

Él se avergonzó y supo hacia donde iba con todo el tema.

—No irás a hacer eso – dijo él asombrado.

—¿Por qué? – le pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Porque es demasiado pervertido – admitió.

—Lo es – acepté – pero lo deseas ¿no?

Y entonces, en medio de mis senos, coloqué su miembro.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, pero al observar cómo miraba y como se contenía por no acabar pronto, sabía que no estaba mal encaminada.

—Sakura, basta – pidió desesperado.

Al parecer el que adhiriera mi boca y mi lengua al asunto había sido demasiado, porque él bruscamente me recostó en la cama y se acomodó para penetrarme violentamente. Ni él ni yo duramos nada. Aquella práctica había sido demasiado erótica.

—¿Te gustó? – le pregunté lo evidente.

—Eso fue… increíble – reconoció.

Sonreí y seguimos conversando hasta entrada la mañana, olvidando a instantes que yo en unas horas me iba para no volver.

—No te iré a dejar porque no voy a ser capaz de dejarte ir – admitió él.

—Está bien. Tampoco quiero que vayas, porque podrías pedirme que me quede y terminaría aceptando, pero al final te terminaría odiando… y yo no quiero odiarte nunca Syaoran – expresé.

—No quiero que me odies, quiero que me ames como yo a ti. Así que aquí nos despediremos – sentenció.

Nos acercamos y nos besamos profundamente. El beso digno de un adiós, hizo que lágrimas gruesas y húmedas aparecieran.

Se levantó de la cama y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, en grandes zancadas volvió a mi lado y volvió para besarme nuevamente de esa manera apremiante y excitante. Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi...

Al llegar a casa mi padre me recibió con los brazos abiertos, sólo preocupándose de preguntarme de si estaba bien, pero nunca expresó deseos de querer enterarse por qué había vuelto. Meses después supe que él sabía los motivos, Syaoran se los había explicado. Resultó ser que mi padre le había pedido a mi ahora ex novio, que si un día yo manifestaba el deseo de marcharme, él me dejaría volver sin imponerse o cuestionarme.

Ellos eran dos hombres que anteponían mis deseos a los suyos.

Con Syaoran volvimos a hablar hace un mes, a través de mails. Habíamos acordado que lo mejor sería no mantener contacto, pero después de tres meses sin saber de él no pude evitarlo. Al principio en tono amistoso y con el pasar del tiempo pasaron a ser cosas más sexuales. Era natural si se trataba de nosotros después de todo, pero después poco a poco así tal como habíamos vuelto a retomar contacto este se fue perdiendo, hasta que difícilmente recibíamos un correo del otro. Era lo mejor, me estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a sus correos y eso era alimentar esperanzas vacías.

Un año y unos meses después de que Tomoyo desapareciera volvió. Me avisó que regresaría, pero no le creí, porque hacían tres semanas que me decía lo mismo, y un día golpearon la puerta, abrí de malagana y resultó que era ella.

La abracé, lloré y reí al tenerla frente a mí. Ella estaba incluso más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

Hablamos por lo que me pareció toda la tarde, pero en realidad habían sido menos de dos horas, y luego de recibir una llamada me pidió que la acompañara al Parque Pingüino. Supuse que querría algo de ese lugar, pero al ver a Eriol y un bebé en brazos comprendí la razón.

—¿Pero qué es esto? – pregunté anonadada.

—Esto es un bebé, Sakura. Nuestra hija – respondió orgullosa.

Me acerqué a Eriol quien me sonreía embobado.

—Estoy enamorado – me dijo y me mostró presumidamente a la bebé.

Era una bebé tan paliducha como sus progenitores, su pelo negro en contraste con su piel, pero que sus ojos aún no definían su color.

Tomoyo se acercó a mí y mirando a su bebé me dijo al oído algo que nunca pensé que oiría de parte de ella.

—No me gustan los preservativos – confesó y se rió de su propias palabras.

Y yo reí también. Ella había cumplido su palabra. Estaba mucho mejor que bien. Era feliz y yo no podía pensar en alguien que lo mereciera más.

Tomoyo tomó a la bebé y nos dirigimos a mi casa, ella se adelantó para poder alimentar al bebé y Eriol y yo nos quedamos atrás por unos pasos.

—Ella nunca debe saber lo que pasó alguna vez en ese lugar – le dije

—¿Es que acaso pasó algo ahí? – preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido.

Aquello era un acuerdo que sabíamos que ambos cumpliríamos.

La madre de Tomoyo no cabía en sí de felicidad y en algún momento noté que Eriol y Sonomi estaban solos en la cocina, no había sido planeado, pero me acerqué en caso de ser necesario.

—Tomoyo está contenta – dijo ella. No había alcanzado a oír qué le había dicho ella antes.

—Sí – respondió cortante.

—No me gustó que te la llevaras así – explicó ella.

—Según recuerdo eso no era todo lo que le complicaba – dijo él.

—Ah, eso que dije de tus parientes… - comprendió a qué se refería.

—No es que tenga un lazo muy fuerte con los Hiragizawa, pero al menos ¿podría explicarme por qué fui acusado? – solicitó formalmente.

Ella le explico que una historia sobre su abuelo y su tío y de cómo habían tenido hijos y no se habían hecho cargo de ellos, pero luego le pidió disculpas por haberlo inculpado de algo que él no tenía ni siquiera idea.

—No se preocupe, no hay nada que disculpar. Fueron momentos duros para todos – sonrió él.

A partir de ese día Eriol y Sonomi se convirtieron en yerno y suegra con una relación muy sólida, porque incluso ambos se ponían del mismo lado. Tomoyo sólo ponía los ojos en blanco cuando aquello sucedía.

Papá y Sonomi decidieron casarse y él se fue a vivir con ella a la mansión. Me quedé con mis casi veintiún años sola con una casa a mi cuidado. Era el paraíso de cualquier adulto joven, pero no para mí.

La universidad se me estaba dando bien, pero había oído escuchar de compañeros de la misma carrera, pero de cursos más avanzados, que el verdadero reto eran las prácticas, pues ya lo vería, porque aún me quedaba un año para empezar a ir a ellas, sin embargo por lo mismo no podía evitar envidiar de un modo extraño a Tomoyo y a Eriol, quienes no estudiaron en la universidad, pero el tener talentos rentables era algo realmente digno de admirar. Tomoyo había vuelto a cantar y tal como había escuchado alguna vez, ella cantaba más hermoso de lo que tocaba piano. Se dedicaba a interpretar canciones para niños y estaba adquiriendo mucha fama a pesar de no haber iniciado hacía más de dos meses. Ella me contó luego que el querer volver cantar fue algo que surgió después de que nació Ayase y que no se calmaba y que luego las cosas se dieron solas. Eriol por otro lado, que por algún motivo desconocido hablaba chino y también inglés, trabajaba traduciendo textos para los estudiantes de varias universidades y de distintas carreras. Era muy reconocido por la precisión de sus traducciones.

Todos parecían estar encontrando su rumbo en la vida y aunque yo había encontrado el mío, en parte seguía sintiéndome incompleta.

Había intentado continuar sin Syaoran, pero me había quedado en los intentos, porque en realidad yo no le daba cabida en mi vida a nadie en serio. Estaba en un estado en el que bien se podía catalogar como físicamente disponible, pero emocionalmente ajena.

Tomoyo insistía en que fuera a citas y rechacé cada uno de sus intentos de concertármelas, hasta que un día, sin que yo se lo hubiese autorizado, ella acordó una. Sólo dijo que debía presentarme, que no me decepcionaría, que sería de todo mi gusto.

Llegué a la cita en un hotel. Me sentí grande al tener esa clase de cita. Miré mi billetera y contaba con el dinero suficiente. No permitiría que nadie pagara mi comida. El sujeto se atrasó más de diez minutos y a mí nadie me hacía esperar, decidí que si en cinco minutos no aparecía yo me largaría, y rogaba mentalmente para que eso sucediera, porque así Tomoyo no podría reclamarme nada, porque no sería mi culpa. Un minuto más y me liberaría de esa cita por compromiso, comencé a sonreír diabólicamente, incapaz de disimular lo contenta que estaba, y cuando quedaban menos de diez segundos, moví la silla hacia atrás, esa era mi noche de suerte. Tomé un impulso para levantarme pero una mano en mi hombro detuvo mi intento. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció… había celebrado mucho antes de tiempo.

—Quince minutos es el límite, ¿no? Supongo que algunos hábitos nunca cambian – habló una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Esa calidez transmitida, ese olor, esa reacción de mi cuerpo a esa voz… esa sensación de que se me abrían los poros y se me erizaban los vellos del brazo: era Syaoran. Me levanté y lo miré frente a mí, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Era él, en persona. Más alto, más fuerte, más guapo… más hombre. La imagen de mi recuerdo de sus tiempos de adolescente había cambiado súbitamente. Mis hábitos no cambiaban. Ni mis gustos tampoco.

—¿Me hiciste esperar a propósito sólo para probar tu punto? – pregunté divertida.

—Quería saber si habías cambiado – asintió.

—¿Y qué piensas? – consulté.

—Creo que además de los cambios físicos evidentes, quiero pensar que sólo eso ha cambiado – soltó mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Cómo piensas comprobarlo? – seguí indagando.

—Depende de una pregunta si sabremos esa respuesta antes o después – contestó sonriendo ladinamente - ¿Tienes hambre?

Sabía a qué apuntaba esa pregunta, y respondí.

—Ni siquiera un poco.

—Eso es perfecto, porque entonces lo averiguaremos antes de lo esperado. Sígueme – indicó.

Lo seguí sin preguntarme a dónde me llevaba, porque en realidad poco me importaba y terminamos frente a la que parecía ser su habitación. Entró, lo seguí, cerramos la puerta y me empotró contra la pared a los segundos de ese portazo. Respondí de inmediato.

—Definitivamente algunas cosas no cambian – musitó en mi oído.

Desde ese minuto mi ropa desapareció junto con la de él y volvimos a compartir la noche y a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos unidos después de años.

A la mañana siguiente, despertar con todo mi cuerpo resentido por la actividad nocturna que no tenía, me hizo sentir viva de nuevo, pero sabía que aquello había sido una eventualidad extraordinaria, y que no debía acostumbrarme. Aproveché de mirarlo dormido y comprendí por qué había sido tan difícil aceptar a cualquier otro. Él era simplemente perfecto… después de él ¿cómo iba a poder conformarme con menos?

—¿A todos los quedas mirando así? – dijo él sonriendo.

—¿A todos? ¿quiénes? – dije desentendida.

—A los que siguieron después de mí – me aclaró.

Esos celos… esos exquisitos celos...

—¿Cuándo te vas? – manifesté mi interés de saberlo.

—¿Por qué evades la pregunta? – rebatió.

Sonreí. No era la única que no había cambiado. Él comenzó a besarme y a hacerme cosquillas, un juego que sabíamos que terminaría con ambos gimiendo de placer.

Volví a preguntarle más seria lo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Cuándo te irás? – volví a indagar.

—¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya? – preguntó a modo de respuesta.

—Syaoran…

—Es algo que quiero que me respondas y luego de saber tu contestación lo decidiré – dijo serio.

Medio en broma, medio en serio respondí.

—¿Y si quisiera que nunca te fueras? – quise averiguar.

—Entonces no me iría.

—Es en serio.

—Lo mío también.

Lo miré fijamente para saber si estaba hablando en serio. Y si, lo era.

—Volví por ti, Sakura – confesó - ¿hay alguien a quien le debo explicar las razones de por qué tú eres sólo para mí?

Mi corazón palpitaba emocionando y feliz, pero no quería crearme falsas ilusiones. Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

—Pensé que me costaría un poco más convencerte. Te has ablandado con los años…

Me enojé con su respuesta evasiva.

—Hubiese venido antes de no haber tardado tanto en recuperar el negocio, pero demoré más de lo que tenía previsto – explicó – ¿o de verdad creías que te había dejado ir para siempre? Sólo te di tiempo para que comprobaras que sólo yo soy el hombre adecuado para ti y espero que lo hayas aprovechado bien, porque no volverás a tocar a otro hombre en toda tu vida - sentenció

—¿Puedes prometérmelo?

—Puedo jurártelo. Llegué para reclamarte por tus acciones. Te haré pagar por cada beso que hayas compartido con alguien que no sea yo – me advirtió.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer pagar por la infinidad de delitos cometidos? – jugué con él.

Sus ojos de abrieron desmesuradamente. Había mordido el anzuelo.

—Por cada beso que hayas recibido yo te daré cinco, no, diez más. Borraré el recuerdo de cualquiera que te haya tocado, hasta que solo relaciones ese tipo de cosas conmigo – reveló.

—Entonces debes empezar ahora en ese caso, porque no terminarás nunca – respondí mordaz.

—Ahora que estás confesa, no hay vuelta atrás – dijo ambivalente.

—Por favor, eso espero. Merezco pagar por cada uno de los crímenes que se me acusan.

Comenzó con su castigo a base de besos y caricias.

—Sí… me declaro absolutamente culpable – dije entrecortadamente

Y así comenzaron los besos infinitos a modo de castigo de crímenes que no cometí de la forma exagerada que dije, pero que sin lugar a dudas fui feliz de confesar...

 **FIN**

* * *

Y esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Quiero pedirles disculpas si esto se hizo demasiado largo, porque créanme, fue una sopresa hasta para mi. Tardé en actualizar porque me costó despedirme de este fanfiction, pero ya cumplió su ciclo e inesperadamente, gracias a ustedes y sus amables reviews he recuperado mi confianza como aspirante a escritora. Gracias, es algo realmente importante para mi por lo que agradezco su tiempo, sus opiniones y por sobretodo el que no se aburrieran a mitad del camino.

A continuación la respuesta los reviews del último capítulo publicado antes de este:

 **Kimi Deathberry:** ¡Hola! Espero que si has seguido mi historia hasta estés leyendo esto jajajaja, te lo he dicho capítulo a capítulo, pero no me cansaré de darte las gracias por apoyo demostrado no sólo a este proyecto, si no a todos los que he emprendido. De verdad ha sido un gusto y me encantaría que me dieras la última impresión sobre este fic que ha llegado a su fin ¡Mil saludos y abrazos para ti!

 **Blouson Der Herz:** ¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia entre Tomoyo y Eriol, que sin darme ni cuenta comenzaron a tener un rol muy importante en esta historia y creo que eso al final capturó tu atención. En fin, espero saber qué te pareció el capítulo final y darte al menos a través de este fanfic las gracias por el apoyo otorgado. ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **Stephy** : Ahora si que necesito saber qué opinas de este capítulo, y darme finalmente la sentencia: ¿me odias o me amas? Gracias por tus palabras, por tus reviews tan completos en los que resaltabas lo que te parecía y lo que no y en los que recalcabas lo que te había parecido especialmente interesante. Gracias a ellos es que he podido mejorar. Agradezco una enormidad que te dieras el tiempo de idear teorías y de hacermelas saber. Ha sido un gusto leer cada uno de tus reviews. Cuídate mucho, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en mis próximos proyectos.

 **Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26:** ¡Hola! Mil saludos. Gracias por tu último review y en realidad por todos los que me has escrito. Tu apoyo ha sido importante y tus palabras muy motivadoras. Si estás leyendo esto es porque me acompañaste hasta el final en este fanfiction loco y más largo de lo que imaginé que sería.

 **ValSmile:** insisto, yo no soy la cachonda. Son las hormonas adolescentes jajajaja. ¡Hola! Sin lugar a dudas ha sido este fanfic por el cual terminé de conocerte, gracias por leer mis locos proyectos y apoyarme, escribirme un review no sólo acá, sino con los de Digimon también. Espero que no consideraras que el haber invertido tanto tiempo leyéndome y dejandome reviews con el final valiera la pena jajajaja ¡Cuídate loquilla! Nos seguiremos leyendo por ahí.

 **Camili:** esta historia por la cual nos conocimos y nos acercamos ha llegado a su fin. Me reí con tus teorías y con tus mails un montón. Espero tu review, porque tu sabes que es obligatorio y ya discutiremos de las distintas maneras que querrás matarme, o quizás no. ¿Te sorprendí o te esperabas cada una de las cosas que pasaron al final? Eso es algo que debes hacerme saber. Creo que en la relación que hemos desarrollado ya está demás aclarar que me encanta mantener contacto contigo y que espero que siga así. Ojalá me sigas apoyando con mis ideas y proyectos pasados, tu apoyo para llegar hasta acá, al final debo decirlo, ha sido muy muy importante. Gracias por tu tiempo invertido en el fic ¡Muchos saludos!

 **ciclina:** ¡Qué bueno que mi historia te haya gustado! ¿Te gustó el final? Espero que sí, así no considerarás que fue una pérdida de tiempo jajajaja ¡muchos saludos! Espero saber si quedaste conforme o no.

 **Pat:** ¿Logré sorprenderte? Espero de verdad que si, y no sólo por largo que se tornó este capítulo. Tus teorias eran muy interesantes y más de alguna vez acertabas o te encontrabas realmente cerca de lo que yo había planeado, asi que creo que serás una de las personas más exigentes a la hora de juzgar este final. De verdad ha sido un gusto leer cada uno de tus reviews, cuídate mucho y espero que algún día comentes algunos de mis otros o futuros proyectos.

: ¡Hola! Un gusto leerte. El libro que lee Tomoyo y esos fragmentos son sólo escritos que salen de mi mente distorsionada. Gracias por tus palabras, qué bueno que te gustara esta historia.

 **Laurita:** Hola, síí último capítulo sí jajajaa. Llegaste justo al final, me hubiese gustado saber más de ti o de cómo te parecía que la historia se iba desarrollando, pero ya que no fue así, al menos sé que existes y que me lees jajajaja. Muchos saludos chilena, un gusto. Espero que te agrade este último capítulo.

 **GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SU TIEMPO Y APOYO**

 **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO PROYECTO.**


End file.
